Repaying a debt
by canihavea-soda
Summary: A criminal set to save the worlds. Hyrule is the next project, but this world knows too much of her. She must balance hiding the truth, keeping her memories at bay and fighting to save Hyrule from the great and evil Gerudo king. Completed
1. Look, I said I'm not doing it!

Repaying a debt  
  
Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and after this, I doubt I'll ever be allowed to work for Nintendo. So, therefore, apart from the fan art that I constantly draw of little Sheik and all my other random anime stuff that I need to scan in sometime, nothing belongs to me. (Apart from a few characters you don't recognise).  
  
Right, it seems I've gone Zelda mad again - oh well, hope you enjoy it; it's a little a/u that I thought would be fun. And - shock - I'm keeping it swayed well off Mary-Sue. But, I am planning something big - I just have to figure out what. Oh, and third person because otherwise it just wouldn't work.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
"Loki, why must you make me so damned annoyed with you?" she scowled petulantly, her arms crossed. "I don't see why I should even BOTHER anymore - what's the point of saving all these places if I can't even save my own home?" She paced up and down, angrily unhitching her bejewelled sword and throwing it down to the platform on which they stood. Loki sighed, flexed his jet-black wings and nudged the discarded sword with his bare toes.  
  
"Every time you ask me, and every time the answer's the same. Why should you bother? Because YOU have a debt to repay!" The area in which they spoke darkened with his anger.  
  
She nodded ashamedly, and reached out for her sword. "I know. I'm just...weary. I'm ready." She stood up, arms still crossed, sword now clinging to her back, lacking both scabbard and tie - it was kept there merely by the two shoulder blades which had once supported wings, but now could only hold her sword in place with the traces of magic left within them.  
  
Loki stood by her, his wings flapping slowly, fanning her hair back from her face. He placed his eyes level against hers, staring meaningfully at her - she nodded her head in understanding. He rose upwards, away from her.  
  
"To repay your debt," he said sternly, before casting a shimmering portal about her. "Goodbye child." Her face was pale against the glow of the portal, and her eyes, which he so rarely saw, looked pained. His own eyes, dark and deep, held a spark of sadness for her. Then again, he heard the screams of David, and his gaze hardened quickly. He would perhaps forgive her in time - but he would in no way forget.  
  
*  
  
She span within the portal, the history of the new world flashing quickly before her. In an instant, she knew their languages, their customs, legends and traditions. She felt the slowing of the portal, and braced herself for the arrival.  
  
It opened in a wooded area, sending her tumbling over a ground strewn with dead leaves and pine needles. The breath shot out of her chest, and she rolled over, coughing, to watch the portal disappear.  
  
"Here I go again," she moaned half-heartedly. Looking down, she saw her reminder upon her upturned left palm. A cluster of scars made the outline of a pentagon, within which was an everlasting welling of blood under the skin in the shape of a five-point star. "How was I so foolish?" she asked herself the question she had been asking herself for an immeasurable while. Groaning slightly from the winded feeling from the crash, she stood up, and dusted the leaves and needles from herself.  
  
Looking around, she took in the world that she was to aid now. She always learned all she needed to know in the portal journey - but it was nice to discover a few things for herself.  
  
Shining lights danced through the air, and she took them for forest spirits - which told her where she was. The Lost Woods, and not far away was the village of the child-race, Kokiri. She thought for a split second, and then walked over to the deep pool of the water in the clearing to her left. It led to Zora's river, where the Zoras themselves lived. She studied the form she had been given for this quest.  
  
As always, her black hair was cut short, and a pair of black tinted glasses hid her violet eyes. Turning her head to the side, she noted the pointed ears, which would label her as a Hylian. The tunic she wore was black, with black trousers instead of the customary tights beneath. The form would do well enough for what she needed to do.  
  
She turned away from the pool, and used her new ears to figure out which tunnel she should take to leave the Woods. She went from one to another, until she found one through which no tinkling, merry voices of forest spirits could be heard. Assuredly, she marched through, whipped her sword from her back and cut down a mad-scrub just as it rose from the ground.  
  
Now, she became set within a simple code of warrior conduct - no thought, just swift, sure movement. She cut down what enemies that dared get in her way, and made her way to the field. The tunnel between village and field was guarded by a giant deku-baba, which had managed to secure a firm root system and grow larger than usual. She tackled it just as she had everything else, having to be careful, as she had no shield.  
  
When the creature had been decapitated, she walked serenely through the tunnel. She placed her surprisingly clean sword across her back, where it clung like a spider to its web.  
  
The field was immense, to say the least. It looked surprisingly calm - all too peaceful for the bustling place her sources had informed her of. Still - no dark creatures had launched themselves upon her, which she saw as a bonus. After all, there had been other worlds where every moment was spent fighting. Like the demon-world of Vyxenia - it still made her shudder when she thought of it.  
  
She angrily shook her head to clear it of the past. It had been memories that had gotten her into this mess in the first place. She just wanted to stop remembering why she was indebted - to forget what she did. But, people seldom get what they want. Or, they do get it in quantities unfitting to be easily controlled.  
  
She stopped thinking, blanking out everything but the information on the terrain around her. She headed directly north from the Forest, shivering as night began to fall. She had no cloak - something she had neglected to bring. She cursed loudly and carried on into the darkness, walking briskly in an effort to keep warm.  
  
Seemingly from no-where, the shadowy outline of a large building appeared. "The Ranch," she breathed, and turned slightly westwards towards it. The rasping sound of a fluttering Poe came to her sensitive ears, and she yanked her sword away from her back. Poes were tricky for those without a shield. She faced it, a low growl escaping her lips as she lunged.  
  
Two hits later, the creature disintegrated and she allowed its spirit to go free. Then she carried on to the Ranch, reaching it without further mishap. She rattled the bars of the gate, and a light spilled out from the stable as the door was opened. A small shadow appeared, quickly coming into focus as a woman not much older than her own form.  
  
"Yes?" she asked quietly, trying to see whom it was.  
  
"I'm just a weary traveller. Could I perhaps stay?"  
  
"Oh, goodness, come in!" the redhead heaved the gate open with a strength unsuited to her small frame. "I'm afraid I can only offer you a stable stall."  
  
"That will be sufficient. Thank you very much, miss?" she inquired.  
  
"Malon, and you are?"  
  
"Alexis," she answered quickly, then realised what she said. Silently, she cursed. She did not use her real name if she could help it.  
  
"Well, Alexis, there's some clean straw and blankets you can use," Malon indicated the furthest stall from the door, and Alexis gladly moved to it. She collapsed backwards onto the scratchy, but soft straw, and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Loki writhed in his sleep, his dark wings surrounding his otherwise pale form, in a pool of black on the coverlet of his bed. He was dreaming again, dreaming of the crime for which Alexis had been paying the last seven years. How could a child have done it? He did not know; he was merely re- living those days over and over as dreams.  
  
~ She was laughing merrily, hugging the leg of dear David, leading him in some new game or other. She stopped suddenly and signalled for him to wait at the top of the steps. Then she called out, "I bought him, Diabola! My end of the bargain has been upheld!" There was a flash of blood red light, within which a blue figure appeared. ~  
  
He shot up in his bed, wings instinctively wrapping around him as he shivered and wept. "You deserve it, stupid child!" he coughed, eyes narrowed at the shape he could make out through a gap in his wing feathers. He shifted them out of the way, and saw the very reminder he had branded upon her. The pentagon with the five-point star. The pentagram that gave David his power, his kindness and had made him a target. Loki let out another howl, and fell back onto the covers to cry himself to sleep as he so often did.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alexis moaned as she sat up. Straw stuck out at odd angles from her hair, and she raked a hand through it to try and get it out. The attempt failed miserably, and she frowned as the dawn sun hit her directly in the eyes. She was not, and never had been, a morning person, and she didn't plan to start being one any time soon. She fell backwards again, and tried to fall asleep again.  
  
A noise of splashing water startled her, and she crawled forwards through the straw to investigate. "Morning to you too," Malon said in a dozy voice, straightening her back and lifting a half-full pail of water with her. The red hair was pulled back into a haphazard braid - she reached a hand up to push a stray strand out of the way, and the weight of the bucket was too much for her right arm.  
  
In a flash, Alexis leapt forwards and caught Malon in one hand and the bucket in the other. "That was close," she said, a slight hint of worry filtering through. Standing Malon back up, she noticed a fierce bruise across the pale skin of the woman, which had not been there before. She set the bucket down, and studied it. "How did you come by this?"  
  
"I - I - fell. It's stupid really, I'm so clumsy and..." she gabbled, and Alexis cut in.  
  
"I'd heard that excuse more than enough. Let me re-phrase the question - who caused this?" Malon's azure eyes were large, and Alexis noticed the telltale shimmer of un-shed tears. It was the same look she had seen so many times in the mirror.  
  
"Girl! Get out here now if you want your precious horses to see tomorrow!" a scream rent the air, and Malon shuddered.  
  
"Oh Goddesses, you have to go!"  
  
"Is he the one who...?" Alexis didn't need an answer - the fear on Malon's face told all. "Right." She unhitched the sword and made for the door. Malon ran around and stood before it, eyes wide and pleading.  
  
"Don't! You can't hurt him. It's not his fault!"  
  
"Oh, his hand just slipped with the force of an elephant and hit you on the arm did it?" Alexis' glasses flashed dangerously, and Malon cowered, but refused to move. "Move, now," her temper was getting short. Malon seemed to shrink even more, but her resolve was just as strong. "Move, damn you!"  
  
"NO!" her voice was high and tinny, eyes desperately wide.  
  
"You stupid little whore, get your ass out here now!" the voice came again.  
  
"I'm coming," Malon called, and then looked at Alexis. She whispered, "Just go. Don't hurt him; just go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go!" she hissed. "Wait," she put a hand on Alexis' arm as she made to leave. "Go out the back. And, do you promise not to hurt him?" Alexis gritted her teeth angrily, and nodded. "Alright. Go, now!"  
  
Malon grabbed the pail and scurried out of the door. Alexis remained where she was, staring at the worn wood of the door Malon had gone through. She reached out for the handle, and then pulled back as a burning shock ran through her left palm. "Promises," she grumbled, before making her way out of the Ranch into the field.  
  
*  
  
Out on the field, it was just as quiet as the day before. Alexis walked doggedly towards to the north, where the main town stood. She knew it would be overrun by re-dead; they were kind of like vampires, but easier to kill as far as she knew. They could paralyse you with their stare, so she would have be careful not to get too close to them.  
  
The town was large, and she ran at full speed across the main square. She dodged around the slow moving re-dead, managing to prevent herself from becoming paralysed with a spectacular diving roll into the courtyard of the Temple of Time.  
  
She looked up in awe - it was huge! No other world she knew of had such magnificent buildings. And that included Hymenia, the most advanced world she had been to, where the telephone was ancient history. She wished for a telephone right now, if only she could call for help if she couldn't fight whatever it was held this land. When she had arrived, shivers had run through her dead wing-blades; they had forgotten the taste of magic. They had also forgotten fear.  
  
Fear was not something she cared to feel often, so of course she was worried. Getting up from her tumble along the ground, she walked up the steps into the immense Temple.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
Right, that's the opening bit. I really should stop writing these fics, but I love them so much. [Looks guilty] this one kind of appeared in the middle of my 'Of Mice and Men' notes. Oops - oh well, I was gonna type them up anyway! 


	2. Telepathy is the highest form of wit

Repaying a debt  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine [cries] but I want Sheik and Ganondorf! OH, interesting slash pairing that they make [hee, bad Soda].  
  
Right, in the last chapter, I basically introduced you to the character and confused you a lot. You'll have fun with the next bits then! OH, and first person, because I've realised I suck at third [pouts]  
  
Oh, and I got confused, so I'm using [] those for Alexis' thoughts, and {} those for Navi's thoughts - anymore and I'll have to search for a new extra brackets key...  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
"Holy demons!" I exclaimed as I walked into the pristine white stone building. It was huge - bigger than any temple I had ever been in before, and I had been to many worlds and many temples. Everything was made from white stone, or white marble - the only change in colour within the whole building seemed to be the three vivid gems floating above a slightly grey altar at the other end. It seemed a very long way off from where I stood.  
  
I began the trek through the white building, being strongly reminded of home. The light from the windows filtered down upon me, and I realised I was not wearing my glasses. Hurriedly, I put them on; in the slight chance that one wandering soul should see my strange eyes. I hoped that I would not be kept waiting long - all I wanted to do was get on with the fighting so that I didn't have to think too much.  
  
I searched for the information I needed for this part. I was to travel with the Hero of Time, whose name was...Link, yes, that was it! And a mysterious Sheikah boy...Sheik, how original. [I'm beginning to feel sorry for this hero,] I thought wryly. [Two mysterious travelling companions to deal with.]  
  
I also wondered whether Rauru, who had called upon Loki for help in the first place, had told the other two of my joining them. I wasn't feeling up to questions and sexist crap after the events of the day so far. I really wanted to go back and kick the hell out of the guy at the Ranch - but I had made a promise not to.  
  
Suddenly, I found myself before the altar, looking in wonder at the three stones. "Forest, fire and water," I remembered. Feeling foolish, I knelt down before the altar, thinking it only right to pay respects to the Goddesses I was serving there. Then, with abject apprehensiveness, I made to walk through the ajar Door of Time, and wait for the Hero within the enclave of the Master Sword.  
  
I had walked no more than two steps within it when I heard a rustling behind me. I wrenched my sword from my back, feeling a slight tingle as the magical bonds were broken, and turned. [No one, what on Earth?] was the only coherent thought I managed before a body, taller and broader than mine, clad in blue, launched itself upon me. My sword clattered to the ground, and I tried to reach for it, but was stopped by a booted foot, which placed itself painfully upon my wrist.  
  
"Ow, demons of darkness, what was that for?" I asked vehemently, trying to look up through my hair to see my assailant. It was to no avail - it was just long enough to obscure all vision completely. The foot was removed, and I felt a strong hand grasp my own, to pull me up from the hard floor.  
  
"You cannot be too careful in times like this. Are you the fellow traveller Rauru spoke of?"  
  
"Yes, I am. And I don't take kindly to being beaten the hell out of just for walking in here!" I looked up at him, wishing that I wasn't so short. He looked right back down with crimson eyes, and even though the bottom half of his face was covered, I could tell he was smiling. The smile didn't last long however, and his face returned to a serious, pensive look.  
  
"As I said, one can't be too careful." I nodded, and rubbed my wrist, bending down to pick up my sword and place it back upon my back. "You are Hylian?" he asked, and I could sense mistrust there.  
  
"Yes, I am," I answered stoutly. "And I'm here to help save this place no matter what injury it takes." I spoke with utter truth - I always had an annoying habit of becoming immediately attached to every world I was to save. If I had not, I don't suppose I would have put so much effort in. As such, my care was my saving, from both death, and injury.  
  
"The Hero comes soon," the man said, looking at the pedestal on which the Master Sword had once lain. "He will be confused - and he knows not of either of us yet. Keep your weapon away, and let me do the talking." I nodded my understanding, and also gazed at the pedestal, noticing with a dumb disbelief that it too, was white.  
  
There was a slight humming, and a blue glow appeared, staining the pedestal the colour of a cloudless winter sky. A shadow appeared within it, and I was vaguely reminded of something I would rather have forgotten forever. However, the de-ja-vu didn't last for long. The shadow turned into a tall figure, which was suddenly thrown from the portal onto the pedestal. It disappeared in a flash, and the figure sat up and groaned, rubbing his head. "Stupid portal," I heard him mutter, looking behind him at the space where it had been.  
  
I sniggered at the undignified position he had landed in; it left little to the imagination. Really, a man of his age wearing tights was quite a sight to see. The man in blue glared at me, and I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh, and failing. The man in green on the platform looked up in shock, and drew the sword from the scabbard on his back. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, jumping up and taking a well-defended battle stance.  
  
"We are friends, who are here to aid the fight against Ganondorf," the man of blue answered steadily. The one of green lowered his sword, vivid blue eyes looking unsure. "I am Sheik," the man of blue, now known to me as Sheik, withdrew a pair of beautifully crafted, curved twin knives, and lay them on the pedestal. "My knives and life I give to all Hyrule, and our journey to save it." He bowed, and the Hero looked impressed.  
  
Sheik looked at me as he came back, and gave me a curt nod. I took my own sword from my back, and did the same. "Uhhh - yeah, what he said," I jerked my thumb to point back at Sheik, who I heard give a sigh of disbelief. The Hero however, smiled, and put his own sword on the gleaming marble of the platform also.  
  
"Yeah, me too, what he said," he chuckled slightly, but the laughter, as always in worlds of trouble, did not last long. "I'm Link, and apparently I'm the Hero of Time. Which is news to me, considering I just thought I was a freaky Kokiri with no fairy..."  
  
"What do you mean, no fairy?" a ball of pink flaming light popped out from under his hat, and seemed to punch him on the nose. "I'm Navi by the way," it said, coming over to me. As it got closer, I noticed it was a she, with a tiny feminine body and fluttering wings. Then, she flew back to Link, and started repeatedly hitting him on the head. He reached out and caught her, and stuffed her under his hat again.  
  
"She's always grumpy after waking up," he explained, noticing the odd looks both Sheik and I gave him. He bent down, and picked up his sword to put it away. I went and got my sword and the twin knives, which I passed to Sheik. "So - umm - Rauru didn't really tell me much about what I had to do."  
  
"Which is why you have me," Sheik stated proudly. "Rauru has told me of the locations of the Temples, and their melodies. However, without you and the Ocarina of Time, they are worthless, so we had to wait for you to awaken."  
  
I shifted from foot to foot, feeling a little useless at this statement - all I knew was that there were five medallions to collect from the Temples, plus another two, before we would gain enough combined strength to combat Ganondorf. "Wait, I didn't catch your name," Link's voice broke into my thoughts, and I answered almost instinctively,  
  
"I never threw it."  
  
"Huh?" This confused noise snapped me out of my musing, and I looked at them both, confused myself.  
  
"Oh, right - I'm," I grabbed a fake name out of mid-air, "Blaise, hero extraordinaire, here to uhhh - save things and stuff," I ended lamely, deciding I needed to work on my introduction of myself for the next world. They both looked at me oddly again, and then seemed to shrug it off. I wondered where I had gotten the name from - something from another world I supposed.  
  
"So, Sheik, where do we go first?" Link asked.  
  
"Kakariko," he answered immediately. "There is equipment there that you will need." Link nodded, and they both whirled and set off at a steady pace to the great doors of the Temple. With a last look upwards in an attempt to see the high ceiling, I turned to follow them as well, already feeling ignored. [I may be short, but that's no reason to look over my head like I'm not here!] I stared angrily at both their backs, hoping they would get the message just by me thinking angrily at them.  
  
The pink orb, which was the fairy, Navi, came out from under Link's hat again. She flew backwards towards me, and alighted on my shoulder, close to my pointed ear. {You're a telepath!} came a shrill, excited voice in my head.  
  
[Yes, I am,] I thought back. [Hello Navi - is Link always this rude, or is it just because he's tired?]  
  
{Generally, he was nice when he was younger - but I don't know really - I was only with him a few weeks before he went into the big sleep and I had to go with him.}  
  
[Oh...well, at least I'll have someone to talk to if you're around. Hey, you'd best go back, it looks like Link's missing you.] The orb rose off my shoulder and landed on Link's outstretched hand. He looked up at me interestedly, before putting the fairy on his shoulder, and beckoning me to walk next to him and Sheik. I hurried forwards, and fell into stride with them, the doors getting ever closer with each step.  
  
*  
  
Outside, I saw Link pause, and look around in surprise and horror at the devastation before him. I didn't blame him - I knew how much the place had changed just since the last reports of it three years ago. He knew how it had changed in seven. He shook it off quickly though, beginning to run from the Temple to the main square. "Watch out for the..." I began. 'Thud' was the only answer I got as a re-dead's head rolled on the floor. "Never mind," I said, looking in disgust at the trail of blood it had left.  
  
I carried on after the two men, wishing I had a shield when I noticed both of them did. They had a whole arsenal of weaponry, compared to my one sword. But, my sword was bound to be better than any of their stuff, because it was made specifically for me. It grew with me, so when I had been even smaller (hard to believe, but true) it was the right size for me. And, it was made from mithril - stronger even than diamonds, and just as valuable.  
  
The bridge was in even worse a state than it had been when I entered. The fast flowing Zora River had managed to carry away two more planks, so that there was a huge gap to leap between the remaining planks and the opposite bank. Sheik jumped across, landing like a cat on the other side, and Link followed, landing a little less gracefully on his behind.  
  
Sheik started detaching some rope from his belt, and I sighed mentally [men]. I heard a slight giggle answer back from Navi, who buzzed around Link's head. I geared up, hoped I wouldn't completely miss the bank, ran, and leapt. With a sudden thud, I was on the other side, still on my feet, being stared at by a surprised Hero and Sheikah. "Where to again?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my eyes.  
  
Sheik stared blankly for a second, before regaining himself enough to answer, "Uh - Kakariko." Link had managed to get off the ground by this time, and was dusting off his green tunic. [Yeah - so now women can't jump?] I asked Navi, who I could hear giggle out loud.  
  
{Apparently not. Oh, looks like we're going}, she flew to land on Link's shoulder. Sheik set off for the bridge over the River, which would lead to the entrance to Kakariko. It was so far off that we couldn't see it, and I bet that we would not reach it before night fell. More Poes always came out at night. I felt grateful that at least I would have some company on this eerie field.  
  
I set off after Sheik; Link was taking up the rear with his sword and shield at the ready. "That was one cucco of a leap!" he said, and I took that as his version of an icebreaker.  
  
I shrugged, "I was taught balance and fighting skills. It's a second nature now."  
  
"Lucky," he breathed, then looked directly at me. "I've never had any training or anything. To be honest, I dunno if I can be a hero." I blinked at him, and felt like I was going to explode with laughter.  
  
[The amount of times I've heard that one...] I directed at Navi, and then spoke out loud to Link. "The fact that you doubt yourself shows that you must be. He that is content with his talents has not talent, merely a misused gift that the Goddesses shouldn't have given." [Think he'll be convinced Navi?]  
  
{Yeah, that should more than do it,} she tinkled. And, it did - he nodded, smiled, and looked a little less apprehensive than before.  
  
"What part of Hyrule are you from? I've not heard that accent before." I panicked at that one, and adamantly kept the link between Navi and me closed. After a search through my mind, I came up with the best answer I could think of.  
  
"I'm a born Hylian, but I was sent across the water to live with my elvean cousins when my family..." I couldn't finish that sentence - too close to home. He understood, however, and nodded sympathetically. Navi seemed to realise that I wouldn't want her in my mind at that precise moment, and kept the link at her end tight shut.  
  
Sheik looked around from his position a few feet ahead of us. Then he looked up, as did I. "Run," he hissed. "The trees, hurry!"  
  
"Why?" Link asked bemusedly, but there was no time for explanation. I took one arm, Sheik the other, and we practically carried him to the small copse of trees. There, we dropped him, and crouched down ourselves within the underbrush.  
  
Looking out, I saw a band of the cleverest warriors known - humans that had turned over to the other side. Like I did, once, unintentionally... Damn memories! I looked again, and could see that there were also Stalfos covered head to toe in strong armour. A black horse came in the middle of the band. The man upon it was shrouded by a long black cloak, which rose to hide his face in a large cowl.  
  
Wanting to see the face of the adversary we were aiming to combat in the end, I leant forwards. Link, sitting up slowly from where we had dropped him, nonetheless managed to knock me hard in the small of the back. I swayed, and pulled my arms back to try and stop my fall. It didn't work, and I toppled forwards, only to be stopped by a sudden jerk. Sheik had gotten hold of my sword, and was trying to pull me back.  
  
I panicked, as I could feel it slipping off, but couldn't manage to set myself straight. With a soft rasp of metal on fabric, my sword came away from my back. Sheik gasped quietly, as I fell forward with a small, but audible, crunch into the dead leaves. I bit my tongue to stop from yelling out as sharp briars raked the side of my face. My glasses cut into the bridge of my nose.  
  
The procession stopped as the man on the horse raised his hand. It parted before him, allowing him to come towards the copse. Sheik and Link crawled backwards silently, but I knew they would never be able to hide. Cursing my clumsiness, I heaved myself from the ground, and bolted away from the copse, running parallel to the procession. It achieved exactly what I had hoped, drawing the rider away from the copse after me.  
  
{What are you doing?} Navi's voice shrieked in my head.  
  
[Drawing him away - I'm unarmed and practically a child - I know these people. They'll beat me up a bit, and then leave me for dead in the field. Tell Link and Sheik to stay there. When they are far enough away, tell them to run to Kakariko, and I'll meet them there.]  
  
{But, what if they hurt you too bad?}  
  
[They won't, now, tell them, and quietly!] The link was shut again, and I could feel my body with intense sensations running down my sides. I had never been a sprinter, and all this running was killing me. However, if I was going to draw them off, I had to keep going as far as I could, so I exerted more pressure on my legs, maintaining a fast speed. My hair was completely in the way, and I wished for a crew cut so that I could at least see.  
  
Looking around, the copse was almost half a mile behind, and I congratulated myself on a good run. The rider was still quite a way behind, having only started following me a few seconds before. I turned forwards again, put my head down and pumped my legs as hard as I could. The hoof beats of the horse gained on me quickly, and soon all I could hear was the thunder of them in my ears.  
  
I turned again, and saw the glint of dark eyes within the cowl. The rider pulled the horse even faster, so that it ran around to in front of me. I ducked and weaved to the right, going as near to the horse as I dared to try and make it rear. It was too well trained, so I just decided to carry on running instead.  
  
A whip lash cut across my back, the crack ineffably loud. I squeaked - right across my shoulder blades. [Bastard! Ow, demons and hell, ow!] I heard the whip cut down again, and felt it attach around my wrist. I felt strangely reminded of the cowboy movies I had once watched upon a 'television' on some other world somewhere.  
  
I looked around one last time, and stumbled backwards over my feet, landing flat on my back, facing the sky. [Well, at least I'm far enough away from the copse] I thought through a haze of pain that had suddenly caught up with me. The dark rider dropped down from his horse, and stamped over to me, his heavy boots shaking the ground. The whip was pulled hard and came off my wrist, leaving a red ring around it. The only thing vaguely intact about me were my glasses.  
  
"What are you doing out on the field alone, lady?" he asked, in a surprisingly soft voice. I could detect a steely hint there though - a coldness that no amount of training could take away. However, to the enemy, one is always defiant - either that, or you fall into the trap of trusting them too much. I was not prepared for that again, so defiance as always.  
  
"What's it to you?" I replied darkly. The man reached down and lifted me up by the excess material at the front of my tunic. He, like everyone else, managed to tower over me, but he was a lot more menacing than either Sheik or Link. Then, he put me down again on my own two feet; his cowl flew back as he did so. [Wow!] Was the thought that managed to flash through my mind before another flash saw a sword at my throat.  
  
He looked down at me with deep brown eyes, a few fiery tresses of hair framing a chiselled, tanned face. The kind of hair you could twist your hands in and... I slapped myself inside [get a grip!] and stared defiantly up at him.  
  
"Eurgh, I don't have time for this," he growled, taking the sword away. "Take her to the steps of Kakariko and leave her there."  
  
"Yes, Sire Ganondorf," a guy I took to be one of his many henchmen, said.  
  
[Ganondorf? This is Ganondorf? I should have known...Hang on - letting me go? What in all-] My thought was cut off by a firm hand on my shoulder. It was the 'henchman'.  
  
"Go," the man, now known to me as Ganondorf, my one goal of helping to kill, barked. He swung up onto the saddle of his dark horse, and turned away. "Oh, and lady, do not wander the field alone - I am not always here to give the orders." Then, he dug his knees into the flanks of the horse, and galloped away.  
  
"Come along, milady," the loyal henchman said, guiding me to a small cart, drawn by two thoroughbred looking horses. "Sit." He pushed me into the back, and tied my wrists together, joining them onto an iron hoop in the floor of the cart. Then, he walked around to the front, hopped on, and with a "Hyahh!" the cart began to move.  
  
Ashamedly, the rocking motion of the cart managed to lull me into a semi sleep. Hours later, when the henchman untied my wrists and kicked me out of the cart, I rolled over and looked up at the stars, feeling my shoulder blades were on fire. "Hyahh!" came again, and the horses clopped away. Groaning, I crawled up the steps into the village of Kakariko, saw the guard at the gate, and collapsed seeing him running towards me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I rolled over and groaned as a slant of sunshine hit my closed eyes. [Eurgh - sunshine] I thought, scrunching my eyes up as well as I could. I reached up and rubbed the bridge of my nose. [Hey, where'd my glasses go?]  
  
{They're on the table next to you} came a familiar voice. {Glad you're awake at last, you crazy girl. We thought you'd died!} I felt a small body hurtle into my nose, and hug it with small arms. {But you're OK!}  
  
[Calm down Navi!] I grinned, reaching out my hands and searching out the glasses. When I found them, I tipped my head forwards so that my hair fell in the way of my eyes. I opened them, and stuffed the glasses on before looking around. [Whose house?]  
  
{Oh, just someone charitable enough to take us in. Hey - that'll be Sheik and Link coming up.}  
  
[I'm not dressed!] I pulled the covers over myself, and attempted to stand up. The trailing ends caught up underneath my feet, and I was sent sprawling to the floor, just as Sheik and Link opened the door. With a squeak, I curled up, and pulled the covers so tightly around myself I thought I'd suffocate. [Oh, Goddesses, you don't think they saw anything?]  
  
{No, don't worry!} Navi laughed crazily.  
  
"Uh - right. Shall I ask or not?" Link looked a little surprised to find my lying full length on the floor.  
  
"Best not," I answered, feeling my cheeks burn. I stood up, holding the covers defensively, and moved back over to the bed to sit down. They both looked as though they were about to laugh, and I managed a grin. "Uh, yeah...just wondering. Do you happen to know what happened to my...?" I trailed off, but it was obvious they understood.  
  
"Oh, right. NO! That wasn't, I mean, we didn't-"  
  
"What he's trying to say is, Eloise got you all cleaned up and stuff," Sheik said matter-of-factly, jabbing a red-faced Link in the ribs. "And, Link's already gotten the piece of equipment he needed from Kakariko, so we can set off again as soon as you are ready."  
  
I jumped up, covers still entwined around me. "I'm ready! Or at least, I will be - where's this Eloise?"  
  
"Right here, dear. Here's your clothes," a middle-aged woman entered, and handed me a bundle of clothes. "I put in some new ones since you'll be travelling so long; breakfast's ready," this last one she directed at Sheik and Link, who turned around to follow her.  
  
"Oh," Sheik turned back, and pointed to the wardrobe, "Your sword's in there." He carried on down the stairs, and I leant forward to nudge the door shut with my elbow. Then, I dropped the bundle of clothes on the bed. I went over to the wardrobe and flung open the doors, smiling when I saw that my sword was indeed there, none the worse for wear. I picked it up, and ran a finger over the blade. A thin scarlet line appeared on my finger.  
  
"At least it doesn't need sharpening then," I mused, placing it upon the bed with the clothes. I sorted through them, noticing that Eloise seemed to have picked up on the fact that I was a person for dark colours. There were three extra tunics, each with matching trousers, as well as my own tunic and trousers. Also, there were the necessary undergarments, the details of which needn't be told.  
  
I put on my original black tunic-trouser set, and looked at the other three. There was one of deep ruby red, one of shadowy sapphire, and the third of emerald green. [Like the three elemental stones...how appropriate]. I picked the red one up to re-fold it, and a small spark of magic tingled across my shoulder blades. [Ah, of course. A Goron tunic and Zora tunic - I wonder about this green one though...Kokiri perhaps?] I shrugged, and carried on re-folding the clothes, realising I had nothing in which to carry them.  
  
Eloise, who seemed to have a finely attuned sixth sense about her, answered this dilemma. She barrelled through the door. "Come on, young lady, you must eat before you leave. Oh, and here's a pack for all those new clothes - don't worry, I don't need any payment, share and share alike is my motto. Come on, come on, or those two young men will eat it all!"  
  
She ushered me out of the room, along the hallway and down the stairs into a lounge/kitchen area. She carried on jabbering away, and I wasn't able to take all that she said in, just nodding at the appropriate places.  
  
Sheik and Link were stuffing their faces at the table, and my stomach flip- flopped at the smell of food. I dropped into the remaining chair, and quickly devoured the bread and milk passed my way by Eloise. And, then another helping - and another. Sheik and Link had stopped eating by that point. I myself gave up after the fourth helping, and jumped up, full of energy again. "I don't think I'll need to eat for a week after that!" I told Eloise, who smiled brightly.  
  
"From what I've heard, you might not get the chance to. I hear you three fancy yourselves as heroes?" she inquired, and I looked at Sheik and Link sharply. To my surprise, it was Link who replied.  
  
"We don't consider ourselves heroes exactly - we're just trying to help out. You needn't worry about us, we will not do anything foolish." Eloise seemed calmed, and I myself was shocked.  
  
[Who'd know by his face he knew such discretion?]  
  
{I know - he surprises me too.}  
  
[Yeah...] I noticed that Sheik too was looking at Link in surprise, but blinked and looked at me.  
  
"Are you all ready?" he asked and I nodded. "Right - Link, we'd best be going," he got up off his chair, and Link and I followed his example. "Lady Eloise, thank you for your hospitality - I hope we can repay you someday." He shook her hand firmly.  
  
[Smooth git.] Navi laughed at that one. "Eloise, thanks for the tunics, and the food - and well, everything." I shook her hand as well.  
  
"Farewell Eloise - may that we meet again under happier circumstances," Link shook her hand as well, and followed out of the door.  
  
[O-K. Why does everyone else except me speak fancy talk?]  
  
{Don't worry - you're easier to understand.}  
  
[I should hope so!]  
  
*  
  
Outside the door, the sun hit me in the face again. Oh how I hated the sun! I repositioned my glasses more securely on my nose, and followed the tall figures before me. Kakariko was surprisingly busy for such an early hour, and I wondered about the inhabitants' sanity at choosing to be up so early. However, we exited the village soon enough, and were out once more in the open field.  
  
I could see no changes from the last time we had walked within it, which I saw as a bonus. Knowing that there hadn't been a mass culling of the whole populace raised my spirits a fraction. "Where are we going now then?" I asked Sheik.  
  
"The Forest - that's where the first Temple is. We need to awaken the Sage, and gain the medallion from them to add power to our own." I nodded, and we carried on walking in silence - well, apart from Navi and I, who spent most of the journey to the Forest sending sarcastic comments to one another telepathically.  
  
[I don't like him - he's too clever - clever men aren't natural.]  
  
{Hehe, you really are an odd girl, you know that?}  
  
[Yeah, and I'm proud of it. Eurgh, if being normal means I have to wear a dress and stop doing any type of exercise, then there's no way I want to be normal.]  
  
{I see your point - hey, that reminds me, have you been to the Ranch?}  
  
[Yes, why?]  
  
{Oh - there's just an old friend of Link's that lived there. I was wondering if she was still there. If she is, I should remind Link to see her.}  
  
[What's her name?]  
  
{Malon.}  
  
[Malon? Redhead?]  
  
{Did you see her?}  
  
[Sure I saw her - she was in a bad way - this guy's running the Ranch, and he was yelling at her and stuff. I tried to get her out, but she said he'd hurt the horses, and wouldn't come. And she made me promise not to hurt him...]  
  
{Oh Goddesses, everything is fallen to darkness. I'll have to tell Link, we need to get her out!}  
  
[I'm not sure that's such a good-] It was too late.  
  
"Link, Link, HEY, Link, listen to me you stupid Hylian!" She whacked him hard on his hat-covered head. "We gotta go to the Ranch, Malon's in trouble!"  
  
"How do you know?" Link asked, even as he turned west towards the Ranch.  
  
[Don't tell him it was me!] I pleaded.  
  
{I won't.} "I just know," she answered him. "Get your ass moving, before I give you something to really worry about!" She whacked him on the head again, and he sped up. Sheik and I followed behind him. I breathed heavily with all the running, and wished I hadn't said anything. However, we would be saving that girl - and maybe she would lift the ban on me hurting that guy, so I could punch his sorry face in...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was mid-afternoon when we reached the Ranch. Link was still managing a steady top speed, whereas Sheik was lagging about a hundred yards behind. I myself lagged about five hundred yards behind Sheik, and stumbled the last stretch clutching my sides and wheezing. "Running isn't your strong point, is it?" Sheik asked scornfully, already breathing normally.  
  
I straightened up as best I could. "Yeah, well, generally, I don't need to run away from the enemy," I answered spitefully, and he glared at me. I gave up the standing up option, preferring to sit on the grass panting. Link ran through the main gate into the Ranch, and sighing heavily, I got up and wearily followed him. I looked back at the still glaring Sheik. "Oh, come on, we can't leave him alone. He's bound to do something stupid!"  
  
The corners of his eyes twitched in a smile at this, and he came up with me. "I suppose you're right - I don't suppose he can have learnt much being asleep for seven years." I nodded, taking deep steadying breaths, and managing to maintain a dignified posture again. "Here," he hooked his arm under mine, and let me lean on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks. Oh Goddesses, what IS he doing?" I looked over at the paddock, where Link was riding around on a mangy looking horse. The man by the entrance to the paddock spotted us, and we walked over.  
  
"I am Ingo, the owner of this Ranch. Ah, Sir and Miss, how may I help you?" he asked, and I recognised his voice as the one that had yelled at Malon. Sheik must have noticed me tense, because he shoved me behind him, and spoke to the man, keeping a firm grip on my wrist so I wouldn't suddenly leap at him.  
  
"We're merely here to look at the horses," he said smoothly, gesturing with his free hand at the paddock. "It is said the best horses in all Hyrule come from here, and we wanted to see for ourselves."  
  
"Ah, very good, very good. When you see a creature you like, don't hesitate to point it out to me." He walked off over to Link. "I'm afraid your time is up sir. Would you like another ride? Or perhaps a race, for a wager of, say, fifty rupees?"  
  
"No, I don't think," Link began, but I cut in, knowing we desperately needed the money.  
  
"Of course he will, won't you old friend?" I slapped him on the back, and then jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Oh - I guess that answers your question then," Link faked a smile.  
  
"Splendid!" Ingo said, "Just choose your horse, and we'll be off." He walked off and got up onto the back of a tan coloured steed. Link took out his Ocarina - the Ocarina of Time, and played a beautiful melody upon it.  
  
"What are you doing?" I hissed, but he just waved me off, walking over to a chestnut creature that had come over at the song. He swung up into its saddle, and moved to the start line.  
  
"Ready...GO!" Ingo yelled, and they began to race. Link quickly took the lead, and kept it easily, crossing the finish line long before Ingo. Ingo looked flustered at the loss.  
  
"If the great Ganondorf found out about this humiliation... Hey, you! How about another race? If you win...you get the horse." Link accepted immediately, and they raced again. Link won again, and Ingo held his head in his hands in shame, before suddenly seeming to notice the horse which Link had been riding.  
  
"You cheated!" he shrieked. "That's Epona! She takes no riders, what did you do? That horse was meant for the great Ganondorf. But, a bet is a bet..." he smiled darkly. "I'll just never let you leave this Ranch!" He swung the gates shut, and laughed harshly.  
  
"Yeah, like that's really going to stop him," I whispered to Sheik. Sure enough, Link just turned Epona around, lined her up, and leaped the outer wall. Ingo yelled loudly, clutching his head as he saw his prize horse go over the wall. He turned, and suddenly, I noticed Malon leaning against the wall of the stable, smiling at Ingo's defeat. The smile fell however when Ingo began to advance upon her.  
  
"I think now I can hurt him, right?" I asked Sheik.  
  
"Go for it," he nodded, and I launched myself at Ingo. I landed a kick to the back of his legs, causing him to fall forwards, and a kick to the back of his head, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Hi Malon," I smiled brightly. She looked at me, then at Sheik, then at the unconscious Ingo, then me again. Then, she smiled tentatively back.  
  
"You got Epona out...thank you, thank you!" she ran towards me, and caught me in a deadly bear-hug. I tapped her on the back, and she pulled away. "Sorry, don't know my own strength - Fairy boy?" she looked over my shoulder.  
  
"Hi Malon," Link's voice came from behind me. I moved out of the way, and allowed Link and Malon their reunion. "He won't bother you anymore - and your father's coming - I met him on my way back in."  
  
"Daddy?" she asked, and he nodded. She gave him one of the deadly hugs as well, and then ran to a man who had just come through the re-opened main gate. They hugged and kissed and cried, and I felt a pang of emptiness. I had never known such family...  
  
{Are you all right Blaise?} Navi asked me softly.  
  
[Oh - yes, of course. It's just good to see her happy.]  
  
{Yeah.}  
  
Malon turned back, and looked at Link. He flushed pink. [I think someone's in love!] I squeaked to Navi, who laughed.  
  
"Fairy boy? Where've you been?"  
  
"I can't really tell you - but I'll come back real soon, I promise. We have to go, don't we?" he looked at Sheik and I for back up. We got the hint, and nodded fervently. "Here's Epona back," he handed Malon the horse's reins. She shook her head and handed them back.  
  
"I want you to take her. She can run free on the field, and she'll come when she hears her song." Link looked stunned, and didn't immediately take the reins back. "It's a gift," she said, forcing the reins back into his hand. He nodded, and held out a hand for her to shake. She took it, and grasped it for a longer time than necessary.  
  
[Aww, how sweet.] I thought. I heard Navi retch. Her father came up, and fished into his pockets - he bought out two purple rupees.  
  
"Here, take this - you may find it useful - and it's my thanks." Link took the two rupees as well. One hundred rupees would cover us for a while!  
  
Then, all of a sudden, we were leaving the Ranch, Link at the back, leading a quiet Epona behind him, and Sheik leading as usual. Malon's "Goodbye!" fluttered after us as we traipsed out, having been in the Ranch only an hour, and completely changed everything around.  
  
[Heroes, one. Ganondorf, nil!] I thought.  
  
{We've still got a long way to go yet, don't go celebrating yet!}  
  
[Spoilsport.]  
  
{I'm just telling you to be wary.}  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
Oh dear! I hope those thought things didn't confuse you too much, cos I know they did me. But, I am better at first person, ni? Or am I just a misinformed fool who should get back to her sofa and play the games some more before she even thinks of writing anymore. Mind you, this is an a/u, so all I need to know is the temples and a few cameo characters. The rest is up to my imagination and me.  
  
Imagination - yeah...that's what it is. No voices at all, all done by me.  
  
[Muffled squeaks of indigence] HEY! We voices do all the work, and get no credit!  
  
[Nervous laugh, and a thud as she kicks something] Oh, pay no attention, that was just the TV.  
  
[Muffled voices] TV OUR ARSE!  
  
[Another kick, and then silence] TV off. Go and review now!  
  
Go, go, go!  
  
I'm a review-a-holic, gimme me my poison!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Oh yeah, Eloise is back! I love her for an extra - she cooks, she washes, and she's strangely like my mum...weird. 


	3. Battle after battle

Repaying a debt  
  
Disclaimer: Well, as far as I know, since the time between writing the last chapter and this, I haven't suddenly been offered the job as the leading director of Nintendo...that would be cool...but, as such, none of the characters, apart from dear old Alexis, are actually mine. Such a shame...[takes off cat burglar outfit] now I can't even go and try to steal them and pretend...dang...  
  
Oh, I just realised the initials of this story spell 'RAD'. Heh - I've been watching way too much American TV recently - damn you FRIENDS! [Mutters about stupid catchphrases, and how nice Joey looks...cough].  
  
Well, in the last chapter, all our lovely hero people met up, Navi and Alexis are ever thinking sarcastically to one another, and Sheik seems to be a little suspicious, and has acquired a semi-grudge against Alexis...I dunno why I did that - it just happened. Alexis is also under the alias of Blaise, so when the others talk to her, that's what they'll call her, OK? You can handle it, I know you can!  
  
Well, anywho, they went and saved the Ranch, and now they're off to save the rest of Hyrule - what fun.  
  
And lastly:-  
  
[] = Alexis' thoughts  
  
{} = Navi's thoughts  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
With the rescue of the Ranch and the girl Malon still fresh in our minds, we went forward with slightly lifted spirits. The forest was in the South, and I suddenly remembered the state of disrepair I had found it to be in. All those monsters, and the Kokiri...gone. I caught up to Link, still leading the horse Epona, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?" he queried, looking down at me from his great height.  
  
"I feel I should warn you - the Forest will have changed more than you think," [Talk about understatement.] "There are a multitude of monsters, and when I walked through, I did not glimpse any Kokiri." He looked thunderstruck, and seemed incapable of speech. Navi, however, thought to me frantically.  
  
{None? What, none at all? What about Saria, and Mido, and all the other fairies? Surely, there are-}  
  
[I saw NONE, Navi.]  
  
{Oh Goddesses...}  
  
[Don't fear, I think they are only hiding until the monsters leave.]  
  
"What were you doing in the Forest?" Sheik asked.  
  
"It was where I first arrived in Hyrule," I answered, without really thinking it through.  
  
"How? Are the ports not to the west?"  
  
"Yes, they are," I paused, thought for a second. "But I was transported here by an elvean sorcerer." That seemed to be a good enough cover-up of yet another blunder. Sheik nodded, still looking a little suspicious, and we walked in silence once again.  
  
The trees of the Forest came into focus before us, shadows against a sky of deepening blue. A few constellations of the stronger stars twinkled down upon us. A void of light showed the tunnel to the village, and we padded towards it.  
  
Sheik went through first, creeping like a shadow along the swaying bridge. I followed close behind, imitating the fluid way in which the Sheikah moved. A loud whinny sliced through the silence and I turned to see Epona rearing up. Sheik turned as well, moving to stand behind me; he was so close that I could feel his cool breath as he spoke. "Let the horse stay in the field, Link. She obviously wants to go no further."  
  
Link released his grasp on Epona's reins, and she backed away, turning her graceful body and galloping away into the open field. Link looked after the horse wistfully, and I knew he saw Epona as his link to Malon. "Come on - we must move quickly and with more stealth than a Wolfos cub now," I called quietly to him, reaching out a hand to tap his shoulder.  
  
He jumped at the contact and whirled around to pad just as silently as I had across the bridge. "Hey!" Navi spoke out loud. "We should go to the Sacred Meadow. I remember the Great Deku Tree - may he rest well - telling me of a temple there." She zoomed around Link's head, sending a rosy light on the hero's skin.  
  
"Good call Navi," Link grabbed her from the air, "but please stop doing that. You're making me feel dizzy." She giggled apologetically {oops!} and sat upon his shoulder, glowing gently. "Right - the entrance to the Lost Woods is on the left, up a semi-cliff. We'll get to there, and then find the Sacred Meadow."  
  
"OK," Sheik nodded, now falling in behind Link - it was his territory now - his lead to follow. I grabbed both of them by the backs of their shirts.  
  
"Wait. You'd best take it at a run; there are creatures in the village too." Link's face was set in a scowling anger at this news, coupled with an intense fear. Sheik seemed to shrug it off, the vermilion eyes as composed as always. So, we headed forwards once more, me bringing up the rear.  
  
The two before me broke into a run as soon as they got out of the tunnel. I sprinted after them [Great, more running!]  
  
{I take it you don't like running?}  
  
[In no uncertain terms, I'd say I hate it!] I scowled as I felt the usual tightening pains in my chest. Finally, finally, I reached the cliff, and was able to scramble up the vines growing upon it. At the top, I crawled forwards and lay on the grass for a few seconds to catch my breath.  
  
The mad-scrub I had killed when I was going the other way through the Forest had been replaced by another. It fired deku-nuts in a steady barrage, and Link deflected one back at it with his shield, killing it instantly. It's brightly coloured body turned to dust before our eyes.  
  
The woods were as quiet as I remembered them on my arrival. Link was standing at the centre of the first clearing looking a little perplexed. Then, suddenly, something seemed to click, and his face lit up. Surely, he marched forward through the trees, and we followed him. Over the next hour, Link led us through a myriad of pathways. To me, they all looked the same, apart from the few punctuations consisting of pools and grassy banks which separated each path from the next. [He's lost, isn't he?]  
  
{Have faith, Blaise. He knows what he's doing.}  
  
[Are you sure?]  
  
{Perfectly.} Navi answered, and her tone said that the matter was closed. And, when we entered a hedged maze leading to the Sacred Meadow a few minutes later, I knew she had been right.  
  
"All we need to do now is walk through this maze, and we'll come to the Meadow!" Link said, grinning happily and rubbing his hands together. Nonchalantly, he walked forwards. Navi, who seemed to have fallen asleep, suddenly flew in front of his face, and flew repeatedly into his nose.  
  
"Go back, go back!" she trilled, and he did as he was told, flying backwards and ducking behind one of the entrance hedges. Sheik was already there, and I wondered what on earth was wrong.  
  
I felt a jerking sensation, and I fell backwards against Sheik's chest. He put one arm around my waist and the other over my mouth. I was about to protest when a loud, grunting roar sounded, so close by that I thought some monster was telepathising with me. Eyes wide, I saw the shadow of a huge creature fall across the light of the gap which was the entrance to the maze. It seemed to be carrying a spear, and I watched the shadow as the huge beast rotated its body slowly, looking around.  
  
Then, the shadow was gone, and great pounding footsteps walked away. Sheik finally relaxed his grip on me, and I moved to lean against the hedge. "What was that thing?" I hissed in a low voice.  
  
"A moblin," Navi answered before Link had a chance. "They're very stupid and easy to kill. But, if they see you, they'll charge, and with those spears, a charge would hurt!" Her little pixie face was set darkly, and her small arms were crossed over her chest. As she flew before my face, I noticed how much she resembled my mother - or how my mother would have looked had she lived long enough. A long trailing gown that seemed to made of the stars themselves, and a lithe body with graceful curves; strong eyes set into a classical face.  
  
I blinked back unbidden tears, glad of the glasses I wore which hid my watery eyes. "So, how do we kill them without them seeing us?" I asked, and was glad when she flew away to flutter where all three of us could see her.  
  
"Well, Blaise, I don't think you'll be able to do anything as you have no long range weapons." I nodded, a little peeved. "Link, you can use your hook shot, and Sheik, your bow and arrows. Shoot them once in the back, and they shall fall, for there they have no armour." Link and Sheik nodded their understanding, and we advanced cautiously into the maze.  
  
*  
  
Finally, we had reached the end of the maze, where a great stairway led upwards. Navi scouted ahead, and came back with some bad news. "There's a huge moblin with a club there!" she told us, and we were downcast. "Each time it hits the ground, it sends a shockwave directly forwards," Navi told us after a second scout.  
  
We thought over possible strategies. Feeling a little unsure about the idea, I voiced it anyway. "If we weave from side to side, we can avoid the worst of the shockwaves; then, when we get close enough, we can kill it." They didn't look so sure, but as Sheik so aptly put it,  
  
"Well, it's the best plan we've got."  
  
We ran from side to side, the roars of the huge moblin as it hefted its club deafening us. When he was close enough, Link whipped the Master Sword from his scabbard and slashed its great knees. The creature howled in pain, and we hurried past before it recovered enough to smash the club down again.  
  
As one, we flew into the Sacred Meadow, skidding to a stop to look around at the beautiful scene in awe. The air was alive with the sparkling lights of the Forest spirits. High above, were the remnants of a broken staircase. "See what's up there, will you?" Link asked, and Navi fluttered upwards.  
  
She came back down, looking excited. "It's the temple all right! And, there's a tree branch you can fire your hook shot into to get up." She flew back up, and buzzed around the said branch, glowing a bright green to point it out.  
  
"OK. Looks like I'm going up first," Link said. He pulled out the contraption known as a hook shot, aimed, and fired it into the branch. There was a dull 'thwack' as it bit into the wood, and Link pressed a button on the side of it. He whizzed upwards, and within two seconds was standing atop the ancient, broken stairway.  
  
"Here, you come up next," Link called, dropping the hook shot into Sheik's outstretched hands. He did just as Link had done, shooting the hook into the branch. There was a loud howl behind us, and all three of us turned to see the huge moblin meandering towards us, swaying of its injured legs.  
  
For the second time, Sheik grabbed me around the waist. With his free arm, he held the hook shot and pressed the button to raise us up. The sensation was strange, almost like flying, and over almost instantly, leaving us on top of the stairway. "Go, go!" Sheik pushed Link forwards and practically carried me, his arm still clamped firmly on my waist.  
  
We crashed through a screen of vines, and a heavy iron door, slamming it closed and shutting out the howls of the moblin. Sheik let go of me, and both he and Link turned to work at the rusty bolt on the door. I however looked at the small courtyard. "Uh, guys..." I said, nudging them both. They turned around, and took in the same sight I had. Three Wolfos, strings of drool hanging from their yellow teeth, amber eyes burning with hunger. [This isn't our day.]  
  
{Obviously} Navi thought, her mind-voice sounding shaky. The lead Wolfos howled, and they leapt at us. All of us took out our weapons, and Navi flew around them to confuse and distract them. I killed the one who came at me swiftly, before turning to help Sheik with his. Link's fell at the same time, and we stood, hands on knees, panting heavily.  
  
"Well, wasn't that fun?" I said dryly, and Link let out a derisive laugh. Sheik patted me heartily on the back.  
  
"Shall we?" he bowed towards the door on the other side from which we had entered, indicating that I should go first. Shaking my head disbelievingly at him, I picked my way around the slowly disappearing bodies of the three dead Wolfos, and walked up the three steps to the door. Tentatively, I reached out a hand and turned the handle - locked.  
  
"Oh. Crap." I exclaimed. "I don't believe this!" Angrily, I turned around to see the hysterically laughing Sheik and Link. [Grr] I thought as I heard Navi laugh too. Sighing, I let out a nervous chuckle myself, looking upwards around the courtyard. "Up there!" I pointed. "There's a chest - it probably has a key in it."  
  
Link took the hint, and still chuckling slightly, used his hook shot to get to it. We heard the click of the latch, and then Link's triumphant cheer. "Yup, there's a key!" He lowered himself down, and out the key into the lock of the door. Sure enough, it turned, and the door swung open to show a dark hallway.  
  
"We're in," he said, suddenly serious once more. "Let's get going."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[Talk about your fixer uppers] I thought, looking around at the tunnel through which we travelled. Cobwebs hung everywhere, and dead leaves scattered the floor. Reaching out to the wall to step over a fissure in the floor, I felt the slimy tendrils of some moss or other beneath my fingers. "Gross," I breathed, wiping my slime-covered hands on the front of my tunic.  
  
Ahead, Link smashed a giant skulltula out of the way and I watched with fascination as its body turned to dust. I wished dark creatures on the other worlds would do that - it would make killing them a little more savoury at least. Sheik and I were content enough to follow him through the corridor to the metal door at the other end. He leant his shoulder against it, and shoved. It scraped a little way before stopping. "Help me out - it's stuck," he grunted, and I moved forward to put my palms flat on the door. Sheik leant on the last part of it, close to the hinges.  
  
"On three?" I asked, and they nodded. "OK - one," we set our feet firmly. "Two," we leant our weights on the door. "Three!" as one, we pushed, and the door burst open, throwing all three of us to the floor of weed-riddled paving. "Ow..." I was the first one up, surprised to find my glasses still intact. I gave each of them a hand and pulled them from the floor too.  
  
There was a weird fluttering sound, as though of many birds taking flight at once, behind us. We turned to see a strangely immaculate courtyard, in which four torch sconces were ablaze with flame. One green, one blue, one purple, one orange. They surrounded a strange skeletal box, which as we watched, sank so that its top was level with the floor. Even as we looked on, four Poes appeared, one at each sconce. I made to draw my sword, but Sheik put his arm in front of me, looking down and shaking his head. I dropped my arm, and observed the four Poes disappeared in much the same way as they had appeared.  
  
The courtyard was silent once more, apart from a slight sound of dripping water from somewhere. "That was odd," I said, now daring to remove my sword from my back. Sheik nodded musingly, whilst Link looked around the empty courtyard. Deciding to take the initiative, I moved forwards and dropped over the railings into the sunken courtyard. Cautiously, I moved to where the cage-like box had sunken into the floor. Bending down, I tried to find a crack between the roof of the cage and the floor. It sat flush, and only a thin line discerned it from the rest of the floor.  
  
I heard the other two pad up behind me, and I stood up again. "We should split up - we'll get through this place quicker that way." I made to walk away, when two hands clamped down on my shoulders.  
  
"No - we travel together," Sheik's hand was on my left shoulder.  
  
"It's too dangerous otherwise," Link's hand rested on my right shoulder. I slumped and turned to see that their faces were set - there would be no point trying to argue the time factor to them.  
  
"Fine," once more, we fell into a line, Link at the front, Sheik in the middle and little old me bringing up the rear. After a last look at the immaculate courtyard, I followed through the only unlocked door into a yard with a resident giant deku-baba and octorok in the small stream running through it.  
  
*  
  
The whole place was dark and dank, and I was glad of the thick wool of my clothes. Link had managed to acquire a 'fairy bow', to add to his extensive arsenal of weaponry, and was walking along studying it. Sheik held the old map of the Temple, trying to decipher where on earth we had to go next.  
  
I held my sword up in front of me to inspect the blade (which I had just wiped clean of blood), and glimpsed a movement on the stairs. Refocusing my eyes, I looked upwards a little more - for an instant, I was sure that there had been a picture within the frame on the first landing. "Did you see...?" I pointed at the now empty frame, and the other two looked up at it, before looking at me quizzically. "Never mind..." I shook my head, to try and clear it - I must have been going crazy.  
  
As we ascended the stairs, there was a strange sound that I was sure I'd heard before. Ahead of me, I could see Link looking around, his pointed ears pricked. "Hey, that picture wasn't...huh?" All three of us saw the picture fade away. "What in all Hyrule is going on?"  
  
{It's a Poe! It must have found way to hide in the pictures - we need to get it out, it must know something about that cage thing.}  
  
[Yeah - hey, it's the one with the orange flame...but, how do we get it out?]  
  
{I dunno - shoot it maybe?}  
  
The idea of shooting a picture was incomprehensible to me, but Navi suggested it to Link anyway, who obediently strung an arrow into the bow, and fired at the frame. Before the arrow hit, the picture had disappeared, and reappeared in the one on the landing above. There was a small laugh, "You'll never get me!" and the arrow just thudded dully into the frame and bounced back onto the floor.  
  
I reached up, and pulled Link down so I could whisper into his ear. "Don't let her see you - hide behind the banister and wait for her to appear." He looked at me, nodded, and did just that - I stuffed myself into a small crack in the wall, and Sheik used his shadowing technique to blend in with the darkness of the place.  
  
The laugh came again, and the orange Poe appeared in the frame nearest to Link - he silently drew his bow, and sure enough, the arrow hit the frame dead centre. There was a shriek, and the picture burst into flame, dropping a trickle of ashes to the floor. "I don't know how you did that, but you won't do it again!" The shrill voice came, and looking upwards, I saw the Poe had inhabited the frame on the second landing. She disappeared, and I hissed to Link,  
  
"The third landing. Go!" And, he went, taking the steps three at a time, and managing to keep the noise of hit feet on the stone to just a soft whisper. Within a few seconds, there was another shriek, and the orange Poe appeared in the only remaining frame, phasing in and out. Link came back down, and didn't even need to bother hiding as he shot down the last picture.  
  
The shriek this time was extremely high-pitched, and with Hylian ears, it was excruciating. From where the last picture had been, the orange Poe appeared through the wall, and whirled down the stairs. "Come and face Joelle of the four sisters, Heroes, and prove your worth!" she screamed up at us, and we did just that.  
  
This time, I managed to lead the group down the stairs, landing at the bottom and skidding a few feet forwards. The orange Poe was floating, casually swinging her lantern from side to side. When she noticed me, she lifted the lantern up, and smirked at me, swinging it slowly upon her outstretched hand. I heard Navi whisper instructions to the two behind me, and soon enough, she gave me them as well.  
  
{You have to wait until she is fully materialized before you strike her - and be careful of her lantern!} I turned my head slightly, and nodded to the other two, before slowly advancing. I drew closer to Joelle, my sword poised to strike. Her body phased out, leaving only the lantern, which began swinging violently, making its way towards my head. I ducked down and around, seeing the lantern turn also.  
  
Sheik was on the other side, and Link was off to the right - on the left, Joelle was hemmed in with a wall. With a hiss, she came back into focus, and both of the others let off arrows from their bows - then, I jumped in with my sword just before she disappeared again. The hiss again, and her body disappeared.  
  
This time, I did not escape so well from the lantern, feeling the burn of it on my forearm even as I whirled away. [Ow, demons!]  
  
{Are you OK?}  
  
[Yeah, mostly pride hurt, and pissed off is all.]  
  
The hiss - this time, I did not need to leap in with my sword. At the combined attack from the arrows of Link and Sheik, she let out another of those dreaded piercing shrieks, and combusted just as the pictures had. The lantern hung suspended in the air for a few moments, before falling to the floor and smashing into a thousand, thousand tiny shards of glass and metal.  
  
The bright flickering orange fire that had been contained it, crept along the floor in a contained ball, and into the torch sconce. There, it leapt into a merry flame, as though it had always been there. A circle of sparkling lights signified the apparition of a chest, and I stepped back hurriedly so that it wouldn't appear on top of me. When it had fully materialised, I kicked the small chest open, to find another small key within it.  
  
"Here, give it here," Sheik said, and I threw it to him. He caught it, and put it with the other keys we had gathered so far on his belt. "I think I saw another of those paintings on the east staircase - that must be where another of those Poes went."  
  
"Let's go then," Link still held his bow in his hand, and kept it out as we ran up the staircase, and across the room in which we had fought the Stalfos earlier. Then, we entered the east staircase - and were shocked out of our skins by a screech like an owl's. My ears were throbbing with all the sudden sounds that had occurred in the last few minutes, and now my nerves were at breaking point.  
  
Flexing my fingers, I reached forwards and grabbed both bow, and an arrow from Link, notched the arrow, and fired it straight into the frame before us. As I suspected, the Poe had been coming up to inspect the newcomers and tell us how futile our mission was - and so, had fallen into a perfectly timed trap of mine.  
  
The frame fell to the floor in flames, and this time, there was only a soft screech, sounding as though it came from levels below. Link stared at me, and I handed back the bow. "Sorry - the screeching really annoyed me." I pushed past him still gawping at me, and trudged down the stairs. [I'm glad that worked, or I would have looked like a fool!]  
  
{What worked?}  
  
[The shooting - I guessed the Poe would come up here when we came in, so I just shot, and she appeared.]  
  
{That was a pretty good idea. And, I think you just shocked Link.} I turned around, and saw that Link was looking down at his bow, and then tilting his head to look up at me. When he saw me looking, he looked back down again guiltily. I flashed a quick smile at Sheik, who was looking pensive again, and practically skipped to the first landing, where the blue Poe was residing in a frame.  
  
We played the hide and seek game for about two seconds, just having Link at one frame and Sheik at the other. Again, the Poe exited the wall, and flew down to the area at the bottom of the stairway. "Beth commands you to fight!" she had a lower voice than her sister Joelle; more sinister. We hurried down, to see her floating just as Joelle had, lantern arm outstretched.  
  
She took longer to defeat, as she spent less time visible. There was one instance where Sheik was being backed into a corner by the flying lantern, and I had to cut across its path so that it would follow me instead. Eventually, however she was defeated, and the torch sconce in the room was filled with a stuttering blue flame.  
  
This time, a large circle of blue sparkling lights appeared under Link, who didn't have enough time to move, and ended up standing on top of it, his head brushing the ceiling. Carefully, he climbed off the large chest, and heaved it open. Inside was a small circular object, covered in dust and a swathe of partially decayed cloth. "What is it?" I asked, moving closer to see.  
  
He unwrapped it, and showed it to be made of a blue painted metal, with a glass front, and a spinning arrow within it - a compass. "That'll help a lot with this map," Sheik said, accepting his fate as map-reader for the rest of the Temple very well. He relieved Link of the compass, and looked to the map again. "What in all Hyrule?" he exclaimed, holding the map up to the light of the newly lit sconce to see it better.  
  
"What?" Navi flew over to sit on Sheik's arm and look at the map.  
  
"These symbols suddenly appeared - and all the rooms we've been in are filled with colour. And..." he seemed to stare in disbelief. "There are symbols showing where there are chests - this one though. I don't understand this one..." Link padded over, and peered quickly at the map.  
  
"Temple guardian chamber."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I've been through places like this before, when I searched for the three sacred stones. This is what all maps do in these places." He looked around, and rubbed his arms vigorously. I wondered how on earth he could be mad enough to wear a short-sleeved tunic here, with only a thin shirt on underneath. However, he seemed happy enough as he took the map, and pored over the picture on it, to try and decide where to go next.  
  
"Well, this sign means the key into the chamber of the Temple guardian. We'll need that for later on. And, it's very close to where we are right now. All we need to do is go through that twisted hallway, and shoot the eye switch in the room where the blue bubble was. At least, I think that's what we have to do..." he trailed off, looked at us both. When neither of us protested, he rolled the map up and put it into his belt, looked down at the compass, and then put that away too.  
  
We followed the path we had originally come down to reach the eastern and western staircases, and came into the room of the blue bubble, which had regenerated. Link quickly disposed of it, and looked around for the eye switch that he had remembered. When he found it, he let off an arrow towards it, causing the stony eye to grate closed.  
  
*  
  
"Look out!" Navi's voice rang out, and there was a whoosh of air as the ceiling literally fell down before us. I jumped back and let out a yell of shock, and watched as the ceiling raised again into the shadowy heights of the room, before coming crashing down again about ten seconds later. The other end of the room was so far away; there was no way we'd be able to sprint across it in that short time.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Link asked Navi, who was flying backwards and forwards, parallel to the falling ceiling. "Navi?" he called when she didn't answer, and she shushed him half-heartedly. He scowled, but didn't say anymore, just watching the fairy fly up and down. When the ceiling next came down, I looked out across it, and could notice squares on the floor where there was no stone. If we could remember where they were, and use them as shelter from the falling ceiling, we could get to the other end.  
  
{That's exactly what we'll do} Navi's voice came, and I jumped in both mind and body. {Sorry, I thought you were thinking to me - didn't mean to-}  
  
[Oh, don't worry - I sometimes leave the channel open by mistake. But, that should work, shouldn't it?]  
  
{I hope so - you'll just have to watch and see where the spaces are.}  
  
"Uh - Navi and I have a plan," Link looked at me, and Sheik gave me a patronising look that he had perfected within the last few hours for me. Ignoring it, I carried on. "Well, you see those gaps in the falling stone," they turned and looked at the ones I pointed out. "If we map some of those, we can run across and use them for shelter when the ceiling falls." I glared at Sheik. "After all, it is the best plan we've got," I mimicked his voice, resulting in a snort from Link, which was quickly turned into a hacking cough as Sheik glanced at him.  
  
"A bit dusty," Link said, red-faced, and covering his face with his hands, as he faked more coughs. Sheik just glared, nodded, and then began to run as the ceiling was just lifting up. "Hey, Sheik!" he called, and was about to run forwards himself, when I grabbed him by the back of his belt (being the only thing I could actually reach) and yanked him back before the ceiling came down on his head.  
  
"Be a bit more careful will you - there are still four more temples after this," I said, letting go, and then running to the same square that Sheik was waiting for us on, Link following close behind. Again, the ceiling came down, and as it began to rise up, we went to the next square. And so it carried on; down, up, run, stop, down, up, run, stop and so on until we reached the other side.  
  
"Goddesses, I'm glad that's over," Link breathed, looking back at the room, and flinching as the ceiling crashed down. "Come on - whatever's next can't be as bad as this, can it?"  
  
[I hope you're right, Link.]  
  
{Me too...}  
  
The room, which we next entered, was bare, apart from an empty sconce, which I took to mean an encounter with another of the four sisters. Turning around, we all saw a huge portrait taking up the whole wall. Link fired an arrow into it, and this time, there was no shriek, or screech. A smooth voice chuckled, and called calmly, "Make into my likeness these stones, and the duty of battle shall be my own. I'd move out of the way," there was a deep rumbling, and we all stepped back to the door through which we had come.  
  
From high above, a bunch of blocks (the number of which evades my memory) fell. The voice chuckled softly again, then left us in silence. "What in all Hyrule are we supposed to do with those?" I said, running my hands along the edges of the closest block.  
  
"They make up a picture - the one on the wall," Navi said, flying over them. "I suppose you have to push them together to make the picture."  
  
"Great, more menial labour," Link muttered. "OK Navi, which blocks to go where." Navi began directing where each block needed to be placed, and between the three of us, we managed to push each one where Navi told us to.  
  
Soon enough, there was a soft click as the last block slid into place, and the third sister appeared. "Amy the Poe, and fight I suppose we must," she sighed, before taking up the same fighting stance as the two before her. And, just as with the two before her, we managed to dispose of her quickly enough.  
  
By walking through the next hallway, we came out into the courtyard that we had first come into within the Temple. Three of the torches were lit - the green, orange and blue. And the fourth Poe was waiting there for us, perched atop her own unlit lamp. Link and Sheik had just lifted their bows when she spotted us, and flew upwards, the arrows missing her completely. Then, four Poes came back down, each identical, but we all knew only one was real. The question was, which one.  
  
"I'm Meg, and you shall not defeat me," she stated, as though it was an unquestionable fact.  
  
"A bit sure of yourself," I growled.  
  
"I have reason to be," all four of the Poes disappeared, and then one appeared right behind us, swinging its lamp. We dodged out of the way, and it went flying back to the centre of the courtyard. "Come and fight, why don't you? We need something to do."  
  
I hopped over the railings happily, drawing my sword, which was beginning to rust from lack of use. Sheik remained upon the walkway, and Link moved around to the other side of it. Both had arrows strung into their bows, and with my sword, I advanced even further.  
  
All four of the purple Poes materialised at once, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that one of them span as she appeared. Whirling around, I clipped that one with my sword, and at the yell of pain, and I knew I had struck true. [The one that spins when she appears is the real one.] I thought to Navi, who passed it on to Link, and then whizzed around to do the same to Sheik.  
  
In watching the orb, my concentration was broken, and I didn't notice the lantern flying at me until it hit me in the back of the head. "Blaise!" Navi, Link and Sheik screamed in unison, and I rolled over, rubbing the back of my head. Bringing the hand away, I saw that there was blood there. The lantern came again, and this time I was ready. I waited until it was almost upon me, and then rolled to the side and jumped up - the Poe materialised again, and I struck with all the force I could muster.  
  
She fell in a soft slide of ashes to the floor, and her flame returned to its torch. I put a hand to the back of my head again. "Ow! Stupid bloody Poe got me," I kept my hand there, applying some pressure over the wound.  
  
"Are you OK?" Link asked, just as I was bringing my hand back down to check the blood flow. His eyes widened at the sight. "Goddesses! Sheik, do you have some spare bandages or something?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, really!" I protested, wanting nothing less than having to walk around with a great swathe of bandages over my head.  
  
"The least you can do is take some red potion - here," Sheik removed a bottle from his pack, and handed it to me. I pulled open the stopper, and took a quick swig of the liquid within, before handing it back and pulling a face.  
  
"Eurgh, that's disgusting!"  
  
"It's healed your head though," he pointed out, and reaching my hand back, I saw that he was right. "Be a bit more careful will you - there are still four more temples after this," he mimicked. "Sound familiar?" I glowered up at him; he seemed taller than usual - in fact, he seemed to be growing. Then, looking down slightly, I saw that the cage from earlier was rising out of the floor. "Huh?" he said, looking down in surprise.  
  
"Killing the Poes must have opened up that cage again - I think it's an elevator," Navi said. Sheik sat down on the roof of it, and jumped off, landing cat-like on the floor. The cage didn't move at all, and I wondered if it was broken. "You have to stand in it to make it work!" Navi laughed, and I managed to crack a smile too. My head throbbed slightly, but it was good to lighten the moment for a bit.  
  
"I think it'll only hold one of us," Link said, looking doubtfully at the small box, "if that." Unsurely, he walked forwards, and into the cage. Immediately, it began to sink downwards, and he smiled at us bravely, before he disappeared from sight altogether.  
  
The cage came back up, Link-less, and Sheik went in next. I looked around the empty courtyard, shivering slightly, though not from cold. I could sense something nearby - something I had met before, but didn't know well. I couldn't put a name to it...I was jerked out of it by the cage coming back up. I stepped in too, and was carried downwards.  
  
Eventually, it stopped in a gloomy room, where my fellow travellers stood waiting for me. Before us was the door to the chamber of the Temple Guardian, which I understood they had uncovered in the short while it took me to come down. "This is it," Link said, trying to inject a bit of joviality into his voice, and falling just short of the mark. So, instead, he wiped the half-assed smile off his face, and said sombrely, "Be careful, both of you - watch each other's backs, and I'll watch yours."  
  
"And we yours," Sheik jumped in before I had a chance, so I just had to nod dumbly.  
  
"Alright." Link slipped the key into the lock, turned it, and opened the heavy door with trepidation. We all stepped in, and it slammed itself shut behind us; I heard the lock click, and knew we were stuck until we killed the guardian - or it killed us. Again, I felt that shiver of almost de-ja- vu run through me - I just didn't know what the feeling of de-ja-vu was for.  
  
*  
  
Through the door was a sort of paint gallery thing - looking around, I noticed with a slight sense of shock that all of the pictures were the same. I shivered just looking at them. They were of a dark night sky, a long winding path fading into the distant background, and skeletal trees to both sides.  
  
There was a path marked by thick ropes leading to a large ring at the other end, and we walked slowly down it, all three of us looking around, straining both sight and hearing to discover where the guardian of the Temple was. It was eerily silent. {I don't like this.} Navi's small voice quavered in my head, and I said the same back. {It's too quiet...}  
  
[I know - but shush - I must keep listening.] She was silent, and I was able to put full attention to listening. Listening to the silence, listening to the lack of sound apart from our soft footfalls, and the faint echoes of breathing. Silence, silence. It reminded me - it always did. The silence after I killed him - seven years ago. I steered away from there; I had to concentrate after all.  
  
It's always harder to concentrate when you are with others; I usually fought alone.  
  
I cut my losses - after all, there were benefits of travelling in a group. If you fall from injury, there are ones there to help you. If you are weary, they will help you; travellers help one another.  
  
We made it into the large ring at the end of the roped walkway. It was surrounded by eight-foot high railings, on which the pictures hung in a strange circle, a repeat of the same scene over and over as I turned to look at them all. Finally, the silence was broken by the Hero, "Maybe this isn't it - look for a secret panel or something back the way we came."  
  
He turned, and made to exit the railing encircled room. A gate flew upwards out of the floor, just as tall as all the other railings, blocking our escape. "Ah; I guess this is it then," he said, pulling out the Master Sword with a grim face. Before us, there was a flash, and when my eyes had cleared from it, I saw a figure that made my blood run cold and my cheeks turn fiery hot.  
  
Ganondorf himself flew above, upon a long staff sparking with magic. He came closer, and my heart beat at what felt to be twice the regular rate. It was then that I noticed his hands - grey and scabbed, nothing like the dark, sinewy hand that had lifted me from the ground. [His hands; it cannot be him. But it looks so.]  
  
{What do you-} But she saw exactly what I meant when the creature that looked like Ganondorf ripped off a mask, to show it's real, hideous face. It was a phantom, I recognised by the dark glow of its eyes. Assuring myself that my glasses were firmly placed upon my nose, I charged towards the beast, driving it back against the wall. To no surprise, it retreated within the painting, and I knew what to do from previous experience with the Poe Sisters.  
  
"Shoot the paintings as you did with the Poes," I told the others, retreating to stand with them. "It is a phantom, so it will have it's own twin phantom rider also - aim at both the pictures he comes through, and shoot together."  
  
They stepped forwards and notched arrows into their bows. "How do you know all this?" Sheik asked, and the old suspicion was back in his voice.  
  
"You think Hyrule is the only land with monster troubles?" I snapped, grabbing one of his throwing daggers from his belt, and poising myself to attack.  
  
The two phantoms appeared as I had predicted, and they fired as one. The painting to which Link fired was the real one, and the phantom howled in pain as it was sent back. The next one, both of them aimed at the same painting without realising it was the wrong one, so I had to pivot and throw the knife with great speed to stop the real phantom swooping out of the painting upon us.  
  
"Unless you want your fate to be a phantom yourself, you will aim at different paintings!" I exclaimed, grabbing another dagger just in case. The third time, it worked, and Link struck the right painting again. With a yell of outrage, the phantom launched itself high above, and took the staff of magic within its hand. "The fun's just beginning," I breathed, readying my sword like a bat.  
  
[He will fire energy at us from the staff - we must hit it back to him with our swords - the only way to kill them is by their own magic.] I gabbled to Navi hurriedly, and then I heard her small voice whisper it to the other two who were behind me. I did not dare turn around - I was in no mood to go through the painful process of healing after a phantom wound again. It had happened once before, and I intended it to never happen again.  
  
The phantom did as I expected, and I batted the first bolt easily. It sent it flying back, and I ducked as Link swung the Master Sword. This carried on, each of us taking it in turns to swing, until the damned ball hit the phantom. It fell down, and we all three ran forward to slash at it.  
  
This carried on until I could see the creature visibly shuddering with pain and exhaustion. "Here come the big energy blasts," I said warningly. "I'd move out of the way of the blue magic unless you desire to be incinerated." The blue blast came, and we scattered to all sides, waiting for the creature to reach desperation and use the quicker, green magic.  
  
When it resorted to that, we were ready with our batting skills; it was over quickly, the creature to tired and weak to move fast. It fell one last time, and one last time, we attacked it with our already bloody swords. There was a crackle, then a sizzle, and the body exploded into flame, combusting into nothingness.  
  
I felt the de-ja-vu again, and a shiver run through my as I clipped my blood dripping sword onto my back. A chill breeze ran through the place, even though there was nowhere any wind could possibly enter. I looked around; suddenly, I could feel a new presence. No kidding, I could almost see the outline of one before me. The other two just looked in the same direction that I was, a little bewildered at my staring at what they must have believed to be empty air.  
  
But when that steely voice came through the renewed silence, I knew I had been right. "Hey, kids, you did quite well...It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill..." There was a chuckle, and peripherally, I spied Link and Sheik twirling around on the spot to look for the owner of the voice.  
  
"But, you have defeated only my phantom... When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!" And with a deep laugh, the presence left - but not after flying right through me where I stood. I gasped and fell to my knees as the icy feeling of his soul crept through me - and then was surprised when I found a flame of warmth.  
  
"Blaise?" the worried tinkle of Navi's voice. I looked up from where I knelt, and uncrossed my arms from around my torso.  
  
"Hey, we won," I said, straining a smile. "You guys were pretty good!" Link laughed at this, and Sheik let out an odd sort of cough, which I suspected had been to hide a snort. Noticing the odd look I was giving him, he pointed to the blue circle of the portal near where the phantom had fallen.  
  
"I take it we walk through that?" he asked, and Link nodded, also placing the Master Sword into its sheath. Sheik clipped his curved scimitar to his waist, and we all traipsed to the pulsating portal of sky blue. I felt the familiar feeling as we were transported, and immediately fell over as I always did at the other end.  
  
*  
  
Looking around, I saw that we were once again in the main forest. There was the large greying skeleton of an old dead tree. {The Great Deku Tree,} Navi's sad voice came in my head, and she landed on the green ground. As her wings stopped beating, so the glow about her faded, and I could see silvery tears running down her tiny face as she looked up at the deceased guardian of the Kokiri.  
  
I noticed that there were only two bodies - myself, and the blue clad Sheik. He was standing up and dusting himself off disdainfully. He even took the time to pull out a rag and clean his scimitar. I shook my head, and wiped my own sword on the grass. "Where's Link?" I asked offhandedly, looking around again in case I had missed him first time. Sheik looked up, and turned his bandaged self in a full circle, before declaring,  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
He sat back down, laying scimitar across his lap, and closed his eyes. I supposed he was meditating, as I could hear a slight lulling tune being hummed. I lay back on the strangely sweet-smelling grass, and looked up at a sky that was just beginning to gain the colours of dawn. I wondered how long we had been within that Temple. [Navi?]  
  
{Yes?} Her voice was a little softer than usual.  
  
[How long were we in there for? I can't remember.]  
  
{Oh - three days I should think - it is little wonder you're tired.}  
  
[Thanks.] I was shocked by the amount of time - and realised that I was indeed exhausted. A growl of my stomach also protested the case that I was hungry. Without further ado, my body decided to sleep, and have food later.  
  
*  
  
I woke up to a scream of surprise, and then let out my own of pain as something landed on top of me. "Hey, Sheik, where's Blaise?" a familiar voice came, then seemed to notice that the ground he thought he was sitting on was moving. He looked down, and his eyes opened in shock. He jumped up, going bright red, and held out a hand to help me up. "Uh, sorry..." he said sheepishly. "The portal just kinda dropped me."  
  
"That's - OK," I wheezed, drawing the air back into lungs that had suddenly been crushed. The stars were out by now, and I asked, "Where by the Goddesses were you?"  
  
"In the Chamber of Sages," he said simply, holding out a medallion of vibrant green. Then, he said quietly to Navi, "It was Saria." I knew it to be his childhood friend, but said nothing. To know too much would be suspicious, especially for one who is supposed to have lived across the great sea for most of their lives.  
  
All of a sudden, a young sprout looking much like the dead tree before us, exploded from the earth, and Link went flying. It looked kind of sweet, and Navi was going mad over it. "A new sprout, a new sprout Link, LOOK!" He rose up off the ground groggily, and walked over to it.  
  
"Perhaps we should let them talk alone..." Sheik hinted, and I followed him as he walked off to the far end of the clearing.  
  
"Damn, and I so wanted to talk to the tree," I said sarcastically, and he made an annoyed sound, before sitting down to begin his meditation again. I just glared at him for a little while, until it got so dark that I couldn't see him anymore. Then, I leant against the stone edges of the clearing, and waited for the soft sound of voices to quiet, to signal that we could leave. It took a very long time indeed, and I was having trouble staying standing.  
  
Link himself looked shattered, and managed to murmur, "Sleep here - sprout will watch us," before collapsing in a heap to the floor, snoring gently. I thought for a while, then lifted my glasses up - since it was dark anyway, there was no likelihood that anyone would see my eyes. Everything became a few shades brighter, and I was able to see that Sheik too was asleep. I put my glasses back upon my face, and dropped to the ground as well. Curling up, I whispered humouredly, "May as well follow the crowd."  
  
Then, to sleep I went - dreamless - blissful.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
There we go - that chapter was a bit long, and I'm sorry about the rushed battle scene. I was trying to get across the speed of battle, but I think it just looks like I can't be bothered. Oh well, [grin] at least I wrote something!  
  
Poor little Alexis - or I suppose its Blaise now. Sheik is still being mean to her - she'll prove him wrong. And she'll have to snap out of the Ganondorf fixation soon, or I may have some unrequited love things to write...ah, unrequited love, I know thee so well. [Damn you Sheik, for being a pixellated character!]  
  
Oh well, have made a fool of myself again, so you just have to review to make me a little saner. Thank you!  
  
From Soda - SDOC (Seriously deprived of coffee).  
  
R+R - Or I'll write some smut! Wait - scratch that - it would be so bad you'd burn my house with flames... 


	4. Temper flare

Repaying a debt  
  
Disclaimer: Well, at the moment, I am sitting here shivering in a crappy little flat roofed room, where the radiator is broken. Now, if I worked for Nintendo, I'd be able to afford a better place, wouldn't I? So, obviously, none of the pertained characters from Zelda are mine.  
  
Well, in the last chapter, all our lovely hero people went through the forest temple, where they fought the phantom of Ganondorf, and Alexis detected a warmness within his soul that she had not expected...  
  
Sheik still seems to have a grudge against our dear old heroine, and it may just well stay that way. Alexis is also still under the alias of Blaise, so when the others talk to her, that's what they'll call her, OK? You can handle it, I know you can!  
  
And lastly:-  
  
[] = Alexis' thoughts  
  
{} = Navi's thoughts  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I was surprised to find that I woke first. Dawn had just graced the sky with a splash of colour, and I was rolling onto my back, blinking dew out of my eyes. My glasses had slid off during the night, and I put them back on hurriedly. The young sprout stood before its ancestor, looking fresh and alive. I thought for a moment, then walked over to it apprehensively, whether it would stoop so low to speak to me.  
  
The cute eyes within the smooth bark seemed to smile out at me, and as I came closer, I could see a vine of ivy, which seemed to act as a mouth, and was turned upwards. "Uh - hello, child of the Ancient Great Deku Tree," I said, dipping in a quick bow. Looking up, I could tell that the tree was indeed smiling, and smiling at me.  
  
"Hello lady - since your comrades are asleep, may I be so bold as to talk to you of a bewildering thing that perhaps you may help me to understand?" It took me a few seconds to figure out the speech of the young sapling, and then I nodded.  
  
"Of course, what is it you wish to know?"  
  
"I was merely wondering why one such as you has descended upon our world," the young tree said sincerely, it's eyes sharp.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, a little too quickly.  
  
"Well, I have memories from my predecessor, and the last time your kind were seen was in the few years after the Goddesses left. You do well to hide your wings in such an illusionist trick, but I know of you and your kind. And I merely wonder why you dally in such a small world." I looked around in panic, and then turned back to the young plant,  
  
"Please, you would not give me away?"  
  
"Lest you tell me why you are here, I fear I shall have to," it answered, but I could hear a slight merriment in its voice.  
  
"All right. I am one of the ones you speak of," I paused, "an - angel. But, I am one of the fallen, I am here as a warrior, and I can tell you little more."  
  
It chuckled. "Ah, I already knew child - I wished to see whether I could trust you to tell the truth." I blinked in shock at this one, and the tree let out another laugh. "Do not worry, there will be few others who shall know - it is only I and Rauru. Others may perceive something strange about you, but they shall never have surety."  
  
"Oh...well, I thank you, even though you did trick me!" I leant a laugh to my own voice, which sounded strange to my own ears. The tree however seemed pleased, and joined in. "So, you shall not tell anyone else? For, I fear that if you did, they would - well, disregard me for what I did."  
  
"No lady, of course I won't! All I know is that you must be wary - that Sheikah boy is very suspicious of you - but if you build up a trust between you travellers, they shall see that no matter what you may have been, all you are now is valiant." It looked at me with all sincerity from the big, deep eyes. "Now, you'd best go - they shall awaken soon." The eyes closed, and the tree looked for all the world like any other within the forest.  
  
"Thank you, Deku-Sprout," I whispered, bending down on one knee to pay a final farewell to the wise deity. "Shouldst we meet again, though I doubt it, I hope it be under better circumstance." I was really beginning to get the hang of all this confusing lingo now, and I felt pretty pleased with myself.  
  
I hopped up from the dew-laden ground after a few more seconds of homage, and went over to the other side of the clearing, where Sheik, Link and Navi were indeed waking up. Navi was already buzzing around in the air, a soft glow within the light of dawn. I had just drawn level with them, when my stomach let out a growl of protest at being empty for so long. {Hungry, I take it?} Navi's voice said lightly.  
  
[Just a bit.] I noticed that Sheik was looking disdainful again, and Link was stifling a fit of laughter. [Do you think Sheik practices that look for me?] I thought to Navi, as I walked past them all to pick up my sword.  
  
{Perhaps - I don't know why he doesn't like you. I guess he's just a stuck up bast-} She was cut off as Link reached out and grabbed her from the air. Her real voice came out with a stream of swearwords, and Link let go in shock. She flew directly at him, dive bombing him, and yelling, "How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T DO THAT YOU HYLIAN MORON!" 'Bam', 'whack', 'crash' were the total sounds of the next few seconds.  
  
When I looked at the scene before me, I couldn't help but to laugh. Probably unkind, seeing as the Great Hero of Time had just been beaten up by his fairy - but it sure was funny. Link had fallen not so gracefully into a puddle of scummy water, soaking his tunic and tights, and his hat had fallen off into the disgusting water as well. Underneath it, his hair was a total mess of blonde strands, sticking straight upwards from where the hat had been.  
  
[So that's why he wears that hat!] I thought with relish, and Navi just flew with the speed of an arrow at the unfortunate hero's nose again. [Navi! Leave him alone; he's been humiliated enough!] She stopped an inch from his nose, and he opened first one eye, then the other, to see Navi glaring at him from her hover.  
  
"ARGH!" he tried to scramble backwards, and only managed to get more of the mud all over himself. He fell backwards, and with a satisfying 'gloop' it covered his hair with green and brown flecks. Navi followed him, never going farther than an inch from his face, and he blinked up in surprise and fear. "I give up! All right, I give up! I won't do it again!" Navi gave him one last punch on the nose, before laughing and flying over to land on my shoulder.  
  
{Now, he's been humiliated enough,} she said in a satisfied tone, and looking at him, I had to agree. He was almost completely covered in mud, and it dripped from his hair, clothes, and the hat, which he scooped out of the puddle, and put back on his filthy hair. Only his eyes could be seen, bright chips of blue in a sea of brown.  
  
"OK," he began in a dignified way, and both Sheik and I turned to look at the wall behind him - the sight would cause us to burst into laughter. "Where do we go next Sheik?" Sheik had to turn and look at him,  
  
"We have to," he paused and let out a bark of laughter, "go to the, ha ha, fire, Oh Goddesses you look like an idiot!" He put his hands on his knees and started laughing hysterically. I quirked an eyebrow - the stony faced Sheik was actually laughing? That was something I didn't suspect.  
  
Something Sheik didn't suspect was to have the mud covered Link charge at him in anger, and knock him flying - into the very same puddle Navi had forced Link into only moments before. 'Squelch' was the noise Sheik made as he landed, and there was a groan as he too fell backwards.  
  
[I'm going to explode with laughing if this goes on much longer!] I exclaimed to Navi, holding hands over my mouth and trying to keep the laughter in. [Oh Goddesses - it's good to see him humiliated once in a while!]  
  
Navi just laughed silently.  
  
Sheik managed to sit back up, a little more intact than Link had been - he pulled off his facemask. It had protected most of his face, apart from a few flecks of mud on his cheeks. I noticed that he must have been older than me by far - perhaps three years, maybe even four. No wonder he didn't like me - I was probably too immature to be worth bothering about or some such.  
  
This belief was shattered when a lump of mud caught Link in the side of the head, and splattered a little over me. I forgot about food, and turned to glare at Sheik, who was trying to smile innocently, and pointing at Link. "Oh no you don't Sheikah boy!" Link growled, launching another of those flying tackles. Sheik squeaked, and rolled out of the way - Link landed facedown in the puddle.  
  
Navi got into the fray, and started beating up Sheik this time round. "Leave him alone, only I'm allowed to beat him up!" Sheik swatted her away, and she got even angrier - I just stood looking on, laughing my head off. I had to sink to the floor, as my knees were too weak to hold me any longer.  
  
After a few more minutes of mad fighting, I began to get bored. I put two fingers to my mouth, and gave a loud, piercing whistle. "Play-time's over kids. World to save and all that, remember. Come on already!" All three looked up from the mud, looking for all the world like guilty children caught stealing food from the pantry or some such. Another snort escaped my mouth, and all three of the mud drenched people looked at one another, then back at me.  
  
I began to back away, and they sprang up after me. "NO! I didn't do anything!" I was grabbed by the leg, and then one of them took my arms. Navi flew around my head, dripping mud on various parts of my face. [Guess I shouldn't have laughed?]  
  
{It would have been a good idea not to...}  
  
I dropped into the mud with a 'thud, squish' and "OW!" Quickly, I ducked as clods of mud were thrown at me - they covered my glasses so that the world turned suddenly a green/brown. Still laughing, I managed to haul myself out of the puddle, drenched and stinking of stale water. I scraped the mud from my glasses with my fingers, and gained a streaky view of the world.  
  
"Well, that was odd," I said musingly, before walking to the entrance to the Kokiri village. At each step, I heard a 'squelch, glomp, thud', and grinned as I made my slow progress. Link and Sheik caught up behind me, the effect of 'squelch, glomp, thud' not sounding half as good as in slow motion. Sheik had returned his facemask to his face, and was glaring seriously once again - which must be quite hard when you've been turned into a mud...thing.  
  
"Umm - won't we scare the Kokiri like this?" I asked Link, who looked down at himself, then Sheik, then me.  
  
"Uh - good point - we should find somewhere to get this stuff off. Come on, I know of a place in the Lost Woods."  
  
"But we'll have to go through the town to get there!" Sheik pointed out, and I nodded. Link however, shook his head.  
  
"There is more than one entrance to a forest - come on, follow me." He turned around, and with a 'squelch, glomp, thud', all three of us set of to look for somewhere to rid ourselves of mud. Every so often, there was a little 'splat' as drops of mud fell off Navi. All in all, we made an interesting procession - I began to wonder what tricks the powers were playing on me.  
  
Fun, laughter - fellow travellers even, on a mission? None of these were normal factors in the places to which I was usually sent. I would ask Loki when I next conversed with him - which, if my calculations were correct, would be within the next two days...  
  
*  
  
Again, Link knew exactly where he was going, and within about twenty minutes, we had reached the clear pool and small stream he had talked about. The mud was beginning to dry in my hair, and I ran a hand through it, raking clods of earth out, and wincing as I tugged at the hair. Looking around, I could see a conveniently placed boulder a few yards away, which obscured the stream as it rounded the bend.  
  
In an unspoken decision, the other three stayed in the main stream, whilst I walked to the part within the shadow of the boulder. There, I got rid of my stained tunic and trousers, but left the shorts and small top I was wearing underneath on. I unclipped my sword, and put it on top of the boulder along with my pack. Then, I ran and canon-balled into the water.  
  
It - was - freezing. I came back up with a gasp, and floated for a few instants. It wasn't likely to get warmer, so I ducked under again, and quickly rubbed the dirt from my hair and face. Then, I reached out and got my mud-stained clothes, and dunked them into the water as well, to wash away all of the brown stains.  
  
When I had eventually removed the mud from both my clothes, and myself, I climbed back out of the stream, and stood behind the boulder to get dressed. I suddenly remembered the clothes Eloise had given me, and looking around, I saw that I had put the pack with them in on top of the boulder. I reached up and got it, and pulled out the red tunic - Sheik had said something about fire after all.  
  
I pulled the tunic-trouser set on, wrung out my hair as best I could, then put the wet clothes in the pack. I picked up my sword and placed it once more on my back. "Is it safe for me to come out?" I called out to the other two, who called back the affirmative. I walked out, to see both of them, soaking wet, but mostly mud less.  
  
"Hey, where'd you get that from?" Link asked, looking jealously at my dry clothes.  
  
"I've been carrying around spares in my pack," I answered simply. "So, Sheik, you said something about fire earlier - the Fire Temple you mean?" He nodded, and then shook his head from side to side, letting out a spray of water from his hair. Link wiped a few drops of water from his face, but didn't dare start up another fight after I glared at him warningly.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better make our way to Death Mountain then, right Sheik?" Link asked, and Sheik nodded, unwinding the dripping facemask from around his head and stuffing it into his pocket. They both picked up their weapons and packs of provisions, and Link led us out of the forest into the village.  
  
All around, Kokiri were laughing happily, and I saw Link close his eyes and smile, listening to the laughs. [He missed this place a lot, didn't he?] I asked Navi softly.  
  
{Yes - and now he knows he can't live here anymore.}  
  
[Poor Link...]  
  
He opened his over-bright eyes, and looked around at us both. "Do you think we could stop here, just for a while?"  
  
"No, we have to-" Sheik began, and I clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Of course you can," I said, and then took my hand off Sheik's mouth, which was set in a scowl. Link had already run happily down the hill, and had been surrounded by the cheerful Kokiri, and I was able to hiss angrily at Sheik. "Look, you stuck up, insensitive idiot, he hasn't been here in seven years, and for all he knows, he may never be able to set foot here again! So, for Goddesses' sakes, let him have a few hours!"  
  
His eyes widened at my sudden outburst, and I coughed slightly, looking down at the floor and feeling embarrassed. "Ok," I looked up, hardly able to believe it. I thought a saw a small smile, but it was replaced with a scowl quickly enough. "But no more than a few hours, understand?" I nodded, and he whirled away to go and sit moodily in some shadowy place. "We have got evil to fight, you know!"  
  
Navi flew up at that point, just as I mimicked quietly, "We have got evil to fight, you know! Eurgh, stupid git!" I heard Navi titter, and turned around.  
  
"I take it you just had another fight with him, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, I didn't think anyone could ever annoy me this much - but - that - thing that dares to call himself a 'noble Sheikah warrior' - Eurgh! He wasn't even going to let Link stay here for a few hours before leaving," I spat angrily, and Navi backed up. "Oh, sorry - I suppose I'm just getting too worked up over this...but still." I glanced over my shoulder to where Sheik sat, meditating once more, and glowered at him.  
  
When I turned back, Navi had been joined by Link and a whole tide of small, smiling Kokiri faces. "I thought you might like to meet everyone," he whispered, and looked a little apologetic. "They sure are keen to meet you anyway!" I just smiled, and sat down on the grass, signalling the young people to do so as well.  
  
"What's her name, Mr. Link?" a young boy with a shock of silver-blond hair asked, tugging on Link's tunic.  
  
"Blaise."  
  
"How come you don't have a fairy?" another asked me directly.  
  
"Because I'm not a Kokiri," I answered, but wasn't able to explain as a tide of questions washed over me.  
  
"Where'd you get those funny clothes, huh?"  
  
"I was given them."  
  
Another question. "Why are you wearing glasses, can't you see good?"  
  
"They stop too much light getting to my eyes."  
  
And another one, "Why do you have a sword?"  
  
"So I can fight when I need to."  
  
"Do you like bunny rabbits?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
And so it went on, me answering the questions as rapidly as they came. Finally, they seemed to grow bored of pestering both Link and I, and went to throng around Sheik - who looked none too happy with the situation. Desperately, he mouthed over to us 'Help me!'  
  
But, considering earlier events, I just turned away and went to sit alone by the small shop, dangling my feet from one of the platforms into the warm water of the pool. Link stayed behind, and I could hear his laughter wafting over as he watched Sheik with the Kokiri.  
  
I stared down at the water in the pool, thinking how small my feet looked underwater. I pulled them out and curled them up under me, still gazing into the water. A small breeze made ripples on the surface, and I watched, fascinated, as they crept out in ever largening circles. They were strangely beautiful in the morning light, a few sparkles from the sun across them. I watched - and waited for the other two to decide it was time to leave.  
  
It was so peaceful - so quiet. I was not used to so much quiet for so long. Even the laughter seemed to be dying away from my hearing. I realised, all too late, that I had drawn myself into a trance. I was so hungry, that my brain was struggling to try and pull me out. I saw the tide of blood - the scarlet, the flashes of silver - his eyes, dead, lifeless. I saw the vermilion pool spreading around his white clothed figure, and I felt the realisation that I had been tricked.  
  
Then, with a gasp, I wrenched myself out of the memory. "No," I mumbled, shaking. I wrapped my arms around myself, around my depleted stomach, and my weary body, and put my head in my arms. Glad of the glasses I wore, I wept for a little. When I heard the heavy footsteps of Link, and the soft footsteps of Sheik approaching, I quickly lifted up my glasses, wiped the tears from my face, and put them back.  
  
"Have fun with the twenty questions?" I asked brightly.  
  
"More like two hundred - Eurgh, I hate kids!" Link laughed, and I managed a watery smile. Looking at Sheik - the eyes - they reminded me so much. My stomach piped up again, and this time, I really did manage to smile. Of all the times it could have chosen to make a sound, this was probably the best.  
  
"I see you're hungry!" Link observed. He took out his wallet, and looked inside. "Well, I think I've got more than enough to buy us all something from the shop." He pulled out a purple rupee - that was fifty rupees! He sure did have more than enough. He walked off into the small shop, and came back out a few moments later with a couple of loaves of bread and three apples to share between us.  
  
I ate quickly, but had to give up after a few mouthfuls. My stomach had shrunk significantly, and I knew from experience that I'd have to readjust to the amount of food I was used to slowly. Time before, I had not had a pleasant few days after no food...I picked up the apple, and tucked into it after a few minutes. Then, Sheik stood up, and dusted himself off of imaginary crumbs.  
  
"Come on, we really have to get going now," he urged, and Link swallowed his last mouthful of bread.  
  
"All right, I'm coming!" he grumbled, picking up all his equipment which he had strewn all over the ground. Sheik made for the exit into the field; I waited by Link for him to start moving, and then fell into my place at the rear of the group.  
  
{We're off to kill some bad guys, some very bad guys indeed!} Navi sang, to a tune I had heard on some film or other. 'The Wizard of Zo' or something like that... I laughed weakly.  
  
[Navi, do you think you can keep your channel closed for a bit? I'm feeling a bit weird.] She took the hint, and I heard a faint sound of slamming as she shut her internal door. I did the same, and then walked along behind the three of them, my mind and thoughts filled with the past. The trance had pulled up so much - damn ripples...  
  
~ I saw David's laughing face as he swung me around in the dappled light of the hallway. I laughed merrily with him, knowing that he was unaware of the deceit I played. I felt guilty of course - but what I would get in return would be so much to me. And Diabola only wanted to talk to him after all! So, when he put me down, I took him by his long sleeve, and led him out into the courtyard.  
  
We passed Loki, and I waved, grinning, warm inside and out from the sunlit day. David's white robes reflected the light, and he looked every inch how a master angel should. Even his wings were pristine white, whereas mine were a mottled grey, coming from a mixture of my mother's black and father's white. Mother - father.  
  
How I missed them; but not for long. They, and my older brother, Tarin, would be returned to me soon. And all for helping the Diabola lady to meet David.  
  
So, skipping ahead of David, still clutching the sleeve of his robe, I smiled. The sunlight bathed me, warmed me through and through. David's friendly, guiding hand reached out, and was warm against my shoulder. So much life, so much love conveyed in one simple wink as he turned around to blow a farewell kiss to Loki. He seemed happy to stand there with me, humour me in my wishes.  
  
So, I called out the words I had rehearsed over and over, and Diabola appeared. When she would not show me my family first, I stood in the way of David. The patter of Loki's feet was clear behind me, and I turned around to peer towards him. There came the fatal red flash - the backwash knocked me flying backwards; backwards into David.  
  
He screamed.  
  
He wasn't warm anymore - his eye didn't drop in that friendly wink. They were like glass that had not been cleaned for years - dull - lifeless.  
  
And that red pool that stained his robes, that stained him. The red pool, which was reflected ten fold times in the tear filled eyes of Loki. The red pool, which was added to when he turned upon me in his rage.  
  
The scream, which mingled with the dying echoes of David's own. And then, pain, burning, unimaginable pain.  
  
And then - blackness.  
  
Why didn't he kill me. I wish to all the powers that he had. Why didn't he just let me die, let me suffer the same pain, the same horror which I inflicted on David.  
  
Warm, kind David, who was so cold now - who couldn't laugh anymore. Loki shut his eyes, and picked me up from the floor.  
  
I left my wings behind that day - my left palm bled with the brand of David. My body wept blood, sold itself through feathers and tears, in a bid to bring him back.  
  
It did not work.  
  
Why did he not kill me? ~  
  
The trance left me as we were walking up the steps of Kakariko. I felt my cheeks with fingers that had become numb from being clenched at my sides. Dry - I had lost all the tears so long ago - I was glad I had not shed any. It would not do to crumble now; this world needed me to be strong.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eloise was happy enough to see us again. She took in the bedraggled appearance of the other two, and tutted disapprovingly. "You'll catch your deaths like that - here, I'll take these and wash them for you. There should be some clothes in the front room - I've been making them for the shop, but it seems you two need them more urgently." She ushered them through, leaving me standing alone in the hallway. She was back soon enough however, and walked around me, scrutinizing the tunic and trousers I wore.  
  
"Hmm - they're a bit big for you, aren't they?" She said, pulling at the excess material at the bottom of the trousers, and around my midriff. I shrugged; I was used to it. I had accepted long ago that I would probably never get clothes that fitted me right. "Well, I could take those trousers up for you - and the tunic could do with a little taking in." I shook my head at this.  
  
"No, the tunic's fine!" She looked at me in surprise, and I wrapped my arms around me self-consciously. She seemed to understand, and nodded.  
  
"Ah, I see - well, the least I can do is see to those trousers, yes? And those other ones I gave you - they're all the same size." I handed her my pack, out of which tumbled the sodden clothes from before. "Oh dear - well, at least you had the sense to take extras I suppose. I'll just go put these to soak." She hurried away, and I sighed in a semi-contented way. Back to this little haven for a while, surrounded by the bustling way of this woman, there was no way I could go into another trance.  
  
Soon enough, she came back, and with a quick smile, which she flashed my way, she knocked on the door to the front room. "Can I have those filthy garments please?" One of them stuck their hand out the door, holding a fistful of green and blue material, and she took it. "Thank you," she was about to close the door, when a speeding ball of light flew through it.  
  
"ARGH! Unclean, unclean! I never want to see that again!" Navi shrieked, buzzing around and looking flustered. I tittered, and she slowly calmed down. Eloise put our clothes in to soak, and the came back once again, holding a tape measure. I climbed up onto the stool she motioned to, and she held the tape measure up to the trousers I was wearing.  
  
"Ah - three inches to come off I should think," she muttered, and I climbed back down. "No, dear - just stay there - I need to have your measurements in case you need any more clothes."  
  
"No, I'll be fine with what I have," I protested, but she would have none of that. So, I stood resignedly on the stool, whilst she wrapped the tape measure around my waist, hips, measured my legs and so on, writing down each measurement in a small notebook.  
  
About quarter of an hour later, I was ready to drop off the stool. Finally, she let me down, and went to hammer on the door to the front room. "Are you boys done yet?" They answered the affirmative, and both of them came out, looking a lot better than they had earlier. For one thing, they were both clean and dry, and another, they were wearing clean clothes. "Ah, good - now, I'll find you something to eat shall I?"  
  
She didn't wait for an answer, and went off to the kitchen, leaving Navi, Sheik, Link and I, standing (and hovering) awkwardly in the hallway between the front room and the lounge. "Uh...shall we sit or something?" I suggested, and we all sat down in the, what seemed to us, luxuriantly soft seats. It was so warm in the house - I felt calm again, and even the trance was beginning to fade away from my memory.  
  
Eloise at last came back in with some food, and we all dug into it gratefully. She, however, rushed around all over the place, cleaning this, dusting that, sewing this, cutting that. I felt tired just watching the kind woman doing all that work and with so much energy! The food made me drowsy, and it did the same to the boys. My head kept dropping, and I had to keep snapping up to sit straight again, so that my glasses wouldn't fall off.  
  
Eloise, passing the door as she hurried through the hallway, looked in and saw us in our weary stupors. She came in, and scolded us for staying up so late, before leading us up the stairs to the very same rooms we had stayed in the last time. Sheik peeled off at the first door, Link at the second, and then I entered the room at the end. It looked pretty much the same, and I placed my sword within the wardrobe where it had been put the last time.  
  
Then, not bothering to get undressed, I fell onto the bed, and was out like a light.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Someone shaking my shoulder awoke me. I squinted through my eyelashes, and saw that it was nighttime, so I opened them fully, knowing my eyes wouldn't be seen. "What in all demons is it?" I grumbled, shrugging the hand off my shoulders. Link's voice drifted to me in a panicked whisper, over the sudden sounds of screaming which filtered in through the closed shutters,  
  
"He is here - Ganondorf. Come, Sheik is already gone to help make a stand against him. He has no others with him, but he could still do a lot of damage alone." I heaved myself off the bed, glad now that I had not bothered to undress, and wrenched open the wardrobe.  
  
"My sword!" I gasped, as I found it missing. Then, I felt the cool hilt that I knew so well shoved into my hand. "Thanks," I breathed, and then dived back to the table beside the bed to collect my glasses. I jammed them on, telling by the light through the slats of the shutters that the moon was bright. Then, Link and I quickly exited the house, to see that the outside, which even so late at night would still have a bustle of folk, completely empty apart from a small few.  
  
I saw shadows running in a panic from a line of people holding weapons, and hide within their houses. One man pulled at me, calling, "Get in your house, hide lady, hide!" I pushed him away, and marched forward purposefully. The line of defenders stood in the main field of the town, before the gate.  
  
Some held long staffs of wood, some rusty old swords, and seeing a glitter of silver, I was able to pick out Sheik. He seemed to have the only respectable weapon within the whole group - which I noticed was comprised of all men. Caring not, I lumbered over; to see that great dark shadow I had met the first day. Again, a shiver as I felt his presence wash over me, and I raised my weapon also.  
  
"I see you need women to help you fight now," he said disdainfully, and I scowled up at the shadow stained face. "Ah, you again lady?" he asked, a tinge of surprise in his voice.  
  
"Me, 'Sire'," I said mockingly, and Sheik looked at me as though I were crazy. Some of the defenders were backing away, hissing about the 'crazy girl'. I stood my ground, and a low chuckle came through the chill air. "Yes, laugh - you may as well - you'll be quite dead soon enough." I wished I did not sound so unsure about that - I wished I could get rid of the waver that made me sound as if I cared.  
  
"How is that gentle lady?" he was climbing down from his horse, and the defenders, including Sheik and Link let out a gasp, and backed up even more. I stood my ground, the weapon seeming heavy in my hand. For some unexplainable reason, I did not wish to spill blood now - not his. I did not want to see those dark eyes loose that glitter of mischief. [Damn him - this must be some spell.] I gave myself the same mental slap I had given the first time.  
  
He stopped five paces before me, and I had to tilt my head to look up at his tall frame. Again he asked, "How is it that I shall be dead, lady?" I blinked, then smirked,  
  
"Now, that would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it?" I said in a strained voice. His chuckle came again, like steel through the air, striking me down as easily as a weapon would have. I felt paralysed by the sound, and my eyes opened wide in terror as he began to advance.  
  
I was able to un stick my feet from the ground when he reached two paces, and took a large one back, raising my sword again. He reached out a great arm, and swept it aside. A few drops of blood spattered the floor, and he cursed loudly. Then, he backed away. "Well, lady, it looks as though we shall all have to wait for my surprise killing, shan't we?" he said, his low voice mocking.  
  
He bowed his farewell, and the defenders were in stunned silence. "Coward," I muttered, and he looked up, his hood falling down. He quirked an eyebrow, and smirked,  
  
"No - I just call it a calculated withdrawal. Oh, and your sword is kept well to cut through gauntlets, I praise you for that, lady." With that, he took his horse by the reins and strode off - no one dared to speak, for fear he would unleash his anger upon the village after all. When his shadowy figure had disappeared around the turn in the steps, Sheik walked up to me, looking livid.  
  
"You stupid little girl!" he spat, and I felt a stab of shock at the ferocity in his voice. "You could have got everyone here killed with your little game!" He took me by the shoulders so I could not look away. Link hovered in the background, looking like he wanted to intervene, but didn't dare. Sheik's face was ashen with anger, and his voice was terrible. "If you ever pull something like that, I swear I shall kill you!"  
  
He shoved hard, and I fell backwards onto the ground. "Sheik!" Link exclaimed, looking in shock from where I was on the floor, to the glowering Sheikah. "What by the Goddesses do you think you're doing?" he asked, trying to get Sheik to look at him. Sheik let out an angry growl, and Link backed away.  
  
"You saw what the fool did - she could have had the whole village destroyed!" he shouted. Pushing my hair out of the way, I could see that the majority of the defenders seemed to agree. They were all staring at me, fingering their makeshift weapons lovingly. I shivered, and looked desperately at Link. He looked as afraid as I felt; not even he could take on the angry group alone.  
  
There was a sudden yell of, "Get out of my way, angry fairy coming through!" And, who should appear with the best timing in the world, but Navi? The defender's eyes were wide, and they yelled and ran away, never having seen a fairy before. Sheik still held his scimitars tightly in his hands. "Link, you shut me in the room you idiot! I had to squeeze out of the crack under the door. What if you had been hurt? I wouldn't have been there to heal you, silly!" She landed on his shoulder, oblivious to what had just happened.  
  
[Navi. You do realise that Ganondorf was just here, and I think that Sheik now wants to kill me, right?]  
  
{What? When did that happen?}  
  
[Just now - but I think I'll have to fill you in on it later,] I thought hurriedly.  
  
Sheik was looking down at me with contempt, swinging his weapons almost casually as he came towards me. I scrambled backwards, until I came into contact with the cliff that stood over one side of the field. He crouched down, scimitars pointing at me. Link followed him, and caught him on the arm.  
  
Sheik shook him off, and then glared at me. "I don't know what it is, but there's something about you that's not right - and I will find out what it is. And when I do," he pushed the cold metal of one of his curved swords against my throat, and I closed my eyes.  
  
Then, there was a rustling sound, and he stood up. "I'm going to sleep - what about you hero? She'll be fine - whatever happens to her doesn't matter," he spat on the ground next to me. I blinked in surprise to find myself still alive. Sheik's figure retreated, and Link moved over to me.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
[Dumb question...] I thought sarcastically, but there was only a stunned silence from Navi. Link was staring at me worriedly, so I had to answer. "Yeah - whatever jumped up his ass, I hope I never meet it," I quipped, and he managed a small grin.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him - he seemed OK when I met him as a kid."  
  
"I think he just has a grudge against me is all," I said, managing a very convincing offhand tone. He nodded pensively.  
  
"I'll talk to him - maybe beat him up and knock some sense into him," he said, and then stood up. "I'm heading to go back to sleep - you?"  
  
"I'll stay out here for a while," I answered.  
  
"You sure? You want me to stay for a while?"  
  
"No, go sleep, you need it." He walked off with Navi, and I dropped my eyes to stare at the floor. So much for a rest...  
  
"I'll stay with you," I looked up to see Navi fluttering in front of me. I smiled weakly, and held out my right hand, palm upwards so she could land on it. "Sheik is such a jerk - ppht, I think he needs to be taken down a peg or two."  
  
"He scared me," I admitted, and felt a great tide of delayed fright run through me. I shuddered - how was it I felt so little fear for whom I was supposed to fear, but for one of my allies, I could hardly bear to walk near him? I shuddered, and it was not just from cold. "Hmm - I'm not used to being scared," I laughed softly. "I was always taught to use my fear to an advantage in battle. But I'm not planning to fight with an ally."  
  
"Couldn't you make an exception?" Navi asked, a little mischief in her voice. "I bet you could beat him into the ground!" I grinned and shook my head at the fairy's craziness. "No, really; he's just a coward pretending to be brave. At least you can admit when you're scared."  
  
"Wise words Navi," I nodded. A yawn washed over me. "Maybe I'll just sleep in that tree," I said, gesturing to the tree that stood in the middle of the main town field. Navi's small face looked up at me with worry, and I plastered a painful smile on my face. She looked so much like mother; it was uncanny. No, the trance wasn't going to hit now! I shook my head slightly. "Go on Navi, you're meant to be looking after Link, remember?" I rose my palm, and she lifted off.  
  
"All right. But, if you need me-"  
  
"I know where you are," I finished for her. "Go!" She did, flying off, and through the open window of Eloise's house on the first floor. I let the last defence down, and let the shaking take over my whole body, shivering desperately as the full impact of what had just happened in the last few minutes came to me.  
  
I went to the tree as I had said I would, but there was no way I was going to sleep now. Sitting high up in the branches, I was able to gaze across a small part of Hyrule field. Far away, I could see the glowing lamps at the gate to the Castle Town. I stared blankly at the flickering lights, letting go of the present.  
  
My mind was floating - I let go, let go of it all.  
  
*  
  
I had my eyes closed, and was listening to the quiet sounds of the town, when there was the sound of wing beats next to me. I opened my eyes to see the wide obsidian ones of Loki. "You're early," I pointed out, wiping my wet face on my sleeve. He just sighed. He sat on the branch next to me, and looked with that piercing gaze at me. His black wings made a dark cut out of starless sky, and I shivered some more. "He suspects."  
  
"Yes; I thought that he might. They have a rudimentary sixth sense, and giving it so much stimuli at once is making him experience mood swings. I'm afraid it can't be remedied until he proves himself right. Which, of course, he won't get the chance to do, will he?" He looked at me sharply.  
  
"Of course not. But; I was afraid. That is not something that happens to me often."  
  
"He has a violent temper - all his kind do. You must do your best not to spark it off."  
  
"I wasn't trying to spark it off in the first place!" I said indignantly, and he let out another of his sighs.  
  
"I never said you were, I'm just warning you child." He reached out and took my left palm, turning it so that the palm faced upwards. He began to trace the mark there - David's mark. "It is the same temper which made me do this," he said ruefully. I could feel his own self-hatred.  
  
"You had every right," I reached up to touch his cheek, but he pulled back, and I dropped my hand. I bit my lip; I had almost been able to comfort him this time. Of course, I had no right to do so; I was the cause of his pain. "You had every right," I repeated. "You should have killed me..."  
  
He looked up. "I do not work like that, you well know!" I nodded submissively, tears brimming over my eyes. I had worked like that one time, and resulted in the death of David...David. They ran rivers down my face. I sniffed loudly, and was surprised when Loki reached out and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I looked up, and thought I detected some quickly masked softness.  
  
"What is it?" I always knew when something bothered him.  
  
"The council - they say they want to oversee your case when you return." This hit me like a sledgehammer.  
  
"No," I whispered, and that hand reached out again, wiping away new tears. I closed my eyes and savoured the touch of old times before it ended abruptly.  
  
"I came to warn you; Lucifer will be standing." That cut me off mid-sob.  
  
"Lucifer? NO!" this time I yelled it out, jumping up and almost falling off the branch altogether.  
  
"Yes," he pulled me back into a sitting position. "And he is one of the ancients - there is no way he can be contended."  
  
"You're a master angel! All it takes is two to overrule him!"  
  
"Yes, well my second isn't around, is he?" he barked, wrapping the hand that had so recently been soft around my arm harshly. "And you know why that is, little traitor," he hissed into my ear, before letting go of my arm. I nodded ashamedly. "Well, I have warned you. Be wary, be careful, and do not give the Sheikah anything more to be suspicious about." He climbed off the branch and hovered so that his dark eyes were level with mine.  
  
"I will do all that I can to keep you from Lucifer; I may not be fond of you, but I would not see you dragged there..." he stared past me.  
  
"The house of courtesans," I hiccupped fearfully.  
  
"As I said, I shall fight the case. You are prepared at least. They are bound to do a series of warrior tests when you return. Make sure you don't get rusty." And with that, he was gone.  
  
[Powers, how is it that everything bad seems to happen at once?] I though desperately, but there was no answer. I didn't expect one.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
OOOOOH! Sheik went all mega bitch trip there. A confrontation in which Sheik goes psycho - never thought I'd see the day when I wrote one of those.  
  
Sheik: HEY! I'm not a psycho - I just have a lot of invisible friends is all!  
  
Soda: O.O How'd you get out of the story?  
  
Sheik: You published my book remember? So now I can buzz around and annoy you about something else.  
  
Soda: Oh, OK. Don't worry; this is one of your alternate personalities in another reality. [Nods.]  
  
Sheik: Wha...? [Looks confused.]  
  
Soda: [Pats Sheik on the head.] Don't worry hun. [Bags him, and puts the struggling sack into the cupboard labelled 'muses and other various'.] Now that he's gone, I can get on with the end rant.  
  
The plot is confusing - I know - but I also happen to know where it's going. You'll understand about the council later on - for now, you just need to keep it rattling around in the back of your head. For now, we have four more temples to go through, so you don't need to worry about it for at least four chapters.  
  
Until next time, hope you aren't too confused (I am! I don't understand my plot bunnies, even though I know where they're taking me!)  
  
Thanks for reading, and it's goodbye from me [the cupboard explodes outwards, and about a hundred muses and various other people appear.]  
  
AND GOODBYE FROM US!  
  
~~~Care of-Soda~~~  
  
Review...you know you can't help yourself [swings a pocket watch] You will review...you will review...you will review...you will review...you will review...you will review!  
  
[Wonders if it will work...] 


	5. Armed and dangerous

Repaying a debt  
  
Disclaimer: The fact that I'm writing something called a disclaimer makes it obvious. Not mine - d'uh.  
  
In the last chapter - they did sod all basically. There was a bit of a bitch fight with Sheik and our heroine. And she got some bad news from Loki. It was a dark chapter - but I enjoyed writing it, so, whatever.  
  
Well, she's still called Blaise - Sheik still hates her - she and Navi are still thinking sarcastic things. And now, they're off to kill some more dark thingies out in the big mountain! I'm sorry for the last chapter, it didn't have much action really - and it went from light to dark in one big sweep [grins]. And I know, it was confusing (sorry Kadros!) But, it will all wrap up perfectly in the end, and you'll see why I bust out with all the confusing stuff.  
  
It's not like you can do much about it really - I'm just writing it for the hell of it...  
  
Onwards!  
  
[] = Alexis' thoughts  
  
{} = Navi's thoughts  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
Obviously, I fell asleep eventually, because the next time I opened my eyes, it was nearing morning. I shivered up in the tree, feeling the cold washing over me as a brisk breeze blew through the town.  
  
Looking around, I saw that there was no one about yet, and climbed down from the tree. I stood in the middle of the main field, leaning on the tree, and waited for signs of movements in Eloise's house, so I would know when the others were awake. [I just hope he's cooled off...] I thought, shivering slightly, and not just from the cold either.  
  
Eventually, the movement that I had been waiting for began, and I strolled over to the house. After straightening myself out a little, and weeding my hair of a few stray leaves, I reached out and rapped on the door. It swung open, and I looked into the face of Sheik, which immediately darkened when it saw me. I shrank back a little, took a deep breath and stood up straight again.  
  
"Sheik," I began, and then noticed that he was more than obviously not listening. "Hey!" I snapped, and he looked at me. "Look, I'm sorry OK? Whatever it is that you think is so weird about me; can't you keep the grudge and investigation until after we finish this? Killing me now wouldn't help the situation much!" His hands moved to his waist, and I thought for a moment that he was going to withdraw his scimitars. Instead, he took out a bottle, and handed it to me.  
  
"You must be cold. Come in," he said shortly. "That's strong mead - drink, it'll wake you up at least." He moved out of the way so that I could come in, and then shut the door against the cold of the outside. My hands were suddenly regaining feeling, and it wasn't pleasant as invisible needles were poked into my fingers. I unscrewed the bottle, and took a large swig. It felt like burning, and I coughed as it went down my throat.  
  
"I see what you mean about wake up," I said hoarsely as I handed Sheik back the bottle. He just made a condescending sound in his throat, and went off down the hallway to the front room. I made my way down to the hall, where Link was slouched in one of the chairs, looking awful. [He looks like death warmed up...] I thought to Navi.  
  
{Yeah - he's not much of a morning person, and after last night...He was up most of the night worrying about you.}  
  
[Really?] I was surprised.  
  
{Yes - neither of us have any idea what by the three holy Goddesses happened with Sheik.}  
  
[It was mostly my fault - don't worry about it. And he's being civil to me, which is a start at least.]  
  
{Well, if he isn't, I'll sort him out for you!}  
  
[Thanks!] "'Morning Link," I said, sliding into a chair across from him. He looked up blearily, and grunted back. I just shook my head, and leaned back, rubbing my hands, which were slowly returning to normal. "When do we move on?" I asked him, but he didn't seem to have the presence of mind to answer.  
  
"As soon as he gets off his lazy ass, and sorts himself out!" Navi said, with just a slight hinting in her voice, as she looked at the dishevelled Link.  
  
"Shut up Navi. And, you're wrong - we have to get Blaise a shield as well."  
  
"Huh?" I looked up at him in shock, and saw that he had managed to bring up enough strength to lift his head. "But, I don't have any mone-"  
  
"Yes, well I'll buy it for you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Look, don't worry about it!" he smiled. "You're going to need one up on the mountain - and I have loads of money. You just find it lying around out on the field, and I have a lot of savings." He looked over my shoulder. "And Sheik's getting a shield as well, aren't you?" There was a sound of the affirmative, and then Sheik came, and sat as far away from me as possible. "So, it'll just be that one stop, and then up the mountain we go."  
  
"OK," I nodded, looking through the gap at the side of my glasses at Sheik. He didn't seem to be happy with the fact that I hadn't suddenly and mysteriously died. I didn't say anything. I didn't really fancy another fight with him - I was still shivering from the last one. The tense silence was broken by our wonderful as ever hostess, Eloise. She came into the room balancing a tray full of toasted bread, ham, water and also three small packages.  
  
She put the tray down, and then handed us each a package. Within them was enough food to last us for a couple of days, plus a couple of red potions each. "Don't worry about the cost dears," she said brightly. "I get them for free in exchange for clothes for the owner of the potion shop's family." We nodded, and put the carefully prepared packs down, before each taking a plate and eating until we were full.  
  
"Well; I suppose we should be going again," Link eventually said, blinking his eyes rapidly and looking more awake than he had before. "Thanks Eloise, we'll be seeing you again soon I should think," he got up with the food package, and hurried up the stairs to get his pack and weapons and so on. Sheik just nodded, picked up his food package and went up the stairs also. I sat there, fingering the package, and looking at the red potion.  
  
Eloise suddenly snapped her fingers. "Your pack! I'm afraid the black one isn't quite dry yet. Shall I look after it for you? You've got two spare in there anyway."  
  
"Yeah, thanks! And, thanks for being crazy enough to put up with us," I smiled up at her. I noticed a worried frown crease her forehead, and she plopped down next to me on the chair.  
  
"Dear, I heard that you and the young Sheikah had a fight?" she inquired. "Are you all right?"  
  
I nodded, even though I knew I wasn't. "It was nothing - just a silly squabble really," I injected a little grin. She still looked worried, and pressed,  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded fervently. "Oh, yes - we fight, but it's nothing serious. Don't worry!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really!" she seemed satisfied, and got up, to go back to her work. The guys came back down the stairs, laden with all their stuff. I realised that I had worn my sword for the entire night, and shrugged my shoulders a little, so that it sit better there. Then, I picked up my pack, put the food and two potions in it, and shouldered it. "Going shopping first then?" I asked, and Link nodded his assent.  
  
*  
  
"Well, let's see - two shields you say? Your gentlemen friend will be easy enough, but this young lady - I'm not sure whether I have anything that will do." We were standing in the Bazaar, and the man behind the counter was looking perplexed about what to do for my shield.  
  
"Come on, you'll have to come out back and have a look around. Just pick out something young man, and young lady, I'll see if I can find something that fits you well in the eaves."  
  
He led us through to the back of the shop, which was like a whole army's armoury, instead of a simple shop. He waved his arm around casually, "Have a look around, see if there's anything you like." Then, he swung himself up the rungs of a ladder, which led up the eaves and extra storage space.  
  
I leant against the only patch of empty wall I could find, and watched as Sheik and Link searched through the shields. Soon enough, Sheik found one that bore the same insignia as on his chest - The Eye of Truth. He lifted it up with his left arm, checking the weight. "Yeah, I think this one will do." He put it back down, leaning it against his leg, and Link looked around at the rest of the room.  
  
So did I. Every available space was packed with weaponry. Wall brackets with staffs and spears, stands full of swords in their sheaths. In bundles all over the floor were arrows, and in one corner was a pile of carefully sealed bags of bombs. In the opposite corner, were crates of deku-nuts and deku-sticks. Also, there was a small rack full of miscellaneous weapons, like nun-chucks and maces. I noticed a beautiful belt of four throwing daggers, and admired from afar the fine smith-ship on each dagger.  
  
"Do you need any other weapons?" Link asked. "I've got a lot of money with me to burn. And it would help me out, cos I'd weigh less," he looked around. Feeling a little guilty, I walked over to the rack, and took down the belt. It was a weighty piece, and the belt was much longer than I'd need it to be. The daggers however, were indeed crafted well.  
  
"Wow," Link said, taking the belt from me, and studying the daggers as well. Then, he looked back up at me. "I don't think I've ever met a woman with a good eye for weaponry before," he sounded a little awed, and I shook my head.  
  
"I just noticed good workmanship - the join is barely visible, which means they'll withstand a hell of a lot," I said offhandedly, and he nodded, handing them back to me.  
  
"Sure, I'll get them. Now, where is this man with a shield?" He looked up impatiently, and I craned my neck as well to see the shadow of the man moving back towards the ladder. It was bulkier than I remembered, then I realised that he was carrying a total of six different shields of varying sizes.  
  
"I wasn't quite sure what you'd need, so I bought a selection," he puffed, distributing the shields over the floor.  
  
"Thanks," Link and I said at the same time. We laughed for a short while, and then I got down to studying the shields.  
  
"Wooden will be no good," I muttered, knowing we'd be going into the Fire Temple next. "That one won't be strong enough - a bad join. And that one's more decorative than is necessary." The shop keep looked amazed, as I didn't even allow him to run off his selling spiel. "That leaves three. Right." I picked up the first, which was a Hylian shield like Link's. I pulled out my sword, and parried an imaginary enemy.  
  
"Hmm - maybe." I noticed the other three watching me, and looked down, blushing. Then, I put the Hylian shield down, before picking up the second. This one had simply a golden Tri-Force embossed upon it. I lifted it upwards, and almost tipped over forwards.  
  
"That'd be a no," the shop keep grinned apologetically, and pulled the shield gently off my arm.  
  
"Thanks. Well, last one I guess." I looked at the remaining shield - it didn't look all that promising to be honest. It had an unpolished surface, and the straps were made of rope instead of leather. However, when I picked it up, it felt as though it had been made specifically for me. "This one," I said simply, and Link looked a little unsure.  
  
"But - well, it's not exactly what you'd expect from a shield," he said in a low voice, as the shop keep cleared away all the other shields.  
  
"It fits perfectly!" I hissed back. "That Hylian one was too light - a toy shield for young trainees. I need some weight on my arm." The shop keep returned, and I looked up, smiling. "We'll take this one!" He nodded, and led us back into the front of the shop.  
  
"Right, that'll be - sixty for the gentlemen's shield. Fifty for the lady's, and forty-five for the dagger belt." Link drew in a breath of shock, and then began to haggle. The shop keep smiled. "Ah, back to the good old days! I haven't had a haggle for years!" They proceeded to barter prices back and forth, until agreeing on fifty for Sheik's shield, forty- three for mine, and thirty-eight for the dagger belt.  
  
Link handed over the money, and the man gave him his change. "Thanks. Have a nice day, and if you need anything else, don't hesitate to come over!" We left the shop, and Link bounced as he walked. He turned around and walked backwards, smiling.  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it?" he said happily, and Navi flew around his head, making 'cuckoo' noises at him. He reached out as though to catch her, and then seemed to think better of it, considering what had happened the last time.  
  
"Hey, give Blaise her dagger belt stupid!" she trilled, and I noticed that he was indeed still holding it.  
  
"Oh - right. Here you go!" he dumped it into my outstretched hands, and I threw it over my shoulder as I finished tying on the shield. Then, I put the belt around my waist, and did it up on the smallest hole - it fell down to my feet at the first step.  
  
"Ah. This would be a problem," I said, stopping abruptly and swaying to stop myself falling over. Link turned back, and pulled Sheik around as well. Sheik just sighed, and walked over. I flinched ever so slightly as he bent down and picked up one of my legs, and then the other, from within the circle of the belt. Then, he handed it to me again.  
  
"Wrap it around twice, and then do it up then," he advised me, and then set about adjusting the length of his shield strap, which was currently attempting to strangle him. I did as he had said, and wrapped the belt around twice. Then, I put the hole at the very end of the belt through, and it sit snugly around my waist. "See, now you won't fall over every step you take - hopefully," he sniggered, and then stepped forwards to lead.  
  
"Heh," Link laughed a bit at the sight of me. "You're too damned small - we should have gotten him to cut the belt and put some new holes in it for you. I suppose the daggers still sit OK though." I looked down, and saw that he was right - now, instead of going all around me, I had two daggers each side at the front. They were set just apart enough so that I had access to each one of them really easily.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, or we'll get left behind," he looked around, to see that Sheik was already ahead of us by quite a way.  
  
"Hey, Sheik, wait up!" Link called, and Sheik stopped dead, turned around, and waited for us to catch up. Still playing with the rope strap of my new shield, I followed Link up to him. It felt odd, but satisfying, to have something at my waist. I never usually had anything more than my sword, and sometimes a shield on adventures. The daggers were a nice addition.  
  
Adventures. For all I knew, this one could be my last one. If Loki couldn't find another master angel to help testify against Lucifer, then I was doomed to a life worse even than the fallen angels who worked the gates of hell. The house of courtesans - where fallen angel maidens were used for pleasure until they died, went mad, or killed themselves.  
  
I could not go there - I could not leave behind all the worlds that yet needed my help.  
  
I stopped musing upon it, and carried on after Link, finally getting the strap just right.  
  
Finally, we both fell into stride with Sheik, and carried on to the gate, which led onto the mountain path. There was no guard in the usual post by the gate. It was hanging open, and slightly rusted from lack of movement. "It must have been open ever since I first came here," Link breathed, looking at the old gate.  
  
The blue eyes were wide as he thought of the old times. Then, he seemed to shake himself of old memories, just as I did sometimes. "Come on, let's get moving. We should try and make our way to the city before night falls. I just hope there hasn't been a slide recently." And, with that less than optimistic sentiment, we headed through the gate, and then up the steep incline which branched upwards to meet the mountain path.  
  
When we rounded the corner, I could fully appreciate how far it was we had to go. The path stretched forwards for hundreds of yards, before disappearing around a bend. Then, it reappeared some twenty feet up, twisting from side to side, before again disappearing to the other side of the mountain. I hoisted my pack, sword and shield into the most comfortable and easy to carry positions I could. The others did the same.  
  
Then, feeling that we had done all we could in preparation for the climb ahead, off we went.  
  
*  
  
"It's freezing!" I yelled above the howling storm we had walked into. One moment, the sun had been blaring down, and then all of a sudden, the light had been obliterated by a huge cloud.  
  
"Keep moving then! And why didn't you think to bring a cloak?" He held his own tightly around him, that sneer on his face again.  
  
"Well, I didn't know it was going to rain, did I?" I bit back. He shouted something back, but it was covered by a crack of thunder. It was probably rude, so maybe it was best that I didn't hear it. However, after the thunderclap, it really began to rain. In an instant, I couldn't see through the raindrops on my glasses, and my hair wasn't helping any.  
  
Link, who had been walking behind me ever since I had almost fallen backwards down the mountain, came to walk beside me. A particularly strong gust of wind attempted to make me literally fly off the mountain this time, and he grabbed my arm. "Here, share my cloak - then you can keep a bit warmer, and I can stop you falling off the mountain," he had to yell this over another thunderclap, but I got the general gist of it.  
  
Shivering, I ducked my head under his arm, and he wrapped it and the cloak around me, propelling me up the hill and after the seemingly untiring Sheik. "How does he do that?" Navi asked, peeking out from Link's hat, teeth chattering. "He just keeps going and going and going..." she wrapped the sides of the hat around her, so that when I looked up, I could only see her eyes.  
  
"Who knows?" I laughed, and then sneezed. "Ow - my nose..." I muttered, and Link laughed this time.  
  
"Come on, I want to get out of this storm!" Sheik yelled back over his shoulder, and we sped up. A huge fork of lightning flickered across the sky, and left a dazzling rainbow of light in my eyes for a few seconds. Under the cloak, I felt a little safer, and I reasoned to myself that if lightning did hit, it was more likely to hit Sheik since he was higher up. This cheered me up - and Navi as well, as I had the channel half-open.  
  
{Ah, a Sheik shish kebab would be a sight to see.} She said wistfully, and I agreed. {Eurgh, I hate rain. I'm going back in the hat to sleep until this is over.}  
  
[Fine - lucky!]  
  
{You haven't seen the dandruff in here.}  
  
[Gross! Navi!] She giggled, and then the link was shut as she went to sleep.  
  
Link and I reached a crest in the path, and even the two of us together had a problem pushing against the wind. Finally, we just had to kind of jump forwards right onto the wet ground on the slope downwards. Then, Link's cloak now covered in spatters of mud, we looked up to see Sheik waiting under the cover of a huge overhang.  
  
A sign off to the left pronounced 'Way to Goron's city,' and a huge arrow pointed to the overhang. "We're here!" I said happily, and we stumbled the last few yards to the covered area. Within it, there was no rain, and no wind. The rumbles of the storm and sounds of the wind cracking were amplified inside, but at least it was dry! There was a stirring in Link's hat, and Navi shot out.  
  
"YAY! Dry at last!" she wrung out her small dress, and then spun around to dry off. Water splattered everywhere, but it really made no difference, we were all so wet as it was. I slipped out from under Link's cloak, and did the same thing with my hair. Then, I used the dry part on the inside of one of my sleeves to wipe my glasses, keeping my eyes closed until I put them back on.  
  
"If I'd known there'd be so much water, I would have worn my Zora tunic," I said wryly, straightening up. "I take it we go in there?" I pointed to a doorway, which had huge steel doors clamped to the walls with huge boulders to keep them open.  
  
"Yeah. Goron city," Link nodded, beginning to walk towards the doors. "I wonder how much this place has changed..." he pondered, and then looked back over his shoulder. "Come on you two - I'm sure that Darunia will know how we can get to the Temple." We followed him in, a wave of heat running over us as we stepped into the huge light filled cave on the other side of the doors.  
  
[Wow] I thought, twisting my head from side to side to try and take it all in. Link was looking a little perplexed, as he stared around the huge, many- tiered city. "What's wrong?" I asked, noticing that Sheik too was looking around slightly worried.  
  
"The Gorons; I can't see any of them!" Link answered. "There's usually a guard at the gate, and one on the platform out there. But - I can't see any!"  
  
"Link," Sheik called from where he was looking down over the edge of the level we were standing on. We both walked over, and peered down as well. "Look - down there," Sheik pointed to the middle floor. I could see a track of dust coming from a small rolling boulder-like thing. "That's one, isn't it?" he asked, and Link nodded.  
  
"We'll go and ask it what happened," he said surely, and then headed around the level until we came to some stairs. He and Sheik took them three at a time, whilst I had to go for a daintier two. However, all three of us managed to reach the middle level at roughly the same time, and see the small boulder roll across in front of us.  
  
Link leapt out into its path, and was knocked flying. "Ow - by all the demons!" he swore, rubbing his head and looking after the rolling thing. "It looks like I'll have to use bombs like last time," he said.  
  
"Bombs?" I yelled incredulously, the sound echoing around the otherwise empty city. Link nodded.  
  
"It's the only way to stop them rolling. Sheik, think you can help me light these?" Sheik moved over, flint and shard of metal already in his hands.  
  
"We'll wait until it gets to the beginning of the rope section there before I light it - then you run forwards and throw," Sheik decided. I went forwards and stood on the small wooden pole, so that I could shout back at them to get ready. The boulder thing was nearing the end of the tunnel, and bounced slightly as it came to a rut in the otherwise perfect road.  
  
{Oh, I hate all this waiting,} Navi complained.  
  
[Me too - but it's nearly there. Right, GO!] "GO!" I shouted the word both to Navi in my head, and the guys through my mouth. Turning around, I saw Sheik hurriedly creating sparks with the flint and scrap metal. The fuse was lit, and Link ran forwards just as had been planned and threw the bomb into the path of the creature. It seemed to notice the bomb just a second too late, and attempted to turn.  
  
The blast caught it, and the rolling boulder thing uncurled to show itself to be a young Goron. It stood up, and took a defiant battle stance. "I am Link, hero of the Gorons!" he proclaimed in a high-pitched voice, glaring at us. Link looked startled to hear that, and signalled that we put down our weapons.  
  
"Well - I'm called Link too," he said, moving forwards warily. "I used to know Darunia - we became sworn brothers a while back." The kid's eyes opened wide, and then it ran forwards and caught him in a deadly Goron hug. Link's eyes bugged out a little, but he looked touched all the same.  
  
"You're the brave person that saved the Dodongo's cavern!" the kid said in awe when he finally let go of Link. "Dad told me all about it - but he's gone now," the little Goron's lip quivered. "He went to the Fire Temple. There's a dragon inside!" he wailed, and sat down heavily, causing the floor to shake.  
  
"A dragon?" Sheik pried, moving forwards to stand by Link. I decided to stay back - I'd probably scare the kid with my glasses and weapons. "But - Volvagia was killed long ago!"  
  
The kid shook its head. "No, a big bad man came and woke it up. And when Dad refused to join him, the man took all the others and said he would feed them to the dragon as an example!" Huge pearly tears spilled over the kid's eyes. "My dad-ad-dy went after them. And he hasn't come back!" He was bawling now.  
  
"We'll find him," Link said stoutly, and the kid looked up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really - but," Link held out his hands as the kid made to get up, "only if you promise no more hugs." The Goron Link tittered at this, and wiped the tears from his face.  
  
"OK. But, you and your friend will need to be protected from the heat in the crater," he said. "Here," seemingly from mid air, two Goron tunics appeared in his hands. "I see your girlfriend already has one," the little boy said, and Link turned scarlet.  
  
"She's not my..." he trailed off, and I sniggered quietly. The kid didn't seem to notice, and carried on.  
  
"If you go into Daddy's throne room, I think there's a secret passage in there." He began to curl up again. "Now I'm going to race and pray some more for him!" his little voice sounded determined, and all three of us moved out of the way as he trundled off.  
  
"Well, you heard what he said," Navi piped up. "We got to go to the throne room, come on!" She tugged on the point of one of Link's ears, and pulled him along by an earring.  
  
"Ow - ow - ow! Let go Navi!"  
  
"Well, hurry up then," she landed on his head, and pointed towards the stairs. "Let's go already." And we did - down more stairs, more slowly this time, until we reached the very bottom level. A stone door was wide open, with a detailed rug standing at the entrance. Link led us through it, into a dark, winding passageway.  
  
When we came out into the room at the end, it was a shock as so much light suddenly appeared again. When I had stopped being dazzled, I could see that Sheik and Link were already looking around for this secret passage. "Damn," Sheik sighed, running his hands over the wall. "We should have asked the kid where the passage was."  
  
I walked forward to the throne, and noticed a change in temperature as I stood next to it. On a semi-hunch, I leant my shoulder against it, and pushed. As I had suspected, the carved seat moved, and a blast of hot air rushed to meet my face. The Goron tunic counteracted it at once, and it just felt as though I was standing on a hilltop on a warm spring day. "I think I found it," I called, and the other two moved forwards.  
  
"Whoa, it's boiling," Sheik said, backing away.  
  
"Uh - we'll change into our tunics," Link stated, and I could hear rustling sounds behind me as they did just that. I stared forwards at the tunnel into the crater, the walls of which were bathed in a pulsating glow. It was beautiful.  
  
{I feel so glad I don't need one of those things.} Navi said, coming to land softly on my shoulder. {I have my fairy protection, hah!}  
  
[Lucky. Well, at least Eloise didn't manage to get me into a dress. That would have been fun to try and fight in.]  
  
{Yeah - I can imagine it now. You, the brave quick warrior - and then you step on your dress and fall flat on your face,} she laughed.  
  
[Hey!] I objected, before laughing as well. [Are they done yet? Of course, you don't have to look, it would be 'unclean'] it seemed that she remembered that as well as I did, and she giggled guiltily. [I feel for you - that must have been awful.]  
  
{Oh, it was, believe me!} she said wisely, and then we both fell about giggling in our heads.  
  
"OK, we're done," Sheik's voice came at my shoulder. "Go on, move will you," he pushed me forwards, and I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance. "They obviously didn't give you very good balance training," he hissed in a low voice so that Link wouldn't hear. Then, he straightened up, and said in a normal voice, "Looks like we're in luck - the thing isn't erupting at least."  
  
I walked up the tunnel into the glowing light of the crater, heat waves making the whole scene hazy. Looking up, all three of us saw that it was nighttime. "Come on," Link walked forwards to the bridge which led to a platform on which a Tri-Force mark was. "Oh crap." He stopped, and looked down into the lava far below. "Umm - slight problem here." He turned around and came back.  
  
"Well, we could use the hook shot," I suggested, and Link nodded fervently. "If we fire it into that wooden beam." I pointed at it, and Link nodded again.  
  
"But what if when one of us throws it back over, they miss?" Sheik asked, hands crossed sulkily over his chest because he hadn't thought of the idea.  
  
"Ah - good point," Link's face looked downcast again. And, yet again, it was Navi to the rescue.  
  
"I'll carry it back over!"  
  
"Are you sure you can lift that heavy a load?" Sheik looked sceptical, and the small fairy sighed. She whizzed a circle around him, and grabbed him by a single finger. He looked down to find himself many feet in the air, and the vermilion eyes widened. Then, he managed to regain his composure and say, "I suppose that's a yes then?"  
  
Navi laughed, and then just dropped him back down, so that he landed on his butt. "That'll teach you to doubt this fairy!" she giggled, and then whizzed back under Link's hat before Sheik could try and kill her. Instead, he just got up, dusted himself off in a dignified and thoroughly pissed off way, and looked at Link.  
  
"Shall we go across then?" Link nodded, and we made our way across as per the plan.  
  
*  
  
On the other side of the bridge, all of us stood upon the raised platform that bore the symbol of the Tri-Force. When Sheik took out his lyre, Link took it as a cue to take out the Ocarina of Time. I thought it would be best if I got out of the way whilst Sheik taught Link the melody to open the Temple. So, I stood off to the side, leaning against a conveniently placed pillar, and watching.  
  
Navi remained with Link, flying slow circles around his head - I let my eyes un-focus, slipping into a quiet trance. This one was the one that I did not mind - one of the happier times, when I still had everything around me, and had not even heard of the name Diabola.  
  
~ "I'll race you to the trees!" Tarin called back to me, skimming low, his feet barely above the ground as he flew off.  
  
"Wait!" I giggled as I tried to catch up with my own tiny wings. "I can't fly as fast as you yet!" He flew backwards so that he was facing me. "Hey, watch out!" I warned, but it was far to late. Tarin collided hard with two figures, which were sent sprawling onto the floor. He turned around, face scarlet, and landed softly. I managed to catch up, and realised that the people he had knocked over were none other than the master angels Loki and David.  
  
"Oh by the Powers, I'm so sorry!" Tarin was babbling, but they just picked themselves up and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, just be a bit more careful when you're flying Tarin," Loki chuckled, ruffling his hair. I fluttered a little closer, and stood behind Tarin, peering around him at the two tall angels. David knelt down on the grass, seemingly unaware of the dirt that he was getting on his robes, and smiled at me.  
  
"Is this your new sister then?" he glanced up at Tarin, who nodded, then back at me. "Hello, young lady. What's your name?"  
  
"Al-Alexis sir," I stammered, and his grin widened.  
  
"Hey, it's David - and that tall funny looking one there is Loki," he pointed his thumb over his back, and Loki scowled good-humouredly. I laughed slightly, and then he stood back up. "Well, we'll see you later - goodbye Tarin - bye Alexis!"  
  
"Bye!" we both called, waving after the two master angels. Then Tarin turned around and picked me up, hoisting me onto his shoulders in a piggyback. "C'mon sis, we'd best get back too." Then, we sped off back home, where mother and father were waiting for us. They hugged us in greeting, and then tucked us into our beds with care.  
  
"Goodnight, our little angels," Mother said as usual, smiling that graceful smile, and then turning away with father, who blew out the candles.  
  
"Goodnight you little monsters," he'd contradict her, and then close the door. ~  
  
There was a grating sound, which drew me out of my nostalgic trance, and I looked up to see that they had opened the door to the Temple. "C'mon Blaise," Navi flew back over to me and landed on my shoulder. "Let's go!" I padded over after the other two, and entered into the ominous entrance hall of the Fire Temple.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[An author note tramples in: Oops, I was meant to do action in this chapter, wasn't I? It looks like I'll just have to draw out the fire temple into two chapters, because I don't want to compress it. Then my careful plans would be ruined. So - this may be a cliffhanger. SHOCK, TERRIBLE HORROR! Lol. Well, it'll be my first proper cliffhanger for a while. Oh well, I've been too kind recently, rounding off all my chapters in a pretty way - so, cliffhanger it shall be! Now to remember what I was going to make happen..  
  
Oh yeah, and that trance was sickeningly happy - icky. Thank God I decided to make her more interesting, or she might well have been a [shudder] Mary Sue. Yuck. I hate them so much. Oh, ranting again - back to story, go muses, go, go! Give you little muse powers to help me write!]  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of Keese flapping around above us echoed all around the huge entrance hall. Two ancient statues stood at the top of a flight of stone steps, which we ascended, looking around cautiously in case the Keese decided to swoop down. The door to the right on the small landing was locked, which left us with only the one on the left as an option. So, ever wary of the Keese above, we made our way over to it.  
  
Before going through, we unsheathed our weapons - you never knew what creatures would jump out at you. Link pushed the door open, weapon raised, and we all moved forwards into the room. Everything was covered in a heat haze, and we had to squint to make anything out around us. Link suddenly stopped dead, and I walked straight into him. "What is it?" I asked, and he just raised an arm and pointed over to the other side of the magma filled room.  
  
I stared over, and saw the impressive outline of a large Goron - the Big Brother of the Gorons to be exact. Darunia. He whirled around as Navi let out a small sneeze, and his face broke into a grin. "Brother," he called over the magma lake to Link, who lifted a hand in greeting.  
  
"Dark times have come, my brother, dark times. The dragon Volvagia has been awakened, and the hammer of the great hero who destroyed it I do not have. However, I have no choice. I must fight Volvagia." He turned away, and Link's desperate voice rent the air.  
  
"No! It will be suicide sworn brother!" The great Goron looked around again. He answered as though he had not heard Link,  
  
"While I am trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people!" And with that, he slipped through the large door, which automatically locked behind him. Link leapt from platform to platform to the one with the door that Darunia had gone through. He leant his shoulder against it, and tried to open it. Of course, it was a lost cause - without the key, there was no way we could open it.  
  
"Link, come on, we can't waste time here," Sheik yelled sharply, but Link ignored him. Sheik let out an aggravated sigh, and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. "Fine, just let the whole world fall around us because you, the hero, are being an idiot," he muttered. I turned back to Link, who was still locked in his fruitless combat with the door. Shaking my head at the stubbornness of both of them, I followed the path Link had taken to the other side.  
  
"Link," I said softly, and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up, and I could see desperate tears stream down his face.  
  
"I have to get this door open!" he grunted, and then assaulted the door again. I laid a hand on his forearm, and said again,  
  
"Link," again he looked up. "Much as I hate to admit it, Sheik is right. The more time we waste here, the less help we will be. Darunia is strong - he can fend off whatever beast is there long enough for us to save his people and come to his aid." Link looked convinced, but didn't take himself from the door. "Come on, look, there is one of the ones we must save over there," I pointed to the wall in which a cell indeed stood, containing a Goron.  
  
He nodded, and wiped his face. "All right. Navi, get up, we'll need you awake from now on." There was a stirring under his hat, and a sleepy looking Navi flew out.  
  
"What I miss?" she yawned, and Link managed a small grin.  
  
"Not much. Now, come on, things to kill, people to save and all that," he said, and we headed over to the cell of the first Goron we were to save. Looking around, I noticed a switch, and went over to stand on it - it didn't depress all the way. I jumped up and down on it a few times, but to no avail. Link came over, and put one foot on it, "here, I'll help." The switch went all the way into the ground, and the Goron ambled out happily.  
  
Link and I stepped off the switch to go and talk to it; in the background, I noticed Sheik still waiting at the entrance to the room, looking grumpy as always. The Goron yawned and stretched. "Thank you so much for releasing me!"  
  
"No problem," I smiled up at the amiable looking creature.  
  
"Glad to help," Link tipped his hat, and Navi just tinkled in a 'your welcome' kind of way.  
  
"For rescuing me, I will tell you a secret," the creature lowered its voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "In order to reach Volvagia, you must find a way to release the great column to create a pathway. You will be heavier after your travels, and there is no way to leap so far with so much more. Do you wish me to repeat that?" we both shook our heads, and I was amused to see Navi writing notes on a scrap of parchment.  
  
[So that's how you keep track of all this.]  
  
{What, you expect me to remember all those prophesies off by heart?} She asked incredulously, and I snorted quietly. Before us, the Goron began to walk away, and slowly disappeared as a portal transported it back to Goron city. "That's one down, and the rest of the population to save," Navi said, and Link sighed.  
  
"Well, yes, Sheik is right," he grumbled, and we made our way back to the entrance.  
  
"At last, get a move on will you - hey, you forgot the chest in the cell!" he exclaimed, and literally flew off to the cell. In about ten seconds, he was back, clutching a small key. "Right, this will take care of the door across the way. Let's go," and with that, he loped off across to the door on the right of the staircase. Link, Navi and I looked after him, then at each other, and all of us shook our heads.  
  
[He's so weird.]  
  
{Don't I know it.}  
  
"How does he keep on going - he is so strange," Link mused, before pulling into a run to catch up with him.  
  
[Great, more running. I'm beginning to think they want to ditch me.]  
  
{Just keep up - I need someone sane around.}  
  
[Sane - what does that mean?] I quipped. [If I were sane, I'd be back home, asleep, and not having to worry about the evils in other lands. Oh well, at least I met another telepath.]  
  
{Exactly - it was a great idea.} I made an indecisive sound, and then managed to catch up as the room on the right opened out before me. A huge bridge ran across a sea of lava, which was scattered with large chunks of solid rock and fallen wooden beams. There was a fluttering sound, and I could distinguish fire Keese flying around - making me all the more glad I hadn't gone for that wooden shield.  
  
Navi flew off, dodging the fire Keese, and I could see her being caught in warm up draughts every now and then as she scouted the area. She disappeared from my sight after a few seconds, and I looked back to the room as a whole. I don't know how Sheik managed to keep himself looking cool with all that lava around...  
  
Navi came whizzing back a few minutes later, to find Link and Sheik shooting at fire Keese whilst I used Link's hook shot. She flew down, and confused the Keese by flying circles around them. When they were disposed off, she half flew, half fell onto Link's shoulder. "There's more Gorons down that passage - on the North wall," she panted, fanning herself with her hands.  
  
"Show us the way," Link commanded, and I could see as his face set into fighting mode. I fixed my glasses firmly upon my face, and set off after him and the small light, which was Navi. I leapt from platform to platform, hoping against hope that I wouldn't loose my balance and suddenly fall straight into the bubbling lava below. Sheik of course made the whole thing look effortless, and soon overtook us both.  
  
I caught up with Link, who was having trouble spanning the gap between a huge slab of rock, and the stable floor of the passage. Standing on the block one behind him, I could see what he could not - it was sinking. Navi had already disappeared around the corner of the corridor, and by the time she got back, it would probably be too late. "Link, jump for Goddesses' sakes!" I yelled, taking a leap onto the block with him.  
  
With strength I didn't think I had, I managed to get him into the corridor, in a half throw on my part and half jump on his. But, now I had gotten myself into a pretty little dilemma - I was on the slab instead. Looking down, I could see that I only had a couple more seconds to go before I became toast - looking up, I could see that Link was panicking. [Navi!] I called out in my head, even though I knew she wouldn't get there in time.  
  
Desperately, I backed up to the very far corner of the block, and ran hard, feet pounding across the softening rock. At the end, I pushed off as hard as I could, and lifted my arms up high. Link reached out, and I could hear Navi screaming {NO!} in my head.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
Oh, wow, it's like so not obvious that she won't die or anything...but, I could mangle her, so is a semi cliff-hanger I suppose. Pretty naffy one - oh well, it means I can start the next chapter on a high, and keep you all hanging for a long time - mean old me, hey?  
  
OH! [Guilty look] for any of those out there who have read Untold Tales: Sheik - I may not be able to put up that Ganondorf one as quick as I hoped - you see, there's this story, and then that xmas special, and it's all piling up and [explodes].  
  
Sheik: Excuse me, I just have to put the author back together...  
  
[Five minutes later]  
  
Sheik: Ummm - I think that's right.  
  
Soda: Then why have you put my mouth on my elbow you idiot! [Waves the magic wand she stole from Fred and George, care of Harry Potter, and goes back to normal] Right, as I was saying, I'll try to keep my updates coming, but if I don't...sorry, OK?  
  
Sheik: Yeah - her - sorry - that'll be the day.  
  
Soda: O.O Right. So, I cast you as a bastard, and now you act like one 24/7  
  
Sheik: Hey, it's Christmas and you're making me work! I'm allowed to be grumpy!  
  
Soda: F-I-N-E  
  
Sheik: I'm just going to sashay over to my trailer and get some beauty sleep thank you very much! [Does just that]  
  
Soda: [Watches] You never realise how much justice bandages can do a guy until you see it for yourself...[grin]  
  
Well, I'll be off, because you all must be sick of the sight of me - bye y'all!  
  
R+R dammit!  
  
And Oracle, I know you got nothing against the Brits - but it was funny just to get you to write a flustered review [devilish looking grin] That was my plan all along! Anywho, on to write some more stuff - la la la and all that! 


	6. Flare dancers and fairies

Repaying a debt  
  
This one is for Kads - I decided I had to get this done before mocks. And Snowsilver, wherever you may be, one day, I shall get around to reading the destiny stone [hangs head in shame that she hasn't done so already]. I realised I hadn't thanked my reviewers so far! [Thwack!] So, thanks to Oracle, Miow, Saturn, Donovan and Fortuna too - you guys make it all worthwhile [wipes away the tears].  
  
Eurgh - I'm so *sappy* recently - it's disgusting. Also, this was a hard chapter for me to write - a friend and I had a row, and we haven't made up yet - and being in Paris didn't help much. I came home early, so I thought I'd give this a bash.  
  
Disclaimer: Too lazy to go into detail - basic gist, don't belong to little old me.  
  
In the last chapter - I meant to do action, but then had to cut it off and leave a cliff hanger [bounce] so that the chapter wouldn't end up twenty or so pages long.  
  
The stats still remain with Alexis under the alias of Blaise, Sheik seems to have gained some kind of male version of PMS, and they're still killing dark monster things to save the world. And I'm still confusing y'all.  
  
It's not like you can do much about it really - I'm just writing it for the hell of it...  
  
[] = Alexis' thoughts  
  
{} = Navi's thoughts  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I gritted my teeth as I came closer to the ledge, hoping that my forward momentum was enough to reach it. Navi was speeding forwards, Sheik following close behind, looking bemused. Link was leaning out as far as he could without falling over.  
  
And all of a sudden, I felt the solid feel of the ledge beneath my fingers. I grasped onto it with relief, and Link, Sheik and Navi pulled me up in a joint effort. I sprawled full length on the ground, and let out a huge breath that I realised I had been holding. "You're lucky I pushed you up," I said. "There's no way you could have made that jump with all the junk you carry."  
  
"Yes, I'm glad you're OK too," Link snapped, looking shaken. I stood up and dusted myself off.  
  
"Where's this Goron then Navi?" I asked, and after a few awkward seconds with everyone looking at me, Navi flew back down the corridor. I knew then that this was going to be a long haul. Sighing, I dusted myself off some more, and followed as always. The cell at the end contained three Gorons this time - two disappeared into portals as soon as the door was opened, and one remained to give us a clue. Again, Navi whipped out a scrap of parchment to write it down.  
  
We returned to the bridge room, and chose to go around the edge of the room this time, where the blocks were less likely to sink into the magma, or fall away beneath us. On the other side, we came upon a blue block, which Navi flew around, lighting up in a forest green shade. "It's the symbol from the Temple of Time," she said, and Link withdrew the Ocarina of Time. He played a slow and mournful tune, tapping his foot to the steady beat, and the block materialised so that we could gain access to the door above.  
  
"Come on, up we go," Link said, stretching up and grabbing the edge of the block with his hands. He hoisted himself up, quickly followed by Sheik. "Come on Blaise!" he urged. I just looked at the block, down at my arms, and back at the block. "Ah - right," he managed a small smile, and extended an arm towards me.  
  
"Thanks. Maybe next time, I should wear some heels or something, huh?" I said, accepting the arm, and the reaching out with my free hand to the block. I scrambled up, and we set off through the door. The room was poorly lit, with only one stuttering torch halfway down, and with my tinted glasses, I could only make out the vaguest shadows. However, when Navi noticed our difficulties, she flapped her wings faster, creating a larger glow, and threw the whole room into relief with the soft light.  
  
We walked forwards, still not really seeing much within the room. Only two steps in, and already Navi had spotted something we had not. "Stop!" Navi called out, and we all looked in amazement at the flying floor tiles. My eyes shifted past them to a shapeless creature at the fare end of the room. My attention had to shift again quickly back to those miraculous flying tiles, which were now hurling themselves at us. I raised my shield and stood firm as the strange tiles bombarded it.  
  
When it seemed the onslaught was over, I asked, "What in all demons is that?" gesturing to the - well, whatever it was - at the end of the room. I began to walk towards it, since it seemed that I was not going to get an answer. Link's outstretched arm barred my path and I turned to look at him. "Well, what is it?" I asked more forcefully, letting my sword arm fall to give it a rest.  
  
"That's a Like-Like; it'll eat you whole if you get too close. I think I'd better deal with this." Quickly, he notched an arrow in his fairy bow and fired at the creature, which had begun to move towards us. It wobbled and made a squelching sound like jelly. Again, he fired, and it made the same sound. However, on the third arrow, the - thing that I had forgotten the name of - deflated, and turned to dust like all the other monsters seemed to do in this world.  
  
*  
  
We had somehow managed to figure out the route to get to the second floor - we just didn't know how to actually reach the hole in the ceiling of the first floor that led to it. I walked forwards towards the fenced in area, and felt a deep rumbling far below. The other three evidently felt it as well, and we all looked around to see what could be causing it.  
  
A huge wave of heat slammed into us, and a great force of air pushed us backwards. Now I understood what the rumbling had been, as I looked up to see a huge tongue of flame reaching up out of the floor of the chamber. Behind the chain link fence, we were safe from the full effect of the column of fire, which, just as suddenly as it had begun, died back into nothingness. A few slabs of the ceiling fell down to land across the hole from which the fire had come.  
  
Sheik had hit the wall pretty hard, and I admit that I felt worried about him. After all, he just wasn't the kind of guy you'd expect to see blinking in pain, and looking so cute whilst doing it. [I cannot believe I just thought that...]  
  
{Neither can I. Blaise loves Sheik, Blaise loves Sheik.} Navi giggled, and I had to resist the urge to pluck her from the air and shake her like a rattle; I shut the link angrily. Instead, I moved over to where Link and Sheik had been thrown by the blast; Link was already standing back up again, shaking his head and wavering a bit, but otherwise fine. Sheik still hadn't moved, and swallowing my pride, I opened the channel to Navi again.  
  
[Think you can do something? We need him in top shape.]  
  
{Sure. Hang on.} She flitted over, and landed in her nimble fairy way on his shoulder. He blinked again, and I found this vulnerable side of him ever more appealing. I shook my head vigorously - love will get you nowhere. I had learnt that all too well. Navi placed her small palms on his temple, and a pulse of blue spread over his skin. His eyes came back into focus, and his face took on the sharp look of contempt I had come to know so well when he looked at me.  
  
"Are you all right?" I ventured; he just grunted and stood up.  
  
"How do we get up there?" Link still sounded a little groggy. I could feel the rumble again under my feet, and grabbed him by his shirt.  
  
"Firstly, we get out of the way whilst the blast comes." Looking around, however, I could not see anything that could be described as cover. "Shields," I yelled over the din, and we all crouched down as low to the floor as we could, and held our shields out before us. The shockwave buffeted us a few feet backwards, but didn't manage to throw us from the floor as it had the first time. As soon as the whoosh of air had passed, we lowered our shields, and again saw the tongue of flame.  
  
I noticed that the fallen ceiling tiles had ridden up on the flame, and though scorched black on their underside, were otherwise unharmed. It gave me an idea. [Navi, you see that block up there?]  
  
{Yes?}  
  
[Good, I'm not imagining it then. Think this chain link fence will hold us?]  
  
{I should think so. Why?}  
  
[You'll see.] "Guys?" they turned around. "I have an idea." Sheik looked as though he couldn't have cared less if I was on fire - Link however listened attentively. "You see that block up there," I pointed, and even Sheik looked. "And you know those fallen ceiling tiles - they rode up on the flame, but the top side didn't get burnt..." Something seemed to click, and Link nodded,  
  
"If we push it onto the flame, then we can ride it up!"  
  
"Exactly," I said. "Now, we just need to climb this," I looked over at the chain link fence with doubt. The other two were already making their way towards it. [Demons, I hope I'm strong enough for that] I thought, and Navi made an unsure sound. I walked over as well, hooked my fingers as high as I could reach in the large links, and lifted my feet into the holes as well. It actually felt better now that I was begging to climb - I remembered many a time when I'd had to scramble over fences like these to get away from a particularly vicious enemy.  
  
Only one blast came whilst we were climbing, and by clutching ourselves close to the fence, we manage to prevent ourselves from falling off - which was a bonus, because I didn't fancy taking a dive into some red hot lava. Anyway, eventually we reached the top, and made our way over to the ledge on which the block was balanced precariously half over the edge. Hopping down onto the ledge, we all leant our shoulders against it, and heaved it over the side.  
  
As the rumble started up again, Sheik advised, "Get ready to jump." He bent his knees, and crept closer to the edge; Link and I followed suit. Again, there was the whooshing sound - we waited for less than a second, and then jumped, landing on the block with small thuds, and being blasted upwards onto the second floor. From watching the flame, I knew that it only stayed at this full height for a few seconds, and rolled off quickly.  
  
"That was fun," Navi said, her small figure pulsing a nauseous green.  
  
*  
  
Having rescued most of the Gorons, we were feeling very smug - then we entered a room in which bars fell over the door as soon as we closed it. "Crap," Link muttered, and unsheathed his sword with a soft hiss. I whipped two daggers out of my belt, and Sheik, who was already holding his long scimitar, readied for battle. There was a cackle, and the pillar in the centre of the room erupted into flame, out of which stepped the strangest creature I had ever seen. [Navi - what is THAT?] I asked incredulously. For a split second, she was silent, and I wondered whether she had taken out that notebook again.  
  
{A Flare Dancer} she said, and I thought I could detect a hint of relief in her voice. {Very stupid, and very easy to kill.} "Link, fire your hook shot at it when it stops spinning, and then attack the head with your swords. I think I'm going to sit this one out." With that, she flew underneath Link's hat, and I saw two small hands grab the edges and pull them back down after she entered. {I think I used up too much magic recently} she said, and I could hear easily the weariness in her voice.  
  
"I guess we're on our own then." I observed, and Link nodded. He pulled out his hook shot and transferred his sword into his left hand.  
  
When the Flare Dancer stopped it's little dance around the room, he fired, and with a squeak, the head came away from the body, and began to run around on small legs of its own. It was comical to say the least, and I felt a little giggle bubble in my throat as all three of us ran after the tiny creature. Within a few seconds, we had completely decimated it. The fire in the centre of the room went out, and from experience, we guessed it was some kind of elevator. Climbing onto it, we discovered we were correct, and rode upwards on the small block of stone.  
  
A few minutes later, we reached a round room filled with a long staircase, at the end of which was a large chest. There was a huge hourglass on the wall, which turned as soon as we took our first step through the door. No prizes for guessing what we had to do here. I didn't even bother - they could do the sprinting, I'd stay here and pick off the Keese that were flapping around with Link's bow.  
  
The timer reached halfway, and they still had a fair way of the stairs to go. I picked off another Keese as it dived towards them, and glanced back at the hourglass; only a few more seconds. Three yards left to go. [You can do it!] Two yards. One. The last trickle of sand fell into the bottom half, and I heard a small click. A couple of wisps of smoke came out around the chest, but apart from that, nothing extraordinarily bad occurred.  
  
"Wow," I could hear Link's awed whisper even from so far away. I began to make my way up, even as they made their way down. I could see that Link was carrying some kind of weapon, which glinted as he swung it on its long shaft.  
  
"What have you found?" I asked as I drew closer - they stepped beneath the orb of light thrown out by one of the torches on the wall, and I saw exactly what they had found. The legendary hammer of legend. "The Megaton Hammer," my voice sounded just as awed as Link's had a few moments before. He nodded, holding it out to me to hold. I took it reverently, the solid weight of it too much for me to wield properly in battle, but a most beautiful weapon. "It's amazing," I commented, handing it back to him.  
  
"And the only weapon that will slay the Dragon," Sheik added, and I could see that he too had a dazed smile on his face when he looked at the legendary weapon. Link managed to somehow place it on his back with all his other weapons, and seemed not to notice the extra weight.  
  
[I just pray we don't go near a magnet anytime soon. Link would be a goner,] I thought, as I fell into line behind him.  
  
{I know - how does he carry that much and still fight so well?}  
  
[Maybe it's the help of his fairy.] I outstretched my hand for her to land on it, and patted her gently on the head with my little finger.  
  
{Hey!} she said, ducking out of the way. {Don't touch the hair!} I laughed, and Link looked around at me with a strange look. I quietened quickly, and Navi flew back into the dark air. We were now walking back up to the top of the staircase, as Navi had seen a suspicious looking statue. As soon as we reached it, we leant against it and tried to push it out of the way - that didn't work.  
  
Link had a sudden flash of inspiration, and took the hammer from his overused back. "Let's see what this thing can do," he grunted, hefting it in his hands. Obviously feeling it slip a little, he leant it against the wall, spat onto his palms and rubbed them together. Then, he raised it again, and Sheik and I backed away as he swung it back, and down upon the statue. It seemed to gain more power than the swing that Link had given with it should have done. The statue exploded into minute fragments, exposing a door.  
  
We walked through it, and again heard the sound of flapping Keese - I was very proud when I managed to down one of the little beasts with a dagger from my belt. Hurrying over, I picked it back up from a small pile of dust which had so recently been a creature bent on biting a huge chunk out of me. There was another of the strange looking statues, and now he knew what to do, Link was swift in destroying it. The floor collapsed into a giant stairway, and we followed it down to a switch at the other end.  
  
It needed pressure to always be applied to it to keep it down. This was easy enough - Link stood on the switch, and Sheik and I went to the door - when he stepped off, we held it open, allowing him to get through as well. There was yet another piece of stone which just begged to be smashed with the hammer. When it was, it collapsed completely, sending us crashing into the room below. Stepping forwards, I was almost set alight as a curtain of fire appeared from the floor before me.  
  
"Oh Goddesses, not these things again!" Sheik moaned. He had almost set himself on fire the first time we had met these, which must have been over twenty four hours before by now. I was beginning to feel pangs of hunger, and at a rumble from Link's stomach, so was he. "Take it we're going to stop and eat then?" he said, with a hopeful look on his face. "At least that'll give us some time before we have to go through - THOSE things again."  
  
[Hey - he seems to have chilled out a little.]  
  
{I know - it must be the whole temple thing. Maybe he just feels pent up when he isn't killing things?}  
  
[Maybe - heh, you make him sound like some kind of loonie.]  
  
{Well; from what he was like to you that night...maybe he is,} there wasn't a trace of joking in her voice. I just shrugged and sat down, pretending that I didn't get what she meant. She obviously understood that I didn't want to take the topic further, and instead flew back over to her partner, and asked loudly, "Can I have some? I'm starving!" Link just laughed, and opened his food package.  
  
"Help yourself Navi." He picked up his bread, and began to eat. Sheik sat down, surprisingly facing me. He touched my arm and looked at me sidelong, before nodding his head over to the other side of the fallen floor. Curious and also filled with trepidation that this might be some plan to try and kill me, I followed him. I allowed my hands to rest lightly on the belt at my waist, but did not draw my daggers, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he was right in his suspicions of me.  
  
Link looked up, but sensed he was not wanted, and carried on with his meal. Sheik sat down again, and signalled that I should do the same, patting the ground next to him. He took a deep sigh, and opened his mouth to begin talking - he seemed unable to find the words. Again, he tried, and again words failed him. I could feel an overwhelming sense of uncomfortableness (I'm not sure if that is even a word, but that is surely what I felt.) So, I cut through the silence, running up my courage to touch him on the shoulder as I said in a low voice, "I'm sorry Sheik. About the thing with Ganondorf, I was being foolish. I shouldn't have allowed myself to flare up like th-" He cut across me quickly, and Link looked up at his raised voice.  
  
"No!" He too noticed Link's look, and glared over at him, so that Link looked back down at his food. He lowered his voice. "It's - it's me that should be sorry. I've been a fool, and unkind to you. It's just - I cannot ignore my senses, and there is something about you that you haven't told us. If you would just tell me, then maybe I could-"  
  
This time it was I with the harsh voice. "I CAN'T!" I said, stressing the word desperately. "Please, just try to understand - there are things about me you cannot comprehend - that you MUST never know. If you did, you could die, for demons sakes!" Link wasn't making any pretence of eating now, and was staring at me intently. I breathed deeply, and managed to level my voice. "Just - trust me." Sheik's shoulders were hunched, and he wouldn't look into my eyes.  
  
Feeling emboldened, I reached out, and grabbed his chin, lifting his face to look at me. "Trust me," I repeated, every ounce of dignity and strength flowing out of me with those words. "I'm begging you here - you as well Link, since you're listening - and Navi. I promise I will tell you - when it is over. Not before!" Sheik's eyes were unsure - I could see the struggle as he wished to believe me, but his senses demanded answers. He took my forearm, and gently placed it back within my lap.  
  
"I cannot trust you - my senses will not allow me to. Come," he stood up, "finish your meal, and we shall carry on." His voice was deadpan now, even worse than the contemptuous one he had used before. I turned my back on all three of them, and shut out Navi's worried inquiries. I could feel a trance drawing me in - I even allowed the tears of the past to wash rivers down my face again.  
  
~ I was crying again - David's fair face was clean now from blood, his wings pristine once more. He looked at pace, his eyes closed and gentle face in repose. One could almost imagine that he was sleeping. But every mourner in the place knew otherwise, and they knew who had caused his death. The blood still soaked my bandages, and the pain every time I moved was almost unbearable.  
  
I looked at his face - I deserved every damned signal from nerve to brain. Every damned one.  
  
They gathered around me, swept me away from where I sat, where I had mourned as the others of respectable nature said their goodbyes. They did not care if they hurt me or not - I agreed whole-heartedly with their feelings. I was swept away from all that I had ever known - Loki's face was harsh now, drawn and pale, tracks of tears shining in the candlelight.  
  
My left hand was pulled out, and I did not struggle as the knife slashed quickly across my palm. [I deserve this. I'm nothing but a monster]. One slightest squeak escaped my lips, not from the knife, but from the broken sounds that Loki made each time it came down upon me. He was sobbing now, great shuddering breaths racking his broken form. [Nothing but a monster.] The hot metal plate was bought forwards, and I held my hand out willingly for it.  
  
However, he would not do it. "You're but a child. Enough is enough - take her to the gates."  
  
[No, kill me, kill the monster!] I was taken away, head bowed, tears creating a pathway behind me. One phrase did I utter, and one alone, before I was thrown upon the mercy of the warriors for training. "I am sorry." Another sob rent the air into a thousand shattered pieces.  
  
[I am a monster - only a monster.] ~  
  
"I am a monster, only a monster," I found myself whispering when I awakened again from the trance. I lifted my head from my knees, and glanced around to see whether they had heard me. They looked up from their meals, and I realised I had lost my appetite. "Let's go," I said, conveniently covering my face in case I had left any traces of tears. I hadn't even taken out my food - oh well.  
  
*  
  
After defeating another Flare Dancer, which wasn't so amusing the second time round, we made our way forwards. From Navi's calculations, only two Gorons were left within the temple - one of them being Darunia. I felt miserable - never before in my life had the trances come upon me in such quick succession as they had on this world. And my thoughts were so dark now - Navi kept pestering me as to what was wrong, but I just waved her away. She could not hear me now; I was too far drawn into myself.  
  
After Link had smashed the rusty switch into the last but one Goron's cell, we came upon a yellow and blue chest. I knew that inside it was the key to the bosses chamber. [The boss...oh demons, Lucifer...] My thoughts were indeed dark if I was thinking of him. I had to break this cycle and fast. I spoke, breaking the silence that had been there since we ate. "I guess we just have to go back to where we saw Darunia then?"  
  
Link seemed both startled and pleased that the silence was broken. "Navi?"  
  
She popped her head out from under his hat, "What?" she rubbed her eyes with small fists. "Oh, yes, back to the first room." Back she went under the hat. She seemed to sense that I might want to talk again, and just thought one word {Dandruff!}  
  
[Hey - It's good to talk to you again,] I had managed to put a smile on my face. [I hate myself when I do this - but, there's just stuff, that I...can't tell yet. Do you understand?]  
  
Navi's telepathic voice was sympathetic. {Yeah - I understand - if you don't want me to hear something, then just shut the link, OK? I don't want to pry.}  
  
[Thanks Navi - you're a pal.] "Hey, you two," Sheik and Link turned around. "If I promise to tell you what's different about me when this is over, will you talk to me?" They looked at each other warily, and I realised that they must have talked about this when they let me lead the way. It was unanimous,  
  
"All right - but you have to swear to tell us," Sheik was obviously the instigator of the plan, and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?" I took it, and shook it so firmly that his arm pumped up and down.  
  
"You got yourself a deal Sheik. Now - slashing, killing and maiming to do to some dragon creature - let's get going!"  
  
Sheik shook his head, "You Hylians, all crazy!" His eyes crinkled in a way that told me he was smiling. "Right, let's go."  
  
"Yay!" I turned around to raise my eyebrow at Link, who looked embarrassed. "Uh, I mean, yeah, killing - and stuff," he finished lamely.  
  
[Wow - these guys have more mood swings than I do.]  
  
{True. Well, I suppose weird mortals have to stick together...}  
  
[Hey!]  
  
{Stop stealing my lines!} Again, I laughed. Navi was excellent at cheering me up. {We're off to slay this big bad dragon with a hammer - because legends say we have to...I hate legends.}  
  
[You shouldn't, you'll probably be one when this is over.] We were hurrying to the room in which we had seen Darunia turn away to bravely fend off the dragon until we had freed his people. Amiable banter had returned, and it was a contentment that Sheik was now being a little friendlier in general.  
  
When we entered the lava filled room, with the pillars that we had so easily leapt across those many days ago, we spied the pillar that we had knocked down from floors above. It made a direct pathway to the large door that led to the guardian of the temple. "Well, that's handy," Link said, before hopping over to the other side, closely followed by Sheik. I hung back for a little while to ensure that my hair was going to stay out of the way in the pending battle.  
  
That done, I followed, and Sheik took the boss key from his belt. "Ready?" he asked, and Link and I nodded. Navi was still dozing in his hat, so drained of magic that she could do little more than speak and fly for a short distance. Sheik fitted the ornate key into the equally decorative door, and turned it. With an ominous click, it swung open, leading into a cavernous room - which was completely and utterly empty.  
  
"Huh? Where's the dragon?" Link asked, looking around, the hammer dangling limply in his hand.  
  
"I don't know," Sheik said suspiciously, stepping forwards into the room. He stooped down, and began to call out jokingly, "Here dragon, here big bad dragon, where are yo-" 'CRACK'.  
  
"That doesn't sound good," I said in the silence that followed.  
  
"What in all demons was thaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Sheik managed to say, as the floor collapsed beneath him, and he went flying down towards a sea of lava. After a swift nod, Link and I followed him down.  
  
*  
  
The fall seemed like an eternity, but could not have been much more than ten seconds. Just as I feared I was going to be turned into a bloody pulp on the quickly ascending island amidst the lava, I felt myself begin to slow down. By the time I reached the bottom, I was going slowly enough that I barely noticed it when I touched down. "Nifty entrance," I observed, and then looked around, "Where's Darunia?"  
  
"I don't know," Link's face held that worried look again.  
  
[Poor Link] I thought, but received no answer from Navi - I think she was still asleep or something. "OK, another question - where's the dragon?"  
  
Again Link answered, "I don't know."  
  
However, a loud roar doused any suspicion that the dragon wasn't there. With a gargantuan explosion, it erupted from one of the lava filled holes in the island, and rose into the air. The creature was at least twenty feet long, covered in red and gold scales. It let out another roar, undulating through the air like some sort of giant snake. The spines down it's back flickered with untamed flame, and Sheik's vermilion eyes were wide as he stared up at it in - I could barely believe it - fear. I understood exactly how he felt.  
  
The dragon all of a sudden dived back into another hole in the island, and in the silence that followed, I could hear the other two gulp nervously. [Navi? Navi, please, we need your help again.] I ventured, and her groggy sounding voice resounded in my head.  
  
{I'm coming.} She clambered out from Link's hat, which was lop sided from the fall, and even though her glow was very dim as she hovered before us, her voice was strong as ever. "Volvagia, the dragon that you are about to face, will come up through those holes you can see. When she puts her head above the lava, Link, you must hit her with the hammer - then you two," she looked at Sheik and me, "you must hit the dragon with your swords." She paused, and spiralled downwards towards the floor; Link reached out and hand and she fell gently onto it.  
  
"Navi?" again that look of concern.  
  
"I'll be all right. Now, if you miss her head, then she will launch into the air - stay out of her way until she comes back down. Could you put me back under your hat please?" she asked Link, and he smiled softly.  
  
"Of course - rest, and I'll go see the great fairy to restore your magic."  
  
"Thanks," came Navi's muffled voice through the material. There came again the roar, and knowing what had to be done, Link hefted the hammer. In the heat-haze and flickering light of the battle arena, he looked every inch the brave hero. I withdrew my sword, surprised to see that it was still shining brightly even after all the enemies I had killed with it. Even so, I would have to clean it when we got out of there. {Concentrate on the battle Blaise!} Navi's small voice was sharp, and I jumped to attention.  
  
Up came the plumed head in the hole right next to Sheik, and Link hurried from the centre to whack it one. It writhed to try and escape, but he managed to hit it squarely on its armoured brow. Whilst it was stunned, Sheik and I moved in with our swords.  
  
The teeth of it were almost as long as my forearm, and jet black in colour. The eyes, slitted, but not quite closed, were a jewel green. The scales, when I saw them up close, also held hints of silver and bronze about them. I didn't have long to admire the feral beauty of my enemy, as it dived once again below the red-hot molten rock.  
  
We carried on this little dance of hammer and sword - Link however was becoming tired hefting the heavy weapon. He ran to where Volvagia was emerging, but didn't manage to catch her in time. She rose into the air with a shudder of the rock, and molten droplets flew down as she shook herself free. Slowly, she curled her long body around the arena, and after a deep breath, she let out a tongue of flame. At the same time, her flicking tail dislodged large chunks of the ceiling.  
  
One came down over Sheik, and though he managed to get out of the full impact area, it still clipped his shoulder. I heard something crack, and knew there was no hope of Navi being able to help - she was completely drained. Link wasn't looking much better, and the hammer was obviously beginning to affect him. I was torn between Link, the beast, and Sheik in obvious pain. I stood there for a while, as the dragon wormed her way back into the rock via one of the holes.  
  
Eventually, I managed to combine all three worries. I relieved Link of the hammer, and hefted the too-heavy weapon with both hands. One rested at the bottom of the shaft, and another I put halfway up - as she reached her head out, I hit it, and then quickly dropped the hammer, withdrew my sword, and slashed. Knowing that she would now be incapacitated for about twenty seconds or so, I lumbered over to Sheik, and grabbed the red potion that he kept in his belt.  
  
There was no time to worry about sensibility, and I tore off a strip of material from the bottom of my red tunic, doused the cloth in red potion, and took it to the shoulder. Sheik cringed, but didn't yell out - very brave when you're having bones knitted together. With his healthy arm, he grabbed the bottle, and then waved me off. "I'll be fine - help Link." Easier said than done - Link wasn't really doing much for me to help with - he was exhausted from the hammer.  
  
I knew that the Volvagia would rear her dangerous head again soon, and hurried over to Link. Above the noise of the cavern as it echoed the rumbling of the dragon below, I yelled to him, "I'll hit her with the hammer, and you slash. There's not much life left in her."  
  
"But it's too heavy for you!" he said stubbornly.  
  
"You can't carry on hefting it, you'll get exhausted - and anyway, as I said, there is not long until she falls. Come on, she's returning!" he didn't get the chance to argue about it any more, as Volvagia exploded from the hole right before us.  
  
Link kept her occupied for the few seconds that I needed to grab the hammer - 'thwack!' over her head, then 'swish' as Link brought the master sword down.  
  
With an ear-splitting shriek, even worse than the ones of the Poes in the Forest Temple, she cannoned into the air. The flames that had licked down the spines on her back grew to consume her entirely. Her body fell almost gracefully, the charred bones smoking slightly upon the island - the lava holes closed up, hissing with steam as they cooled quickly. A blue portal appeared, and I dropped the hammer, falling to the floor and breathing heavily.  
  
Rolling over, I spied Sheik, who was gingerly getting to his feet, and rolling his shoulder testingly. Obviously, it was fine again, as he ambled over, and picked up the hammer I had dropped. "He was right you know - you could have hurt yourself with this, it's far too heavy for you." He swung it around, before giving it back to Link, who seemed to have regained sufficient strength to carry it on his back. "However - that was a brave thing you did." This surprised me into speechlessness.  
  
"Come on - I have a medallion to collect. Whilst I'm in the chamber, you won't kill each other, will you?" Link didn't seem to ask this - rather, his voice said that if we did, he would do something decidedly nasty. We both shook our heads, and he smiled "Good." He turned his back, and made to the portal - I caught Sheik's eyes, and grinned. We walked to the portal, and felt the blue light whisk us away.  
  
*  
  
Sheik and I were deposited on the mountainside - it was dusk, and the whole of Hyrule stretched away from us, looking for the entire world like a highly detailed map. Sheik did exactly the same as he had after the Forest Temple, sitting on the cool rock, laying his scimitar across his knees, and closing his eyes. I sat on a large pile of fallen rocks, so to see the view better, and listened to the tune that he hummed. An old tune came back to me from my childhood, and I sang it softly.  
  
"When we're awake, we don't listen  
  
To what our hearts say  
  
When we're awake, we don't care  
  
That our hearts cry  
  
When we're awake, it's funny  
  
That hearts don't die  
  
Driven by dreams, the only way  
  
We keep them alive."  
  
I paused to try and remember the next line, lifting my head and opening my eyes. To my shock, Sheik was sitting on the rocks across from me, listening intently. My cheeks surely went as scarlet as the tunic I wore. He seemed to realise that I had noticed him. "Goddesses, I'm sorry - I just heard you singing and had to see what it was. I've never heard it heard it before."  
  
"It's just something from when I was growing up," I stuttered, my cheeks burning even darker if it were possible. "It's all right, I'll stop so you don't have to hear me butcher it."  
  
"Hey, no - it was good! Could you - would you - finish it? I'd like to try and pick up the tune at least - I always like to add to my repertoire." I looked at him as though he was crazy, shrugged, and tried to remember where I had gotten. After a few seconds, the words came flooding back, and I carried on. Sheik sat on the rocks with his lyre, and plucked out a few notes as I carried on.  
  
"And, driven by dreams  
  
Led by the heart  
  
We'll always finish  
  
What we start  
  
With or without  
  
Them, we go on  
  
Hoping that finishing  
  
Don't take to long.  
  
Driven by dreams  
  
The heart knows  
  
Driven by dreams  
  
And it shows  
  
Driven by dreams  
  
We've been slow  
  
Finding out  
  
That we're driven by dreams." I stopped, and Sheik clapped his hands softly.  
  
"Beautiful," he looked around as some stones clattered down from above us. "And I think that's passed the time enough that Link is back as well." He got up from the rock he sat on, and I followed him over to where the cascade of stones had come from. Sure enough, there Link stood, looking around him to try and get his bearings. He spotted us, and waved, overbalanced, and tumbled down the small slope.  
  
"Whoops - ouch. Hi you two. We've got to go to the great fairy fountain here, Navi really needs a booster."  
  
"You don't say," a testy voice came from under his hat.  
  
"Yeah - and can we hurry, because she's pulling my hair out under there." He winced, as she no doubt tugged even harder on the corn coloured mess. "There's one just outside the entrance to the crater - come on." We followed him down to a non descript patch of wall, which held a few fractures in it - it was more than a little obvious what was going to happen, so I stood well back. Link bent down and lit a bomb, placed it before the wall, and then ran backwards. 'Boom', and the whole wall collapsed, showing a long corridor, at the end of which pulsated a blue light.  
  
I was very curious to see this 'great fairy' - so far, I had only ever seen Navi. {She's pretty damned scary, I can tell you - if you're easily embarrassed, I'd avert your eyes,} Navi whispered to me shrewdly. Link led us through the passage, and into a room whose walls seemed to shine with sapphire light - on closer inspection however, it was water, slowly turning to steam as it ran down the walls.  
  
There was a Tri-Force symbol before a small pool at the end of the mysterious and beautiful chamber. Link got out his Ocarina, and played a short, soothing tune on it. There was a girlish giggle, a flash of bright light, and then a woman with fluttering wings appeared. I could see what Navi meant - she was clad in a costume most unbefitting a grown woman. However, her voice was as girlish as her giggle. "Oh, Link, it's great to see you!" she clapped her hands and giggled again.  
  
"Er, I'm the one that's here to see you actually, your highness," Navi said, rushing forwards, and the pink haired fairy looked surprised.  
  
"Oh dear, you have been using a lot of your magic, haven't you?"  
  
"When you have to work with these hero types ma'am, it's a necessity."  
  
"Yes - very well - come here Navi, and I shall restore your magic to you." Navi fluttered forwards, and as she did so, her whole body grew. Obviously, Link hadn't seen this occur before either. Soon, Navi was the same size as the great fairy, her long dress swishing around her legs, dainty feet pointing out of the bottom. Her whole skin seemed duller than normal, but as the great fairy placed her hands on Navi's forehead, sparks jumped across the flawless skin.  
  
Within seconds, Navi was even more beautiful than before, the magic buzzing through her, around her even. The great fairy gave another childish laugh, and disappeared in a pink flash. As we watched, Navi shrank back down to her original size. Noticing our amazed faces, she grinned, "And that is why you should *never* mess with a fairy. We can take on whatever size we want - I just thought that this would be more convenient, and it conserves magic." Still, she received no answer, and sighed in annoyance. {Hello, wakey, wakey!}  
  
"Oh - right," I said out loud. "Well, are we going to get off of this mountain or what?" The other two seemed to snap out of their shock.  
  
"Yeah - down the mountain. Of course. Well, actually, it would probably be best if we went back into the crater, and then used that secret tunnel behind Darunia's throne. It'll be quicker that way," Link said.  
  
"And, we can assure ourselves that Goron city is back to normal," Sheik added. I noticed that he still held his lyre. Listening closely, I could hear the soft notes of the song I had sung earlier. It was eerie - and gratifying to say the least - that he could actually remember what I had sung. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here and back to Kakariko for a good meal!"  
  
[A good meal - I could really do with one of those right now.]  
  
{Me too. Geez, having the magic pumped back into you really gives you an appetite.}  
  
[I wouldn't know...But, food! I'm going whether you guys are coming or not!] Of course, they were coming. Once you've tasted Eloise' cooking, you can't easily pass it up. So back we went into the crater, across a broken bridge, up a slope, and then through the dark passageway into the still empty throne room.  
  
Carrying on into the city, we could hear the voices of Gorons, and I smiled to myself; this was the best part of the job. Knowing that you were making a difference.  
  
*  
  
Many hours later, we trudged into Kakariko - the stars were twinkling down upon us, and it was quite chilly. As we walked through the central field, I peeled off and headed towards the tree in the centre. "'Night," I called over my shoulder.  
  
"Where're you going?" Sheik asked - yes, *Sheik* asked. He had changed his tune a lot in the past half a day or so.  
  
"To sleep."  
  
"No - come into the house, you'll freeze out here," he urged, and I turned around and complied - I didn't fancy eating the old food in the pack that Eloise had given me much.  
  
The door was flung wide open after the first knock, and she beamed out at as. "Good to see you again. I was beginning to get worried, but when that cloud over Death Mountain disappeared, I knew you dears were all right." She began to fuss around us, especially over Sheik's shoulder, and the cuts and bruises which covered all of us. "Now, I have some clean bandages and the like in the other room that you can help yourself to. After that, some supper, and then sleep."  
  
She pushed us into the same front room that Navi had exited screaming in terror after being locked in with the boys many days ago now. Navi swished out from under Link's hat. "I'm not going through all that again, I'm getting out of here!" I laughed, as did Link and Sheik, and Eloise tittered before closing the door.  
  
"Hey, is your shoulder feeling better than earlier?" I asked Sheik - it had been playing up on the climb down.  
  
"A little," he said, rolling it, and then gritting his teeth. "Maybe not." He removed his two over shirts, leaving a short-sleeved black one, which showed the damage that had been done.  
  
"Youch," Link winced, and I agreed. The bruise ran from the socket all the way down the bicep to the inside crook of his elbow, and the puncture mark where the bone had gone through showed clearly against his pale skin. The red potion had healed it quickly, but it hadn't taken away the evidence of the wound, nor the pain.  
  
"Here," I stepped up next to Sheik, holding out a roll of bandages, "I'll bandage it up." He shifted so that I could better reach his arm, and held it out as well as he could, considering. Link wandered off to gather his own roll of bandages, and began applying them to his wrists, where the hammer had strained the muscles there. I was pretty much the best one for wear, apart from Navi, but she had just had one hell of a booster.  
  
Sheik tensed his arm as my hand brushed against the puncture mark, "Sorry," I muttered, being more careful as I wound the bright white bandages around the wounded area. His arm was sinewy and the skin soft, even with the wound that ran across it. I blinked, and forced myself to speak so as not to pay so much attention to the details of him. "I'm not winding this too tight am I?" I asked, passing the roll over, around, and under his arm, and then repeating the process, moving it down his arm slightly. He shook his head,  
  
"Nope, it's fine." I carried on until the whole of the bruise was hidden, and ripped the wrappings I had used from the roll away. Then, I wove the little amount of extra around and tied it into place. Sheik flexed his arm, and grinned, "Hey, not bad."  
  
I shrugged, "I got used to it when I was training to fight - I was always getting the crap beaten out of me." He laughed, and carefully put his two shirts back on.  
  
"Hey, don't you have anything that needs looking at?" Link asked, and I shook my head.  
  
"Nope, I did pretty well; only a few scrapes, nothing bandage worthy. Shall we go back into the other room?" They nodded, and we trundled into the room, where Eloise had already placed out steaming bowls of soup and pitchers of water for all of us. She had even thought to supply Navi with an eggcup and a thimble.  
  
"The other advantage to being small," Navi said as we entered, and she lifted the thimble to her lips, "Food bills are very low." She sipped the water, and then put the thimble back down. "Eat, it's delicious!" We didn't need telling twice. Within literally seconds, half of the food that had been placed out was gone, and a minute later, shining bowls sat on the table, cleaned of every last drop of soup. Eloise refilled them, and we ate more slowly this time, beginning to feel full.  
  
It's surprising, but the longer you go without food, the less you actually need to eat. The stomach shrinks or some such, so it takes less food to satisfy hunger.  
  
When we were done, the enormity of the creature that we had just fought hit us - along with a tide of exhaustion. I didn't even have the strength left to make my way up the stairs - I fell asleep right there at the table.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
And with the pretty little revelation (aka, Sheik's PMS randomly disappeared, and the whole group became a little closer [hurl]), I'm going to cut it off. One, because it's a good place to end the chapter, and two, I'm dead tired. I also realise that since it's been so long since the last chapter, and I can't be bothered to read through what I've already written, I may have some discrepancies over things like Navi's colour, or what weapons which people have. I'm only human! It was bound to happen, and I am in the middle of editing this very important story that I've been working on for - well, forever. So, I apologise, but you'll just have to deal with it! However, I just thought the singing scene was so cute - mind you, it did have Sheik in it [grin].  
  
Sheik: I'm adorable ^_^  
  
Soda: Now, now, don't let it go to your head!  
  
Sheik: My pretty little head ^_^  
  
Soda: I shouldn't have published his story...  
  
Sheik: But-but-but - it was about *me*, and I'm GREAT!  
  
Soda: That you are - you're also hopeless when you're drunk my dear.  
  
Sheik: I'm not dru-  
  
Soda: Shh, just agree, or you're going to feel like an idiot when you read this back dear.  
  
Sheik: O.o Oh - you're writing it down? O.O [Faints]  
  
Soda: [Goes all mushy] Aww, isn't he just the cutest?  
  
Sheik: Yes, yes I am [goes back to being all fainted]  
  
Soda: [Shakes head] Our conversations do get rather odd late into the night. I think I'll go - until I next update.  
  
Ciao from Soda [AND SHEIK!] Calm down dear, you'll mess up your hair [My...hair...OK, I'll be calm!] Heh, works every time...  
  
GO - REVIEW - NOW - HINT - HINT  
  
-_- The great fairies are all prostitutes and whores...pass it on -_- most unsuitably dressed -_-  
  
O.o Will run now - have fairies glaring at me... 


	7. The Summer snow

Repaying a debt  
  
This is for the fact that I can't sleep. Again, I apologise that it took so long to get this done - I've been rather busy of late, so I didn't have any time - or inspiration either.  
  
Disclaimer: [Looks up] You really need to ask? Unless my mum did something that I'd really rather not know about, and I'm the love child of the leader of Nintendo, maybe. Other than that, it's a little obvious I didn't entail in the making of this amazing thing. Alexis (Blaise), Loki (and various other angel people), and Eloise are mine - that's about it.  
  
In the last chapter, we had a little bit of an up and down thing going on. The guys now trust Blaise (yes, remember her real name is Alexis!) They just got through the Fire Temple, and I think there was definite vibes between Sheik and her...[cough] however, with the way I am, there's no point trying to guess who gets together with whom. [Grin] I am *so* annoying.  
  
On to the Water temple soon [shiver] but ice before - me no like ice [shiver some more] Sheik, get over here!  
  
Sheik: Huh? [Eyes bug out as Soda grabs him.]  
  
Soda: Yay, I got my own patented Sheik blanket. [Growl] and I'm not sharing with no one!  
  
[] = Alexis' thoughts  
  
{} = Navi's thoughts  
  
And HUGE apologies to everyone about me not being on ffnet for months! You are allowed to glomp me and glomp me good.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I awoke to find that I was still on the sofa in Eloise's front room - by the light cast by the window, I could tell that dawn wasn't far off. Moving my arm slightly, it brushed against something soft and furry. Looking down, I saw that both Link and Sheik were still there as well - and both of them had ended up using me as a leaning post as they slept. Sheik stirred slightly, as he rested on the arm I had moved, before resting his head again on my shoulder.  
  
A soft glow pulsated from Link's hat, which I guessed had fallen off during the night. [Navi?] I thought. I had to try not to move - the other two needed their rest.  
  
A small head poked out from the red folds of the hat. {Yeah? What is it?} She asked, blinking and stretching as she woke up properly. Then, she seemed to catch sight of what exactly 'it' was. A short bark of laughter escaped her lips, and she covered her mouth so as not to wake the boys. {Having a nice time up there?} She grinned, rising up to land on my knees.  
  
[They look sort of cute when they're asleep] I observed, looking down at both of them. A strand of Link's abominably messy hair brushed against my nose, giving me a desperate urge to scratch it. I twitched it, trying to get rid of the itch, but it wouldn't go away. [Uh - Navi. You think you could scratch my nose for me?] Navi shook her head disbelievingly, but all the same buzzed up before my face, and reached out a small hand to scratch the itching spot. Wriggling my nose once more, I grinned at her. [Thanks.]  
  
{You're welcome.} She yawned loudly. {Eurgh, it's far too early to be awake - the only problem is, now that I am awake, I can't fall asleep again!}  
  
[Hey, at least you aren't being used as a pillow!] I interjected. Navi just laughed and returned to the hat on the floor.  
  
{I'm going to try and go back to sleep - have fun.} She casually flipped the link off, and I shut my end as well. Shifting as gently as I could, I reached up to push my slipping glasses back up the bridge of my nose. To my abject annoyance, Sheik's head slipped from my shoulder, and landed heavily in my lap. Now I was really trapped. [Oh great.] Well, at least I had one hand free - though what use that was to me I couldn't actually figure out.  
  
For the next half an hour or so, I looked out of the slightly ajar window, watching the town begin to stir all around us. I became able to distinguish the breathing patterns of both Link and Sheik - when they began to accelerate slightly, I knew with relief that they would soon wake up.  
  
The first to awaken was Sheik, who slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he seemed to gain his bearings. "Morning," I whispered, a small grin crossing my face as his red eyes widened in surprise. He snapped up from my lap, and looked down at his lap in embarrassment. "Sleep well?" I asked. "Link seems to be anyway." I looked at Link, as did Sheik, who managed a soft laugh.  
  
"Sorry about that - you can't have had a comfortable sleep."  
  
"You don't say," I nodded, as Link also began to wake up. His reaction was pretty much the same as Sheik's - well, apart from the yell of surprise and the crash as he fell onto the floor. Eloise came running in with a look of fright on her face.  
  
"What on earth is going on?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry - Link just fell over, that's all," I answered, reaching out a hand to help him stand up again. "Are you alright?" he nodded mutely, and sat back down on the sofa.  
  
"Sorry - it was just quite a shock to wake up like that," he said wryly, running a hand through his wild hair. "Where's my hat?" he muttered, before seeing it and reaching down to pick it up. Looking inside, he smiled gently. "Look," he mouthed, opening the hat so that Sheik, Eloise and I could see inside. Navi was snoozing gently, her small wings wrapped around her, and I could see why Link was smiling. The tempestuous fairy looked so sweet and gentle whilst sleeping. He gently put the hat back down, this time upon the table.  
  
Keeping our voices low, we discussed our next destination - Eloise, obviously realizing that she couldn't really be much help in the conversation, went about her normal routine. "Is it the Water temple next?" I asked, and Sheik nodded. "Which means we have to go to Zora's domain, right?" Another nod.  
  
"We should go as soon as we can; though, I wouldn't mind dropping in at the Ranch on our way. I can see whether Malon would let us borrow two more horses, so we can get around quicker," Link said.  
  
"Good plan," Sheik stood up, and made for the front room to collect his stuff. Link followed, but I was able to stay where I sat, having bought my own pack through with me the previous night. Picking it up, I could feel extra weight, and opening it up, I saw another of those food packages Eloise had supplied us with. Also, my black tunic and trouser set had been cleaned, and was placed neatly on top of all my other things.  
  
I decided that I could change my tunic later since we were going to stop off at the Ranch. I hoped that the girl Malon would have forgotten my name by some fortunate chance, or would think that I had perhaps given her my last one or some such. No matter, I could always say that she must be thinking of someone else; I would of course feel cruel to confuse her so much, but I didn't want my cover blown. It was my fault entirely of course...  
  
The hat on the table quivered, and Navi burst out in a blaze of light. "Good morning!" she said brightly, doing a little twirl in the air to wake herself up completely. "Where're the other two?"  
  
"Getting their stuff," I answered. "We're gonna go to the Ranch and see if we can borrow two more horses to get around quicker."  
  
"Oh - good plan," she nodded, landing back on the hat. "It'll be nice for Link to see Malon again." Both of us smiled secretively at this. After a few more minutes, however, Navi was beginning to get impatient, and buzzed her way over to the door. With all the strength that her little fairy body could muster, she barged straight into the door, and yelled, "C'mon, what's taking you two so long?" She backed up and was charging again when Sheik opened the door. His eyes widened in surprise, and Navi barrelled head first into the space right between his eyes.  
  
Dazed, she spiralled away, and landed on the banister to recollect herself. Sheik bought his hand up the impact spot, and shook his head. "Crazy fairy," he chuckled, hitching his pack off of the floor. "Right, well, we'd best get going. It's going to take a few hours to get across the field with only one horse." Link nodded in agreement, and I just shrugged. I wasn't really all that keen on the idea of riding a horse around the field - I had never even sat on one before.  
  
{Really?} Navi's voice pierced my silent worrying. {Well, you can always learn at the Ranch. I thought every Hylian knew how to ride a horse!}  
  
[Yeah...well, I'm different, aren't I?] I smiled. [It'll be an interesting experience anyway. If I fall off, you're not allowed to laugh, OK?]  
  
{Yes - of *course* I won't laugh,} she said, and I didn't believe one syllable of it.  
  
*  
  
Link played the same lulling tune that had bought the red mare to him before. There was a whinny in the distance; from the steps, I could see far over the vast field, and over to the south, on the other side of the river, I could see the beautiful creature cantering towards us. Link went down and crossed the bridge to wait for her - I hung back, having spied something on the horizon. However, I blinked, and whatever had been there had disappeared.  
  
"Hey Epona. Hey girl, how're you doing?" Link crooned to the horse, patting her muzzle. Sheik and I sent amused looks to one another, before returning attention to Link when he began to speak again. "You don't mind if I ride along on Epona do you?" I shook my head, as did Sheik. He grinned. "Great! I love riding," and with that, he took off in a flash of bridle and reins over the bridge and into the main field.  
  
"You have to be kidding me," Navi said, being buffeted in the slipstream of the horse. "I refuse to try and fly to keep up with that crazy Hylian." She landed on my shoulder.  
  
"And did I say you could hitch a ride?" I asked jokingly. "We don't have to run after him, do we?"  
  
"Nah - he'll come back in a minute," Sheik said. "I hope." I laughed at his semi joke, and we set off after the small dot, which was Link and Epona.  
  
"He sure can ride though," I commented, as Link made a fly-by and grabbed Navi from my shoulder. Her protests at being grabbed in such an ungainly manner could be heard as he sped away, and I laughed. "Hey, Link!" I called to him, and he reined the horse expertly in front of me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh - I was just going to ask if you knew how to stop that thing..." I blinked in surprise. "But, obviously..." And with that, he sped off again. Soon, I was dizzy from trying to follow all his stunts. "OK, he really needs to grow up," I said dryly, as he stood up in the stirrups, and let go with both hands.  
  
Link at last calmed down enough to trot along next to Sheik and I. The field was much calmer than usual, the early morning sun shining and making the grass look fresh and green. Hell, there were even a few flowers dotted around - not exactly what you'd expect from a world that was apparently being run by an evil megalomaniac. The Ranch could at last be seen on the horizon, and off Link went again, galloping at full tilt. {HELP!} Navi's desperate voice came in my head. {I think I'm going to be sick!}  
  
[Well, tell Link that, and I'm sure he'll let you off.] Sure enough, a couple of seconds, Link came to a complete stop, and Navi tumbled to the ground, nauseous green. When Link laughed, she turned a bright red and flew at him - being the ingenious man that he is, he dug his heels into Epona's flank and took off.  
  
{Eurgh...I don't feel too good.}  
  
[I'm not surprised.] "Hey, Sheik, have you got any of that mead on you?" [It'll buck you up I should think]. I looked around at him - he didn't answer. "Sheik?"  
  
"Shh. Don't you hear something?" I strained my ears, and thought I could hear a soft rumbling in the distance. Epona's hoof beats made it difficult to make the sound out properly though. "Link, stop prancing around will you?" Sheik yelled bad temperedly, and Link did so, leading Epona back to us.  
  
Looking in the direction I though the sound was coming from, I saw a sight that made my blood run cold. The army that we had seen on the journey to Kakariko the first time had been nothing to this. The numbers were not so large, but they were all mounted upon fearsome looking horses; at least, they looked pretty fearsome from this distance. I didn't want to see what they'd be like close up. "Sheik. Would I be right in thinking that's not a good sign," I pointed to the oncoming mass.  
  
"Yes, I'd say that's a good assessment." He said calmly. "Running would be good."  
  
"We'll never be fast enough if we run - and we have no cover apart from the Ranch. If we take Epona, we should get there just in time."  
  
"But, will she be able to hold all three of us?" I asked dubiously. However, it seemed I wouldn't be answered, as Link had already swung up, and Sheik was climbing on.  
  
"Come on Blaise, up you get!" Again, I was dubious, as I looked up at the horse. I remembered the block in the Fire temple as Link reached down to pull me on. He dropped me in the saddle in front of him, grabbed the reins, and yelled loudly as he dug his heels in. "Hyahh! Go Epona!" Navi, who had managed to find a place on my shoulder, clung on to my collar for dear life. Epona didn't seem to notice that she was carrying two extra people and a fairy, and thundered off just as fast as she had been going before. The mass of dark creatures was coming from the north, from the town - we were speeding west towards the Ranch.  
  
Link urged Epona faster - I could begin to distinguish separate figures in the crowd now. That tall one in the centre in the cloak. It couldn't be...[Ganondorf!]  
  
{What?} Navi dared to take her head from my shoulder, and looked up. {Oh Goddesses!} "Faster Link, Ganondorf's with them!" Link's arms tensed on the reins, and I could hear the small snap as he ground his teeth together.  
  
"Come on Epona," he hissed - the horse gave off a last burst of speed, and we were miraculously within the gates. He turned her around, and she intuitively backed into the shadows - about twenty seconds later, the horde of dark riders thundered past.  
  
"That was close," Sheik muttered, and I felt an insane urge to laugh. I pushed it down, and swung round so that both legs were on one side, before hopping off the horse. I stumbled slightly, but I thought it was a good dismount since I had never done one before.  
  
"Let's go in - good girl," Link patted Epona on her back. "You deserve a rest." We walked up to the second pair of gates and entered the Ranch.  
  
*  
  
Malon was more than happy to see us again. She was immediately hospitable, asking us whether we were hungry or thirsty. Since we didn't know when we might eat again, we accepted the invitation to eat in the house. Following her, I noticed how elegantly she walked on the high shoes that she wore, and wondered how on earth she did it. {Practice I suppose}  
  
[They're so high though - I'd never be able to keep my balance in those things!]  
  
{I'm lucky, I don't even have to worry about shoes} Navi laughed. {Flying sure has its advantages over walking in that respect - and I can't exactly fall over.} Link grabbed her out of the air again, seeming to have forgotten what wroth he was unleashing. {But, that can be a problem} she squeaked indignantly, before beating Link up. Malon looked on, unsure of how to take the speeding ball of light.  
  
"Don't worry about those two," I told her, nudging her elbow so that she carried on down the narrow corridor into the house. "They always fight - it's a normal thing now." She smiled, and looked back at Link,  
  
"Poor Link - he's getting beaten up by his fairy," she laughed. The girl was nice, if a bit simple - well, what could I expect from a girl who had grown up without an education. "Come on you two, stop fighting and come through to the kitchen!" Link looked up, and Navi stopped bashing him around the head.  
  
{Oops, I made him look bad in front of his crush} she moaned guiltily.  
  
[Don't worry, I think she thought it was sweet] I thought back, following Malon into the kitchen, which was surprisingly spacious. Various pots and pans hung down from hooks on the ceiling, along with bunches of herbs and some drying streaks of bacon.  
  
"You're lucky you came when you did - I was just about to get lunch started. I'll just cook up a few extra pieces of bacon and we should be all right." She did just that, haphazardly throwing the pink strips of meat into a sizzling pan. She chopped up a loaf of bread with amazing speed, and within ten minutes, there was a veritable feast set upon the roughly hewn wooden tabletop. "Father!" she called up the stairs. "Lunch is ready!"  
  
There were shifting sounds as Talon descended the stairs, carrying a couple of milk crates. Quick as a flash, I jumped up and opened the door, since I sat closest to it. "Thanks," he grunted, as he went through it. Then, he turned back around, and looked with slight surprised at the table. "Malon, why didn't you tell me we had guests dear?"  
  
Malon just smiled, and pointed at the table, "It doesn't matter - just eat before it gets cold!" I could see Link's eyes unfocus as he looked at Malon smiling, and looking back at her, I saw a slight blush rising in her cheeks. Navi made a retching sound to me, and I had to stifle a giggle as Malon walked over to sit down. Link shifted up, pushing Sheik forcibly so that he fell off of his chair, so that Malon could sit next to him. This time, I really did laugh, but the atmosphere was so jovial that no one seemed to care.  
  
"Here, Sheik, sit next to me," I offered, moving up on the small bench that I sat on so that he could sit down again at the table. For a few moments, it was quiet as everyone looked at the food. "Um - are we going to eat or what?" I asked, my stomach speaking for me.  
  
"Of course!" Malon laughed. "Help yourselves for Goddesses' sakes, I don't want all this to go to waste!" This broke the stillness as everyone reached out and grabbed what they wanted, passing plates of foodstuffs to one another and so on. When everyone had at last received their fill of all they wanted, we sat back and talked for a while.  
  
Finally, the conversation turned to the reason we had come in the first place. "We were wondering whether we could possibly borrow a couple of your horses, so that we can get around the field more quickly," Link said, breaking his stare away from Malon and looking at Talon.  
  
"Don't look at me laddie, Malon's the one for the horses," he said, standing up and making his way to the stairs. Malon just laughed and shook her head, carrying on her clearing of the table.  
  
"Of course we'll lend you horses - I can't promise that they'll come when you call like Epona does, but they'll be the finest horses in Hyrule, that's for sure."  
  
"Thanks Malon!" Link cried, beaming at her - her face was almost as red as her hair.  
  
*  
  
"No, dig your heels in to start, and let them loose when you want to stop. Just saying 'whoa' won't work if you dig your heels in!" Malon was barking instructions at me as I tried to get to grips with the horse I had been given. It was a beautiful creature - grey with a slightly darker mane and tail to the rest of it - it just didn't seem to want to co-operate. Malon sure didn't look like it, but she could yell louder than my combat teacher ever had.  
  
"Whoa there," I said softly to the horse, this time letting my heels hang loose just as Malon had instructed. It slowed to a walk, before coming to a complete stop.  
  
"Good!" Malon beamed up at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Link and Sheik racing around the edge of the paddock on their charges. Link was again seated upon Epona, and Sheik was riding a large ruddy brown stallion that went by the name of 'Valar'. "Now, let's try some jumping shall we?" Malon said, though I could tell that I couldn't really say no. It was a skill I had to learn whether I liked it or not. I really didn't like it...  
  
"Turn the horse about, and line it up with that low fence," Malon instructed. I pulled gently on the right side of the reins, and the horse followed in turning to the right. The fence came into view, and with a few nudges and whispered instructions, I managed to line up. "Now, start off at a canter, and then dig your heels in hard about ten yards before the fence."  
  
"OK - here I go," I waved at her, before urging the horse forwards at a steady pace. At the ten yards mark, I dug my heels in firmly, and the horse shot forwards, leaping gracefully over the fence and landing perfectly on the other side. At the landing, I was thrown forwards in the saddle, the only thing saving me from toppling to the ground being my steed's neck. Shakily, I lifted a hand, and patted it on the neck. "Well done."  
  
Malon repeated the very same words as she came over, "Well done, that was excellent!" She too patted the horse on the neck. "Her name is Nostawen by the way."  
  
"Nostawen - it suits her," I lifted my leg up and over so that I could hop off the horse, and landed nimbly on the ground. Three hours in the saddle sure doesn't do your back any good I found as I straightened up. I was quite surprised that the name thing hadn't come up - very glad about it as well. And the horses she had given to us were as good as she had said they would be.  
  
Sheik and Link drew up next to us, Sheik holding up the five rupees he had won from the bet triumphantly. "I take it you won then?" Malon asked, raising an amused eyebrow at Link's sour expression. "Don't be so gloomy Link, Epona's probably tired after everything she's been through today." Link just nodded, Epona pawed the ground with her hoof and Navi snored a little more loudly on the top of the gatepost.  
  
Looking up at the sun, Sheik remarked, "We'd best get going soon if we want to reach Zora's Domain before nightfall."  
  
"Oh - well, you should go then. I wouldn't wish any of you to be out on the field at night with all those monsters!" Malon looked terrified at the very idea.  
  
"Don't worry Malon, we can take care of ourselves," Link assured her. "I guess it's goodbye again," he reached down, and to Malon's delight and surprise, took her left hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.  
  
[How adorable!]  
  
{Yeuch...} Navi said sleepily as she sat up on the post.  
  
[Hehehe!]  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As we drew closer to Zora's Domain, an Arctic wind blew across us. I shivered, cursing myself again on forgetting to bring a cloak. The best I could do was to yank my Zoran tunic from my bag, and put it on over the Goron one. I would have to switch them around later on, but for now I was only interested in not becoming an ice cube. We ploughed on, the sun beginning to set behind us, and from above, small white flakes were falling.  
  
Snow. Snow was falling in the height of summer. [What the...?]  
  
{My sentiments exactly}. We rounded the corner, and Navi thought a very rude word indeed. { - ! The whole river's been frozen!}  
  
[There's dark magic here - very dark] I thought, shivering slightly as another gust blew over us. We carried on down the river, having to leave the horses before we could hop over and carry on. Link and Sheik both had cloaks on, and my two layers kept me just warm enough as long as I did not stop moving for too long.  
  
Soon, we reached the gate which was the official barrier between the field and the domain of the Zoran people. It was rusted beyond repair, and swinging precariously on its hinges. We walked past it, lowering our heads as the snow was blown directly into our faces by a fierce breeze. In some places, the river was frozen hard enough for us to walk on - which we did, making our way to the other bank, and then going on upstream all the while.  
  
The snow was falling more heavily now, and I could see the flakes were large, and didn't melt as they settled on all of us. {Oof!} Navi exclaimed, as a particularly large flake caused her to bodily slam onto the ground. Luckily, the snow already there made the landing quite a soft one. I reached down and scooped her up onto my shoulder, where she hid under my hair, shivering.  
  
"Look out!" Sheik called, pointing to where an octorok was emerging from beneath the water. Link made short work of it with his arrows, and we carried on up the river. Now, I could hear the roar of a great waterfall, though through the hail of snow, I could not see it yet. When another gust of harsh wind blew, the view was cleared just enough for us to make out the majestic falls, cascading down on the other side of many sets of earthen bridges.  
  
Link seemed to know his way around well, and led us to a ladder on the far side of the lowest bridge. "Here," he said, "Go up this, and carry on until you reach the stone inlay before the waterfall." I swung myself up first, being wary of the slippery rungs and climbed up to the top. Then, stepping around icy patches, and avoiding parts of the bridges which seemed unstable, made my way to the very top. Soon enough, both Sheik and Link joined me, their teeth chattering.  
  
Link pulled out the ocarina of time, and played the same melody that he had done when we had visited the Great Fairy on Death Mountain. The falls before us slowed, revealing a tunnel behind, and after a curt nod, he leapt the gap and landed within it. Sheik followed, arching a graceful path through the air. I wasn't really so sure about the jump. {I could lift you across if you like} Navi offered, the sound of her chattering teeth resounding in my head.  
  
[No, you need to keep rested. I can do this.]  
  
{You sure?}  
  
[You remember the drawbridge when we first met? Of course I'm sure!] I said, and backed up. I ran, jumped, and landed within the tunnel perfectly. "Well, come on then," I pushed Link and Sheik forwards into the shadowy tunnel.  
  
"Oh Goddesses." Was the first thing I heard when we reached the end of the tunnel. I'm not quite sure who said it - for all I know it could have been me. Whoever it was, I heartily agreed. From my knowledge, Zora's domain was the source of Zora's river - the place where the fish people, the Zorans lived. It was all water, with a huge waterfall from which a diving game was held, and an underwater portal to lake Hylia.  
  
All I could see was ice - lots of it. Everything was frozen, including the waterfall - patches of ice and frost clung onto the floor, and icicles hung in sparkling fingers from the high ceiling. "Ganondorf," Link spat bitterly, looking around in horror at the sparkling winter wonderland which had once been the home of one of the six races.  
  
"Aye, the bastard," I agreed, and Sheik looked at me in shock for my usage of a swear word. "What, it's the truth isn't it?" He just nodded.  
  
"C'mon, let's see if there's anyone around." Link headed up the steep path, and as usual, we followed him, being careful not to slip and fall onto the frozen water far below. At long last, we came to a huge staircase, where you could barely see the light at the top. "I always hated these stairs," Link admitted as he went up them, taking them two at a time. I followed at the daintier pace of one step at a time, wondering if there'd ever be a time when I didn't have to run.  
  
{Not likely} Navi said. {C'mon, it's not that bad!}  
  
[Yeah - well, you have a lift!] I panted back. [Demons, I think I hate climbing almost as much as running.]  
  
Finally, finally, we reached the top of the hellish stairs - well, Link and Sheik got there first, and didn't even wait for me. "Guys?" I said, panicking slightly in the gloom. Suddenly, a torch burst into light, and I could see thrown into relief the throne room of the great King Zora. He didn't seem to be saying much however; being coated in red ice made that little wonder.  
  
Link banged his fist angrily on the wall. "That evil...!" he hissed, unable to find a word dark enough to complete the sentence, and I knew he was talking about none other than Ganondorf. "First the ice, and now this!" He sprinted over to a small corridor to the left of the throne room, and made his way up to the seat of the king. He walked across, and stretched out a hand to touch the red ice.  
  
"Don't!" I yelled. "I've got a feeling that wouldn't be wise." He dropped his hand and looked at me quizzically. To make my point, I picked up a close by pebble and threw it at the red ice encasing the king. It also became wrapped in ice and clattered to the floor.  
  
"Ah," Sheik nodded. "I see - obviously some dark magic or other. Which means we probably have to defeat some creature before we can thaw this place out."  
  
"Well, what's new?" Navi breathed, looking at the pebble apprehensively. "Maybe we should head into the fountain - perhaps some of the Zoras escaped to there."  
  
"It's as good a starting place as any," Link agreed. "The entrance is back here - just be careful as you walk by him." Link shuffled past the lump of ice and royalty, and stood on the other side of the decorative trellising to wait for us. "Now to see what other damage has been done," his face was set in a stern, braced glare as we splashed through the tunnel into the fountain.  
  
Yet again, everything was frozen - great ice flows floated upon the water and snow was falling from the sky once more. I have no idea how we managed to make our way across them, but we did, and ended up in a cave on the far side of the fountain. Icicles stood from the floor and hung from the ceiling, and frost clung to the walls. Our breath misted before us as we moved through.  
  
There was a tinkling sound above, and a stalactite of ice crashed down just in front of us. "That was close," Sheik yelled in shock as he stumbled back a couple of steps. "Tread carefully," he advised. Yeah, like I hadn't been already! A few more fallen icicles and slips on the icy floor later, we emerged into a great ice cavern.  
  
"What the...?" Link pointed to a huge sconce in the centre of the room, in which burnt a vibrant blue flame. "You don't think there are Poes here do you?" he asked, obviously remembering the Forest Temple.  
  
"I don't think so," Navi's voice was muffled through Link's hat, under which she had taken refuge. "Poes don't like the cold much."  
  
A dripping sound caught my attention, and looking again at the blue flame, I could see that some of the red ice clung to the ceiling above it was melting. "Hey!"  
  
{My line!}  
  
"Shh Navi! Look up there. The blue fire's melting the red ice. We could use it to thaw out the king!" Link looked like he could have hugged me to death for noticing that. With a gleeful look, he took out a bottle, and scooped some of the fire into it. Then, after a pause, he filled his other bottles as well.  
  
"You never know, we might need more of this stuff," he reasoned, putting them back in that seemingly bottomless pack of his. "Come on, let's get out of here." He made to leave, when there was a huge rumble. The ice rattled and broke, sending hundreds of tiny shards raining down on us. "Uh-oh."  
  
[Uh-oh indeed!] I thought as the floor gave way underneath us. "OUCH!" We hit the ground hard, and scuffled to get out of the way of huge slabs of ice raining down on us. At last, the crisis seemed to have ended, and we took our arms from over our heads to see where we were. "Eep." There were five huge white Wolfos standing before us, eyes gleaming.  
  
*  
  
King Zora yawned and stretched as the last traces of the red ice melted away around him. "What? What happened? Who are you three?" he looked around in confusion, shaking his head. "Where's that rude desert man gone; I'd like to give him a piece of my mind! Coming here and demanding this that and the other!" he puffed out his chest and I could see the ends of his flippers turn an angry red.  
  
"Sire," Link cut in, bowing low. "You were frozen by his dark magic - do you not remember?"  
  
The fish king blinked, and then comprehension flashed across his features. "Ah yes! I remember! And you three thawed me out. Thank you, may the Goddesses bless you and make your home waters fresh and clear!" I cast an amused look towards Link, who bit back a snort. "I must reward you - I cannot do much, but take these," he pulled two Zoran tunics out of what seemed like thin air, and handed them to Link and Sheik.  
  
"And also these - they shall make travelling beneath the waves easier." And again, out of nowhere, he pulled three pairs of boots. Their soles were made of heavy iron.  
  
"Thank you sire - but what of the rest of your kind?" Sheik asked, putting the heavy boots down on the floor.  
  
"Alas," the king said sadly. "They that weren't frozen all fled away. My dear Ruto..." he trailed off into miserable silence. "Wait!" his fishy eyes regained some fire. "You boy - I know you! You saved Ruto from Jabu-Jabu all those years ago!" Link nodded, and Zora clapped his fins. "Oh the Goddesses have smiled down! You can save her! She is in the Temple in Lake Hylia."  
  
"Well, sire, we need to know where the Temple is." The king waved his hand carelessly, and a map fluttered down before our feet.  
  
"Now go, and do not return until you have saved my dear daughter!" he waved his fin to dismiss us, and we started down the long stairway.  
  
"OK - did anyone else find that a little bit odd?" I asked.  
  
"Just a bit," Sheik nodded, peering at the map. "Oh - I have an idea. It'll probably take up a bit more magic than I'd like, but I can't be bothered to travel all the way to lake Hylia. Link, get the Ocarina, and we'll warp there."  
  
[Finally, some sense!] I thought gratefully, sitting down on the steps and watching as Link learned the Water Temple melody.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We landed upon the Tri-Force symbol at lake Hylia, and I fell flat on my butt to prevent Link from landing on top of me again. Immediately, I noticed the lack of water in the great lake, apart from around the outcropping we had landed on. [I can hardly wait until we get to kill him,] I thought angrily.  
  
{Aye.}  
  
"So, where is the Temple anyway?" I asked, trying to grab the map from Sheik. He elbowed me away, and my feet came into contact with the edge of the outcrop. "Careful!" I said, hurrying forwards again.  
  
"Sorry," he answered curtly, turning around in a full circle before smiling and putting the map away.  
  
"So, where is it?" Navi prompted. He just grinned some more, and sat down, dangling his legs over the edge. Before any of us could stop him, he slid over and down the side. "Sheik!" Navi zoomed after him. There was a splash far below, and then a spluttering laugh. Looking over the edge, I could see Sheik bobbing about in the water far below.  
  
"C'mon you two, we haven't got all day," he yelled up. After a quick glance at Link, I shrugged, and jumped.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
And I'm going to cut it off there so that I can have the next chapter for the Temple and then the little bit afterwards. Sorry again for the delay. Sheik and I are now going to go and sleep.  
  
Sheik: O.o  
  
Soda: What? OH! You didn't think- EWW!  
  
Sheik: Hey! I'm great and wonderful, remember!  
  
Soda: But...gross!  
  
Sheik: Are you saying you wouldn't?  
  
Soda: [Covers ears] Oh God, I can't believe you're even. ARGH!  
  
Sheik: [Grins to readers] Ah, how I've missed scaring her like this.  
  
Soda: [Throttles Sheik]  
  
Sheik: [Cries]  
  
Soda: Whoops...heh...looks like I have to reconcile before I can write anymore now. I'm sorry Sheik! SORRY!  
  
Sheik: Git  
  
Soda: That means pregnant camel...  
  
Sheik: O.o you are so weird  
  
Soda: [Nods] Now, let's go! And no, we're not!  
  
Sheik: Good - I'm glad that's agreed  
  
Soda + Sheik: [Nod]  
  
BYE! 


	8. Fighting against yourself

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: Eloise is mine. Alexis is mine, the others - I'm only borrowing.  
  
Since I have been a very bad and mean author, I am here to write the Water Temple for you all, and hopefully I will actually get this done by the end of today and be able to put it up. Here's hoping anyway.  
  
Right, in the last chapter, they basically did sod all. They got a couple more horses and are on their way to the Water Temple. I admit, it was only a link chapter so that I could get to one of the bits that I've been raring to write for ages. I have it all planned out and everything! Wanna know what bit? You'll have to wait and see [taps nose]  
  
Also, I used some artistic license [again] and changed the mini Ice temple thing around a bit. It just wouldn't have worked very well if I'd left it the same. It's an a/u, so nya anyway! I will also being doing a little tweaking in the Water Temple, say for with the iron boots - because it would be dull if I had to keep saying they take them off and put them on again. So, a few changes, but nothing major.  
  
[] = Alexis' thoughts  
  
{} = Navi's thoughts  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I landed at the same time as Link, and pulled myself back to the surface with a little difficulty what with the weight of the iron boots. "Sheik?" I called, slowly rotating in the water, which had already soaked me all the way through.  
  
"Over here," I caught some movement out of the corner of my eye, and managed to spin around to see Sheik sitting on a small shingle swathe at the bottom of the outcrop. "Swim over here, and you can change into the tunics and boots. We've got to go down to the bed of the lake - what's left of it anyway." He looked out over the almost empty lake pensively, before shaking his head and standing up to help Link get out of water.  
  
I'm not a fast swimmer, so it took me a little while longer to reach the shingle, where he also helped me get out. A sudden thought hit me, "Hey, where's Navi?" Link turned to either side, took off his hat and looked in it, then scratched him mussed up hair. [Navi? Where are you?]  
  
{Oh Goddesses, you're still alive!} She sniffled. {I'm still up here, where are you?}  
  
[At the base - fly down silly!] I looked up, as did Link, and could discern the glowing orb coming towards us. It broke off, and instead of going towards Link, made for Sheik, who looked more than a little worried as her colour darkened to a ruby red.  
  
"Never ever do that again you evil Sheikah, I thought you were dead!" she shrieked, grabbing one pointed ear, and actually lifting him off the ground by it before dropping him heavily. "Got that?" she growled, and I could hear her take deep, steadying breaths. Sheik rubbed his ear with a pained expression and nodded,  
  
"Yeah, I got that." He stood up, still rubbing his ear, and then looked pointedly at Link and me. "Well, aren't you going to get changed?" It was only then that I noticed that he was already wearing the blue Zora tunic, and a few swathes of bandages were poking out of the top of his pack. Link hurriedly shed his own pack, and took out the tunic. He was already unlacing his Goron one when I coughed meaningfully.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," he and Sheik said as one, before turning their backs, so that they were facing towards the water. I turned to face the stone of the outcrop, and reached down to take off the red trousers of my Goron made set. Then, I pulled on the blue ones - now came the tricky part - I had to take off the Goron tunic without taking off the Zoran one, which was over the top. After a few tense seconds of struggling with the laces, I managed to succeed, and stuffed the dripping tunic into my pack.  
  
Running a hand over the front of the Zoran tunic to straighten it out, I was surprised to find that the material felt dry. So that was another of the properties of it then. "Hey - are you done yet Link?"  
  
"Yep - you?"  
  
"Yeah," we both turned around. "Hey, blue suits you," I said, and I wasn't kidding. It complemented his corn coloured hair and matched the colour of his eyes.  
  
"Hey, thanks - you too," he grinned.  
  
[Why do heroes always have to be so annoyingly good at everything?] I wondered.  
  
{I don't know, but don't complement him anymore; it might go to his head!} Navi warned jokingly.  
  
"Right, now we've just got to put these boots on and walk into the water - we'll just be able to carry on walking as though we're on normal ground," Sheik told us. "I hope these things work," I heard him mutter as he laced up his boots. As I laced my own, I wondered how it was that the boots were the right size...  
  
{Must just be luck.} Navi thought. {What are they like to walk in?}  
  
I took a step. [Heavy.] She laughed. "Right, so we just walk in?" I asked, reaching down and yanking the laces on the boots tighter. Sheik nodded, tying off a double bow on his own pair. I clunked my way across the shingle, and with a soft splash, walked into the water. I paused for a moment, the water lapping around my ankles, and waited for the other two to catch up with me.  
  
I don't know what made me do it, but I reached out and took each of their hands in mine. And, we walked into the water hand in hand. Just before my nose and mouth were covered, I took a deep breath, and was submerged. I held it until I couldn't hold it anymore, and let it out in a cloud of bubbles. Sheik looked at me with a raised eyebrow, his face swimming slightly in the disturbed water. I just shrugged, and tentatively took a breath - and the water didn't cascade into my lungs in a deadly tide as I had suspected. I just breathed normally.  
  
The water made it impossible to talk however, so we had to use hand signals to communicate. Also, hefting a sword would be pointless and difficult. I could lift my daggers, and Link would easily wield his hook shot - Sheik didn't have anything. Since we were all still holding hands, I squeezed his, and then nodded to the daggers at my waist. He made a face which asked 'you sure?' and I nodded. Slipping my hand from his, I took one out and passed it to him. He smiled, and I wondered why he didn't have his facemask off more often - he had a nice face...  
  
{Eww! You are so into him girl!} Navi's voice cut through the silence of the water.  
  
[No I'm not!] I protested, but she was having none of that.  
  
{Rubbish!}  
  
I quickly changed the subject, which I knew she noticed, but didn't comment on. [I know this is the second time in so many minutes, but where are you?]  
  
{Under Link's hat, where else? It's waterproof, so I'm ok under here until we resurface. I just hope he doesn't take his hat off.}  
  
[Why? Can't you breathe underwater?]  
  
{Oh, I can, I just don't want my hair to get messed up!} I grinned slightly at that, and then felt a tug from Sheik to stop. I tugged on Link's arm, and he came to a stop as well. Sheik raised the hand that I had been holding and pointed to a blue jewel like object far above. Then, he walked at our new slow water pace past me to Link, and pointed to the hook shot in his free hand, then at the blue object. Link nodded, and I let go of his hand so that he could fire the mechanism on it.  
  
With a soft sheen of tiny air bubbles, the hook flew through the water and hit the blue object. There was a low click, and it changed to a turquoise colour - a piece of wall before us revealed itself as actually being a gate, and rose upwards. Sheik nodded, and pointed to it, though it was more than a little obvious that that was where we were going to go. To my surprise, both Link and Sheik took up my hands again, and we walked like that to the newly opened entrance.  
  
There was a short incline upwards, and diffracted beams of light from the sunshine outside covered the walls. The upward rise came to a dead end, and looking upwards, we could see a square of light above. Feeling the walls, I found them to be rough, and managed to get myself a grip and hoist myself upwards. The boots made it a little difficult, but eventually I reached the surface and was able to collapse onto the dry ground. Quickly, I turned around to help the other two to climb out.  
  
*  
  
Looking around, I could only see one level and wondered how a Temple could be this small. {Take a look down} Navi advised, and I saw her reflection in the water behind my head. Her light also reflected off of some droplets of water on my glasses and dazzled me for a minute. {Sorry,} she apologised, landing on my shoulder and the glow stopped. When I could see properly again, I saw what she meant. Link and Sheik were also peering down into the water.  
  
At least two more levels could be seen, and a sandy floor was far below us. "Wow," Link breathed. "It's amazing!"  
  
"And so quiet - which can't be a good sign," Sheik said, looking around eye narrowed. It was at that point that about ten blue tektites decided to jump out at us from various hiding places. Luckily, we weren't underwater anymore, so I could use my sword. Which I did and quite happily as well. At one point, my hair really began to bug me, as it decided to cling to my glasses, and almost got my hand bitten off when one of the tektites got too close. Luckily, I managed to swipe it out of the way with a guessing swing.  
  
When the tektites had been disposed of, Sheik tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around to see him holding out a thin strip of bandaging. "Here, use that to keep your hair out of the way," he said, and I nodded, taking it from him.  
  
"Thanks," I tied my hair up hurriedly, raking it away from my face. "Ah, that's better, I can see properly!" he laughed, and ran a hand through his own hair.  
  
"Yeah, I find it hard to see with all this sometimes as well," he admitted, and we both laughed again. He also tied his hair back, the silvery mass ending in a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck. "There - I can see as well," he grinned, and a few strands fell back into place defiantly. He pulled a face and put them stubbornly behind his pointed ear.  
  
"Where exactly do we go?" Link asked, looking up from where he had been peering into the water.  
  
"Umm..." Sheik just shrugged. "I guess we could just start at the bottom and work upwards?" He held out his hands for suggestions - we didn't have any. "OK, we start at the bottom then," he sat down, put his legs into the water and dropped down into it. Turning around, he managed to grab onto the ledge before he sank. "Hey, Blaise, can I have another of those daggers?"  
  
"Oh - sure," I reached down and gave him a second one from the other side of the belt. Now we both had two, and I had them nice and symmetrical, one on each side.  
  
"Thanks. Now, come on, let's have a look around down there and see what monsters we have to deal with." He let go, and I could see him sinking slowly down. Link and I followed quickly, and landed on the sand a few seconds after Sheik, who was looking wide eyed at a well-lit passageway, which had a torch sconce on either side of the frame. I followed his gaze, and thought I saw the flash of scales, but then blinked, and there was nothing.  
  
Sheik looked at us both, and then pointed toward the door, raised one of the daggers I had leant him, and then pointed back at the door. 'Be careful'.  
  
{Yeah, because we're just going to waltz in and let something kill us without putting up a fight} Navi thought sarcastically.  
  
[Hehehe, aww, well, it's better to be ready than dead, right?] I reasoned.  
  
{I suppose. But, really, you've already conquered two Temples and he thinks he needs to tell you to be careful?} She sniggered slightly.  
  
[Shush you! You should be keeping a look out as well!] There was a small grumble, and then I saw a slight movement on Link's head. Navi stuck her head out and made a face as her hair was plastered to her head.  
  
{Fine! My hair's ruined now I'll have you know!} she said sulkily, before grinning, and turning her head from side to side to keep a lookout as I had asked her to.  
  
The passageway was empty when we reached it, but we didn't drop our guard. Sheik was right - being alert could mean the difference between life and death here. A flicker of light could just be a reflection or refraction, but it could also be some creature swimming up behind you. As we made our way through the passage, the light became dimmer. After a couple of sharp turns, the passage ended in a well-sized room, in which there were three torches.  
  
And in front of the central torch was a silver/blue scaled creature, with aqua fins, speckled all over with purple and green. It's eyes were a deep obsidian, shining with intelligence, and surprise at seeing us appear before it. I say it - by the shape, it was in fact a she - and by the crown, she was none other than Princess Ruto of the Zoras. She raised one of her fins delicately in greeting, sweeping it through the water. Then, with a small nod, she began to swim upwards.  
  
After a few strokes of her fins, she stopped, and looked down at us. The message was obvious; 'follow me'. She then indicated a long ladder to the left, before pulling herself upwards once more through the water. With as much speed as we could muster in our heavy boots, we moved over to the ladder and climbed up after her. I found it took all my concentration to keep my grip - the rungs were in some places overgrown by algae, which made them slippery.  
  
The Zoran princess stood waiting for us before the end of the ladder, her face in an expression that was crossed between anxiety, surprise and relief. It was a strange mixture. Link was the last in the procession, and as soon as he had pulled himself out of the water, she seemed to loose all her self control, and collapsed to the floor next to him, throwing her scaled arms around his neck. "Oh my dear beloved Link. You've come back at last to fulfil our betrothal! I knew you would; I always knew our love was meant to be."  
  
[Wha...?] I thought, also looking quizzically at Sheik, who shrugged.  
  
{It's complicated,} Navi answered, and I didn't press her about it. Link looked very embarrassed, and managed to pull himself out of the embrace and stand up properly.  
  
"Hello Ruto," he said unsurely, and crossed his arms over his chest in order to prevent her from hugging him again. He turned his head slightly to look at us meaningfully. Sheik, Navi and I backed off into a corner of the room, and turned away from the two.  
  
{He's going to have great fun getting out of that one.}  
  
"What's all that about?" Sheik managed to cut in before I could ask Navi telepathically.  
  
"It's complicated," she said again. "But, it looks like those two might be some time, so I'll have time to tell you. Years ago, when Link was collecting the spiritual stones for Princess Zelda, he met Ruto in the lord Jabu-Jabu's belly. She had been swallowed by him whilst feeding him, because Ganondorf put him under a curse. So, he escorted her safely out of lord Jabu-Jabu, defeated all the beasts and was generally heroic. Naturally, she found all the hero stuff very appealing, and seemed to fall madly in love with our dear Link." Navi was grinning a little now.  
  
She landed on the floor, and sat down before carrying on the tale. "Well, when they got out, Link asked for the Zora sapphire, as it was what he had come for in the first place. Apparently, it belonged to Princess Ruto's mother, and she was meant to give it to her betrothed. Link didn't really understand the concept of marriage, so accepted the sapphire and left."  
  
"Ah - hence the incredibly affectionate welcome," Sheik said, glancing over his shoulder at the two. Ruto's face had fallen a little, but she was listening intently, and speaking rapidly back to Link. After a few more minutes, they hugged uncomfortably, and Ruto dived back into the water. Link walked over to us.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Navi asked gently.  
  
"I think it went alright," Link answered, nodding. "She understands now why I took the sapphire - she just wants me to save her people now. And she also gave me a little tip-off," he pointed to a Tri-Force symbol on the wall. "If I play the royal melody before one of these, the water level will change, so we can access new places."  
  
"Play away then," I nudged him forwards, and he took out the ocarina and did just that. There was a sound as though someone had pulled a plug from a drain. Looking down through the hole we had entered the room by, I could see the water lowering. The middle torch far below lit up and sputtered with a bright orange flame. Again, it was obvious that we had to follow the path of the water - that was until Link noticed a door half covered with cobwebs at the far end of the room.  
  
Pushing them out of the way, he found the handle and pushed the door open easily. Some spiny sea urchins (Is that what they are; I'm not sure?) flicked out their formidable spikes and moved towards us. With a few sword swipes, we managed to defeat all of them, and for our troubles, we got a map of the Temple. Sheik again took it upon himself to look after the map.  
  
We exited the room, and then climbed back down the long ladder into the room where we had met Ruto. The torch was still burning away merrily, and Navi flew over to it, going forest green. "You need to light those other two torches to open the barred door," she told us. "Sheik, Link, use your bows and arrows to shoot through the flame on this torch to light the other two." This they did, and the bars over the door slid open.  
  
Inside were some tricky creatures to beat - as soon as you tried to slash the clam with your sword, it would slam its shell shut. Eventually, we had to use sneak tactics and have Navi distract them whilst we picked them off one by one. For all that hard work, we only got a small key, but it was something to be going on with at least.  
  
*  
  
After first raising the water to it's mid point, and then the highest level again, we had reached another of those rooms where the bars come down over the door to keep you locked in. However, this room was much, much different. It was incredibly odd to say the least. It seemed as though we were all standing outside, as swirls of mist curled around our feet (now clad in normal boots again), and a soft wind blew. Though, of course, that was impossible - we were inside. The illusion was cleverly constructed however, and the hairs on the back of my neck rose.  
  
With a tense smile, Link decided to take the lead, splashing his way across the mist covered ground, stirring it with his feet. In the centre of the area was the black skeleton of an oak - much like that of the Great Deku tree, only much, much smaller. Then, at the far end was a simple wall, in the centre of which was a door - of course, it was locked as well. [What by demons is our task here?] I thought, looking around at the eerily empty space.  
  
{I don't know,} Navi admitted, which didn't exactly fill me with confidence. {I can't see nor sense any enemies, and there is no puzzle to solve. What are we to do?}  
  
"I don't like this," Sheik muttered, breaking the tense silence.  
  
"Me neither," Link agreed, re-gripping the hilt of the Master Sword nervously. I just nodded, and decided to turn around and make my way back to the first door to see if there was something we had missed. The other's turned with me. However, the sound of splashing footsteps began before we had even taken our first step. An ominous sound of metal on leather stung our ears; far in the misty distances of the clearing, I could see three shadowy creatures.  
  
"What are they do you think?" I asked, even as I readied my own sword in my hands, and pushed a couple of unruly strands away from my face.  
  
"I don't know - just keep your weapon up in case," Sheik advised.  
  
"Just keep your weapon up in case?" the phrase was echoed back in a cruel parody of Sheik's voice. "Yeah, way to dish out the advice Sheikah boy." The voice came from the middle figure of the three, all of whom had paused by the oak. "In case, my brother?" The middle figure raised two scimitars, which mirrored Sheik's own. "There is no in case about it." Again, that ominous sound of metal on leather as the left of the figures took out a sword much like Link's. I moved my eyes to the third, smallest figure. Who held a sword like mine own.  
  
As we began to advance towards them, they mirrored and did the same. [Oh Goddesses!] I thought desperately as they came into full view - a gust of wind pushed the last tendrils of mist away. They were nothing more than shadow copies of us; eyes glowed ember red in their otherwise dark grey forms. A fourth figure, a replica of Navi appeared from the shadow Link's hat and made for the real Navi.  
  
"Aiyee!" her voice cut through the air as they tussled. "Looks like you're on your own!"  
  
"Just the way it should be," my own counterpart agreed. I shuddered on hearing the rasping shadow's equivalent of my voice. "Let's battle," it breathed, and all hell broke loose.  
  
Fighting oneself in hard enough when all you must do is fight against your inner self over feelings or instincts. But, when you're fighting yourself in the flesh...  
  
You know what the other will do; you know all the moves and tricks that you keep up your sleeve.  
  
You know when the other will strike you, when to block, when to try and strike back.  
  
You can tell when the other is beginning to slacken because you are as well - you know when they begin to get exhausted - you know when they're ready to give up.  
  
And you also know the very deep secrets of the other - things that you never want to see the light of day.  
  
I could hear the soft mumble of the other's shadows taunting them, but my one's taunts rang harsh in my head. "So, I wonder what David would say?" She put on the very impression of his voice I had done at a party one time when I was young and he was still around. " 'You're a noble warrior little one, you're sure to be great one day!' "  
  
I screamed angrily. "SHUT UP! Don't you dare-"  
  
"Dare what? Dare to speak the truth?" my shadow was enjoying itself - I could hear the glee in it's voice. I could also see that it wasn't paying so much attention now - I had managed to back it against the trunk of the tree - and few more steps and it would be trapped. "Dare to tell your friends that you're nothing other than a murdering trai-"  
  
"ARGH!" I yelled, cutting her off and launching myself at her. I managed to draw the first blood of the battle - it fell to the floor and pooled in dark blue rivulets. The shadow hissed, and jumped to the side, managing to score back at me with a slash across my back - right over my shoulder blades. I don't think I'd ever screamed so loud before in my life. Whirling around, I raised my shield against a flurry of new blows.  
  
I could see that Navi had dealt with her own shadow quite quickly, and had helped Link to dispose of his. Sheik was still fighting, but with the help of Navi to dazzle his shadow, was doing well enough. That wouldn't work with my one - she was wearing the same glasses as I was. Link was striding over, but a wall of fire formed around us to prevent him from coming any further. "Blaise!" he yelled, and I managed to glimpse his worried face through the flames.  
  
"Ah, there's no one to save you now, is there, fallen one?" my shadow taunted. In a flash, she was changing, transforming. I was conscious of Sheik felling his shadow - scrambling backwards, I watched in horror as the creature before me changed into the very person I dreaded above all. Diabola - laughing cruelly again.  
  
"What's going on?" I could sense more than heard the terrified gasps of the others. A surge of anger washed over me, and I stood up, ignoring the fact that my back felt as though it was on fire like the wall around the battle arena.  
  
"You won't get me again with this you bitch," I yelled. "You forced me to do many things - let me throw off one," I recklessly pulled my glasses off and threw them to the ground, where I heard the glass tinkle.  
  
"So now we're ready to fight properly then are we?" the Diabola faced creature asked silkily.  
  
"Give it to me," I said, gritting my teeth, and bracing myself for pain. It didn't come. "Come on, fight me bitch!" That goaded her into action - she brandished a double-ended spear now, and swung it over her head. Pah - no defence now - perhaps this creature wasn't as smart as I had thought. I rammed my sword home in her chest, and she collapsed in a pool of blue blood before disintegrating.  
  
The firewall disappeared; the fire in my back returned with full force, and I fell over, sinking beneath the mist sea on the floor. "Ow," I moaned, dropping my sword and shield to the floor with a clatter before blackness overtook my senses.  
  
*  
  
{Blaise - Blaise, get up!}  
  
"Blaise? Are you OK?"  
  
"Sheik, have you got any of that mead on you?"  
  
The sounds were beginning to make sense to me again. [Navi? What happened?]  
  
{You fainted.}  
  
[Oh.] I pushed myself up from the floor, feeling my back screaming out in silent pain. A hand was reached out to steady me, and I blinked open my eyes. There was a shocked gasp, and then I remembered my destruction of the glasses. Oops. I opened them again.  
  
"Your eyes," Link breathed, his own wide. I looked down at the floor, ashamed of my foolishness over the battle. It was leading to difficulty.  
  
"Aye," I answered, blinking and looking back up. "That's why I wear - wore," I corrected myself, "the glasses. They cause too many questions otherwise." Sheik was wearing the old look of mistrust, and I cursed myself. However, he didn't voice it, and it left his face quite quickly.  
  
"It's understandable," he said. "They are rather - odd - to say the least." He smiled a little. "I suppose it makes a good mix though - blue, red and now violet."  
  
"When you put it like that," I snorted slightly, "It sounds kind of normal." He just patted me on the back and laughed.  
  
"Let's go - we should get something pretty damned good for fighting that lot." We made our way to the door opposite the entrance. I noticed the area become a large stone room as we walked, the mist disappearing, and the tree turning into a large stone pillar.  
  
The door swung open, and a huge chest stood in the centre of the small room. Link kicked it open, and within it was a contraption much like the hook shot. However, on closer inspection, it turned out to be the upgraded version (known as a long shot) that could reach twice as far. "Handy," Link grinned, putting it onto his belt - he removed the hook shot and gave it to Sheik. Sheik then gave my daggers back to me, and we all had our own weapons to use underwater.  
  
"Can we eat?" Navi whined, and after a quick scout around the large room which we had previously battled the shadows in, we sat down to eat the food Eloise had given us. Even after being through the water and thus getting a little soggy, it was still delicious. Navi flew around after eating, and returned with what was left of my glasses - one lens was perfectly fine, but the other was partially missing. I pocketed them and wondered whether I would be able to persuade Loki to get me another pair.  
  
*  
  
The Temple seemed to have an affinity for leaving us wondering what was going to happen next. We were in the room of the Temple Guardian, yet we hadn't yet seen a sign of it, whatever it was. All we could see was a pool of water in the centre of the room, and some vicious looking spikes around the edge of the room. The ceiling had a few small slits high above through which stars could be seen winking down.  
  
We made a quick walk through of the whole room, but still couldn't find the whereabouts of the creature we were supposed to fight and kill. Navi was looking at the water suspiciously, and announced, "This water looks strange - come and look." We did just that - Navi was usually right about these things. And she was right now. The water wasn't clear - it was more translucent and had a blue tint. I caught sight of a small red ball in the depths, and jumped back in shock when it suddenly erupted from the strange water and flew straight at me.  
  
"Navi, how do we kill it?" Link asked as he dodged a tentacle, and then skidded to a stop to prevent himself being impaled on some spikes. "And a quick answer would be good!" He slashed at the tentacle as it swept at him - the red ball dropped onto the floor and began bouncing around.  
  
"That's looks kind of like one of those flare dancer heads," I said, and then what we had to do clicked. We chased after the red ball and slashed it. It managed to get back into the strange water, and a huge mass of tentacles extended to try and ensnare us. Ducking, diving and slashing our way, we managed to get to the tentacle that held the red ball again, and got it out. The tentacles all disappeared and we went after it again.  
  
It was quite an easy guardian, especially in comparison to what we had had to fight just to gain the long shot. Perhaps the Goddesses were smiling down on their hero. Well, as per usual, we were taken away via portal, and Link went off to the Chamber of Sages whilst Sheik and I were left to wait for him.  
  
We landed on the Tri-Force symbol on the outcrop where we had arrived. Looking out over the lake, I could see over at the far side a large cascade of water falling into it, and the water level was rising fast. I tugged on Sheik's arm, and he turned to look as well. "Wow," he sat down and crossed his legs, looking at the re-filling lake with awe. "It's amazing."  
  
"Did you ever see it before it was drained?" I asked, awestruck as well. He shook his head, and we both just looked in silence as the water was returned to how it was supposed to be. The stars were reflected in the great expanse of water, looking twice as beautiful reflected as they did in the sky itself.  
  
As dawn began to make itself present in the sky, and paint the water with soft purples and pinks, Link appeared on the Tri-Force symbol, and shook his head. Then, he noticed the lake, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "That was quicker than I expected it to get back to normal," he said in amazement, spinning around to take in the full picture. "And dawn's almost here!" Even as he said it, the sun began to rise.  
  
He hurriedly pulled out his bow and strung an arrow. He raised the bow to point directly at the rising sun, and shot it. "What did you do that for?" I asked. "You just wasted an arrow!"  
  
"And by doing so, I've gained a powerful weapon of magic," Link said mysteriously. He then dove into the waters of the replenished lake, and swam over to a small island some distance away.  
  
"What is he up to do you suppose?" Sheik asked, looking at the hero as though he had gone slightly crazy.  
  
"I have no idea - but he's just picked something up - and now he's coming back."  
  
Link pulled himself out of the water, panting slightly, and looking very pleased with himself. He reached into that never-ending pack of his, and took out a small phial. It seemed to contain the very rays of the sun itself. He unscrewed the top and then took another arrow from his quiver. He held it to the open top of the phial, and as we watched, it was coated in the shining substance. Suddenly, it clicked in my mind, and by the look on Sheik's face, it clicked in his as well.  
  
"The Legendary fire arrows," Link said proudly, and let the arrow fly into the water, where it died in a hiss of steam. "Ruto told me where I would find them. They'll help a lot."  
  
"No kidding," Navi said, popping out from under his hat. "No more need to flint to make fires anymore." Link nodded, and then she rapped him on the forehead. "The fire thing was a hint stupid! I'm frozen!" Link laughed, and then we set about gathering some twigs and sticks to build up a small fire. Link set one of the twigs to the phial, and then put it amongst the others. Soon, we had a roaring fire going, and sat around it to warm ourselves.  
  
The sun rose higher and higher in the sky, and soon we had no need for the fire anymore. So, we kicked some water over it to put it out. Then, we walked along the bridges from the outcrop to the shore. Link branched off and made for the water again. "Where are you going?" Sheik called after him.  
  
"There's a portal to Zora's domain over here - we can get there quickly and check on them. And, the horses are outside Zora's domain or thereabouts, so we can find them there. Then back to Kakariko - I'm sure Eloise will be thrilled to see us again!"  
  
[Good plan.]  
  
{I know - and he thought of it all by himself!}  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We came to the surface in Zora's domain to find it perfectly restored. The great falls were roaring away, and as I looked, someone flew off it and began diving for rupees. The Zora up there had restarted his diving game early enough. We climbed out, and I asked, "Shall we go and see the king again?"  
  
Link thought about it, and then shook his head. "He might be angry to find out I'm not marrying his daughter," he said sheepishly, and I nodded my understanding. "Let's just get going." We made our way out of the Zoran city and back to the river.  
  
The sun was shining strongly high above, which assured us more than anything that we had saved this place from under the rule of Ganondorf. There were still a few patches of snow dotted around in the shade, but apart from that, you'd never know there had been snow here in summer.  
  
It was beginning to get hotter, and I hoped that I wouldn't get sunburnt - with skin as pale as mine, that was very painful. I opened the laces on the front of my tunic, and walked along with it open, showing the small black shirt I wore underneath. It was pleasant to feel a small breeze when we stepped out into the main field. And in the distance, we could see the horses grazing on the grass, still waiting for us.  
  
"Malon has those things well trained," Navi observed.  
  
"Of course - she's a genius with horses," Link said dreamily, and then seemed to come to and blushed slightly. "I mean - growing up on the Ranch and all, what would you expect?" he tried to cover. It was too late, and I grinned as he blushed again.  
  
[Eurgh - you mean we have to ride again?] I moaned, remembering the stint in the saddle a few days before.  
  
{Yup - can I ride with you, I just know Link will pull some more stunts} she sounded queasy at the very thought.  
  
[Of course.] I hopped up onto Nostawen's broad grey back and settled myself into the saddle. Navi jumped up in a similar manner onto my shoulder. "Where to?" I called to Link.  
  
"Kakariko - I think we deserve some rest, and we can take a better look at your back there." I made a face about that. I didn't really want anyone to look at my back - there might be awkward questions about my scars there. However, it wasn't for a while, and maybe I'd be able to concoct an excuse to get out of it on the way there.  
  
*  
  
We left the horses in some stables at the edge of Kakariko, before beginning to make our way to Eloise' house. However, as we travelled, we noticed the soft sounds of sobbing coming from the main field, and the acrid scent of smoke reached my nose. "There's something not right going on," Link observed.  
  
[Like that wasn't obvious.] I hurried forwards worriedly, and entered into the main field. The sight was terrible to behold. There was a great shapeless shadow running through the houses, ripping off roofs and ripping trees up from the ground. It was like a tornado, but with purpose, meandering through and destroying everything within it's dark reach. It was moving towards a group of cowering people, who looked up and began to run away.  
  
After a curt look back at the other two, we ran towards the shadow. Link was stringing some of the fire arrows he had been preparing as we had trotted through the field. Sheik had withdrawn a hand full of Deku-Nuts. I, having neither magical powers nor magical weaponry, just pulled out my sword and hoped for a miracle. The blade was glowing dully, which surprised me - it had not done that since Vyxennia, when I had been surrounded by demons.  
  
Demons - so that was what the shadow must be. Oh great. I hated demons - they were incredibly difficult to kill. Like vampires for instance - metal didn't kill them, it had to be wood. For werewolves, it had to be silver - demons were so annoyingly particular in the way that they were killed.  
  
However, these thoughts were mere flashes as we ran forwards - I didn't notice how my legs felt as though they were jelly as I normally did. My back was just a small niggling; I was focused on that shadow, and the people who were running away from it. We ran straight through them, and the stood our ground as the shadow got closer. It was colourless, a complete black, blotting out the last rays of light from the sun.  
  
{What is it?} Navi looked up at it fearfully. She flew forwards to try and inspect it, but the shadow just swept her out of the way. I could see her tumbling through the air for a few seconds, before the shadow moved in the way of our vision. Link let fly one of his arrows. It was perfectly on target. But, instead of hitting the shadow, it passed straight through it.  
  
"Ah," I heard him breathe, and then Sheik threw one of his Deku nuts towards it. It flashed brightly with a sharp crack, and the shadow seemed to recoil slightly, before coming back in full force. We had to retreat slightly - Sheik threw another Deku nut, and another. He carried on, but I knew we couldn't last forever. He wouldn't have enough Deku nuts to keep the shadow at bay for long.  
  
"Damn!" I heard Sheik curse, and looked over to see him searching through his small bag for some more ammunition. He was out, and the shadow was beginning to regain itself. I didn't have anything magical, apart from the blade of my sword which was glowing more strongly now. "Your sword Blaise," Sheik was suddenly standing next to me, the glow of the blade reflected in his eyes.  
  
I just nodded, and took it in both hands. I smiled as the familiar adrenaline rush filled me. The sword changed and reformed into a double edge broadsword, which was about half a foot longer than usual. Ah, thanks to my trainer who had advised for a Mithril sword. The blade was glowing more strongly, and I knew that Link and Sheik were probably wondering what on earth was going on. I didn't have much time to ponder it myself, as I bonded with the sword.  
  
The shadow seemed surprised. Without a face however, it was hard to tell what was going on with the thing. I raised my sword, and sliced through the dark mass - as soon as my blade touched it, there was a high-pitched keening, and stars burst before my eyes. I could see the shadow withdraw, and move towards the village well. Then, I could see darkness reminiscent to that of the creature that had just withdrawn.  
  
~ "You idiot. You thought that Diabola would only want to speak to him? Do you pay no attention girl; did you not know the rifts going on?" Loki was angry with me again. Which wasn't a surprise. I always managed to incur his wroth quite well. I had returned from training early, and he had found me sitting in David's favourite spot. He was of course, inadvertently angry with me.  
  
I just nodded mutely, and then his voice softened. "Look, I know how persuasive Diabola can be. But, why did you not tell one of us she had come to you? You know better than anyone that people cannot be bought back after they have crossed the last gate." I nodded again, and he sighed and left the room. I looked at the Mithril sword in my hands, and then at the pictures on my wall. One of mother and father, and another of my brother grinning mischievously.  
  
I shook my head to clear it of tears and memories, and then looked at the parchment Loki had left me. 'Vyxennia' I mouthed, and began to read the background information about it. He was giving the demon world to a thirteen year old? ~  
  
I was broken out of the trance by Link's hand shaking my shoulder. I found myself on the ground, and had to blink several times to remember how I had gotten there. Then, I was on my feet again and looking around for my sword. I found it lying a few feet away, the blade lightless and back to normal.  
  
"That was awesome," Sheik said, looking at my sword. "I never knew they made swords like that across the sea." I was glad he had said that, it helped me to remember my cover story.  
  
"It was specially made for me," I explained, putting it upon my back. "Wait - Navi! Did you find her?" They shook their heads, and we began to search for her frantically. "Navi? Navi, where are you?" I called.  
  
"Navi? Are you OK? NAVI?"  
  
"Here fairy, come to beat up Link, come on now," Sheik called hopefully.  
  
I looked around, and then noticed a slight sputtering light within some long grass. Bending down, I could see the broken form of the stubborn little fairy, her face contorted in pain. I scooped her up from the floor, and waved the others over. "Navi?" I touched her shoulder gently with one finger. A small flicker of magic sparked across my hand, and Navi's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Where is it, let me at it!" she looked around sprightly, and lifted off from my hand.  
  
"You're alright!" Link practically bounced and he span around happily.  
  
"Of course I'm alright, I'm a fairy. We can live through anything!" she said. Then, she looked at me. "You however, I'm afraid to say, look terrible."  
  
"Oh, thanks!" I said indignantly. She just dropped me a wink, and then whizzed quickly around me. I could feel the pain leaving my back, and then she stopped before me.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes - thanks." I looked around at the destruction the shadow had caused. "However, this place is a bit stuffed. I don't think Eloise would really appreciate having to put us up." I pointed to what was left of her house. The front had been ripped clean off, and two of the bedrooms had collapsed onto the rooms below.  
  
"Yeah - but where do we stay now?" Link looked perplexed.  
  
"Think you can cope with sleeping in a tree?" I pointed to the great old tree in the centre of the field, which had survived the rampage.  
  
"I suppose so," he sighed, and we swung ourselves up into the branches.  
  
"Night," I called, settling myself on the branch I had slept on last time in the tree.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
[Night.]  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
Tadum! I did it - all in one day! YES! And wasn't the Dark Link/Sheik/Blaise (Alexis)/Navi scene cool? Well, even if you guys didn't like it, I did, so yay. That was my little raring to write bit.  
  
Obviously, they will be skipping off to the Shadow Temple soon. Going back in time is going to be interesting. I don't really know how to do that - because, that would be the age when she still had her wings...maybe I'll get Loki to do some intervention there. Hmm...if anyone has any idea on that, it would be appreciated - a lot.  
  
Until next time, let's just sit here and look at them all sleeping in that pretty tree.  
  
Navi: [Throws acorns] Sod off!  
  
Soda: O.o  
  
Sheik: [Shakes his fist] We mean it, bugger off, we've had a hard day!  
  
Soda: [Points and giggles at Sheik's mussed up hair]  
  
Blaise: [Jumps down and walks up to Soda, brandishing sword] Now, generally, I like you, but I need sleep - kapiche?  
  
Soda: [Gulps, nods]  
  
Blaise: [Sheathes sword] Very good  
  
Link: [Sniggers] Soda's scared of Blaise, la la la la la la!  
  
Soda: [Clicks fingers, and then disappears in her authorish way]  
  
Blaise, Sheik + Navi: [Collapse into laughter]  
  
Link: [Looks down] Hey, no way, the drag isn't for chapters yet!  
  
[OK, and back to the real world where Soda is actually drinking some coffee and wishing she could burn her tutor at the stake for giving her so much work.]  
  
I can't write anymore today - but, I promise that I will TRY not to leave it so long. Luckily, none of you know where I live, so you won't come and throttle me if I don't update for a while [phew]. Until I do write more, it's good-bye from my cruel, cruel little mind and me. [Snigger] Link and Sheik in drag [snigger, snigger]. 


	9. Eyes too old for the young : Sheik knows...

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: [Sniffle] the shares in Nintendo cost so much! I want one! Anyone want to lend me about a million dollars or so? I'll pay it back when I get famous...lol...for example, never.  
  
OK, for those who have shorter memories than my goldfish, who has circled its tank about twelve times since I began typing, the last chapter was all about the marvellous water temple. They came back to Kakariko and saw that big shadow thingy, and now they're going to make their winding way to the bottom of well thing. I still have no idea what to do about the time travelling thing. Eek! I'll just have to figure something out in the next few lines...  
  
Well, obviously, this is going to get a lot more a/u in the next few chapters. That's kind of the whole point really [grin]. Lots of bonding and sappy stuff, as have been watching too many romance films recently. And, this one is for Ranma Higurashi (don't hurt me, or I won't be able to write anymore!) and Cassidy dell, my faithful reviewer. [Sends her some Sheik merchandise - hell, have him for a while, I need a break.]  
  
Sheik: HEY! O.o  
  
Cassidy: YAY!  
  
Sheik: Oh Goddesses...  
  
[] = Alexis' thoughts  
  
{} = Navi's thoughts  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I blinked open my eyes, and immediately knew that I wasn't in fact waking up. "Hello Loki," I greeted him meekly, shuffling slightly as he came over to me.  
  
"Hello there little one," he answered back, and I could tell his mind was somewhere else. "I've just come to say well done for what you have accomplished so far."  
  
"I could not have done it without the others - and my sword has helped greatly. Again I have to thank you for that." He just waved his hand and hovered sitting down in mid air, so that he was on my eye level.  
  
"Well, I wished to speak with you on two accounts," he told me, and I could see worry in his eyes. "Firstly, the case with Lucifer has been bought before the council."  
  
"And...?" I leaned forwards.  
  
"And - they say that it is viable to go through." I leaned back again, and clenched my dream fists, the blood pounding in my ears. "I know - I am trying to appeal against it, but if it does, rest assured I will do everything within my power to prevent you going to that...that devil place." He was completely and utterly serious in his tone, and I knew he'd fight until the bitter end. Though I suspected that it would be hopeless.  
  
"Secondly, and more importantly right now," he stood up and landed to start pacing back and forth, "is what you must do in order to save the land of Hyrule. You will need to go back in time seven years; but that is the time when..." he trailed off that sentence, and then steeled his resolve. "Well, I will be there when you must go back in time, and I shall cast a spell over the portal to give you a younger form. I just thought I ought to tell you so that you would be prepared."  
  
"Aye - thanks for thinking of that - and why must we go back in time?"  
  
"There are spaces that can only be reached by children, so therefore you must become them." I nodded - that made sense. "And now you must go - that shadow you fought is strong, but it will be contained until it can be destroyed by the sages you have already awakened." I stood up and bowed to him, then turning to leave. "Be careful."  
  
"I always am," I said, waving my hand behind my back before the images disappeared into blackness.  
  
*  
  
When I truly awoke in the morning, it was to find Sheik sitting right in front of me, a bucket of water in his hands. He looked at me sheepishly, and tried to hide it. "Oh, uh, you're awake!" he said brightly, then noticed my gaze at the bucket. "Oh - no, I wasn't going to - uh," he trailed off guiltily. "Well - we need to try and get into the Shadow Temple. I was shown it as a child, so we at least know where it is."  
  
I was about to tell him that we would need to go back in time first, when Link's voice drifted up. Which was lucky, as it would have been difficult to explain how I knew what we had to do. Somehow, I didn't think he would believe an angel had told me. Anyway, Link called up to us from a few branches below. "No - we've got to go to the Temple of Time first - we must go back to our original time."  
  
"Why?" Sheik asked, leaning over the branch we sat on to look down at him.  
  
"Rauru came to speak to me about things - he said all I have to do is return the Master Sword to where I found it." There was no arguing with advice from a sage, so that was where we were to go. It was merely a point of scaling the tree, collecting our horses and making our way out to the field. Or it would have been, had the attack from the night before not completely decimated the whole village.  
  
"Oh Goddesses," Link looked around in horror at what the shadow had done to the village - it was almost completely empty. Only a few people stumbled over the rubble here and there, grabbing important belongings and looking fearfully at the well every so often. "Everything's completely ruined," his face darkened, "and it's all that bloody Gerudo's fault!" He took a deep breath, and then turned towards the direction of the stables. "Come on - I just hope the horses are all right."  
  
I hadn't thought about that - what would we do if the horses had been harmed? It would take at least half the day to reach the Ranch to get more - and we couldn't afford to waste time after seeing what the shadow had done in a few short minutes.  
  
I picked my way over the remnants of a storage shed, and saw some movement beneath the large splintered wooden door. Looking ahead, I saw that Link and Sheik were too far ahead for me to call. [Navi?] I thought instead, as I moved over to the large door. [Can you get the other two to come back; I think there's something or someone under this piece of rubble.]  
  
{Oh, of course - we'll be right back,} she said, and then closed the internal door, obviously to tell the other two. Looking down, I could see the slight movement again, and slid down the small hill of shattered wood.  
  
"Hello?" I called, hooking my fingers underneath the heavy door and trying to shift it. But, when I say heavy, I mean really, really heavy, so obviously I couldn't.  
  
"Hello?" a weak voice came from beneath the door, and now I could see a hand waving feebly from the other side of the door.  
  
"Hello - stay still, my friends are coming to help me get you out," I called, moving round and clasping the hand reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks," they said, and squeezed my hand. "I've been here since the attack began!" I squeezed their hand back, and then looked up to see that Sheik and Link were drawing nearer.  
  
"Hey guys," I said to them as they came up next to me. "Help me move this will you," then to the person beneath the door, "Don't worry, we'll have you out in just a second." We spaced ourselves around the door and heaved it up, before dropping it down again away from the person. "Eloise?" I exclaimed, eyes wide. Link hooked his arm underneath her back and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Yes dear, it's me - thank you so much, I thought I'd never get out from under there!" She dusted herself off. "Now, I take it you will be trying to get rid of whatever it was that attacked the village?"  
  
"As soon as we can," Sheik nodded. "Will you be alright here?"  
  
"Of course dear - whatever it was only got this part of the village - I'll go and stay with some friends on the outskirts for a while." With that, she turned, and plodded off good-naturedly; seemingly unfazed by all that she had been through in the last twenty-four hours.  
  
"Well...I suppose we must get on then," Link urged, and we pressed on towards the stables. From a distance, we could tell that they were still intact, and hurried on to collect our horses and make our way to the Temple.  
  
*  
  
It was just as amazing as the first time to step into the Temple of Time. The white marble looked just as pristine, just as perfect. And yet again, the only change in colour was the three spiritual stones that floated above the altar at the far end. "It's sure going to be weird being a kid again," I said in an attempt to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah," Sheik agreed. "Though I suppose it'll make for an interesting time trying to wander around in Kakariko after night fall."  
  
"Huh?" Link wondered.  
  
"Well, there'll be more of my people around - and they don't let us young ones out after dark," Sheik explained, and he smiled fondly at the memories. I hoped he wouldn't replace his facemask as a child - he was probably a cute kid.  
  
{You're doing it again Blaise!} Navi scolded. {Keep your mind on the fact that you're saving the whole of Hyrule!}  
  
[Sorry Navi,] I grinned back.  
  
"Well, it won't be much better for us two," Link mused. "I know for a fact that adults don't think kids should be out after dark."  
  
"With all the monsters around even back then, are you surprised?" I interjected. Looking up, I saw that we were nearing the pedestal where the Master Sword needed to be replaced. Link hurried up the steps, and withdrew the legendary blade. When Sheik and I were standing with him, he plunged it into the slot, and a great blue wave of magic surrounded us.  
  
"Hold onto me," Link advised, and Sheik and I each took one of his arms. With a tight smile, he managed to whisper, "here we go!" before the magic consumed us entirely. I could still feel the other three with me, I could even see Navi clinging onto Link's belt. Slowly however, the scene became darker, and they all faded from view.  
  
*  
  
I could now see only a misty blackness, and knew that this must be my detour for Loki to make me into a child again. Indeed, his tall figure sauntered over, and I was surprised to see that he had a smile on his face. "Hello little one," he said cheerily, looking down at me. Obviously seeing the confusement in my face, he explained his mood, "The council have rejected Lucifer's challenge after seeing my appeal - it looks like you're off the hook."  
  
My mouth dropped open. "Are you sure?" I could hear the disbelief in my own voice. He nodded, and I couldn't help it - I literally threw myself at his chest, and hugged him for all I was worth. He must have been quite surprised, but he returned the hug all the same. Then, he backed away slightly, and his face was serious again.  
  
"You didn't think I would let him take you, did you?" he asked, his brow knitted in horror at the very idea.  
  
"Of course not," I assured him, then added, "though I would understand if you had. I haven't exactly been the most co operative person have I?"  
  
"You're telling me," he snorted rolling his eyes. These quick mood changes of his always kept me on my toes. I was glad he was there though - it was nice to see a face I at least knew well again. Sheik, Link and Navi were all right, but they had so many suspicions about me. They'd never understand; I didn't really plan on telling them when it was over. I'd just disappear like I always did.  
  
"Now," Loki was rolling up the flowing sleeves of his council robes - he must have come straight from there. "We've got to figure out what to make you look like," he suddenly had a pen in his hand, and was holding it up like an artist does to scale a picture in my direction.  
  
"Hadn't you better hurry?" I asked. "And don't make me too geeky!" I scolded. He just shook his head, letting out an impatient breath of air.  
  
"Don't worry, I've slowed time sufficiently so that I can actually make this thing look real. And, you're geeky already!" Ah, there was that smile I had almost forgotten - the one he had usually saved especially for David. He must have been in the best mood I had seen him in since that day...no! Now was not the time to remember that. Loki was again surveying me, and with a snap of his fingers, he held his Mithril staff - all council members held one. They were used to focus magical power.  
  
"Right - this may take some time," he warned. "Sit down, and stay as still as you can, alright?"  
  
"OK," I sat down on the almost substanceless floor, wondering how it was that without wings I could still sit upon clouds. I couldn't dwell on it for long, as Loki had begun casting, and I had to stay focused on keeping still. Over the noise of casting, I could hear him humming a cheerful little tune, and recognised it as the very same one I had sung on the top of Death Mountain. Tears jerked at the corners of my eyes, and a small sparkle of magic reached one, dazzling my vision with a rainbow of refracted light.  
  
"I've been wanting to speak to you about the Water Temple," he said, as he completed a complicated series of symbols in the air with his forefinger.  
  
"Aye?" I prompted warily, being careful not to move too much.  
  
"Yes - that creature you fought for the long shot weapon. It was very powerful; however, it was not commanded by Ganondorf like the other three." A shock jolted through me, along with the slight tingling already there from the magic spinning threads around me. I wrenched my eyes to look at him. He looked pale and drawn now, the smile and buoyancy from the news of the council completely gone.  
  
"Who commanded it?" my vocal chords were beginning to shrink, and my voice was higher than it had been. I could see his throat move as he gulped. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out - his hands were still moving in complicated patterns, and I lost sight of him for a few seconds as his long draping sleeves got in the way of my vision.  
  
Finally he seemed to master his own vocal chords again, having finished adjusting mine. "Diabola," he managed to mutter, and then he put his staff down. "Done." I stood up, and had to crane my neck a lot more than I did earlier.  
  
"Diabola?" I winced at the squeak of my voice - it was however perfectly akin to how I had spoken at the age of nine. "But - how; she's in exile isn't she?" [Oh boy, it's going to take forever to get used to this voice].  
  
Loki couldn't seem to speak - he just waved his hand, and his staff disappeared. His dark eyes were covered with a brighter gleam than usual. Tears? Whatever for? He waved his hand again, and he disappeared, a full- length mirror taking his place. On the side bar of it was a small rolled up scroll. I didn't take much notice of that though. I fell backwards in shock at what I saw. The image in the mirror stared back at me from where she had fallen hard on the cloudy floor.  
  
She stood up again warily, and tested the solidarity of her face with her small child hands. Then, she stood on the very tips of her toes to reach the scroll. The scroll was unravelled, and the image looked desperate to open it. I looked at her, seeing that she had eyes too old for her body. Finally, she had broken the seal, and held it up so that I could see it too - it was a portrait. A portrait of a young angel girl with grey wings, messy black hair and violet eyes.  
  
I dropped to the floor again, and again, my mirror image followed me. The portrait and I and my image were identical - the only difference was that my image and I had no great wings of mottled grey. No wonder Loki had fled - oh Demons, the memories were flooding back in great flashes for me. What must they have been like for him? I shuddered, and gave way to a blissful black, waiting to fall back into the timescale of Hyrule. With a small clatter, a pair of dark glasses fell to the cloud floor next to me, and I put them on just before the portal whisked me away to the others.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We came out on the other side, and were dropped onto the pedestal with three heavy thuds. There was a small "Ow!" from Link's hat, which went spiralling off onto the altar where the three spiritual stones floated. Navi buzzed out of it, and flew over to us, taking time to look each of us up and down. With a jolt, I noticed that the world was a few shades darker - I had my glasses back again and it was strange.  
  
"Youch," I heard a treble voice moan next to me, and looked over in surprise to see who I presumed to be Sheik, going on the blue body suit and eye of truth. I hadn't really noticed how deep his voice was until hearing this squeaky child's one.  
  
"Youch," Link agreed, and I noticed that he too had a high-pitched voice. I wasn't really sure whether I wanted the others to know what voice I had, but I spoke anyway.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get going," I sounded all right for a nine year old, I suppose. My voice wasn't much higher pitched than theirs; it was much softer and quieter though.  
  
"Yeah," Sheik nodded, and I noticed that he didn't have the facemask on. He had a round boyish face, and a mischievous grin in his eyes, which instead of bright vermilion were a dusky maroon colour. Link, however, was almost a perfect replica of himself as an adult - his face was slightly softer, and he didn't have a stubble problem, but apart from that and the obvious growth for an adult, not much had changed.  
  
As we walked, I began to pull my hair out of the braid I had had it in the past few days. "Eurgh - my hair really needs a wash," I moaned, looking at the lank strands. My mind was becoming more childlike as I walked along - I knew what it was we had to do, but everything now had a more innocent edge.  
  
"No kidding," Sheik said, laughing and pulling out a strand of his own hair before his eyes as well. "I think we all do. Let's make a pact to actually have a bath sometime really, really soon. After all, what would the storytellers make of it if the Great Hero of Time smelt like a pig pen?" Link whirled around, a look of annoyance on his face. Sheik just smiled sweetly, and Link turned back. Then Sheik took a deep intake of breath, and said offhandedly, "I wonder what that smell is."  
  
That did it - fight time again. I had to dive out of the way as Link launched himself on top of Sheik, yelling in between laughs, "TAKE IT BACK!"  
  
"Never!" Sheik shouted as they tumbled over of the floor. "Blaise smells too! So does Navi!"  
  
[Does he have a death wish?] I wondered, taking note that my telepathic voice was also childish.  
  
{Seems so} Navi also seemed a little more childlike, though when I looked at her, I could discern no difference in her appearance. "Let's get him!" she yelled, and dived in to throttle the poor Sheikah, who Link had grasped in a nasty looking headlock. Not only did we look like children; we behaved like them as well - it was an interesting experience. After shedding my pack and sword, I too launched at the battling trio, creating a dog pile effect.  
  
"Don't smell!" (Link)  
  
"Do!" (Sheik)  
  
"DO NOT!" (Me)  
  
"Do so!" (Sheik)  
  
"Take it back crazy Sheikah, before I gotta really hurt yo-" Navi was cut off as Sheik snatched her out of the air. Was he insane? {Sure seems that way} I could hear the outrage in Navi's voice, and wondered for a split second what she might do. However, I didn't have long to wait.  
  
There was a loud squeak as Navi bit Sheik on the ear. [Navi!] I was surprised. [That was a bit vicious!]  
  
{It's the only way these guys will learn,} she insisted. {Eurgh - Sheik *really* needs a wash - he tastes like mud!} I sniggered internally, and was bought back to the real world when I felt a pair of arms pinning me to the marble floor, and another pair tickling me to death. I wriggled to try and get free, laughing helplessly.  
  
"Hey, let go!" I managed to get out between laughs. I was laughing so hard that I could barely breathe when they finally released me. "That was so evil!" I announced, giving Sheik a noogie and poking Link viciously in the side. They looked apologetic, and both stood looking down at the floor guiltily. "Right - now, let's get to Kakariko and um...what did Rauru say we had to do Link?"  
  
He looked up again. "We've got to go speak to this weird windmill guy who knows this song that will dry up the well. And then we have to go down and get some magical thing that allows us to see 'the truth' or something like that," he scratched his head and looked slightly baffled. "It's hard to think with a kid's brain," he whined.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought it'd be so bad for you," Sheik began, and even though Link couldn't see where it was going, I could. "Since you've still got a kid's brain in seven years." I cringed and waited for the resounding crash as they began to fight again. Eventually, after they were done with another round of playful scuffling, we made our way out of the temple and into the market place.  
  
I was surprised by how busy it was; I knew that it would be back to normal, but until now, I hadn't actually appreciated how large the population of the castle town had been before Ganondorf came. There were brightly coloured market stalls set up all around the edge, and around each of them was a large crowd of bartering people. There were also a lot of people just milling around - a few couples were dancing to a street musician. Sheik was looking down wistfully at his lyre, and I tugged on Link's arm.  
  
"Can we stay for a while? It couldn't hurt, could it?"  
  
"Well, for every day here, it's only an hour in the future, so I suppose we can stay for a little while." His eyes really did look odd in that face - like mine, far too old for what the rest of me looked. Sheik jumped for joy, and went over the street musician, who on closer inspection I noticed was also a Sheikah. No wonder he had wanted to go over there so bad. Link tapped me on the shoulder and I looked back around at him.  
  
He was holding out a purple rupee and grinning. "Since we're stopping, I thought you might want to look around and stuff. It's pretty interesting, just be careful of the back alleys, they're easy to get lost in." I raised an eyebrow at this, and he grinned sheepishly. "Heh - that I only know from running away from the guards so many times." I laughed, and then he turned off and I soon lost sight of him in the crowd.  
  
Pocketing the rupee, I looked around and wondered where to go, and what to do first. There were so many choices it was almost impossible, but one stall caught my eye. It was half in the shadows at the corner of the square, and had a fine purple and green cloth roof slung haphazardly over the two vertical wooden struts at each end of it. A boy of about twelve was sitting to one side, whittling something that I couldn't quite make out, and a well built red haired woman stood, rearranging her products.  
  
As she swished around to the opposite side of the stall, I glimpsed rounded ears, and knew this to be one of the Gerudo. The very thought set my teeth on edge, but then I reasoned that it was not a good idea to pick a fight with someone twice as big as you, in the middle of a crowded market place. It could get nasty. And I was very interested in the items on the stall - musical instruments galore.  
  
I walked over, and looked with interest at the many different instruments. There were large wooden flutes, obviously hand carved by the boy sitting behind the table. Also, ocarinas, varying from tiny to about the size of my two clenched fists (adult) together. The woman was looking at me with interest. "Is there anything here that takes your fancy?" she asked. Her accent was soft, sounding vaguely like the Australian accents that some of my fellow warriors had had great fun trying to impersonate a while back.  
  
"I'm just looking to be honest," I answered back, delicately picking up what I recognised as a tiny guitar. "May I?" I asked, poising my fingers over the strings. She nodded and smiled encouragingly. So, I trailed my fingers over the strings, delighted at the sound that they made. I wondered whether I could still remember how to play one. Lifting my foot to rest on a nearby crate, I rested the body of the guitar on my knee, and then placed my left hand upon the frets.  
  
Squinting up my eyes, I pushed my fingers down in what I hoped were the right places, and hit all of the strings at once. They rang out clearly, and sounded right. Opening my eyes again, I could see the Gerudo looking approving. "You're obviously someone who knows their stuff young lady," she commented, as I laid the small guitar back down on the table.  
  
"What? You are not buying it?" the boy sounded incredulous.  
  
"Hush Quentin," the Gerudo woman raised a hand. "The young lady has made her choice - and woe betide you to try and challenge a girl!" she scolded, but I could see a grin in her eyes. She dropped me a wink, and then took one of the tiny ocarinas, no bigger than about half of my child fist, and attached it to a leather cord, before giving it to me. I moved my hand towards my pocket, but she shook her head. "You have some talent, but I see it would not be wise for you to carry such a large instrument with you. It's on the house dear."  
  
"No, I couldn't," I reached my hand out to give the ocarina back. The boy, Quentin, reached out to take it back, but the woman reached to knock his hand out of the way.  
  
"Take it," she insisted, closing my hand around the ocarina, and I could feel her trying to bore into my eyes through my glasses. Her eyes conveyed a deep wisdom. "I know I'll see you again; this will be proof of our meeting when that time comes."  
  
"Yeah, and next time, you'd better damn well buy something," the boy muttered, and she cuffed him round the ear good-naturedly.  
  
"Shush sour grapes," she chuckled, and then looked back at me. "Ask for Xenia," she tapped her nose, and then turned away to another customer. The boy glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him - he looked surprised, and then returned the gesture.  
  
The ocarina still held tightly in my palm, I wandered through the gathering crowds towards the sound of Sheik's lyre playing. Maybe I could accompany on the gift I had just been given. It was quite a chore to push through the mass of people which was semi-circled around the musicians - a space was taken up by some people who were brave enough to carry on dancing before the large amount of people. I broke away and weaved through them to go and sit on a crate next to Sheik.  
  
"Hello," he said without looking up, concentrating on the many strings of his lyre. I too watched as his fingers fluttered quickly between notes, and finally struck the final one. He rested his lyre down on the crate, and the other Sheikah music makers carried on. "Where are Link and Navi?" he asked, and I shrugged. "Hey, where'd you get that?" he was looking at the ocarina in my upturned right palm.  
  
"A Gerudo lady at that stall over there gave it to me," I pointed over to the stall, and he followed the line of my finger.  
  
"Why'd she do that?"  
  
"I don't know - there was a guitar there, and I looked at it, but I couldn't really buy it. I mean, how would I carry it around?" He nodded musingly. "And she just gave this to me, saying she'd see me again." Sheik's eyes widened slightly at that, but he just nodded again.  
  
"Can you actually play it though?" I just raised the ocarina to my lips and blew out a few notes of the 'song of Dreamers'. (The one from Death Mountain). "I'll take that as a yes," he smiled. Then, loud enough to be heard over the music, his stomach growled. "Food!" he said in a panic, jumping off the crate and racing over to a food vendor. I followed him at a more leisurely pace, and also purchased some food. It was strange how food became a second priority sometimes.  
  
"Yum!" Sheik said through a mouthful of bread, melted cheese and chicken.  
  
"Oh, gross Sheik!" I exclaimed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to eat with your mouth open?"  
  
"Nope," he said proudly, and then opened his mouth wide to show me the wonderful sight of his half chewed lunch. I just pulled a face, and carried on walking through the market place - he followed me, greedily guzzling his lunch - I ended up giving him half of mine just to stop him whining. I perused the stalls for a while, before we both decided to go back to where the musicians were still playing away, and wait for Link there.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Link and Navi came back, laden with many bags of shopping. He dropped it onto the ground, and a few Deku-nuts rolled out and cracked open with bright flashes of light. "Whoops," Link said, looking embarrassed, and bending down to prevent any more cracking open on the floor.  
  
"What is all this?" Sheik looked through the bags, and pulled out two small slingshots.  
  
"Well, I thought since we're so much smaller, we can't carry on using the same weapons all the time," he said, and I could see his logic. I felt glad that my sword changed size with me - it would feel strange with another one. Link opened the bags, and handed out the new weaponry. I ended up with quite a lot more weapons that I had had as an adult - as well as a new shield since my one had simply disappeared in the portal.  
  
I had: - Deku-nuts, two Deku-sticks strapped across my back, the slingshot and seed bag attached to my dagger belt (magically smaller), a bottle of red potion and a strange bracelet. "What's this?" I asked, holding it up where it glinted brightly in the light. It looked like it was made out of gold, but didn't feel as heavy as gold should.  
  
"A Goron bracelet," Link said simply, helping Sheik tie his new shield onto his back. He then turned to me, took my hand and the bracelet, and snapped it around my wrist. "It makes it easier to pick heavy things up - like bombs and stuff." I looked down at the bracelet and noticed that Sheik and Link had ones as well.  
  
"Shall we get going now then?" Link and Sheik nodded.  
  
"Now commences the hardest part of the whole quest," Sheik whispered as we left the castle town. Link and I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Sneaking past Sheikah parents," Sheik shuddered, and I laughed.  
  
*  
  
Sheik hadn't been exaggerating about the after dark rule in Kakariko. There was a patrol of Sheikah warriors walking around the streets, looking out for any children who shouldn't have been out after dark. The whole population under the age of fourteen was under a curfew from sundown to sunrise. Sheik was heading the group, and turned around with his finger to his lips to tell us to be quiet.  
  
"I always used to sneak out after dark, so I know the patrol patterns," he whispered as we crouched behind a pyramid of milk crates. Two Sheikah men walked past, carrying spears limply in their hands, and chattering away animatedly.  
  
"Yeah, I 'eard that Gerudo guy's after the Tri-Force," the tallest one said, shifting his spear into his other hand. Some of Sheik's hair was tickling my nose, and I had the urge to sneeze. Quickly, I pinched my nose to stifle it.  
  
"There's no way a Gerudo could get their hands on it - they're way too dumb," the other said scornfully. "They only train their bodies, not their minds."  
  
"Well, the bodies are pretty well trained," the first man nudged his partner, and they both sniggered. They turned the corner, and Sheik signalled that we could carry on now. We wove in and out of the thin streets of Kakariko, ducking and diving behind various crates and walls to evade the patrols.  
  
At last, we reached the town square where the well was. High above, at the top of a great flight of steps, was the windmill. The sails were turning slowly in the gentle breeze; and a large congregation of Sheikah, each of whom were carrying a lantern and spear, blocked our way. The two men we had seen from earlier were standing right by the well, leaning on the side and chucking rupees in, laughing.  
  
A figure emerged from the shadows, and all the Sheikah stood to attention - it was on a pure white horse. Link gasped, and Sheik reached out quickly to cover his mouth. His eyes were stern, and he shook his head angrily. Then, he turned back to look at what was happening in front of us.  
  
I noticed that it wasn't just one person on the horse - there was another, smaller figure; a young girl snoozing quietly. The hood of the rider flew back, to show a proud face of a Sheikah female. Silver tears were tattooed across her cheeks from the corner of her eyes, and silver/white hair was scraped back from her face by a leather ribbon. It was Sheik's turned to gasp now; luckily, the sound of the horse's hooves as it moved forwards covered that.  
  
"It's Impa," he whispered. "And - Goddesses, the princess!" That was said just a little too loud. The two men whirled around from the well, and advanced towards us. "Uh oh," Sheik rocked back on his heels, and got onto his feet in a crouch. "C'mon, let's get out of here," we turned to run, and were confronted by three Sheikah warriors. "Run!" Sheik yelled, and we ducked under the open arms of the three, only to be confronted by another line of them.  
  
I tried to duck away again, but was grabbed by the shoulder, and taken into the well square. I could hear the other two struggling behind me, and Sheik was cursing in words that a normal child would never ever use. The Sheikah in the square all looked at us with disbelief.  
  
"What are you doing out so late children?" a tall man with a half moon on his forehead scolded. "Sheik?" his red eyes narrowed. "Haven't I warned you about this before lad?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to-" Sheik began, but was cut off when the woman on the horse raised her hand.  
  
"Shush Derek - or you shall wake her." She looked down tenderly at the child in the saddle before her. "Put those children down - they are here because they must be here." We were all set down gently upon the ground, and then the Sheikah who had caught us backed away from the woman respectfully. On impulse, I bowed my head to the woman before looking back up. Her face was drawn and afraid, yet strong and beautiful and deadly as a panther.  
  
"Impa?" the girl stirred, and blinked open amazingly vibrant blue eyes. Impa looked down worriedly, and brushed a few strands of golden hair away from the small face.  
  
"Yes Zelda, I'm here. We're safe now," she whispered to the child, then looked up at the gathered adults. "I think you can all guess why I called you here - Ganondorf is after the grand Princess Zelda, and we must protect her from him until such time when he can be defeated." Her eyes flickered to Link quickly.  
  
{She knows it's him,} Navi said reverently. {She's wise - very wise.}  
  
[I can tell - but how on earth could she know?]  
  
{All the legends are known well to the Sheikah. It's part of their everyday teachings. And Impa; she is the wisest of them all.}  
  
Zelda was more awake now, and she too looked at Link. "I remember you! You're the boy from the forest!" Everyone was looking at Link now, and he shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes, that I am Princess," he answered. Zelda looked overjoyed.  
  
"I'm so glad! I was afraid that that nasty Gerudo man might have hurt you!" Link shook his head and she clapped her hands. "Good!"  
  
Impa spoke again now. "Princess, with your permission, I would wish to take you over the sea to the South until such time as it is safe to return."  
  
"Do I really have a choice?" Zelda asked, and I knew she already knew she didn't. Her small face was sad, frightened; and she too had those eyes. Those eyes too old to be a child's.  
  
"Very astute - you do not," Impa smiled grimly. "Now - I shall need the help of all of you," she addressed the assembly again. "To get to the ports will be arduous - Ganondorf has spies everywhere. Who will come with us?" A group of about twelve raised their hands, including the two men from earlier. Impa nodded. "Then, we shall go at once."  
  
"What about these children?" Derek queried, rubbing the half moon on his forehead wearily.  
  
"Let them be," Zelda said, and her voice was commanding. "They must be left to do what they must do." He bowed his head in assent, and we were free to go. The crowd of Sheikah dispersed to carry on patrolling. Impa wheeled the horse around, but before she and the twelve left to take the Princess to safety, she turned to Sheik.  
  
"Good luck youngling," she rose her hand to her forehead and gave him a sharp salute, which he returned. "Hyahh!" she snapped the reins of the white horse, and they sped off.  
  
"Farewell Impa," Sheik stared after them.  
  
"May the Goddesses protect them," Navi added sombrely. "Well at least now we need not worry about sneaking around."  
  
"That's true. Let's find this 'mill guy' then." Sheik, Navi and I moved forwards. Link however stayed where he was, staring unseeingly in the direction in which the Princess, Impa, and the travelling party had gone. "Link?" Sheik's voice was tentative. "Link, we have to get going." Link shook himself like a dog, and turned to face us. Tears were on his cheeks.  
  
On impulse, I walked over and hugged him softly. "Shh - they'll be all right. We already know that Ganondorf doesn't find her." I could feel his tears soaking into the shoulder of my tunic. He gave one final sniff, and I let go. He wiped his shining cheeks with the backs his hands and gave us a watery smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know. C'mon then." Another loud sniff, and then he turned towards the mill. Navi landed on his shoulder, and I could hear her reassuring him in a soft voice. This was yet another side that I hadn't yet seen her display. It was amazing to say the least.  
  
*  
  
The 'windmill' guy was weird. Very weird - I think he was the oddest thing I had ever seen. Even odder than the time I had awoken to find myself strung upside down from the rafters in the training grounds by my bootlaces. He stood with a brightly coloured music box, turning the handle frantically to make the tune sound loudly in the echoing expanse of the mill. When we entered, he smiled at us cheerily.  
  
"Hello there!" he called, still turning and turning that handle. "Welcome to my lovely, lovely windmill!"  
  
"Uh - thanks," Link muttered, looking up at the ceiling on the mill high above, where you could see the cog being turned by the sails, which in turn turned the centre axel, turning the grinding millstone at the bottom. He was fingering his ocarina anxiously, and I wondered why it was we had to come and see this strange man.  
  
"Oh, you all have instruments!" the man's voice was even more cheerful, though I don't know if that's possible. "Would you like to hear a song I just made up?" I was a little dubious, but Link nodded with a strange enthusiasm. "Oh good!" the man put down his music box, and pulled a harmonica out of what seemed to be thin air. "This is how it goes - join in as soon as you pick it up!" He tapped his foot on the floor in a jaunty rhythm, and then began to play a nimble melody.  
  
Link nodded his head in time to the music, and then bought his ocarina to his lips. Sheik hadn't moved to get his lyre, and I decided just to leave the playing to Link. He was doing quite well, and after the fourth run through, had it perfected.  
  
There was a loud crack of thunder overhead, and as I looked up, a bolt of lightning whipped across the sky. The 'mill guy' looked up in surprise. "That's funny - it didn't look like a storm earlier." The sails screeched as strong winds blew along with the storm, and the axel and millstone began to rotate at a ridiculous rate. "Oh no! The well!" The man dropped his harmonica and leapt over the millstone to run out of the door.  
  
When we followed him, it was to look down at a fast emptying well. He was jumping up and down, pulling at his hair and screaming the longest stream of swear words I had ever heard. He didn't even repeat himself once, and carried on going for five minutes before he ran out of steam. Then, he rounded on Link. "What did you do you crazy kid? Look at that well!" then, he pushed Link out of the doorway, and stormed back into the mill, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him with a resounding 'bang'.  
  
"Touchy," Link muttered, rubbing his elbow where it had connected with the wall. "Well, Rauru said that should happen, but he never told me the 'mill guy' was a psycho." I chuckled slightly, and Sheik just shook his head grinning. "Well - I guess it's down we go," Link motioned towards the well.  
  
"How though? You think you're gonna lower us down in a bucket or something?" I asked.  
  
"No, don't be stupid - look, there's a ladder," Sheik pointed, and indeed, there was a ladder running down into the dark depths of the well.  
  
"That makes sense - a ladder in a well," Navi said sarcastically. Then, without a second thought, she flew down, and lit the first few rungs up for us. Link swung himself over the edge of the well first, and put his feet on the first rung.  
  
"Hang on!" Sheik grabbed his arm. "What if some of the rungs aren't stable?" Link blanched.  
  
{I hadn't thought of that.} Navi admitted shakily. "I'll check," she offered. Link nodded, still slightly pale, and Navi disappeared within the well.  
  
A few minutes later, she came back out. "They're all still there - and they don't look too bad," she said. "You should be alright - and there's a small tunnel at the bottom. It's a good thing you're kids, I doubt you'd have gotten through as grown ups." Now I understood Loki's comment about there being some places only a kid can go.  
  
"Right then - down we go." This time, Link flew down the rungs, Navi following him and lighting the way.  
  
{Wait there, and I'll come back and do the same for you two.}  
  
[Good plan]. "We should wait here - Navi can light the way when we go down as well," I advised Sheik.  
  
"Good idea," he nodded, and then leant on the stone side of the well, throwing his head back to look up at the stars. I too looked up, amazed at the brightness of them all. I was used to worlds full of neon lights at night. Or ones where no one dared step beyond their own doorway after dark. Stars weren't a big area in life for me, but I couldn't help but be awed by the masses of tiny, sparkling dots.  
  
"Do you know any of the constellations?" Sheik asked out of the blue, looking at me. I shook my head,  
  
"No - no one ever thought to tell me any," I shrugged, and then craned upwards again. I felt a hand creeping towards my own, and then Sheik lifted my whole arm to point at a cluster of stars towards the West.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you some now," he offered. "That one there is the 'Zoran songster', a great voice of legend. It's said that thousands of years ago, when all the races were still young, and everyone was scared of everyone else, a young Zoran boy sat on the island at the centre of Zora's fountain, and sung of his woes at having no friends of his own." He paused to breathe, and I wondered how it was that even with such a childlike voice, he still managed to sound so grown up.  
  
"His voice echoed around the cliffs, and was caught by the waters of the River. The River found the sound so beautiful, that it took it, and spread it across the whole land of Hyrule. Everyone who walked by the water heard the sound, and was captured by it. So, many peoples followed the river into Zora's domain. Creatures of all sizes gathered around the banks of the fountain, and called to him. 'Come, come sing for us over here,' they all called, but he could not. He was caught up within his song, and the creatures and the people couldn't reach him.  
  
"Finally, the sun came up; many of the creatures and the peoples had fallen asleep to the sound of the boy's voice. And when they looked up, it was to see that he had disappeared." Sheik stopped.  
  
"But - what happened to him?" I prompted, dropping my arm and looking around at him.  
  
"No-one knows. Some say the Goddesses took him away to sing for them; that they cut him out in the stars so that everyone could remember him."  
  
"And others?"  
  
He laughed. "And others say that he lost his voice and was too embarrassed to come out into public ever again." I snorted, and pushed him playfully. He pushed me back, and we had an intense shoving match, which ended up being broken up when Navi appeared over the lip of the well, and yelled,  
  
"MOVE IT!" We both jumped, and looked at her sheepishly. Sheik moved forwards and started down the ladder. I looked back up at the stars, and wrapped my arms around me. A small smile crept across my lips, and I hummed a tune. This time, it wasn't the 'song of Dreamers'. I wasn't quite sure what it was; a few words came into my head, and I knew it was from one of the world's I had saved. Though I could not remember which one.  
  
Softly, I sang the words I could remember. "Time now to spread your wings  
  
To take to flight  
  
The life endeavour  
  
Aim for the burning sun  
  
You're trapped inside  
  
But you can still be free  
  
If time will set you free  
  
But it's a long, long way to go." I stopped, and swept my eyes over the star-studded sky one last time. If only time could set us all free; life would be an easier game to play, that was for sure.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
And that's the end of another chapter - next up, we'll get the well and then the Shadow Temple. Did you like that little legend about the Zoran singer by the way? I kind of stole the whole cutting him out of stars thing from the Disney film Hercules [face burns in shame]. Yes, I know too much about Disney, I admit! But, the group bonding is fun to do! [Bounce]  
  
Alexis: You have no idea how hard it is being me! I'm randomly in love with everyone!  
  
Soda: RUBBISH! I'm in love with three guys right now, I know how you feel!  
  
Sheik: You are? [Sidles over and grins] Who are the other two?  
  
Soda: I don't think you heard me right, I said three - what d'ya mean the other...oh...  
  
Sheik: [Cries] Fine, I'm going back to Cassidy, even if she does want to do naughty things to me!  
  
Soda: [Sheepish look] Whoops. Must go apologise to Sheik - need muse help, and badly!  
  
Good-bye everyone until next update, Soda.  
  
PS: So far, this story takes up 119 pages on word, size ten Tahoma. O.o is all I can say to that. See how dedicated I am to my fan fiction? WHOOP! And Untold Tales : Sheik was 72! [Falls over] Whoo, I write way too much!  
  
PPS: The song at the end is not mine. I just borrowed it from 'You Can Still Be Free', the second verse, by 'Savage Garden'. 


	10. The dead can talk

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: I was fuckin' ill when Miyamoto did that book signing in that HUGE Virgin store! Damn it all to hell! Mind you, am not happy with the new Zelda game - too cartoonish and icky. Am quite glad that I'm nothing to do with that one. The others - I'm sad to say I'm nothing to do with them either.  
  
[Bounces] I had some nice group bonding, some music, some stargazing and dodging adults in the last chapter. I didn't actually get to the bottom of the well though - whoops. Well, I will in this one, OK? [Phew]. I love them when they're kids - they're so adorable!  
  
Alexis: [points sword at Soda's throat] You were saying...?  
  
Soda: [Gulp] Urm - just how brave and menacing you guys are.  
  
Alexis: [Preens]  
  
Sheik: [Grins] We know!  
  
Link: We're great we are.  
  
Soda: [Looks down at the four foot(ish) wonders] Well, whaddayaknow? There are people shorter than me!  
  
Alexis, Sheik + Link: [Glare]  
  
Soda: O.o Now I'm freaked - will run away and come back later when have calmed down. [Runs off screaming about scary kids]  
  
Oh yes - be prepared for MUCH more a/u stuff. Much, much more. You'll like it; if you don't, you're an insane monkey bride who's a few pickles short of a full jar. Flames will only add to my great amusement at writing snide remarks back. Read on Macduff...(?) I'm weird...no more coffee tonight.  
  
[] = Alexis' thoughts  
  
{} = Navi's thoughts  
  
** = weird scary voices in head...  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
"This place is creepy," was the greeting I received from Link as I reached the bottom of the well and let go of the ladder. Looking around, I could see Sheik and Link's faces lit up ghost-like by Navi's glow. Sheik was leaning against the stone side of the well, looking down towards the shadowed floor. I followed his gaze, and could see a darker shadowy opening, about two feet across and one a half high.  
  
"We don't have to go through that...do we?" I asked, pointing at it dubiously. Link nodded, and I pulled a face. "Oh, excellent," I muttered, kneeling down on the uneven, damp floor of the well. I looked through the opening, conscious of the other two looking over my shoulders and doing the same. I was almost blinded when Navi flew up before my face, and jumped backwards in alarm. Luckily, the other two got out of my way just in time. [OUCH!]  
  
{Sorry} she said earnestly, and lowered the brightness of her glow. {Come on through.} "I'll wait on the other side for you," she proclaimed, before zipping through the tiny tunnel, and leaving us in almost total darkness, apart from the small square of star filled sky above. I reached out in the direction I though the tunnel was, and immediately came up against stone. So I turned around and fumbled forwards blindly, the puddles of water on the floor soaking right through the knees of my trousers.  
  
"That would be my foot," Sheik's voice came, and the object beneath my left hand wiggled slightly.  
  
"Whoops," I was glad it was dark - he wouldn't be able to see my embarrassed blush. I backed up, and came up against something else. A hand reached out and managed to find my shoulder, and pull me to a standing position.  
  
"This isn't going to work," Link said, releasing my shoulder. "Navi?" he called out, and I felt slightly panicky in case she was too far away to hear us. It was quashed quickly when she zoomed back through, and cast some much desired light around the three of us. She looked around for a split second for a perch, before deciding on the fourth rung of the ladder - about eye height for our child bodies.  
  
"Mmmhmm?" she was looking a little spooked, and had her small arms wrapped protectively around her torso. She noticed me looking, and shot a small smile my way. {Brr, it's cold in here!} she said, but it was false. She was nervous - which made me nervous.  
  
"Just wondering if you'd take us each through the tunnel the same way as you did with the ladder," Link told her, jerking his hand away from where he had leant on the wall, and looking at his palm in disgust. He wiped his hand on his tunic, leaving a slimy looking stain. "Well?" Navi nodded,  
  
"Yeah, sure." She put her arms back down by her sides, and took off from the rung. "Come on then whoever's going first." She hovered around in the air as we all looked at each other. Simultaneously, Link and Sheik pointed at me. I scowled, and then looked up at Navi. "Looks like it's you Blaise," she observed, coming to fly around me. I sighed, got back down on the damp floor, and looked into the tunnel. With some foresight, I removed my glasses.  
  
Navi flew in front of me, lighting a few feet of weed covered stone. "It might be a bit of a squeeze - it's get a bit narrower near the end," she warned, and bearing that in mind, I dropped flat onto my belly. Then, I reached out with my arms and managed to get a grip on the slippery floor and pull myself forwards. I couldn't see the end of the tunnel from here, and felt slightly claustrophobic.  
  
After about a minute, I was beginning to wonder where in all demons the end of the tunnel was, when I emerged on the other side. The room I stood in was like an entrance hall, with two unlit torches - I couldn't see any further than that - the sphere of light Navi created wasn't very big. "Thank Goddesses that's over," I brushed some weed from my hair, and wiped my hands on my trousers. "Ick, I'm soaked now!" Navi laughed tinnily.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, then transferred to telepathy so the other two wouldn't overhear. [I'm more perceptive than I look. What's up?]  
  
{You'd have to be with a face like that!} she quipped back, but her heart wasn't in it. She sounded nervous now - and the feeling I had had back in the well expanded ten-fold. {Oh, for the love of - fine, if you must now...I'm...scared of the dark damn it!}  
  
I stared at her. [You're what?!]  
  
{Scared of the dark} she repeated firmly.  
  
[But - you're a fairy. You make light! How can you be scared of the dark?]  
  
{Very astute on the fairy thing. And I just am OK!} she sounded slightly sheepish, and I dropped the subject. "The next one coming through get ready cos I'm coming back!" she called, before going back through the tunnel. Now I was in complete darkness - no stars shone down here. I could feel tendrils of cold, sharp fear creeping up to clench my stomach. I felt a little nauseous, which I put down to the smell of the damp.  
  
Putting a hand in my pocket, I felt the small shape of the ocarina Xenia had given me. I took it out, and tied it around my neck. I figured that way I was less likely to loose the thing. I closed my eyes, but it didn't make the last bit of difference. Pitch black is pitch black, eyes open or not. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.  
  
There was a small disgruntled grunt from somewhere near my feet. This was closely followed by a muffled, "Navi, I think I'm stuck!" I crouched down, and ran my hands over the cold stone until I found the tunnel entrance again. Peeking through, I glimpsed Navi, and behind her, a perturbed looking Link. When he saw me, he lifted his arms helplessly, and said, "A little help?"  
  
"You wouldn't need help if you didn't carry so much!" Navi scolded. I reached out and grabbed Link by the wrists. The floor was slippery, but I managed to hook one foot on the side of the tunnel for leverage.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just get me out of here!" he urged, and I tightened my grip on his wrists. With the Goron bracelet on, he didn't seem to weigh much; one hard tug, and he came free. There was a slight ripping sound as he did so, and then we tumbled backwards in a heap.  
  
"Are you guys OK over there?" Sheik's voice wafted on the damp laden air.  
  
"Yeah - hang on, I'll be right back to get you," Navi called, and went back through for the last time through the tunnel. I helped Link to his feet, and we stood absolutely still in the darkness, scared of falling down an unseen hole or something.  
  
When the sound of Sheik shuffling through the tunnel became audible, I relaxed a little. When Navi came back into sight, and cast light over the room again, I felt better. Sheik however looked a little worse for wear - the bandages around his torso were now a mottled green instead of crisp white; his head wasn't much better. He stood up, and literally shook himself like a dog, splattering us with more slime.  
  
"Sheik!" Link growled, and Sheik backed away slightly, grinning winningly.  
  
"Don't start that again," Navi flew in between them, and they both stopped. Navi was definitely the scariest in the group. "Now - I'm gonna turn my light back up so we can see better," she said {and so I don't get so freaked out} she admitted in thought. I closed my eyes, and could see the brightness through my closed lids. Slowly, I opened them again, and peered through my lashes at the room.  
  
*  
  
Yes - room - not corridor. Not passageway. One, singular, empty room, apart from; "Oh holy Demons!" Link squeaked, looking at the skeleton in shock. Evidently, the bodies of the major races didn't just burn up. He looked a little green, and I patted him on the arm. I had seen this enough - not every world was fortunate enough to have monsters that disintegrated on death.  
  
Sheik walked forwards, and Navi trailed after him - she suddenly turned forest green and hovered next to the wall on which the skeleton leaned. "What is it?" Sheik asked, putting a hand against the wall. More precisely, through it. He fell forwards and let out a small yell as he disappeared through it.  
  
"Sheik!" Link and I yelled in unison, running towards the wall, and slamming into it. Through it. And tripping over Sheik on the other side. We all tumbled into a shallow stream, creating a loud splash that echoed all around. There was the sound of flapping, and looking around, we saw a skull shrouded in purple fire coming straight for us. I scrambled to get out of the way, pulling the other two with me by their collars. The creature just flew right on by, oblivious to our very existence.  
  
"That was - odd," Sheik shook his head, and looked back at the wall. Wall - as in solid. Weird... Link walked back over to it, and gently reached out - and submerged his hand in it. Then, he plunged his whole arm through, before jumping back through. A few seconds, his head popped through the wall, grinning.  
  
"This is so cool!" he said, waggling the very tips of his fingers through the stone. I just shook my head, and looked in the direction the purple bubble thing had gone.  
  
"Hey - there's a door there," I pointed down the passageway. It was lit by a few stuttering torches, which cast eerie flickering shadows on the walls.  
  
~  
  
(Author note: This bit is totally a/u. I just don't think the whole silver rupee-collecting thing would work - and I'm going to change practically the whole layout. Any objections?  
  
[Silence]  
  
I'll take that as a no. [Grin.])  
  
~  
  
"Where," Link came back through the wall, and looked in the direction I was pointing. "Well, it's as good a place to start as any. Come on Sheik," he called over his shoulder. Sheik looked up from where he been immersing his arm in the stone and pulling it back out in fascination.  
  
"Coming," he said, pulling his arm back out, and joining us. "That's so weird..." he looked back at the wall interestedly. I just shook my head, and stepped forwards towards the door - onto nothing.  
  
"AHHH!" I yelled, dropping like a stone through the floor, which like the wall wasn't as solid as it had looked.  
  
"Blaise!" Above me, I could see both Sheik and Link, who must have knelt on the floor, sticking their heads and arms through to try and grab me. I reached up, and brushed the tips of Sheik's fingers; [not quick enough] I thought ruefully as I continued to spiral down. With a sickening thud, I landed hard on the ground - which wasn't actually all that hard. It compressed a little, before bouncing back, and pushing me up into a sitting position. My arm hurt pretty bad - looking down, I could see blood welling through the sleeve of my undershirt.  
  
"Blaise? Are you OK?" Navi called, and I looked up, and could see their faces dimly. I tried to raise my arm to reply, but it hurt too much.  
  
"Yeah," I called, but even that sounded feeble.  
  
"We'll be right down - hang on," they withdrew, and the only one left was Navi, who flew between above the fake floor, and below it. I held my arm, biting my lip against the pain. Peeling the sleeve back, I looked at the wound. It wasn't actually that bad under the blood - a gash a few inches long on my forearm was all. I wondered what had caused it, and looked around. My sword had flown off my back as I fell, and lay on the ground next to me. Looking at my sleeve, I could see a neat slit exactly the same size as my cut. That explained that one then.  
  
A coil of rope flopped to the ground next to me, and then the other two slid down it and hurried over to me. Sheik knelt down, and took my arm to examine it. "Youch," he said, running cool fingers over my hand soothingly. A sudden thought hit me, and I used my good arm to pull my pack over my head.  
  
"There's a red potion in there somewhere," I said through gritted teeth. "OW! Demons Sheik, don't do that," I hissed at him when he pressed his hand over the wound.  
  
"Sorry," he sounded apologetic, and I regretted getting so angry with him. But boy, it hurt like hell! "But this is going to hurt a lot more," he held a bottle of red potion in his other hand, and dropped my arm to splash some onto his fingers. He raised an eyebrow when I cringed away, and then gently pressed his fingers over the wound - which couldn't have felt worse if someone had put a flaming sword through it. I took a sharp intake of breath, and snapped my teeth shut to stop a stream of swear words.  
  
"There," Sheik let my arm drop, and looking down, there was no sign of the wound.  
  
"Thanks," I tested it out - still sore, but usable. And luckily, it was the arm with the Goron bracelet, so I had that to fall back on. "So, just wondering - how do we get back up?" Link gestured to the rope. [Oh goodie, another love of mine. Climbing!]  
  
{You're so pessimistic, you know that?}  
  
[It saves on disappointment,] I thought back, putting my sword back on my back, and moving over to the rope. Sheik shimmied up like lightning first, and then leant over the edge of the real floor, his arms outstretched.  
  
"C'mon Blaise, I'll help you up," he offered. I grabbed onto the coarse rope, and pulled myself up as best I could with only one good arm. It was a bit of a struggle, but with Sheik's help, and a little magical aide from Navi, I reached the top. Leaning through, I watched Link shimmy up as well, and then pull the rope up after him and wrap it around his waist. I flipped my glasses from my pocket, surprised that they hadn't been broken by the fall, and put them on.  
  
"So - how do we get to that door then?" I asked, and they shrugged.  
  
"I could lift you over - it's not that far," Navi offered.  
  
"Are you sure you have enough magic to do it?" Link sounded worried.  
  
"Of course I do silly," she bopped him on the nose. "And anyway, even with all that rubbish you carry, you three don't weigh all that much." Sheik gave a derisive snort and looked sidelong at Link. I felt glad I was in between them to stop a fight.  
  
"Well - all right then Navi - do it," I said, and she nodded.  
  
"You'll have to hold hands - that way I only need to cast one spell," she advised, and Link and Sheik linked hands with me. "Right - I hope I can remember how to do this," she said, and we looked at her sternly. "Just kidding, just kidding! Sheesh!" she laughed and then spread her small arms wide. Bright lights - brighter than hers - formed just above each outstretched fingertip of each hand.  
  
She bought her hands together, and the ten balls of light merged into one. This she directed to under our feet, and we were lifted slowly off the ground. Then, she bought us around, turning one hundred and eighty degrees to face the door. Even from so far away, I could see sweat on her forehead, and she bought us down a little abruptly, before soaring lethargically over to us. "Told you I could do it," she said, taking deep gulps of air. "However, I think I need a rest now." Link took his hat off dutifully, and she settled in the blond mass of hair there.  
  
Sheik turned the handle of the door, which opened with a rusty whine. "It's pretty dark in here," he whispered, holding the door open so that Link and I could step through. Then, he let it go, and it shut with a loud click. The whole room was flooded with light, blinding all of us temporarily. When we could see again, it was to find three Stalfos bearing down on us. Luckily, they weren't fully-grown. If they had been, we wouldn't have been able to take them on.  
  
"Ah, at last, something I can see before it hurts me," I said with relish, whipping my sword from my back, raising my shield, and parrying the blow of the first Stalfos.  
  
"Yeah, much better," Sheik agreed, performing an impressive back flip to dodge a vicious swipe from his Stalfos. Link was duelling his expertly, and managed to disarm his within a matter of seconds. Using both his sword and the one of his adversary, he pinned it into a corner and struck it down.  
  
Sheik was leading his on a merry dance, back flipping and somersaulting to also draw his into a corner. Demons, these creatures were dumb. Sheik carried on playing with his Stalfos for a while, and I parried lazily with mine before getting bored and taking its skull head off in one swipe.  
  
The last Stalfos fell with a piteous whine, and I followed suit. My arm was throbbing, and my head hurt. As far as I knew, that shouldn't be happening at all. The red potion had healed me earlier, and the Stalfos hadn't managed to land a blow on any of us. But, I still felt as though I had run a marathon, and then had a really lengthy training session afterwards. "Are you all right?" Link asked as he tried to steady his breaths. I nodded, and then groaned, putting a hand to my head.  
  
"Liar," Navi called from Link's head; he'd dropped the hat during the battle. I just groaned again, and closed my eyes. As soon as I did, the pain grew, centring on my temples and then moving out over my forehead. I opened my eyes again, but the pain didn't go away. Navi and Link were looking at me wide eyed.  
  
"What?" I asked, and my jaw felt painful as I moved it. I tried to stand up, but it felt as if some invisible something had swept my feet out from under me. I collapsed to the floor again, and Sheik ran over from where he had been sitting to retie his facemask.  
  
A soft menacing voice hissed at me. *Get out murderer - out now. We don't want you here; out!* I looked around for the source of the voice, but could find none.  
  
"You're bleeding," Link said, and touched a finger to my temple. When he pulled it away, I could indeed see blood. I wiped the blood away with the back of my hand and stood up - this time, nothing pushed me back down.  
  
*Are you going? You'd better be going - or we'll get you. We'll make you remember EVERYTHING.*  
  
[Navi, can you hear that?]  
  
{What?}  
  
*Of course she can't - her conscience is clear.*  
  
[Never mind.] I shut the link with Navi and then thought back at the voice. [I'm here trying to help! And I don't know what you're talking about!]  
  
*The dead always know when another dies - all the time. Diabola cast the spell, but you gave him to her, didn't you?* I could feel bile rise in my throat at this.  
  
[Diabola...You bitch, go away!]  
  
*Oh, trust us, it isn't her. If she were here, we would have already killed her. Get what you came for and leave. Never return murderer.*  
  
[Fine, I'll go.] The voice didn't answer, and the fact that I was no longer being beaten up told me I was allowed to carry on. I noticed that we had been walking forwards through winding corridors for a while now - checking the floor in front of us before putting our full weight on it. I shivered, and the feeling of nausea wouldn't go away. My head still hurt, and it was still bleeding slightly. This world was too - strange. It knew too much of me for me to be comfortable.  
  
*  
  
We came to another door, and after checking that the floor was safe to walk on, stepped through into a room full of dim light. Looking up, we could see a square of sky high above. It was grey with a slight tinge of blue - dawn was approaching.  
  
In the centre of the room was a large chest - it was already open, and within it, we could see something glinting. Link, of course being the hero, went over to the chest, and removed the item. It looked like a magnifying glass, but with the same emblem as on Sheik's bandages on it. Sheik gasped, and took the glass from Link. "The eye of truth," he said, and held it up to his eye. "It shows the truth - fake walls and floors are revealed, and disguises mean nothing." I gulped - disguises - did that include murderers pretending to be travelling warriors?  
  
To my great relief, he dropped it back into Link's palm; Link put it into his belt, and then looked at the wall. Nothing. We turned around to go back through the door, only to find it not there. Link took the eyeglass and raised it to his eye to look for the door. Then, he rotated around - I made sure that I kept away from the sight of the glass-covered eye. Then, he smiled, and moved over to the other wall.  
  
To my great surprise he started to climb thin air. Then I thought about what Sheik had said - obviously, the ladder was hidden to all but those with the eye of truth. He turned around, and grinned, "Just follow me, and you'll be fine." With trepidation, Sheik and I followed his up this ladder that we couldn't see, trusting our hands and feet to find the rungs where our eyes could not.  
  
At the top, we climbed out onto a grassy knoll. Looking around, I could see Kakariko village far below, and closer at hand, the windmill. We were in the stretch of land between the graveyard and the windmill, looking down over the field. Kakariko was beginning to wake up, and I could see some Sheikah clinging to the last shadows as they moved to hide away for the day. "The Princess will be at the ports by now," Sheik said as he looked at his disappearing people.  
  
"Aye - I hope the ones that went with her are all right," Link mused, and turned his gaze to the field as a whole. Then, he turned to look towards the imposing white outline of the Temple of Time. "I suppose we'd best get back - we have what we came for."  
  
'What we came for'. I thought back to the voice, and as if on cue, it came again. *You have what you need - do not return, on pain of death.* That was friendly...  
  
We skidded down the knoll onto the patch of grass behind the windmill. We did contemplate going through it, but then remembered the 'mill guy' who was probably still pissed off about the previous day. So we made our sedate way down an almost vertical slope to the main village, which by this time was almost fully awake. Somewhere, a cock crowed, and I could hear the sounds of gossiping villagers.  
  
"Wait," Sheik put his arms out to the sides to stop us in our tracks. "There's something I have to do before we leave."  
  
"What?" Link asked.  
  
"It's - uh...well," Sheik stammered, and I hit Link gently over the head.  
  
"It's private, right?"  
  
"Uh - yeah..." he blushed, and then scampered off.  
  
"Come on you," I copied Navi and took Link by the ear. "Let's just go sit down and rest or something."  
  
"Ow - ow - ow - ow!" he whined, and I eventually let go when we reached a bench to sit down on. He jumped up again almost immediately, knocking Navi to the floor. "Malon! Hey, Malon!" he rushed off over to a small red head, who I could easily recognise as the Ranch-Girl who gave bear hugs.  
  
"Stupid, lovesick Hylian hero; idiotic, blond haired chump, more actions than sense..." Navi muttered, and added a few more less savoury words telepathically. "Dropping me just to go speak to Malon." She had her hands on her hips and was scowling. I reached out and flattened her sticking up hair. "Thanks," she said, still scowling, and I had an insane urge to laugh. I didn't dare though - I didn't fancy being bitten on the ear, or picked up by one.  
  
Malon was talking animatedly to Link, and they wandered off into the village. Leaving Navi and I alone; and I had absolutely no idea what the layout of the village was like at this time. So, I sat, and swung my legs back and forth on the bench, staring absent-mindedly at the village gate. "I'm gonna go find that dumb Hylian and drag him back here by the hair if I have to," Navi suddenly burst out. "Want to come with?" she half turned to ask me, and I shook my head.  
  
"I'm still feeling a bit tired," I admitted, and she sped off. "Don't do anything too bad to him!" I called after her, chuckling. Looking back at the gate, I saw a red-haired person on a coal black horse ride through. I knew that profile anywhere, even seven years back. Ganondorf. I jumped off of the bench and hid behind the wooden back bars, watching through the cracks as he smiled and handed the reins of his steed to a stable boy, and patted him on the head.  
  
The boy grinned, and said something, to which Ganondorf laughed, and chucked a red rupee at the boy, who looked shocked and pleased at his pay. Then, Ganondorf strode jauntily through the town, looking for all the earth like he was just enjoying a morning stroll. However, by his sweeping gaze, I could tell that he was searching for something - namely the princess.  
  
I was captivated by how little he had in fact changed in the seven years. His hair was shorter here, and his skin slightly fairer. He didn't wear a jewelled headband, instead seeming to favour a plain one. And - he carried no weapon whatsoever. As he walked past my hiding place, I saw the symbol of a triangle on the back of his hand and gasped; very loudly.  
  
He stopped, and looked around confused. I cowered behind my feeble hiding place as he leant over. Hurriedly, I dropped my ocarina on the floor, and pretended to be picking it up. Then, I straightened up, smiled at him, and walked off. I had a feeling that I was home dry when I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was a light tap, but compelled me to stop. I turned around slowly and looked up at him. He was a lot taller from this age.  
  
"Hello there," he smiled cheerily down. "I noticed you hiding behind that bench there. Why may I ask?" I was temped to use childish cheek and say no - but I didn't.  
  
"I was - uh - just - urm - playing hide and seek with me friends is all sir." For some reason, it came out as an accent similar to Malon's. He just nodded, and then looked around distractedly, before looking back at me.  
  
"I'm looking for a little girl around your age. She's my niece," he said, crouching down to be on eye level with me. "About yay high," he held his hand slightly above my own height, "and with blonde hair, blue eyes. Usually wears a pink dress."  
  
"Haven't seen her," I said innocently. "Why're you looking for her; are you playin' hide and seek too?" Oh demons, I sounded like an idiot - but it seemed to be getting rid of him, because he just shook his head and stood up.  
  
"Something like that," he said softly, before walking off. I let out a heavy sigh as I watched his retreating figure, and returned to my place on the bench to wait for the other two to return from their missions. Then, I thought, what the hell, I may as well do something by myself as well. And, I was curious to see where Ganondorf was going to search for the Princess anyway. So, I hurried to catch up with him, stopping about ten yards behind, and then weaving through the milling villagers to follow him.  
  
He turned a corner, and I followed as quickly as I could. However, when I got there, I couldn't see him. I ran forwards to an intersection of three roads, and looked around all three ways. Finally, I caught sight of him halfway down the left street, and ran again to catch up with him. Someone darted into my path, and I was going so fast that I didn't apply the breaks in time, and crashed straight into them.  
  
"Goddesses, I'm sorry about that," a familiar voice came, and looking up, I saw Sheik standing over me. "Blaise? What the heck are you doing running around here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Well, I asked first," he smiled, and I just shook my head disbelievingly.  
  
"Fine - look over there," I pointed to where Ganondorf had waylaid another kid, and was obviously asking him whether he had seen his 'niece'. The boy just shrugged, and Ganondorf looked perplexed. Sheik grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the floor, before flying off down the street the opposite way with me in tow.  
  
"C'mon, we have to get out of here," he panted as we carried on running. I couldn't speak - running equalled BAD!  
  
We saw Link still walking with Malon in the main field. Sheik grabbed him, and pulled him away from Malon, not even stopping the sprint.  
  
"HEY!" Link said, and then turned around to wave to Malon. "Catch you later!" Then he turned back to stop himself falling over as we ran along. Navi emerged from a side street, and saw us,  
  
"Why're you running?" she asked, but none of us had the breath to answer. I was conscious of her latching onto my shoulder. The gate of the village passed by in a blur, and then we were hurrying down the steps out into the field.  
  
Finally, Sheik slowed down, and dropped our hands. I gasped for air, and Sheik drew deep, steadying breaths. Link was lucky - he hadn't done the full stint, so he wasn't so tired. "What was all that about?" I asked when I could finally draw breath again.  
  
"Ganondorf stupid!" he snapped back. "We couldn't stay with him there."  
  
"Ganondorf? Where?" Link looked around wildly.  
  
"Don't worry, he's still in Kakariko Link," Sheik assured him. "I just thought it wouldn't be wise to hang around. And we need to get back to the future anyway." Back to the Future - that was a Vellytision programme on one of the planets I had saved. A very funny one too - whoops, I'd gotten a little sidetracked. Sheik was making for the bridge over the river, and we traipsed after him.  
  
"Since you just made me run like mad, I think I deserve to know what you were doing back there," I said obstinately, and Link nodded curtly in agreement. Sheik rolled his eyes, and then glared at us both. I held my ground. "I wanna know!"  
  
"Fine," he grumbled, looking down at the floor, and his mouth curved into a frown. "I just - went to see my mother is all." Link let out a soft sound of surprise. "What?" Sheik turned to narrow his maroon eyes at the both of us. "She left after the first year, and I haven't seen her - so I just went to say I'd be OK." I was astounded to see tears welling up in his eyes, and placed an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, shh. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry..." I whispered, and he nodded and sniffed loudly. Then, with still over bright eyes, he looked up and ahead to the Castle Town. He didn't shake off the arm I had put around his shoulder, and it felt quite comfortable to use him as a leaning post as we all merely stood and looked at the high walled town. It looked stunning in the sunlight - I suppose each of us was just taking in the sight before we had to go back to the desolate future.  
  
"Just remember this is what we're fighting for." Navi said in awe.  
  
"It sure doesn't look much, but when we save it, it'll be as beautiful as this again," Link said in a hushed voice. Then, the spell was broken, and we carried on to the town, and the Temple of Time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I stretched cat-like when we came out at the other end of the portal. "Goddesses, it feels great to be big again," I yawned, taking my sword from my back and watching it grow back into the right size again.  
  
"Aye, that it does," Sheik said, and his voice was back to a bass. "Now, off to save the world and all that," he proclaimed cheerfully. "And, since I'm tired of having to walk everywhere all the time, I'm gonna cheat again and teach you the song now Link."  
  
{Thank Goddesses for that. I couldn't take another horse-ride with Link} Navi thought.  
  
[Me neither - horse riding isn't my favourite transport.]  
  
{Portals aren't much better.}  
  
[That's true - but they are quicker.]  
  
{Yeah...and it means less time listening to you think about Sheik...} she said coyly. I didn't rise to it. Sheik had finished teaching Link the melody, and all of us stood closely together as he played it al the way through. A portal grew up all around us, and we were whisked away.  
  
*  
  
At the other end, we were spat out into a gloomy room full of unlit torches. A feeling of unease came over me as I looked at them. Sheik was up quickly, and walking to a raised platform in the centre of the room. "We have to light these all at once," he said, gesturing to the torches that must have numbered at least twenty.  
  
"Right," Link nodded. "One question though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Umm." Sheik shrugged, and Link, Navi and I sweat dropped. "Hey, I got you here, it's your turn to figure something out!" he jumped down off the platform.  
  
"Maybe the fire arrows," Navi offered as a suggestion. Link looked like he could have kissed her. {And I'm so glad he didn't - gross!} she thought, and I snorted. My head was throbbing a little, and I touched my hand to my temple to check for blood. None - maybe those voices were only at the bottom of the well.  
  
"Hang on - how will we get the fire arrows to light them all at once though?" Sheik asked, relieving Link of the vial full of fiery magic.  
  
"Good question..." Navi's brow knitted in concentration, and then she clicked her fingers. "The great fairy on Death Mountain!"  
  
"Wha...?" Link looked at her confused.  
  
"Well, she said she'd help me out if I needed it. All I gotta do is draw up a portal, talk to her, and get her to send some fairies through to help."  
  
"Can you do that?" Sheik asked.  
  
Navi shrugged, "It's worth a shot."  
  
"Right then," I rubbed my hands together as a sudden chill ran through me. "Shall we go and wait outside? It's cold in here." Link and Sheik nodded, and we went outside. It was nighttime again, and I wondered briefly if Sheik would tell me any more constellations. On seeing his tired face, I guessed not. I lay down on the dew-laden grass, and stared upwards at the millions of tiny dots.  
  
After a few seconds, I managed to pick out the 'Zoran songster', and thought back to the legend Sheik had told me. I had lied - I knew one constellation, but it wasn't one that strictly came from Hyrule. It was one that was cut into all the skies of all the worlds if you looked closely enough; which people rarely did. It took me a while to get my bearings and find it, but I finally did, hanging low on the horizon in the South.  
  
It's simply known as 'The Hero'. Though the legend that goes with it is a little hazy, after being rewritten and retold for so long. However, the basic gist of it that I managed to learn from my brother before he...when I was a child, is thus:-  
  
'Once, there was a time when heroes weren't needed. All the worlds knew of all the other worlds, and had achieved a peaceful co-existence. There was no famine, no war, no disease and no death. All were immortal, and happy ever after meant happy ever after. But as always, the equilibrium of the worlds shifted. Some were not content with merely living. They wanted power. Lots of power. Insurmountable power, the kind of power which only Gods and Goddesses could ever dream of.  
  
And there was no one to stop them.  
  
It was only to easy for these discontented few to take the worlds, enslave the people, rape the land, and gain dark powers.  
  
Then, the Hero came. No one knows where from, nor how he learned to fight, nor how it was that he chose his path. But, he saved all worlds, restored order. He was merciful, and let the few go free - which was his downfall. For, one night, upon resting in the whispering tall grasses of Labrynna, he was stabbed with a poisoned dragon claw, and died as such. And his friends knew - his friends sought revenge, and so the roles of Heroes and Heroines were born.'  
  
{Wow.} Navi's voice cut in on my thoughts. {That's amazing; where did you learn that?} I looked over to the entrance to the torch room, and saw Navi surrounded by a small cloud of fairies.  
  
[I was told it by my brother once.] She nodded, and then turned to Link and Sheik.  
  
"Come on you two!" They hopped up from the ground, as did I, and followed Navi back inside. Evidently, her fairy friends knew what to do, as they queued up next to Sheik who held the magic vial, and each held an arrow in their tiny hands. I took two arrows, and dipped them both in together. Immediately, the tips burst into tiny violent infernos, and I held them as far away from me as I could.  
  
When each fairy and person had his or her arrows ready, Link began to count down. "When I say three, you light your torches. Ready?" Calls of assent came from all sides. "OK. One...Two...THREE!" Everyone shoved their flaming arrows into the Hessian fuel balls, and the torches flared up. There was a subterranean thundering sound, and the wall opposite the entrance raised itself up entirely.  
  
And that was when the voices came back. *We warned you damn it!* I fell backwards from an invisible blow, and cracked my head on the floor. Goodbye to consciousness.  
  
~ Diabola was grinning at me amiably, running a tapered finger down the glass front of the family portrait on my bedroom wall. "Such a shame about your poor dear family," she said softly, and patted me on the shoulder as I cried. My black mourning robes were already soaked with tears, and still more were falling. I knew I should stop - six weeks was getting beyond a joke. The last of my family was gone - my Aunt had died by unknown means.  
  
But, I was a child - not even into double figures yet. Who would I live with? Who could I turn to? And then she shows up, full of promises of kindness and teachings. But, Loki and David insisted that I stay with them, as they were my Godparents, and Diabola could not argue with two Master Angels. She didn't seem pleased about letting me go though, and had carried on visiting me, much to the distaste of my two guardians.  
  
"Perhaps if you did something for me, I could - but no, no, it is too much to ask." She trailed off, and sat down on the bed to 'comfort' me.  
  
I sniffed, and looked up. "What? What is it? What could you do?"  
  
"No, I couldn't possibly my dear Alexis," she waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"Please, tell me?" I pleaded, clasping her hand desperately.  
  
"Well," she leant forward conspiratorially, and her long vibrant red hair fell in a sheet across her face. She brushed it back in annoyance. "It is possible - difficult - but possible, to necromance people."  
  
"What does necoran... - uh - what does that mean?" I asked full of childlike curiosity, and the tears that poured down my cheeks were hastily wiped away so I could see her more clearly. She smiled.  
  
"Why, it means to bring loved ones back from the gate so that they'll be with you again," she answered, and I knew the gate to be the one of death. I was amazed.  
  
"How? And can you do it?" She laughed at this, and tossed her silky mane over her shoulder.  
  
"Why of course little one! I've been taught in the ways of magic for years after all!" I nodded; this was common knowledge in the community. "But, I would need you to do me a little favour. David will not meet me alone - he must always insist of having Loki with him."  
  
"But they're in love - they're always together," I had always been totally acceptant of this situation. Diabola, however, had not been in the slightest. She had loved David - understandable, as he was one of the best- looking Angels around. And she one of the best looking also; they would have made a handsome couple, but David had turned her away in favour of his dearest Loki. All this, I did not know at the time. It had always been David and Loki; never Diabola.  
  
"I know that - but I must talk to him alone. Loki would merely interfere and then I wouldn't be able to say all I wanted." She pouted slightly, and turned sad eyes towards me. I couldn't help but look into them - they were so out of the ordinary, even for an Angel's. The centre was normal enough - vibrant green - but the area, which was usually white, on her, was jet black. Against her porcelain skin, they stood out incredibly well.  
  
"I'll do it - but you must promise to bring my family back," I held my hand out to shake on it. She pretended to think about it, before smiling and shaking my hand.  
  
"Now," she leant forwards, "we must discuss how we are going to do this..." ~  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
And that's the end of yet another chapter. O.o I am SO confused! I don't know where to go with this now. Eek. And I can't upload this for a few days anyway, since my net connection is down. [Scowl] stupid ntl...  
  
That little bit at the end is a memory by the way - with the swirly line thingies (these ~). It carries on from the whole voices in the bottom of the well and all that. If you are confused, I understand, and I'll try to make it less confusing. The basic thing is: voices have knocked her out, and she is unconscious with all the memories flooding back.  
  
And the next chapter is going to be interesting, trying to follow on from this weird little one. But, I'll try.  
  
Bye for now - Sheik's asleep, so we don't have a sketch today.  
  
Sheik: [yawns, turns over and promptly falls out of bed]  
  
Soda: OK, maybe we are having one. O.o NAKEE SHEIK!  
  
Sheik: Wha...? OH GODDESSES! [Pulls blanket to cover himself, looks very embarrassed]  
  
Soda: Now I know why Navi gets so scared when she gets locked in with you and Link!  
  
Alexis: [Sniggers uncontrollably]  
  
Sheik: [Defensively] I'm not that bad! [Trips over blanket]  
  
Link: [Walks in] O.o [Walks out again, yells] I don't even want to know what you and Soda were doing!  
  
Soda: O.o  
  
Sheik: O.o  
  
Alexis: [Shudders, and leaves to find the nearest toilet to throw up in]  
  
Soda: [Looks shiftily at Sheik, and backs away] Heh - I'll just be going now  
  
Sheik: [Uncomfortably] Yes - that'd be good...  
  
[Faints]  
  
It is scary living with my muses - off to drink a lot of coffee - nope, fuck that. Off to drink vodka straight, get drunk off my head, and forget this ever happened.  
  
Ciao, Soda [EWW] 


	11. Flashbacks and a dress

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: This is chapter eleven - and I still can't lay any claim to anyone in particular. [Bounce] However, the pics I've been rendering of the characters are all my work, so yay me. I'll try and scan them in, but then I have no idea where to put them up [confused look] may have to hijack someone's web-page...any offers? [Hopeful look] LOL, I'll just have to figure that one out myself I suppose...urm...  
  
Let's have a look at the last chapter [scans annoyingly small font]. Ah yes, I remember now. Poor old Alexis seems to be unconscious, and she's very good at it. The *voices* in the well are pissed off with her, so she gets to see some of her past. And now on to see what will actually happen in this chapter. Will she be able to carry on into the temple? Don't ask me, ask them! [Points at characters]  
  
Alexis: [Flips out a script] What the...? These pages are all blank!  
  
Sheik: I'll look at my copy [looks] mine too!  
  
Link+Navi: [Hurriedly look at their copies, and sure enough, blank paper]  
  
Soda: Damn - I haven't written it yet! [Whacks self on the forehead] Well, golly gosh, silly me [overtly posh Brit accent. Hehehe, being a Brit's great fun] Must get on to typing it then, mustn't I?  
  
Alexis: [Prod] Yes, you must!  
  
Draco the purple dragon: Wait [blink] I'm on the wrong set again  
  
Soda: [Shakes her head and collapses into quivering heap] So many stories, so many plot bunnies. I CANNEE COPE!  
  
Snape: Sure you can  
  
Soda: [Drool] Uh - must not get carried away here - must get onto story. [Jumps up, grabs Snape by the hand and tootles off]  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
~ It was few years on, and I had just left a hard training session, sweat dripping off me. I swung my sword absently, and parried with a make-believe enemy. There was a sound of distaste as I almost thrust the sword hilt into someone's chest, and turning around, I saw Lucifer. I immediately dropped my eyes and bowed; he lifted his hand as though to wave me away, and then stopped.  
  
His eyes had fallen curiously to the sword in my grasp; quick as lightning, he had disarmed me, and was studying the Mithril blade. It grew in his hands to become a double-ended spear. "Impressive," he murmured, throwing the weapon into the air and then catching it again deftly. "You're the Goddaughter of Loki, are you not child?"  
  
"Yes sir, I am," I answered, eyes fixated on the weapon, and fingers itching to take it back forcefully. He made a low sound in his throat, perhaps of acknowledgement - but I wasn't sure. He shuffled his golden- feathered wings, and flew from the ground, my Mithril weapon still in his grasp. "Sir! I need it back sir!" I called up to him.  
  
"Of course," he said coolly, and released his grip on the double-ended spear. Foolishly, I reached out to catch it, and as the bottom blade came down, it cut a fine slit in the palm of my hand. "Bloody demons!" I cursed, a little louder than I meant to, because he looked down in disgust. I looked back up mutely, refusing to break the gaze. Eventually, he turned away, and sped off.  
  
Mia came out of the darkness behind me, and clapped her hand on my shoulder. "Looks like he's put a down payment on you mate," she said, swinging me round to face her.  
  
"You what?" I asked, dropping my polite demeanour with the inexperienced warrior before me. She was twenty, and I only thirteen, and yet in every fight I managed to beat her.  
  
"He's marked you out dummy. With a mom like yours, I'm not surprised neither. And you've only got one master angel for your case too..."  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"You'll understand when you come of age." She gave a cruel snigger, and strode off. Her long curly hair bounced as she walked, and I wondered who in their right mind would choose to fall from as high a family as hers and join the warriors. Usually, places were only taken up by lower classes and criminals like me. I shook my head, and absently rubbed my palm across the front of my shirt, most likely leaving a stain there.  
  
"Ow," I looked down at the cut and winced. It would need bandaging. I hurried off to the medical room. ~  
  
Someone was shaking me - hard. And calling a name - what was it? Who were they calling anyway? I needed sleep!  
  
"Blaise! Blaise! Wake up damn it!"  
  
"Jus five more minutes," I said groggily back, and tried to shake off the hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, it felt as though someone had dropped large and heavy sacks of flour onto me.  
  
"Thank the Goddesses; you're alive!" Was screeched in somewhere close to my ear. I was slightly more awake now, and pushed the heavy weights off of me angrily.  
  
"Of course I'm bloody well alive. What's going on?" I sat up, shivering as a wave of cold air whooshed over me, cooling the perspiration that clung to me. Opening my eyes, the world looked a little blurry, and I had to blink a few times to stop things spinning. Finally, I remembered where I was.  
  
"You just - collapsed," Navi said, and I saw that she was in human form. She was bending over me, and laid a cool hand on my forehead. "You're burning up!" she exclaimed, withdrawing her hand in shock. I reached my own hand up, and saw that she was right. I willed the link between us to be kept firmly closed, as I went over the trances the voices had induced.  
  
"Do you have any idea why you collapsed?" Link asked.  
  
"Something in there doesn't want me to go in," I said, explaining it as best I could without giving myself away. The cold air made me feel as though I was about to turn into an ice-sculpture. But, the look that Sheik was giving me was ten times as icy. He didn't believe me; I try to tell the truth, and he doesn't believe me? Well, absolutely excellent! What good luck I have...  
  
Navi was still standing there, looking at me worriedly. "There's no way we can take Blaise into that cold damp well with a fever like that!" she said angrily to Sheik, and I felt glad for the excuse. I didn't want to contend anymore trances.  
  
"But, where can she stay?" Link asked timidly, obviously a little afraid of the human sized, angry Navi. "I mean, half of the town's destroyed, and we can't just leave her here." Sheik gave a small snort, which told me he didn't have any qualms about leaving me out in the open.  
  
[Why does he hate me so much?] I thought helplessly to myself. [His mood swings are like Loki's. No wonder I feel half respect, half fear.]  
  
"What about with Eloise?" Navi offered. "We know she's staying in the outskirts somewhere - it'll only take a little looking around to find her." There was a purple fairy tugging at her skirt, and she turned to it in annoyance. "What is it?"  
  
The little light quailed, before saying in a bold voice, "I could take her to this Eloise for you if you want Navi."  
  
"Are you sure Feanor?" In answer, the purple fairy also took on human form, showing another of their beautiful kind. His hair was the same glowing purple, and translucent wings fluttered behind him.  
  
"Of course Navi - you can't waste any time; that creature could come back if you don't hurry." Link, Navi and Sheik all looked at one another, then at me, then Feanor, and nodded.  
  
"OK - help me up then," I demanded, putting my arms out. I was yanked to my feet, and stumbled forwards a little, feeling dizzy. Feanor put a steadying hand on my arm.  
  
"Here - lean on me," he pulled one of my arms around his shoulder, and I did as he instructed. Looking back, I could see that Link, Sheik and Navi had already re-entered the Temple.  
  
"Good luck guys," I whispered.  
  
"Don't worry - they'll be fine. They do have Navi after all!" Feanor beamed to me. I nodded, and smiled tightly. Yes, they did have Navi.  
  
*  
  
We found Eloise quite easily. It was merely a matter of asking a few people of the town, finding someone who knew her, and getting directions. She was staying with friends as she had said. She hadn't mentioned, however, that her friends happened to be extremely rich, and by outskirts, she'd meant down a mile drive from the town wall to the actual house. By the time we reached the front door, I was ready to pass out again.  
  
Feanor pulled my arm back into place so I didn't fall over, and then used his other hand to lift the heavy knocker of the door. He let it fall again, and the sound resounded throughout the house's - more like manor's - interior. "Hang in there," he said encouragingly, as we waited for the huge doors to be opened.  
  
To our surprise, a normal sized door opened within the large door. The outline of it couldn't be seen when it was closed, so we were almost knocked backwards when someone flung it open. "Whoops," a man's voice came, and he proceeded to open the door a little more slowly. He wasn't the butler looking type I'd been expecting. His clothing was casual, and his manner even more so. "Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
"We're looking for a lady called Eloise," Feanor answered. I was leaning against him quite heavily now.  
  
"And who shall I say is calling?"  
  
"Blaise please," I answered, and the man's gaze shifted to me. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on not fainting.  
  
"Right - wait here," I opened my eyes a chink, to see him draw the door so that it was almost closed. I faintly heard him yell, "Eloise! Girl called Blaise at the door for ya ma'am!" And, then the door was opened again, and Eloise came rushing out. She took one look at me, and let out a cry,  
  
"Quentin, go get the Doctor from her rooms!" Then, she rushed out, and hooked my free arm over her shoulder. Between them, they carried me into the house. My level of consciousness wasn't what could be called 'alert' to say the least. [Quentin? Why do I know that name?] I was helped up some stairs, and put into a soft bed, the blankets pulled over me swiftly. Low voices came from outside the door, which was opened with a soft squeak.  
  
Someone bent over me, and placed a cool hand on my forehead. "Dreadful temperature. We'll need to get the poor girl some water for a start. Eloise, you do that - and Quentin. Quentin, pay attention!"  
  
A whiny answer from the man who'd answered the door, "I was listening."  
  
"I don't have time to argue with you boy. Go get my herb satchel from the kitchen, it's on the back of the door, remember?"  
  
"Of course I bloody remember, I made the peg for it."  
  
"Don't be so rude - just go get it!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"It's all right lass, we'll soon get you sorted out." The new arrival, whom I took to be the doctor, finally spoke to me, instead of about me. She sat down next to the bed, and drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair. I was managing to keep my eyes open, and even though things were a little blurry, I saw her look around. She looked familiar, but I couldn't for the life of me think why. "Hmm - where's that young man who was helping you?"  
  
I looked round as well. "I don't know," I managed to croak out. "He must have gone back home."  
  
"Humph - no manners these days. The least he could have done was stayed to see you were all right." I didn't answer, and closed my eyes as a huge wave of nausea hit me. I didn't want to be sick. Being sick wasn't fun - and it would be embarrassing to be sick in front of this esteemed doctor. I wondered if there was a bathroom nearby in case I needed to throw up. However, I doubted it.  
  
"Here's that water Doctor," Eloise called out, and I heard the slopping sound of water as she put some container full of it onto the floor.  
  
"Thank you - where *is* that boy?" The doctor dipped a cloth into the bucket (or whatever it was) of water, and dabbed it onto my forehead. It felt very soothing. I leaned more heavily back into the mattress of the bed, and kept my eyes closed. Footsteps came from the hallway, and then the door was slammed back. My eyes flew open in shock, and I could see a sheepish looking Quentin (that was his name, wasn't it?) quailing under the gaze of the doctor.  
  
"I've got the herbs," he said, holding the satchel and smiling cautiously.  
  
"Thank you," the Doctor said in clipped tones, taking the bag from him, and opening it on her knee. "Eloise, keep on with that water, will you?" she said as she rifled through the bag. Eloise moved over, and dabbed my forehead gently with the moist cloth.  
  
"Can I go or what?" the man in the doorway asked, shifting impatiently from foot to foot.  
  
"Of course - get out of here, you're not much use anyway," he looked a little hurt, but scuttled off all the same. "Aha - found it at last," she'd plucked a sprig of some round-leaved herb and was holding it between two fingers. "Excuse me miss," she placed herself onto the edge of the bed, and lifted away the covers with one hand. In the other, she crushed the herbs, so that they were in a lime green paste.  
  
She put the paste-covered palm to my neck, leaving a thin sheen of the bitter smelling herbs there. I sneezed a couple of times, and she laughed a little bit. "Sorry about that. It's not the nicest smell, is it?"  
  
"You can say that again," I answered, my eyes watering at the smell. It was reminiscent of the first time I tried menthol chewing gum - only this smelled a lot worse. "Yuk." The doctor laughed again. She expertly manoeuvred so that she could reach the back of my neck, and applied the rest of the paste there. I felt the ocarina around my neck slip around to the back, and it reminded me that Link, Sheik and Navi were probably battling away with monsters right now.  
  
"There we go," the doctor stood up. "You should be all right, as long as you get some rest. Eloise, do you mind? I have to get back to some paperwork I'm afraid. You can take it from here I trust?"  
  
"Of course Xenia - get on with your work." The doctor strode out, and Eloise sat down in the chair next to the bed. "What on earth have you done to get this fever?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure," I said truthfully, and was surprised to find that my vision was clear again, and I wasn't so dizzy as before. Those herbs seemed to have helped more than I'd bargained before. "The doctor - is she - Gerudo?" [I've had this niggling...Quentin and Xenia...]  
  
"Why, yes, of course. Couldn't you tell by the hair and the ears dear?" Eloise laughed. "Why do you ask anyway?"  
  
"Oh - no reason." [Maybe she can help us get past the Gerudoes in the valley.] I didn't say anything else, and closed my eyes again. After a few minutes, I suppose Eloise must have thought I was asleep, as she got up, and tiptoed to the door, closing it softly behind her. I decided I might as well sleep. It could very well be the last time I'd sleep in a bed for a while.  
  
*  
  
~ I woke up to find that I was in the debate chamber of the angel council. I wasn't meant to be there at all, and I turned to try and get out. Just as I was about to start towards them, I heard footsteps on the other side, and saw the handle being turned. There was nowhere for me to hide, as all the furniture had been put away whilst the room wasn't in use. I just stood where I was, waiting for an angry reprimand.  
  
Three angels strolled in, talking quickly and heatedly, using expressive hand signals to try and get their points across to each other. I just stayed still, hoping they wouldn't be too annoyed with me. However, they didn't seem to notice me, even though one of them looked directly at me. It was one of the high angels - her name was Fleur. Slowly, I lifted a hand, and waved at them. They didn't take any notice. Feeling emboldened, I waved my whole arm, and called, "Hello?"  
  
When they didn't take any notice, I took the hint, and knew that I must be viewing something of the past. I'd had this kind of dream a few times before. Mostly of Loki pacing angrily, or tracing glowing pentagrams in the air with his staff.  
  
Now that I wasn't in fear of being yelled at, I paid more attention to what was going on. A jolt went through me as I saw that one of the other two angels was Lucifer. And the third was Loki. His face was dark, and he was silent as Fleur and Lucifer argued loudly. When I heard my name mentioned, I got a sudden sick feeling. I knew what they were talking about - Lucifer was of course bound to rethink his case, and would be putting it forward again.  
  
"Just look at her record Fleur! The intentional betrayal and murder of a master angel - and her own Godfather nonetheless!"  
  
"Yes, we all now of Alexis' exceptional track record Lucifer! I don't need to have that yelled at me as though I didn't. It just isn't good enough for the council I'm afraid." Loki's face relaxed a little bit.  
  
"Oh trust me, that's only the beginning of my argument Fleur. That girl needs proper disciplining, and this man here is hardly the one to instigate it." He pointed a thumb at Loki, who entered the conversation snarling.  
  
"What are you implying you self centred, lying, cheating shit? Hmm?" I was shocked. Loki didn't swear. Ever.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just that she goes out after curfew, she doesn't attend all of her lessons, and she fraternizes with young angels above her station. She speaks out of turn, she is difficult. Oh, and I believe she started a fight amongst a street full of warriors due to some joke."  
  
"Joke." Fleur's cheeks were flaming. "It was no joke. The comment which sparked off that fight was so disgusting I do not wish to repeat it."  
  
"You will have to if this comes to appeal, so you may as well now Fleur," Lucifer prompted. Fleur blanched, and took a deep breath.  
  
"I believe the comment was from the volunteer warrior, Mia." She gulped, and looked unsure of what she was about to say. "She - described - Alexis' parents as...Well, I believe the exact words were as such; 'Of course, your mother was a mongrel - the less said about your father the better. No wonder your brother turned to be such a layabout, stupid fuck-up," she paused, finding the words hard to say. Lucifer was smiling indulgently. " 'No wonder you turned out to be a traitor to your kind, and your name, you little whore'." She let out a breath of air.  
  
"Well - yes, perhaps it was a little cruel, but to start a fight over such a small thing is ridicu-"  
  
"Small thing?" Loki's fists were clenched, and he shook from head to toe in rage. "Small thing? When Alexis' parents were the most respected angels in their time. When they protected thousands from death with their own lives? When they tried to protect their family, and succeeded in at least keeping the girl alive. And you say it's a 'small thing'?"  
  
Lucifer just waved his hand carelessly, "The council will see it differently. My argument has been strengthened, and is very much a viable case. Thank goodness I had that no re-appeal law abolished, is it not?" He said smugly, smiling sweetly.  
  
"You dirty, no good basta-" Fleur began, holding a clenched fist but inches from his face. He wagged his finger.  
  
"Now, now, you wouldn't want to threaten me, would you my dear Fleur?" She bowed her head, and backed down at this obvious threat.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good - now, if all goes according to plan, when the girl gets back, we can throw ourselves straight into this case. It will be a great enjoyment to contend both of you in the stands - such a shame you don't have a partnering master angel Loki. It will make it rather difficult to be taken seriously." He held out his hand for Fleur and Loki to shake it. Fleur shook it, and then dropped his hand as though it were some hideous thing. Loki refused.  
  
"This will never stand Lucifer, and you know it. Lies don't generally hold well."  
  
"Lies? It is all truth - and I have more than enough witnesses to back me up."  
  
"Mia," Fleur spat, and stormed out of the door.  
  
[Mia? That bimbo! She's going to lie just to get me back for all those times I beat her I'll bet!] Loki followed Fleur's path, and slammed the door heavily behind him. Lucifer chuckled, and shook his head. I felt sick. ~  
  
I sat up in the soft bed, breathing heavy, and feeling really nauseous. Clutching my arms around my stomach, I bent double, and willed the feeling away. "No, no, no, no!" I kept saying under my breath, taking deep breaths every now and again to fuel the panicked repetitions. Finally, I had to lie back down, exhausted, sick and afraid. [A re-appeal. I can't believe he'd stoop so low. Ancients are supposed to be wise and benevolent, but he's just - Eurgh!] I didn't want to think about it.  
  
And, luckily, at that very moment, the doctor came in. Or, as I remember her, the Gerudo music seller, named Xenia. "Feeling any better?"  
  
"Much thanks," I answered, deciding that she didn't really need to know the truth. "You're Xenia, aren't you?" She looked taken aback, and I took out the tiny ocarina, untying it and handing it to her.  
  
"The girl who knew her stuff, huh?" she smiled, turning the instrument over in her hands. "You've looked after this exceptionally well. And, I admit, it is rather a surprise to see you again."  
  
"And you - how did you become a doctor?"  
  
"Well, after Ganondorf took over," a shadow passed over her face at his name.  
  
"What - I thought the Gerudoes supported him."  
  
"Support him?" she sounded shocked. "Not anymore - at first, he wasn't so bad - but then. He just turned somehow. He was too cruel. We Gerudoes don't kill just for the fun of it. That - man - is lucky to still be known as a Gerudo, because we've certainly disowned him."  
  
"I see. My local knowledge needs updating obviously."  
  
"Ah, don't worry, it's probably just that fever muddling your thoughts. Now, shall I get back to my explanation of how I got to this situation - and rather grand house?"  
  
"This is your house?" I asked in surprised, and she nodded, smiling proudly.  
  
"Indeed it is. And, as I said, after Ganondorf took over, my trade wasn't exactly flourishing. I tried to sell my goods, and people either ran away, or tried to kill me. So, I disguised myself as a Hylian, dying my hair brown for a time, and keeping my ears hidden. Quentin was with me, so it made me look a little more authentic, as though I were a Hylian mother if you will. So, I trained as a doctor, and well, as you can see, did quite well."  
  
I nodded. "Amazing - and not to get found out for all that time."  
  
"Well - obviously I did. Or I wouldn't be like this now - but, yes, it was a few years before anyone suspected me. But, they'd come to know me, so they trusted me."  
  
"If only it could be that way with the others," I thought aloud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh - nothing."  
  
"No, I'm intrigued now young lady. And, you can't really leave - you're liable to collapse if you try to stand up." She was right. I bit my lip. Could I trust her? She'd hidden herself - but, it was nothing so serious as what I had done. Mind you, perhaps it was. I looked up into her velvety brown eyes. There was a tender understanding there.  
  
"Before I tell - you have to promise not to tell anyone else. And," I paused, thinking I might be pushing my luck, and then carried on anyway. "And - you have to promise to help me with something later on." She nodded her agreement. I sat up, and propped myself up on the pillows. She leaned forwards, resting her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her upturned hands.  
  
"Well, you see, it all started about seven years ago now, in my home world. The angel world to be precise...  
  
...  
  
...and that pretty much sums it all up," I ended about two hours later. Xenia's eyes were wide, and she let out a long breath.  
  
"Amazing. And you say you've never been found out on any of the other worlds?"  
  
"No. And I'll probably get in trouble for telling you now I come to think of it."  
  
"Never mind. It's done now. Never regret what you do - only learn from it." I took in these wise words, and nodded. "After that, you certainly deserve some sleep. Hang on just a minute - I'll get you something to keep those dreams at bay. I have a feeling that as soon as these two young men, and that fairy get back, you won't sleep for a long while."  
  
"Thank you - for everything. For listening, and well - you know."  
  
"Yes - I do," she nodded, before leaving to find something to help me into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Breathe in dear," Eloise pulled the cords of the back of the dress even tighter.  
  
"I am breathing in!" I growled, craning my neck in an effort to glare at her. I leant harder against the wall as she pulled again, and at last she tied the damn things off. "How did I let you talk me into this?" I wondered, half to myself.  
  
"Because deep down, you think you might have fun dear," she said buoyantly, walking around me to view me from all sides. "Perfect - I knew those measurements would come in handy." Now, I suppose all this needs an explanation, does it not?  
  
Eloise had talked me into going to a ball/garden party that Xenia had arranged in a way to take people's minds off what had happened to the centre of Kakariko for a while. And, with all the hype, it seemed to be working. I'd already been with them two days, and the others hadn't come back yet, so I'd agreed to go. I just hadn't really thought about it very hard in advance.  
  
Eloise was right though - the dress did look perfect. It sat just right, and now that I was into it, it was surprisingly comfortable. Walking was going to be interesting, and dancing probably not a good idea. Though, I did not plan on dancing at all. Picking up the long skirt, and took a few steps, and almost immediately fell over. "Whoops," Eloise stopped me from falling, and steadied me. "I'll need to teach you how to walk properly, won't I?"  
  
She moved off over to the dresser in the corner, and picked up a hairbrush. In the mirror, I could see how quick and sure her movements were within her dress. [I'll never be able to move around half as quick] I thought balefully. [But I suppose I'll just have to manage as best I can]. I studied the dress, flattening a few creases down with my hands. It was purple - almost the same shade as my eyes (still covered by glasses). For the most part, it was made out of simple cotton, but the bodice was velvet, with cream taffeta edging around the neck. The sleeves were off the shoulder, and left most of my arms exposed. [Ack, I'm so pale!]  
  
"Here we are," Eloise was back with the brush in hand, and ran it swiftly through my hair, nearly pulling it all out from the roots.  
  
"OW!" Tears jerked into my eyes as she did it again. She got the message, and was a little gentler with my hair. Soon, it was looking better than it ever did when I tried to do anything with it. It had grown a little whilst I had been here, and was long enough to draw back two braids from the front, and tie them at the back in the style of the elves of Middle Earth.  
  
"Tada!" she took my hand and twirled me around. The skirt billowed out around me, and I just laughed. Then, she hooked her elbow with mine, and said, "Shall we?"  
  
"I suppose so..." I answered a little dubiously, and we set off for the garden around the back of the house, where the ball was taking place. [I feel like Cinderella. Thank demons I haven't got to wear any ridiculous glass slippers though!]  
  
With Eloise' assistance, I managed to get down the stairs and outside without a hitch. After a few minutes of being introduced to various friends (whose names I admit I forgot within ten seconds of hearing them), I managed to break away and go and sit by the band, in the shadow of the house. Quentin was playing a wooden flute, and I wondered briefly whether he had carved it himself.  
  
I wasn't allowed to sit down there for very long though. There was a huge trestle table set out in the gardens, and Quentin blew a long note on his flute, which called everyone over to it. [Food! I've almost forgotten what it looks like!] I thought happily as I swung myself into an empty seat next to Eloise and Xenia. "I hope I don't break this dress by eating," I said jokingly to Eloise, who just laughed and passed me a plate.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw some movement in the shadows, but turning my head, I didn't see anything. [Must be that damn fire playing with my eyes], I thought, catching sight of one of the torches on a wall bracket nearby. Quentin had arrived, flute in hand, and shoved a man off of the bench so he could sit down in his place, opposite from me. The man got up, and clapped a hand on his shoulder, laughing.  
  
"I guess that's another point to you Quentin - damn you mate!" and then sat down on the very end of the bench.  
  
"Hi ya," Quentin smiled, grabbing a chunk of bread and dipping it into a bowl of soup which seemed to have appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Hello," I said back, taking the basket of bread he passed, and in turn passing it along to Xenia after taking a piece. "You're Quentin aren't you?"  
  
"Yup - and Xenia tells me you're an old customer of ours or something," he said, sounding surprisingly interested.  
  
"Aye - well, not quite customer. I believe your parting words to me were 'next time, you'd better damn well buy something'." He blushed, and looked down at his plate. "And since I'm here, I think it's time I paid you two back for that ocarina."  
  
"Oh - no - it'd not necessary, really." Quentin protested. Xenia didn't say anything, too busy talking to the merchant on her other side.  
  
"Hey, I've a debt to repay, and I'm going to," I said, pushing a red rupee into his hand. [Talk about your double-barrelled meanings.] I thought, quickly flicking my eyes upwards. He looked down at the rupee and then up at me. "Take it for Goddesses' sake!" I said, laughing slightly, and he stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
"All right," he smiled, and then leant forwards to engage me in conversation. "So, what are the glasses for anyway?" was his opening line. However, I didn't have to supply an answer, because at that very moment, all of the torches around the garden and house were snuffed out. "Eek," I heard Quentin say, and the man next to him must have elbowed his to be quiet, because I heard him gasp in pain and annoyance.  
  
"What in all Hyrule is going on?" I heard Xenia call commandingly, and I could see a dim outline as she stood up, and made for the shadow of the nearest torch. There was a sudden flare of light from the pile of dead leaves and old wood, which had been for the bonfire later. And in the bright flickering glow, could be seen a sight which would dampen even the most lively party spirit.  
  
"Good evening," Ganondorf said, turning to gaze at all the assembled. "I take it you are enjoying your get together?" A few people gave minuscule nods. "Good - I suppose it wouldn't be imposing to join in, would it now Xenia?" He grabbed her firmly on the shoulder, and dug his nails in so hard, that rivulets of blood ran down the bare skin.  
  
"Of course not my Lord," she answered demurely, her eyes averted to the floor. The rest of the people were sitting silently, in the same positions they'd been in since Ganondorf had appeared.  
  
"Very good - men, come along, we've been invited after all." And with that, about twenty men, daggers at their waists and some with swords across their backs, disembarked from the shadows, and one by one picked a lady to dance with. I shrank within my seat, and managed to slide off of the bench and under the table without anyone noticing. There, I came face to face with Quentin and his friend.  
  
"Shh," he hissed, putting his finger to his lips. I nodded, and noticed his friend was shivering in fright.  
  
"Hey, calm down," I tapped him on the shoulder, and he snapped out of it. [I won't panic - just so long as he doesn't see me, I'll be fine.] But, I couldn't sit here under this table all night with these two. If only I was in my normal clothes, I could make a break for the trees and be out of here in no time. I reached for the dagger I had managed to sneak out, but then thought it wouldn't be wise. One against about twenty or so just didn't seem like good odds.  
  
[And, if I fight, he might hurt the guests.] Dilemma. Quentin was tugging on my arm, and nodding down to the far end of the trestle table, which was still in relative shadow. The music had started up again, and to me it sounded tinny. I realised there wasn't any flute to balance out the harsh trumpet. Quentin was out first, and bent down to help me stand up. I wad doing quite well, until I stepped on the hem of my skirt, and came crashing to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Quentin looked up, and his eyes grew round with fear. "Stuff this," he said, and ran off, his friend following closely.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I appreciate it!" I muttered as I pulled myself off the floor with the use of the edge of the table.  
  
"Need some assistance?" came a familiar voice, and I looked up to see that stunning face looking down.  
  
[He's evil, nothing but. Don't you forget that!] I told myself, even as my hand reached out to take the one he offered.  
  
"Ah, it's rather refreshing to see you without those ridiculous glasses." My hands flew up to my face to find that they indeed weren't there. Looking at his other hand, I saw him swinging them carelessly. Without really thinking about what I wad doing, I reached to try and get them back, stumbled yet *again* on the skirt, and crashed straight into him, bringing him to the floor along with me.  
  
"Ow," I felt rather than heard him say it. My nose was somewhere near his throat. I rolled off of him and quickly scrambled backwards. "Here, you can have them back lady, just don't do that again," he sat up, grass sticking out of his fiery hair, and handed me my glasses back. He rubbed the back of his head gingerly, and looked sweet.  
  
[ARGH! I'm going insane!] I yelled at myself. [Wait - maybe I can use this to my advantage] my still thinking half said back. [How?] My irrational half asked. [Well, be nice to him, and hopefully he won't decide to kill everyone here] the thinking part said. [Good plan.] "Sorry," I said, and was glad to find that I still had an air of defiance left. I was fighting with myself, so I had practice at it.  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry," I repeated and he blinked again.  
  
"Well - uh - that's all right," he stuttered back, seeming to find the situation strange. Then, his cold shell drew up again, and he got to his feet. I followed suit, and stood in the same stance Xenia had taken up, my eyes looking at the crushed grass at my feet. "Dance with me," he said, and I knew it wasn't a request. I wasn't, however, going to go down without a fight on this one.  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"You do now," he said, and propelled me towards the rest of his men, who were each dancing with the young woman they had chosen. Most of them looked terrified, and moved stiffly, like shop manikins. His men didn't seem to notice, and chatted and laughed as though they had every right to be there. My hands balled into fists. "Really now?" Ganondorf tapped one of my fists, sending a buzz of magic shocking through my palm. I let them unfurl. "Better."  
  
"Really, I'm serious," I said in a low voice. "I don't dance. I don't know how; I never have danced and I never will dance."  
  
"Make it up - that's what I do," he said back. A large hand placed itself on my waist, and the other picked up my left hand. Another buzz of magic, right on my old scars, prompted me to move. "Oh, and, indulge me. How is it that you and your fellow travellers will kill me?"  
  
"I've already said, if I tell you, it'll ruin the surprise," I answered, concentrating on looking down at my feet. [My feet are damn tiny] I thought as I looked at them.  
  
"I don't like surprises," he growled good-naturedly, even as he squeezed my left hand painfully.  
  
"Fine - well, we haven't got all the details sorted out, but it will involve some kind of slashing, maybe some magic, arrows, that kind of thing," I improvised. From the looks that a few of the other town's people gave me, I knew that my tone must have sounded chatty and light. From this distance, they wouldn't have been able to hear the words.  
  
"How simply lovely," he nodded. "Of course, you realise that it's more likely I will kill you first. Well, maybe not you - but certainly that little brat who calls himself a hero. And that pesky Sheikah - bandage boy." He mused along that thread for a while. I wondered what he had meant about the 'maybe not you' part.  
  
Finally, he seemed to realise what he was saying, and cut himself off. "Dear me - I shouldn't give so much away. You seem to like surprises, and I wouldn't want to spoil all those deaths for you."  
  
"Why thank you. It's much appreciated. I wouldn't want to be disappointed when all that you've said doesn't happen." It was strange - we were talking about death and killing one another, but from our tone, we could have been talking about the price of bread. It was all absurdly polite.  
  
"And why wouldn't it happen?"  
  
"Because we'll kill you first of course. It's the way it's going to be."  
  
"How can you be so sure? I mean, perhaps the hero or that big moving hospital ward won't come back. I do not believe in any way that you could kill me alone." We weren't dancing anymore, for which I was glad. My feet were killing me. I finally gained the courage to look into his face. At the sight of my eyes, a momentary flash of surprise crossed his face.  
  
"I've killed a thousand dark creatures at least in my years. I could kill you; it'll be difficult. But, I will kill you alone if need be." His face was impassive. Then, it broke out into a huge, and utterly sincere, smile.  
  
"My, you are proving to be an interesting adversary. Perhaps now I may know the name of my nemesis?" I shook my head. "Very well." He raised his voice and called to his men. "Party over lads - back to the castle." There were a few groans, but they didn't dare disobey him. Then, he looked down at me. Still in the raised voice, he called again. "Take whatever takes your fancy back with you." There were whoops of delight, and the innocent partygoers fell into a state of terror.  
  
Behind him, I saw women and girls being picked up, people being robbed of all their possessions. A group of five of his men were trying to break into the mansion. A troop of horses stormed in, their reigns held by one of the men. Others swung into the saddle, carrying their trophies with them, and began to gallop off. I glared up at him with disgust. He looked back down at me blankly, and then a thought seemed to cross his mind.  
  
"Ah hell, I deserve something to take back." He reached out a grabbed me, slinging me over his shoulder as easily as a sack of flour. Now was a good time for the dagger. I just about managed to reach it by twisting my body around sideways. He jogged me over his shoulder, I assumed into a more comfortable position for him, and I almost dropped it. Gripping it firmly, I bought it down hard on his back - where it shattered against an invisible field of magic. "How did you say you were going to kill me again?" I heard him chuckle.  
  
[Oh fuck.]  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
DUN, DUN, DUN! What have I done? That shouldn't be happening should it?  
  
Ganondorf: [Looks at script] Yeah, it should be - see, right here  
  
Soda: [Wipes drool from chin and looked at the page he's pointing to] So it is [Looks dreamily at Ganondorf some more]  
  
Ganondorf: Uh - right...  
  
Alexis: Hello! Being carried off by evil guy, and you're drooling all over him?  
  
Soda: [Drools]  
  
Ganondorf: [Preens]  
  
Alexis: ACK! Why are the pretty ones always insane?  
  
Soda: [Preens]  
  
Alexis: No - I meant him  
  
Ganondorf: [Smirks]  
  
Alexis: UH! I mean - oh, I give up!  
  
Soda: [Drools some more]  
  
Sheik: [Walks in, and slips over] Hey, what's this on the floor?  
  
Alexis: [Points in disgust at Soda]  
  
Sheik: Huh? [Realises] EWWWWWWWWWWW! I'm sitting in Soda drool? Gross!  
  
Link: Can I just ask, does anyone have any idea where this story is going?  
  
Whole cast: [Silent, turn to look at Soda who has at last got herself under control] ?  
  
Soda: [Shrugs]  
  
Whole cast: [Sweat drop]  
  
Well, on that note, I'll leave. And, well, OK, I obviously have some idea where it's going. I just have to figure out a way to get there. Which is going to be interesting. Seeing as I've just spent a whole chapter on flashbacks, her being ill, falling over on a dress, and dancing with Ganondorf at a party. Me sticking to plot lines just doesn't seem to happen much anymore. Oh well.  
  
Oh, and on the page amount front, this is page [counts them] number 148 so far in the story. [Bounce] I write too much.  
  
~~~Care of-Soda~~~  
  
Draco the purple dragon: [Begins mopping the floor and cries all over the patches he's just mopped] Nobody loves Draco - Draco's so lonely.  
  
Volvagia: [Saunters in, and smiles at Draco]  
  
Draco the purple dragon: O.O Hubba hubba.  
  
Volvagia: Come here lover boy, I'm taking you out for a drink  
  
Draco the purple dragon: YAY! ^_^  
  
Soda: How rather odd... 


	12. A note on angel hierarchy

This is just a note about angel hierarchy - sorry if you thought it was another chapter. I don't mean to disappoint anyone, but this information just had to be put in, or some stuff would get ever so confusing (and I'm liable to forget this as well, so it's a guide for me too!) Also, I'm ill to the point of puking on this laptop, and the idea of writing anything all that long is making me feel queasy.  
  
Now that that's settled and I've made my excuses, let's actually write what I came on this darned thing to write.  
  
~*~*~*~The hierarchy of angels~*~*~*~  
  
(From highest rank to lowest rank)  
  
God (The omnipotent leaders - not the normal kind of 'God', and don't worry, I'm not going to psyche people out with weird beliefs, or force anything on anyone. God just seemed a convenient name. They're the 'creators' or what have you; a man and woman, no wings, can take on whatever ever form, yada yada.)  
  
Council angels (The law keepers of the angel world in place of God when he and she aren't there.)  
  
Ancient angels (The angels who were first made, first born, however you want to put it, these were the first guys and girls.)  
  
Master angels (Loki is one of these, as was David. Rather like a modern day duke, or duchess.)  
  
High angels (The group of angels who are schooled well, and have jobs that are equivalent to those of a dentist or doctor. Almost always rich, and with a certain sway with their superiors, and taken seriously by most.)  
  
Angels (The all-encompassing name for those without any rank. The basic population of the angel world, pretty much like the population of Britain - free to do whatever they bloody well like, as long as they keep within the law.)  
  
Free warriors (People from all of the above classes, who have chosen to become warriors of their own free will. Are treated with respect, and as heroes by most people, but sometimes family feuds can break out if a rich child decides to break away and join the free warriors.)  
  
Forced warriors (Petty criminals, like thieves or muggers, are forced into service for periods from one, to as much as fifty years to be warriors for the Angel world. They are treated rather like servants if they disobey orders, but can rise to be respected, and some even decide to stay on and become Free warriors after their sentence is up.)  
  
Fallen angels (The bottom of the bottom of the pile. This is where Alexis is. She used to be in one of the most esteemed High angel families of the time. But after the incident with Diabola and David, she has fallen to the lowest of the low. Fallen angels are treated like slaves. Sometimes even worse - like the parasites that live on fleas which live on dogs. They are nothing, of no consequence. No matter what they do, they cannot rise again. Like Alexis, they may gain a good track record, and perhaps gain respect similar to that which is given to Free warriors. Anything above that is unheard of.)  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
And there is the angel hierarchy. Hopefully now I won't confuse myself so much, and you'll understand what I'm on about a little more.  
  
Sheik: Because that'll happen...  
  
Soda: Shh, don't confuse me, I might be sick in the car!  
  
Sheik: Eww! O.O 


	13. Go fish : We're playing Poker : Oh

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: My name isn't Miyamoto - you figure it out.  
  
Now, in the last chapter, I just totally went off the rails. All that forced civility just reminded me of the way I am to a particular guy at school. If he touches me again, I'll...! [Calms down] Enough of the annoyances of hormonally driven teenage boys. Lets get back to the annoyances of hormonally driven full grown men!  
  
Ganondorf: -_- It's evil that drives me, not hormones damn you!  
  
Soda: [Pats his knee] of course dear, of course.  
  
Ganondorf: It is! [Breaks down into floods of tears] It's just so hard being evil all the time. [Collapses and sobs on Soda's shoulders]  
  
Soda: O.o [Pats his shoulder sympathetically] Uh - someone. Anyone? Hello? Does anyone know how to deal with a crying evil guy?  
  
[Silence]  
  
Soda: Damn  
  
Well, anyway, we saw Ganondorf carry off Alexis in a kind of sack of potatoes style. And, she even tried to stab him, but it didn't work!  
  
Ganondorf: ^_^ I'm so devious! [Wipes tears away]  
  
Soda: ..Yes... well, let's just see what the muses say will happen today when I start to type. Oh boy, this is going to be interesting...  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
[Damn it, why does he have to wear all this armour?] I thought as the metal of his shoulder plate dug into my stomach. "This isn't very comfortable you know!" I yelled into the middle of his back. I could hear a small derisive laugh over the din of hoof beats as his men rode off, and then he shrugged, making the metal plate dig in some more. "Ow! Dammit!" He laughed again, and cut a clean swathe through the crowd as he made for a huge midnight black horse. [Not good].  
  
There was a sudden shocking silence in the commotion, and Ganondorf stopped abruptly. I twisted my head to try to see why. But, the skirt of the infernal dress I was wearing was in the way. "Ah - good evening," he said suavely, and his grip on me loosened so much that I came crashing down to the floor, headfirst behind him. I managed to turn the fall into a semi- graceful tumble, and got as far away from him as I could.  
  
Looking around his legs, I saw a sight which both gladdened and sickened me. Link, Sheik and Navi stood there, defiant against this great dark man. But Sheik's chest was bleeding from multiple cuts, and Link's left arm was more than obviously broken. Navi's light was all but gone, and she hovered uncertainly, what little light left in her flashing on and off intermittently. {Blaise} her voice was cracked and weary, but she still sounded happy enough to see me.  
  
[Navi, what happened?]  
  
{The guardian - a lot stronger than we anticipated.} Was her simple answer, before she floated gently to the ground, and lay there completely still.  
  
"Ge-get out of here," Link stuttered, coughing tiredly, and steadying the even paler than usual Sheik with his good arm. "You're not wanted." Ganondorf was silent and still as Navi who lay on the floor. All that moved were the fingers on his left hand, which scrabbled at the air, as though trying to gain purchase on nothing.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Sheik asked, voice rough as sandpaper. "It's obvious that these people don't wish you here. So - so - just le-leave!" Sheik's chest rose and fell with the strain of getting these words out.  
  
"What if I don't wish to leave?" Ganondorf finally said, his tone level and giving away nothing.  
  
"It's not your choice to make," Link answered forcefully. His right arm muscles were flexing, and I noticed that he had the Master Sword held there. Sword. That's it, the Master Sword, that's what I needed! It took all my resolve to stand up again from the floor, and confront the man again. Both men really - Sheik and Ganondorf.  
  
It felt as though I were moving in a dream - I didn't even once stumble on my dress as I wheeled around the tall Gerudo, and went to take my place next to the Hero of Time, Sheik of the Sheikah, and Navi the fairy.  
  
I scooped her up off the ground, and whispered to her, "We'll get you to a fountain soon - hang on." A little sound of acknowledgment, and then I took the Master Sword from an unresisting Link, and put Navi in the open palm instead. All this had been backed by complete silence from the crowd, from Ganondorf, and from my fellow travellers. I gripped the hilt of the Master Sword, and turned to look up at the Gerudo man with contempt.  
  
"Leave. Now." I said simply. The blade's magic was obvious as it ran over my old scars, and tingled across my skin. It was the most beautiful feeling I'd felt for years. Ganondorf looked down at me with those dark, knowledgeable eyes. I stared back angrily - the rage I'd been bottling up for so long was begging to be let out. He blinked, and the moment was broken, though the silence remained there, tangibly thick in the air.  
  
A few more seconds, and he bowed his head stiffly, before turning, and raising a hand high above his head. The men of his that remained dropped whatever they'd been planning to take, and climbed upon their horses. He signalled with two fingers that they ride off, and hoof beats rang in the garden. The Master Sword was heavy in my hands, and I was willing to bet that everyone standing around could see my arms shaking from the effort to hold it up.  
  
He reached out, and I swung it upwards, muscles screaming in protest, to ward him off. A scowl crossed his face, and he looked as though he was contemplating reaching for a weapon. Then, he looked into my eyes, and must have seen the absolute hate I felt then for him. I detested him - if he gave me an excuse I would have killed him straight away. He dropped his hands, and backed away.  
  
With a thud, he dropped into the saddle of his horse. He took up the reins, and wheeled the creature about. Without a glance back, he galloped off. I dropped the sword to the ground, muscles at last giving way, and turned to the other three. Link smiled weakly, and Navi glowed a little from where she sat in his palm. Sheik however, was so pale now. Pale as the moon above - and his lips were beginning to turn a worrying blue.  
  
"Xenia?" I called hopefully into the crowd, and there she was, bruised across the cheek, but other than that perfectly fine. I gestured to Sheik, and she understood. With a nod, a few people came out of the crowd to help the Hero, the Sheikah, and the fairy inside. I backed away from the iridescent firelight, to the stretch of trees that Quentin and his friend has fled into earlier. Lifting the skirt of my dress up, I began to walk in no particular path, just ever forwards, always away from the light.  
  
A few yards into the eerie dappled darkness of the trees, I caught a glimpse of movement. A second later, Quentin stumbled out of the greenery, a huge grin on his face. "Thank Goddesses you're alright! They gone yet?" his eyes flickered to the garden, which was a mere patch of light in the distance.  
  
"How dare you even ask that?" I said, my voice shaking in anger. He tilted his head to one side in confusement.  
  
"I only asked you a question - sheesh, chill!"  
  
" 'Chill'? I'll give you chill you bloody coward - there are at least a dozen girls who may not live to see the next full moon thanks to you." I slapped him cleanly across the cheek, snapping his head to the side. "If I see you again, it'll be too soon," I said, striding past him.  
  
"Hey, you can't go in there, it's dangerous!" he said catching my arm. I shrugged his hand off viciously.  
  
"I'll take my chances thanks."  
  
*  
  
Tears streaked down my face, blurring my vision, and I tripped over many times. The dress was probably ruined beyond repair now, but I wasn't really worried about that. I wanted to find a place where no one would find me, and sit there and hopefully I'd die somehow. I was so useless. "I couldn't even help them in that damned Temple, and all because of some stupid memories!" I exclaimed to the night, and an owl rose from a near branch, hooting in annoyance at being disturbed in the hunt.  
  
I tripped over for the umpteenth time, and didn't bother to get up. I wasn't any good to anybody. [Please, someone just come and kill me now.] I beat my fists against the leaf-strewn ground, wanting to make the ground open and swallow me up. No such luck.  
  
"Little one! Stop it this instant!" came a fervent voice, and a pair of gentle hands grabbed me by the wrists. They set me on my feet again, and I found myself looking up at Loki.  
  
[I can't take much more of this!] I thought desperately as I looked at him. Hell, I knew he hated me already, so why was I checking? Rational thought had run away from me long ago, and I just stood there, looking at the bare skin at his neck, tears running their course, and sniffing every once in a while.  
  
"Oh Demons little one," Loki sat down on the floor, and pulled me onto his lap, hugging me warmly. "It's been a rough few weeks for us all," he whispered, rocking me like a small child. Just how he used to. "I'm so sorry. So sorry. For it all..." he trailed off.  
  
"I know," I hiccupped, and managed to stem the flow of tears a little.  
  
"The council, they-"  
  
"Are going to overview the case against me again," I guessed, and his arms tensed.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"I had a dream vision of it," I said simply, and he nodded his understanding.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise!" He hugged me closer, but I knew his promise was an empty one. Nobody won against Lucifer - not even Loki, though I had no doubt he'd do anything in his power to try. The tears came and swept me away again. A drop of water landed on my shoulder, and I knew that Loki was crying as well. "Oh, if David could see me now," he stammered.  
  
"He'd tell you to stop blubbering and give him a hug I'd bet," I said. I was treading dangerous ground, but I just wasn't thinking straight as it was. Instead of exploding, Loki just agreed,  
  
"Aye - what a pair of fools we are." I choked out a laugh, and caught the sight of a smile on his face. We hugged even more fiercely, but the tears were kept at bay for now. "You should probably go back to your fellow travellers," Loki finally said, loosening his grip.  
  
"Oh Goddesses! I almost forgot - I hope Sheik's all right," I said, springing up.  
  
"He's fine," Loki assured me. "And we will be too - you'll see." One last hug was shared, and then he disappeared from sight.  
  
"I hope you're right," I said to the spot where he had been standing, and then turned towards the general direction of Kakariko. No doubt Eloise would be fretting over where I was - though as for the others - I wasn't sure if they'd care so much.  
  
*  
  
I walked through the now empty garden. The moon was getting low, and the sky was turning a pre-dawn grey. I'd been away for a lot longer than I'd thought it seemed. The bonfire was burning low, only a few embers flaring up every now and again. I walked carefully around it, and to the back door of the house. It was still open, the panes of glass in it having been smashed in earlier. I walked through and into the kitchen.  
  
Voice drifted from along the hall, one of which I recognised to be Quentin's. "She just slapped me like, and then wandered off! I'm not a bloody child minder!"  
  
"So, you let an unarmed girl go out into the forest alone at night?" asked a low voice, which I could now tell was Xenia's.  
  
"She's got two bloody arms - that's enough!" Quentin replied, using a slight wit which you wouldn't tell he had from looking at him.  
  
"Yes, hilarious Quentin," Xenia retorted sarcastically. "You're going back out there to find her. I thought all you Hylian men were meant to be brave, but you've proved the principle wrong indeed!" I pushed open the door into the hall, and both of them stared at me in surprise. Then Xenia rushed over, and put a hand on my forehead. Then, she turned, and said to Quentin, "You're just bloody lucky her fever hasn't come back. I'd have killed you, you silly little boy!"  
  
Quentin just spat on the thickly carpeted floor, and stormed up the sweeping staircase. "How are they?" I asked, and she knew immediately whom I meant.  
  
"Sleeping at the moment. It's just lucky I've been making so many red potions recently. The man in green - Link is it?" I nodded. "Yes - well, Link's arm will need to be kept in a sling for a few days, and I'd advise that Sheik didn't move around for a while. The fairy however - I'm not sure. She's asleep. I've never treated one before."  
  
"That's all right - I think I know how to help her," I said, a vague plan forming in my head. Xenia nodded, and then led me to where the three were sleeping. She opened the door to let me in, and then closed it again behind me with a soft click.  
  
I looked first to Link, who was sleeping peacefully, his bandaged arm being held up by a piece of bandage strung from a winch. Sheik was in the bed by the window, new, clean bandages covering his mutilated torso. He turned over and winced, but didn't wake up. I couldn't see Navi anywhere; everywhere I looked was as dark as the next place. I was beginning to fear that her light had gone out for good, when I saw the dimmest of glows from Link's hat.  
  
"Navi?" I called softly, bending down to look into the hat's interior.  
  
"Mmm?" a small voice answered, and I saw a ruffled looking head move to look up at me. "Blaise - earlier. You were - amazing."  
  
"Thank you," I smiled, then reached out to pick her up. I held her in my cupped palms, and looked down. Her skin was almost dull now, and I wondered how much longer she would last. "Do you know where Link keeps the Ocarina?" I asked. She looked up at me confused.  
  
"In his belt - why?" I was already searching through the clothing that was on the floor next to his bed for the belt. I found it, and consequently, found the Ocarina.  
  
"I'm taking you to the fountain like I promised," I told her, opening Link's pack, and withdrawing the long shot, a bomb and fuse paper, and his Goron Tunic. Navi just nodded, and didn't have any more strength left for questions. I put her down on the seat next to Link's bed, and then, not having time to worry about what would happen if the boys woke up, wriggled free of the dress I was wearing. Then, I slipped Link's Goron Tunic over my head, and tugged it into place. It reached to a couple of inches below my knees, and I had to tie a knot in the front to get rid of the excess material.  
  
Then, I scooped up Navi, and put the long shot, bomb and fuse paper into the pockets of the tunic. I bought the Ocarina of Time to my lips, and then thought better of it. I walked over to the window, and around Sheik's bed to the sill. Looking over the edge, I saw that it was only one floor down. I turned around and clung to the sill, before letting go and dropping to the ground below. There, I took the ocarina, and swiftly blew the tune I remembered Sheik teaching Link through it.  
  
A portal appeared around me, and I was whisked away. Almost immediately, I was put back down on the Tri-Force symbol in the crater of Mount Doom. A wave of heat came over me, only to be counter-acted by the tunic I wore. Swiftly, and always aware of Navi's waning energy, I made my way to the exit from the crater.  
  
The hook of the long shot thudded dully into a wooden beam at the other side of the broken bridge, and I clicked the trigger so that it pulled me over. Navi was tucked safely in the empty pocket of the tunic, and as soon as I reached the exit, I took her back out again to check on her. She was still conscious, but barely. I trudged up the steps and through the door to the cool night air of outside. There was a swathe of purple arcing across the sky in the east; dawn came soon.  
  
The entrance to the fountain had been blocked by an eruption, just as I had suspected, and I set the bomb down next to the pile of boulders there. Lighting the fuse paper, I ran back to take cover behind the very same stone I'd sat on when we'd conquered the Temple here. The stones fell away with a deep rumble, and the tunnel to the fountain was exposed.  
  
I didn't notice the beauty of the place anymore. I was desperate to ensure that the only other telepath I'd ever known was going to be all right. I stood on the Tri-Force symbol in front of the great pool of water and faltered. How had Link made the great fairy appear? I remembered him playing a song, but I couldn't remember what the song had been.  
  
"Navi? Navi, I hate to do this, but how do I summon the great fairy?" Navi blinked lethargically.  
  
"You have to play the lullaby..." she said, but that was far too vague.  
  
"What lullaby? Could you hum it?" She nodded, and I held her close to my ear so I could hear. Then, I recited what she had sung on the Ocarina. A girlish giggle resounded around the room, accompanied by a bright flash of light. When it faded, the great fairy could be seen there, fluttering her wings and pouting in what I suppose she must have thought an appealing manner. When she saw that there were no men present however, she stopped, and asked,  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
I held out my hand, on which Navi lay, and she looked taken aback. "Oh Goddesses Navi! I know you told me this hero work was difficult, but this is getting ridiculous!" She swept a strand of pink hair back from her face, and reached out a hand for Navi to fly to. Navi did so, faltering a little but managing to breach the gap without trouble. The great fairy touched a single finger to Navi's forehead, and I could see the magic flowing into her, restoring her.  
  
When this was done, the great fairy disappeared, giggling once more, and Navi buzzed over, now a vibrant swirl of light. "Thank you so much!" she squeaked, pirouetting through the air in jubilation. "I never thought I'd get back to my old self!"  
  
"Don't mention it," I said, shaking my head. I couldn't help but to smile. "I just couldn't let a fellow telepathist go down. And anyway, who would I talk to if you weren't around?"  
  
"Good question." Navi settled on my shoulder. "Oh, you should have seen us in that Temple. We were a shambles without you. Link was worrying about you all the time, and so was Sheik, though he'd never admit it."  
  
"Sheik?" I repeated. "You have to be kidding - I think he hates me."  
  
"No - he doesn't. His senses do. We all sense something different about you Blaise," she said, and I was shocked at how much like Loki she had sounded. Not in voice obviously; but in words. {You awake in there?} she asked cheerily, and I smiled absently.  
  
"Yeah. C'mon - we'd best get back to Kakariko before they all wake up."  
  
"There's no way we'll get back in time for that," Navi scoffed, and then yelled so loud that I jumped out of my skin. "GREAT FAIRY!" The large pink haired fairy appeared in a flash of light, looking not quite so cheery this time.  
  
"Yes, what is it now?"  
  
"Could you transport us to Kakariko please?"  
  
"Can't you just walk?"  
  
"If I told you the whole of Hyrule depended on it, would you hurry up and transport us?" Navi asked craftily, and the great fairy sighed.  
  
"All right - just hold still." She lifted her great arms up, and a spiral of blue and white light entwined into a gossamer fine web around us. "Next time, make sure you bring that pretty young Hero with you!" she scolded Navi, just before we were pulled away, and landed outside Xenia's house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I slept for a few hours after Navi and I got back, though most of it I spent tossing and turning through nightmares. My sleep wasn't heavy, and the sound of voices a couple of rooms down woke me up. That was the room that Link, Sheik and Navi shared. Rolling out of the bed, I decided I couldn't be bothered to get dressed, and walked along the hall in the long nightshirt that Xenia had given me.  
  
I lingered outside the door for a couple of seconds; unsure of whether I would be welcomed. {Oh for Goddesses sake, come in!} Navi hissed to me, and I saw her light twinkling near the slightly open door.  
  
[All right.] I thought back, and pushed the door open slowly. Link and Sheik looked up from their conversation, and I smiled weakly. [By demons, Sheik is so pale still] I looked at him in abject worry.  
  
{He'll be fine} Navi assured me, but I was not so sure. I wasn't sure of much anymore.  
  
"Blaise!" Link greeted me enthusiastically. "Pull up a chair and join the party!"  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call it a party," Sheik laughed sardonically, and heaved himself into a sitting position, the coverlet sliding smoothly across his bandaged chest. "How fare you?" he asked, and maybe I imagined it, maybe I didn't, but I thought I heard some warmth there. Some worry too.  
  
"I've been all right - my fever went down two days ago," I answered quickly. It was obvious we were all itching to talk about Ganondorf's little visit, but didn't have the courage to breach the subject. It was Navi who broke into our stream of banter.  
  
"Look, will someone just talk some sense. Ganondorf was here, in the village last night! Maybe we should talk about that, huh?" All three of us looked at her, and burst out laughing simultaneously. We all soon sobered up though, and all eyes fell upon me. "So, what happened?" Navi prompted.  
  
"Well, it all started off with Eloise deciding to get me into a dress," I said, pulling a face. "But, we won't go into that," Link smiled indulgently. "And this party - thing. Everyone was just sitting down to eat when his men must have snuffed all the lights. Then, they set the bonfire alight, and that's when things really started to get interesting...  
  
...  
  
...And then you guys came along, and we managed to get him to bugger off." All three of them had watched me intently through the whole tale. Then Sheik clambered off of his bed, and came to sit on the edge of Link's bed, next to me on my chair.  
  
"You handled things well," he observed, and I shook my head.  
  
"If I'd handled things well, those girls would be at home right now." I twisted my fingers in the material of the nightshirt, and glared unseeing at the floor.  
  
"It's not your fault Blaise, there was nothing you could have-" Link began, but I cut across him harshly.  
  
"It was my fault! If I'd just done something - anything. Co operated with him more maybe - or killed him when he suspected nothing - I just-"  
  
"You just need to stop taking the weight of the whole world upon your shoulders," Sheik said compellingly, pulling my hands from where they had been twisting on my lap, to hold them on his. "You are but one person - you can do a lot, as Link, Navi and I have seen. But, you cannot do it all." He stared me in the eye sternly, and I nodded. Link seemed to have fallen asleep in those few short seconds, and Sheik shook his head in amusement.  
  
"You should come down to breakfast," I told him as his stomach growled softly. He nodded, and got up to retrieve his shirt. "Don't bother - I'm just gonna walk around like this today. Xenia's got all of us on house lock- down," I said, and he smiled.  
  
"Right then - so, where do they serve breakfast in this place?"  
  
"Follow me - it's pretty easy to get lost in here." We walked out of the room, shutting the door after Navi had flown out, to allow Link to sleep some more. Then, I turned and wandered down the hallway, Sheik walking to my side, and slightly behind me. "How are your wounds?" I asked as I stopped to wait for Navi, who had been distracted by the household cat, and was teasing it mercilessly.  
  
"Better than they were - but they still hurt quite a bit," he admitted, leaning on the wall and watching with dancing eyes as Navi held a flower over the cat's head. "Link's pissed off that he broke his arm though."  
  
"Wouldn't you be?" He just shrugged, and then winced. "Your shoulder? Or is it just the rest of you that hurts?" I asked, grinning and worried all at once.  
  
"Oh, just all of me really," he replied, grinning back. "I suppose I'll live." He feigned a state of woe, and I laughed, nudging him slightly. He seemed to have been prepared for it however, and grabbed me by my upper arms. He looked at me - I mean *really* looked at me. Looked through me. And he smiled a real smile - a big, happy, joy-filled smile. Which I returned gladly.  
  
Navi was coming back, and he let go of my arms. "Breakfast!" Navi demanded simply, and I carried on leading them to the dining room. There, Eloise was standing, looking worriedly between an annoyed looking Xenia, and the surly, scowling Quentin. As soon as he saw me enter, he stood up and slinked out. I was tempted to slap him again, but decided against it when the aroma of freshly cooked bacon reached my nose.  
  
Sheik's stomach let out the second growl that day, and Eloise smiled, dishing out some breakfast for us. "Thanks!" Sheik beamed up at her. He was looking less pale than before, and his eyes were back to their usual vibrant vermilion. I tucked into my own plate of bacon and bread, swallowing quickly, and then asking for another helping. Sheik ate at a more sedate pace, but still managed to get down three more plate loads before he was done.  
  
"Whoo," he leant back in his chair, and patted his stomach. "I don't think I'll need to eat for a month after that," he said, sticking his legs out in front of him, and breathing deeply.  
  
"Want anymore?" Eloise offered us both more bacon from a large platter. We both groaned at the same time, waving our hands, then caught one another's eye, and grinned.  
  
*  
  
Link made his way down the stairs around lunchtime, and Navi rushed over to fuss over him. It was quite sweet really, as she hugged him on the nose, and then scolded him for getting himself hurt in the first place. Link looked down at his bare feet like a guilty child as he chided him, but then smiled when she hugged him again. "Don't you ever worry me like that again, y'hear?" She yelled in his ear, making him cringe.  
  
"Yes Navi," he answered dutifully, before sitting down on the sofa with Sheik and I. "How're you feeling?" he asked as a general question.  
  
"Better than yesterday, that's for sure," Sheik said, leaning forward to look past me and talk to him. "I didn't think the guardian would be quite so difficult. You would have been useful there," his gazed shifted to me. "We missed your help, and no mistake!" It wasn't bitterness at me not being there - just a simple statement.  
  
"Aye - I'm just sorry I couldn't be there. It looks like I missed one hell of a fight," they both grinned a little at this.  
  
"No mistake there - the damn creature was huge - at least twice as big as this house!" Link said earnestly.  
  
"Don't be stupid Link," Sheik scolded, and then added, "It must have been at least three times the size!" Navi, still sitting on Link's shoulder, just shook her head in disbelief, and we all four of us laughed. It looked like things were going right again - at least on this world. I didn't have any idea what has happening back at home.  
  
Quickly, I brushed the thought away, and leant in to listen to the other three discussing the Shadow temple, and explain to me what happened at the same time. At the mention of all the invisible enemies, I shuddered in horror. Enemies that could only be seen through a tiny eyeglass terrified me. I liked to be able to see what was trying to kill me. All the same, I moved closer, literally on the edge of my seat as Sheik and Link worked together to embroider a picture of the battle with the guardian.  
  
Even through all the embellishments they made, I could tell that it had been a spectacular fight. I didn't expect any less from them. They were both magnificent fighters, and Navi was a force to be reckoned with, make no mistake!  
  
"And then he swept out his giant hand, and pushed Sheik clean off the drum surface. I thought he was done for, but when I ran over, I saw he'd caught hold of the edge," Link's eyes were wide with a fierce excitement.  
  
"Yeah, and then my buddy Link pulled me up - the only problem was, whilst he did that, he wasn't watching his back, and as soon as I had got up, he was swept off the edge."  
  
"Yeah, that was when your arm broke, wasn't it?" Navi asked, and Link nodded.  
  
"Well, even with my arm broken, I managed to get back up and help Sheik with the thing. Remember Navi, you just got really mad and grew to human size to help us out?" She nodded, and smiled. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life as when I heard you screaming swear words at the thing."  
  
"Aye - it was terrifying. Forget all the monsters in the whole world - just put Navi in a room with them, and they'll be reduced to a heap of quivering lunatics by the end!" Sheik said merrily, ducking a playful punch from Navi.  
  
"Hey, I'm not *that* bad, am I?" Total silence followed this statement, and she broke it by laughing. We always seemed to be able to laugh so easily together.  
  
[I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life, as I have since meeting you guys.]  
  
{I know - it's great when it's like this!} Navi exclaimed, and I could see tiny tears of mirth rolling down her face. When we'd finally calmed from this, Sheik, Link and Navi got back to their joint retelling of their battle with the guardian.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was after lunch, and Xenia had advised Link, Sheik and Navi to go and have a rest. They'd done so with little rebuke, and since Xenia had no patients that afternoon, I was sitting with her in the lounge, playing cards. "Go fish," I said absently, and she made a sound of annoyance.  
  
"We're playing poker," she said stiffly, and I blinked.  
  
"What? We are? Oh, in that case, Royal flush," I said, laying my cards down on the table. She gaped, and then threw her cards onto the table as well.  
  
"Right, that's it, tell me what's wrong," she demanded.  
  
"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"  
  
"Because you're been staring out of that window like a love-sick Zora for the past half an hour. Something important must be on your mind. Is it," she hesitated on the forming of the name, "Lucifer?"  
  
I shrugged. "Perhaps to do with him a little. But mostly to do with how we're gonna get past the Gerudoes to reach the Spirit temple. This one we can't just use the song to get to - I asked Sheik, and there's some kind of test we all have to pass first." Xenia nodded.  
  
"Well, getting past won't be easy. I remember back to my training - if you tried to sneak past, they'd spot you a mile away. However, if you were to use a disguise of some kind, you might stand a chance."  
  
"Disguise?" I was intrigued.  
  
"Aye. Now, let me see - you can play the guitar can you not?" I nodded. "And, you can sing well enough I suppose?"  
  
"Well, I can sing in tune."  
  
"That's perfect. And, from seeing your companions, I know that they both can play musical instruments. Perhaps you could be travelling bards."  
  
"But, won't Link and Sheik get thrown into cells straight away?"  
  
"Not necessarily," she leaned closer, and lowered her voice. "All you need to do is disguise them as young women - the Gerudoes will accept women of any race, as long as they are not royalty nor high up."  
  
"And we all know bards aren't exactly the highest," I nodded, understanding her idea.  
  
"Yes. Well, if you just make sure that the young men don't sing, and only speak very quietly, you should be all right."  
  
"I don't know - it'd be tricky. And I know they'd hate it."  
  
"I'm afraid it's either that, or you have them roped up in a cart, pretending they're your slaves."  
  
"We'll take the first option, albeit it'll be the most embarrassing and strange thing we ever do," came Sheik's voice from the doorway, and snapping my head up, I saw him and Link standing there, grinning sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"No, don't worry. It's probably best this way - I wasn't looking forward to breaking this news to you," I answered, gesturing for the two to come and sit down. "Now, Xenia, one last thing - what about Navi?"  
  
"Ah - now that I hadn't thought of." She thought for a few seconds, and then looked at Navi. "Would you be able to cope with staying out of sight for a little while?"  
  
"Of course. And that way, I won't need a disguise. Just so long as the bag I'm in doesn't get jostled too much, I'll be fine," Navi said stoutly.  
  
"Then, I think we have our little problem solved, do we not?" There were determined nods from all around the table. "In that case, I need to do some shopping for all of you - and Eloise is going to have to hop to it and get sewing quickly. In fact, I'll go and get her right now!" Xenia hopped up, and skipped out of the room, her long red hair bouncing as she walked.  
  
"Oh Goddesses," Link sighed. "The things we heroes have to do to protect our lands. It's ridiculous!"  
  
"We should be paid," Sheik mused.  
  
"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad," Navi chipped in.  
  
"That's all right for you to say! You're not the one that has to wear a dress!" Link interjected. I doubled up with laughter at the image that statement had given me, and Link smiled sheepishly as well.  
  
"Oh," I stopped laughing suddenly. "Damn, I have to wear one too - how will I walk?" My face must have been the picture of comedic horror, because the others just started laughing again.  
  
*  
  
"Stand up straight young man!" Eloise snapped, holding the tape measure up to measure Link's height.  
  
"I am standing up straight," he said through gritted teeth. Navi just sighed and yanked his hair again, making his back as straight as an ironing board.  
  
"Better," Eloise said approvingly through a mouthful of pins. "I've never had to make dresses like this before," she mumbled, shaking her head. "And I have to take into account certain appendages that will need to be added." Her eyes twinkled, and I stifled a giggle as Link's eyes widened in amazement. "Hold still!" she scolded, and Link became a living statue.  
  
Sheik wasn't having much better luck, as Xenia and I were trying to measure him, but every so often, his face would just set us laughing so hard that we couldn't even hold up the tape measure. "Oh, for Goddesses sake!" Eloise finally said. "Just go, I'll do the rest by myself." Then to Link, "you're done dear."  
  
"At last!" he jumped off the stool gleefully, and stretched his aching muscles. "I don't know how anyone can stand doing that every time they get clothes made."  
  
"Me neither," I agreed, eyeing the straight-backed Sheik, who looked terrified as Eloise measured his waist.  
  
"Hey! Don't leave me by myself!" he called desperately. Navi flew up in front of his face,  
  
"Don't worry, you've got me."  
  
"NOOOOOO!" he yelled, and Navi backed away. She flitted over and landed on Link's shoulder looking huffy.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay," I offered, and went to sit on the stool so recently vacated by Link. Sheik let out a gasp of relieved air, and Eloise cried exasperatedly, having to re-measure his waist when he breathed in again.  
  
"By the Goddesses, you look like a fool," I commented when Sheik had to lift his arms up so that Eloise could measure round his chest.  
  
"I feel like one too," he said, dropping his arms to his sides again. "After this, I am never going to complain if something doesn't fit me again. I couldn't do this again - ever!" Eloise snorted, and I just smiled.  
  
"Oh," Eloise looked around from where she was taking the measurement of his arm from elbow to wrist, to talk to me. "I've got some Gerudo clothes, and I thought that perhaps you'd like something more of that style."  
  
"They have trousers, don't they?"  
  
"Yes - and skirts as well."  
  
"If you'd do the trouser variety, I'd be grateful," she nodded. "I'm not the most graceful person in a dress, as I proved at that party..."  
  
"Aye, that you did," Eloise agreed, putting down the tape measure to write down the length of a leg in her notebook. "Sure, I'll make something Gerudo style for you. Such a shame that these two young men can't wear it - they just don't seem to have the physique..."  
  
"What are you implying?" Sheik demanded outraged, jumping off the stool as Eloise had finished taking measurements.  
  
I caught Eloise' eye, and then said innocently, "Oh...nothing..."  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
Whooey! I'm getting them in drag, and they even agreed to it!  
  
Link: [muffles voice] No we didn't!  
  
Sheik: Please don't let her do this to us!  
  
Soda: Ehehehehe - excuse me  
  
[Thud] OW!  
  
Soda: [Comes back, dusting her hands off] Just had to put away some of the toys I'd left out.  
  
Ganondorf: [Creeps up behind her and taps her on the shoulder] That mean you still want to play with this toy?  
  
Soda: Huh...? OH O.O  
  
Alexis: [Slaps Soda, and drags Ganondorf away] He's mine bitch!  
  
Sheik: [Struggles out from trapdoor] I thought I was yours!  
  
Lucifer: I believe you'll find that she is in fact *mine*  
  
Soda: [Faints through utter confusion]  
  
Please remind me to never, ever, let them out of their cupboard again. I need a new lock on it. I'll get one tomorrow, and make no mistake.  
  
I'll go now - I'm thoroughly psyched out.  
  
Soda XXX 


	14. Teaching men how to use makeup

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: Please refer to previous chapters. You fool.  
  
And, well, the guys have willingly agreed to being put into dresses. [Holds up a hand before they protest]. If they hadn't, I would have had to write a rather amusing scene in which they were forced into the damn things. [Grins as the guys sit down and look defeated].  
  
Well, basically, they're still in Xenia's house, and Link, Sheik and Navi are sleeping off all their injuries from the Shadow Temple. Alexis (Blaise, remember, the alias which has been running since chapter two?) is with them. Xenia knows who she really is, and thus is willing to help a fellow outcast; therefore, the whole plans and preparations to go to the Gerudo fortress.  
  
And - uh - I've been blabbering on too much in my intros I've noticed, so I'm gonna shut up and write the story now...  
  
Readers: At f*cking last!  
  
Soda: O.o eep - you guys can get in here?  
  
Readers: [Nod menacingly]  
  
Soda: [Backs away] OK, OK, I'm typing already [squeak]  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
The next morning, I awoke to find myself in a familiar position - stuck on a sofa in between Link and Sheik, serving as a leaning post. Navi was already awake, darting here and there on her gossamer wings. Looking down, I could see Xenia's poor cat watching her hungrily, pacing up and down to follow her path. "Navi," I hissed, "stop teasing the poor thing!" She stopped in midair, giggling guiltily. It was then that the cat pounced, rising up from the ground in a twist of sinewy fur.  
  
"Aiyee!" she screeched, wheeling out of the way and flying over to land on my head. I just scolded,  
  
"That's what you get for teasing it!"  
  
Navi's scream had bought at least one of the others back into consciousness. Link had opened his eyes and was blinking sleepily. On the other side, Sheik lifted his head from my shoulder, and returned in what must have been a more comfortable position (for him at least!) "Mornin' Blaise," Link said, bringing up a hand to stifle a yawn. The other arm (the one in the sling) he used to push himself away from leaning on my shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that. You just make a comfortable pillow," he smiled a little, and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Sheik seems to think so too," I used my now free hand to gesture towards the still slumbering Sheikah.  
  
"It's the second time we've done this to you," Link exclaimed. "Just know that we appreciate the use of your shoulders to lean on." I more than caught the double meaning in that one.  
  
"Hey, I don't mind. It's an interesting experience." He nodded, and I looked down at Sheik. Quietly, I said, "I feel somewhat tree-like," at that he snorted as he hoisted himself off the sofa. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Navi flying up to land on his bare shoulder. [Don't tease the cat again] I warned her as Link moved to the shuttered windows.  
  
{Don't worry, I won't!} she thought back, obviously still a little shaken up by the cat incident a few minutes earlier.  
  
"I'll just let a whee bit of light in," Link said, reaching up with his good arm to lift the latch on the shutters. Then, he tried to push them open, but they were of the kind that don't budge unless you open both sides at once. "Or not - damn..." he muttered after a few more futile attempts. He turned around.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me!" I whispered, and he smiled, eyes twinkling. Then, he slumped into the armchair across from the sofa.  
  
"I guess the light'll have to wait."  
  
"Yeah." I glimpsed the cat jump onto the arm of the chair behind him, and called a warning to Navi. "Watch out." Navi turned around, and with a squeak, moved to hide behind Link's shoulder. He looked down at the cowering Navi in bemusement. "Look behind you," I advised, and twisted around to see the cat slinking away, tail held high in the air.  
  
"Oh...right...I get it now..." he said, and his face betrayed that he had no idea what was going on. A sudden thought seemed to hit him, and he jumped up from the chair. "Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk or something - will you be all right here?" He was already halfway out the door, raring to go.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"But-" he came back from where he'd been rushing out of the door and waited expectantly. "You may want to get dressed first, that's all." He looked down at his pyjama trousers, and blushed.  
  
"Oh - yeah - so I might. Uh - thanks for the tip."  
  
"No worries," in a semi-Australian accent. He blushed again and backed out of the room to go up the stairs. The door slowly swung shut behind him - after one last raspberry blown at the cat, Navi followed Link out. As soon as the door came to, the room fell into relative darkness. Sheik was still leaning on my shoulder. "Looks like it's just you and me buddy." He sneezed quietly, and slept on. A hand had crept up to his mouth at some point, and he was sucking his thumb. [Interesting...]  
  
The rest of the house was quiet, and I guessed by the fierce light coming through the thin gap between the shutters that it must be about midday. Everyone was out apart from Link and Navi upstairs, and Sheik and me in the lounge.  
  
"You look kinda sweet when you're asleep, you know that?" I said under my breath, looking down at the dozing man. The urge to twist my fingers in that hair was difficult to suppress but somehow I managed. His face was in repose, features completely relaxed in a deep sleep. The contrast to his usual strained expression was astonishing.  
  
A few violet/black bruises peeked out from the bandages on his torso, striking against the otherwise perfect pale skin. I could feel myself wince just to look at them. "If only I could have helped you. You wouldn't be hurt now..." my voice was musing without permission from my mind. "I wish you trusted me; I know it's hard for you though. All those extra senses must be hard to cope with."  
  
Footsteps on the stairs jerked me out of my confessional reverie. Link pushed the door open; he was clad in his Goron tunic now, and the hat was lopsided on his sandy hair. "If you guys need me, I'll probably be near the graveyard or something."  
  
"OK. We'll find you if anything crops up," I reassured him. He made a sound of assent in his throat and turned to leave, Navi following him. I noticed Link had the Master Sword and Hylian shield back upon his back. [Make sure he doesn't get himself hurt] I told Navi.  
  
{That I will. He had me so worried, I don't want him hurt like that again!}  
  
[Good. Look out for him, OK?]  
  
{I will.} The front door banged shut and the sound resonated loudly around the house.  
  
Sheik twitched and groaned, stretching languorously. Then he collapsed again onto my suffering shoulder heavily. I let out a squeak of protest. Even so, he *still* managed to sleep on. When he'd settled down again, I wondered aloud, "How the hell do you stay asleep so long?" I thought I saw a small smirk appear. It was gone almost instantly in a yawn though. Another stretch followed, and finally he opened his scarlet eyes.  
  
"Good morning!" he said brightly, not making any attempt to move from my shoulder. "What's for eating?"  
  
"Good question," I answered, accompanied by a growl from his stomach. "I suppose I could try and cook up some grub."  
  
"You can cook?" he seemed surprised. I would have thought he'd suspect I could cook, seeing how the women were here.  
  
"Yes, of course I can cook! Why would you think I couldn't?"  
  
"Well...you just don't really seem the type..." he said lamely.  
  
"The type?"  
  
"You know...all girly. And boring. And giggly, and all that."  
  
"Oh, so you're saying I'm not boring then?" I said into the ear which was so close to my mouth I could have kissed it if I had the inclination. There was a gold hoop there - I'd never noticed that before. He stumbled over his words, a hot flush creeping over the previously paper white cheeks. I just patted him on the shoulder, and he shut up. Then exploded into embarrassed laughter. I stood up, and his head fell onto the cushioned seat of the sofa.  
  
In an instant, he had jumped up and stormed into the kitchen. When I got there, he was sitting at the wooden table expectantly. "I'm hungry," he whined in a voice akin to that of his child self.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to wait for me to cook something then, won't you?" I answered back exasperatedly. I began searching for some pans and likely looking foodstuffs. I was in luck. On the shelf was a basket with eggs in, and hanging on a hook in the larder were some cutlets of beefsteak. In the oven was a still-warm piece of bread - however, the oven itself was cold and the fire in it had gone out. "Think you could light this?" I asked Sheik, who sighed and galloped up the stairs.  
  
In two minutes, he was back again holding a flint and stone in his hands. "This better mean I get some good food."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Good," he began to light the fire and stoke it up. Whilst he did that, I poured some water from a water jug into a pan, and placed four eggs in it. The cutlets I placed into a frying pan with a tiny amount of butter from the dish on the table. Lastly, I cut a few steaming slices from the bread loaf, and speared them on the toasting fork.  
  
And thus began the interesting task of cooking when a Sheikah keeps stumbling about underfoot.  
  
*  
  
Link and Navi managed to reappear just as Sheik and I were sitting down to eat our (slightly burnt) meal. "Yours is on the side," I said, pointing to the two plates I'd left for them. Navi whooped and in a flash was human sized. She picked up both plates and scooted over to the table. Link followed; he looked a little flushed in the cheeks. "Where did you go?" I asked, slicing up the steak on my plate.  
  
"Just for a walk," he answered guardedly, sitting down on his seat and running a hand through his ruffled hair.  
  
"Where exactly?" Sheik asked, pressing him.  
  
"Just to the - you know - just the Well. To see - to check. Make sure *it's* gone." His eyes narrowed, and he brushed his broken arm, a pissed off expression fluttering across his features. There was a glitter of fury there - then Navi dove into her food, and he smiled fondly at her. "Man I'm hungry." It was a lame attempt to start the conversation, which petered out almost immediately afterwards.  
  
At last, I had the chance to order my thoughts a little. I was able to focus on how I was going to defend myself in court when I got back. The physical trials I knew I could pull off without a hitch. But those fight allegations...I couldn't contend a free warrior - she, the spiteful bitch - had more credibility than I ever would.  
  
"Blaise?" Sheik waved a hand in front of my face, and I was bought plummeting back to the real world.  
  
"Sorry, I was miles away," I said, shaking my head a little to bring the focus back.  
  
"That's all right. I was just saying how Eloise will probably need us again for those dratted clothes when she gets back."  
  
"What?! You mean we have to stand on those stools again?" Link's face was the picture of absolute horror.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so buddy," Sheik smirked, clapping a consoling arm on his back. "Our disguises will have to look convincing after all!"  
  
"Talking of convincing," Navi broke in. "You two," she looked at the boys, "really need a shave before you even think of putting those dresses on. Unless you want to go for the bearded lady look and say you're part of the circus, that is." Both of them reached up to their chins, and felt the stubble there. I hadn't noticed it before, but now Navi mentioned it, they both had distinct shadows. I'd never seen either of them shave, but obviously, from the growth of a couple of days ill, they did when I wasn't around.  
  
"Good point," Link nodded, still stroking his chin. "Damn - I'm never gonna get to grow this, am I?"  
  
"You can grow it to your bloody knees for all I care, when this is over. But for now, you," she pointed at the door. "Go. Shave. Now." He bounded out before the angry Navi could bear down on him. "And you as well!" she barked at Sheik, who had been trying to slink out of the back door into the garden.  
  
"Damn it..." he threw a wink my way, and slouched over to the sink, above which was a small square of mirror. He flipped out a tiny knife, and in a few deft swipes removed the hair from his face. "Will this do?" his eyes shifted to look at Navi in the mirror. She nodded approvingly and then shrunk back down to her usual size.  
  
"It's great being able to scare those guys," she said in a satisfied tone, landing gracefully on the lid of the butter dish.  
  
"Aye - if only I could do the same sometimes," I growled at Sheik, who was making faces at me in the mirror.  
  
"Oh, trust me - you're damned terrifying," Sheik called dryly. "Completely petrifying." He had strolled over and helped himself to the last piece of toast. He reached over Navi's head, and lifted the lid that she was sitting on. "Excuse me," he said suavely, scraping some butter from the block and then putting the lid, with Navi still sitting on it, back down again.  
  
"See what I mean?" Navi grinned up at me. "They're afraid of me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmm...I'm still not sure..." both Xenia and Eloise were looking at me critically. I was wearing my Gerudo disguise, midriff showing under a band of jaunty red gauze. The top had silk over the chest, and the gauze reached down like a tunic to my thigh, as well as trailing into sleeves down my arms. The desert trousers were huge, and in the same bright red. They flared out to the bottom, and were bought back in again at the ankle with bandages of the gauze. Eloise had even managed to find some Gerudo boots to complete the ensemble.  
  
"What?" I asked, holding my arms up helplessly. From the other room, I could hear Navi shrieking with laughter at Link and Sheik. Xenia walked around me again, her auburn hair swinging from side to side as she went. The dying candle on the shelf sent sputtering highlights of blood red through her hair. Eloise just carried on looking me up and down, her brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
"That's it!" she had suddenly snapped her fingers and moved forwards to grab a fistful of my hair.  
  
"YOUCH!"  
  
"Sorry dear," she let go of my hair. "It's too short, isn't it?" she looked over to my shoulder to where Xenia was standing behind me. "Black isn't a common colour by any standards, and if she at least blends in a little, it'll help them, won't it?"  
  
"That it will. And I know exactly what to do. I'll be right back!" Xenia rushed around me and out of the door.  
  
"What's she doing?" I asked Eloise, who just shrugged. I hopped down off the stool I'd been standing on, and padded into the other room, where Sheik and Link had been getting ready.  
  
My jaw dropped. Dumbly, I thought [wow, it really *can* drop.] The room looked like a hurricane had passed through it. And the guys didn't look much better. "What have you two done?" I asked, looking at them both.  
  
"We were just getting ready," Sheik said defensively.  
  
"And we're ready now!" Link beamed proudly. I shook my head in disbelief.  
  
The scene was something like this. Link was wearing the dress Eloise had made for him back to front *and* inside out. This meant that the white part was showing instead of the green. And, he had gotten hold of some of the stage make-up I'd purchased from one of the stalls in the out skirts. His eyes were painted a sickening green, and he had two spots of rouge on each cheek.  
  
Sheik hadn't done much better. He *had* at least managed to put the dress on correctly, but his hair, which he'd obviously tried to braid, was sticking straight up. He'd painted his lips so clumsily that he looked like a clown, and the less said about the whiteness of his face due to powder, the better. Navi was laughing weakly, trying to draw breath, but failing, as every time she looked at them, a new tide of giggles took over. I picked her up, and set her down outside the door to calm down.  
  
"Right - you two - go wash *all* of that stuff off your faces, and then I'll see if I can sort you out." They did as I suggested, and came back with faces scrubbed of all traces of the abominable make-up. "Now. This is going to prove interesting. First things first; Link, you have your dress on both back to front and inside out." He looked down, and seemed to realise that the stitching was on the wrong side.  
  
"So I have. Whoops!" he retreated behind the fold out screen in the centre of the room to put it the right way round.  
  
"And Sheik, just take your hair out of those braids. You look just a little silly to be honest." He nodded, and began to pick at his hair, untangling the silver-blond mess. I picked up the makeup set, and three different sized paintbrushes. I hadn't had the time to be fussy over getting the right equipment, and these would do. There was a large one for rouge, a small flat tipped one for lip colour, and a sponge-ended one for the eye colours.  
  
When Link had at last figured out how to put his dress on the right way, and sorted out the extra appendages he needed to make the disguise believable, he came back out from the screen. "That better?" he asked.  
  
"Much. Sheik, do you need any help with that?" he was staring into the mirror, and wrestling with his hair.  
  
"Nope - I'll be fine thanks," he said, fiddling with a ribbon that was stuck in his hair.  
  
"Well. If you're sure..."  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Good. Now, Link, you sit down here, and I'll see what I can do with this makeup." He sat down obediently, and I set about adding a few hints of subtle colour to his eyes. I drew out a small line of the light green to his eyebrow, and then used the dark tan across his eyelids. Then, a quick sweep of the darker pink rouge across his cheekbones. "Pout."  
  
"What?" he opened his eyes looking startled.  
  
"Pout, so I can put the lip colour on dummy!"  
  
"OH!" he closed his eyes again, and pouted his lips.  
  
"You look like a fish," I commented as I dabbed the flat tipped brush into the burgundy lipstick. His lips quirked in a smile, and I had to wait until it left before I could apply the colour to his lips. "And you're done. Sheik, you finished with your hair yet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come over here then." Link stood up, and went to take up a place in front of the mirror so recently vacated by Sheik.  
  
"It's uncanny!" he exclaimed, turning his face from side to side. I had to admit - he did look rather girlish at that moment. "Thanks Blaise."  
  
"No problem. You two had absolutely no clue, so I thought it would be wise to step in."  
  
"You're right there. Generally I don't wear makeup," Sheik said as he sat down in front of me.  
  
"Generally?" I raised an eyebrow, and he glared at me. "Sorry," I sniggered. "Close your eyes please." He closed his eyes, and I went about the same process as I had with Link. On the eyes, I used lilac and dark blue for him, and the lighter rouge. And for his lips, I used a pale pink. When he opened his eyes, I knew that if I hadn't already known him, I might have thought he really was a woman. It was amazing what could be done with new clothes and some makeup.  
  
"Blaise!" Xenia was standing in the doorway, clutching a paper bag in her hand. "I got you this for your hair," she dug her hand into the bag, and pulled out a wig. My jaw dropped again. Navi had scooted back in sometime in the last few minutes, and was complementing the lads on their disguises. I reached out and took the wig from Xenia. "I hope it'll do. As long as you put a few pins in it, it'll stay on your head all right."  
  
She leaned forward to whisper into my ear. "I got this from the same place as I used to get the wigs from when I was pretending to be Hylian."  
  
"Oh. Thank you - I'll put it on straight away." I lifted it to my head, and took a couple of hairpins from the table to jam them through. Xenia just nodded approvingly, before moving back into the other room, where Eloise was putting together our travelling packs. We'd rented out a horse and cart to get to Gerudo valley, so we were able to take quite a lot.  
  
"Excuse me," I squeezed past Link and Sheik to have a look at my new image in the mirror.  
  
"Wow..." Link was looking at me in the mirror. "You look like the Princess!" I ran a hand through the golden strands of the wig, pulling a couple of the curls away from my face so that I could apply a touch up to my own make up. (Grey and dark brown on the eyes, and a rose tint on my lips. I hadn't bothered with any rouge - I never could apply it on myself).  
  
Sheik turned to look as well. "So you do! Just the eyes are different really..."  
  
"It's uncanny," Link was openly staring at me now, and I blushed.  
  
"The horse and cart's here!" Eloise put her head round the door. "Looks like you're to be off. We've put all your stuff in the cart already, so you can go straight away." We followed her through the house and out of the huge front doors, to see a large canvas covered cart, pulled by a sturdy ruddy brown horse. Xenia was holding the reins of the creature, and patting it's mane happily.  
  
"You be careful," she said to all of us. "I know from experience that the Gerudo aren't easily fooled." Her twinkling eyes fell on me at that particular comment, and a spark of understanding flew between us. "Here, I'll help you up - young ladies should always be assisted." Link and Sheik grinned, half annoyed, and half glad that their disguises were superior.  
  
I clambered into the driver's seat, and took the reins that were passed to me. "Farewell for now," I said to our sending off party of two. "Are you two comfortable back there?" I didn't wait for an answer, and whipped the reins down. "Hyahh!" The horse began to plod forwards at a slow gallop, and I turned to wave at the two women on the steps. A few drops of rain fell from the dark skies overhead, and drummed against the canvas. "And here we go," I mumbled.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
And, here ends the chapter! It's a whee bit short, but the next one will make up for that, I promise. We get to see Link, Sheik and Blaise being travelling bards, and prancing around on a stage. I think that's worth waiting for, don't you?  
  
Readers: -_- not really  
  
Soda: Tough - I say it is, so you just have to wait. Nyahh!  
  
Readers: stupid Soda...  
  
Soda: Don't start that, or I might not update at all!  
  
Sheik: Carry on being horrible!  
  
Link: We don't wanna do the next chapter!  
  
Soda: [Growls] Everyone, back in the cupboard now!  
  
Everyone else: O.O [slink away]  
  
Soda: [sighs] It's a hard life...  
  
Anyway, next chapter, they will be getting to the Gerudo hideout, and well, I'm not quite sure what will happen. You'll have to read and see - and I've got to be off to write it... Or go to a jam session. Hmm - write - jam - write - jam - write - jam.  
  
JAM dammit! My guitar's been gathering dust I've been writing so much recently!  
  
Tata for now, and I'll write more soon, I promise!  
  
Soda out. 


	15. Chance meetings and arrivals

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't managed to steal any of them yet - yet...  
  
In this chapter, we see the three of them in disguise as travelling bards. Which is going to be rather interesting. I have absolutely no idea what exactly to make happen, but my muses will hopefully take over and give me some ideas. If not, I'm gonna have to sit here and stare at the computer for hours until I do get an idea.  
  
[Gathers a large bag of coffee, some potato chips, cookies, and other such nibbles around her.] I could be here all night. [Draws up a million pillows] best make myself comfortable then.  
  
Sheik: [Coughs] I wouldn't mind one of those pillows.  
  
Soda: Oh really? [Smiles sweetly, and throws one at him]  
  
Sheik: [Mutters under his breath]  
  
Soda: What was that Sheikah boy? [Holds up a bikini threateningly]  
  
Sheik: [Squeaks] nothing - nothing Soda. Just saying how - urm - great you were - and stuff  
  
Soda: [Preens]  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
We'd spent the best part of two days riding through unceasing torrents of rain to get to the fortress. After a small while on the first day, we'd had to just stop and hold up under a copse of trees to give the horse a rest, and clean the mud from the spokes of the wheels. Also, so that our disguises would still be fresh for when we arrived, we dove back into our own roles again. It felt great to have some substantial fabric covering my skin against the elements again.  
  
Navi spent much of the time attempting to think up songs and dances that we could use in our 'act'. It was something none of us had really thought about until then, though it was to be the most essential part of the whole plot! Xenia had (without my knowledge) packed a guitar amongst my belongings, which I took to practicing when one of the other two took the reins. Soon enough, I was able to fall back into the habit, and the chords and notes all came flowing back.  
  
"So, our list of songs is...?" Link prompted Navi from his place at the driver's seat, and she looked up from the small sheet of parchment she'd been scribbling on for the best part of half an hour. Sheik raised his head from where he had been slumbering and looked over with interest.  
  
"We have got: 'The Goddesses' Eulogy', just because every bard in this land knows it. 'Ode to a Goron hero' - that's about the first hero who killed the Dragon in Death Mountain. 'The Zoran songster', which should keep them happy. All that talk of water and everything. 'The Sheikah ballad.' That's beautiful, but Blaise will have to sing it instead of Sheik."  
  
"Obviously," Sheik tutted, and Navi just shushed him.  
  
"Then that one which Saria taught you even before you met me Link - the Spirit something or other..."  
  
" 'The call of the Forest Spirits,'" he answered mechanically, and tugged the reins to correct the horse's path on the road.  
  
"Yes, that one - and, Blaise. Do you have any you can think of?" I racked my brains - I didn't know much about the songs on this world. I knew the most about those on earth. So, I decided on a little white lie.  
  
"Well, there are a few from over the waters which we could use. I'd need some parchment to write down the words - do you think you'd be able to learn a couple of songs in a few days?" Link nodded the affirmative, and Sheik just picked up his harp.  
  
"Play it once, I'll remember it forever. It's one of the perks of being a Sheikah."  
  
"All right," I laughed. "Well, I suppose that one that you heard me sing before..."  
  
"On Death Mountain you mean?"  
  
"Yes, that one. Would that one work?"  
  
"Yes - perhaps for a quieter number, but I think it'd work quite well."  
  
"What would work?" Link asked, twisting his head around to look at us. "Just cos I'm driving doesn't mean you can leave me out of the conversation!"  
  
"Sorry - it's just a song that Blaise sang once. You know, to fill out our repertoire with." He nodded, and whipped the reins, making the horse pick up from the slack pace he had let it go down to. "So, we have the song of dreams - what else Blaise?" I just picked up my guitar, and began playing a simple tune.  
  
"It's called 'Wherever you will go', but I can't quite remember the words." I carried on going through the notes, whilst turning to Navi. "Have you got any extra parchment on you?" She just nodded, and seemed to pull a whole sheaf of parchment out of thin air. "Thanks - pencil?" Again, she did the 'making things appear out of thin air' trick, and handed the pencil to me.  
  
"Go ahead then - and then we'll start teaching you the other songs so we can practice and make this look half believable," Sheik urged, picking up his lyre.  
  
"Hey, Navi, do you think you could grow and take the reins for a while?" Link asked, with his Ocarina in one hand, and the reins held out in the other.  
  
"I suppose so," she said resignedly, and dropped the parchment she'd been writing on onto one of the packs, and then grew to sit on the driver's seat. There, she sat up straight-backed and proud, and urged the horse ever forwards. In this weather, it was going to take at least double time to get to Gerudo fortress, which meant we still had another day, perhaps even two, left to go. Not much time to learn a whole medley of songs, but to us, it seemed like an eternity of peace and rest.  
  
*  
  
Sheik crossed over to sit next to me, allowing Link to get at his pack and put his ocarina away. "Budge up," he said, shoving me up the small bench so that he could sit down as well. "Hey, Navi, maybe we should stop for the night," he called forwards.  
  
"Whoa," Navi said softly to the horse, which slowed to a stop. "Where to? We can't stay out in the open," she asked, turning to look at the three of us. I stepped up and around Sheik to look out over the field. In the gathering dusk, it was bathed in gold and red. To the East, where there were already stars out, I could just spy the shadows of a clump of trees.  
  
"Over there," I pointed - Sheik and Link had followed me and were leaning out of the front of the canvas-covered cart. Navi nodded,  
  
"Those trees then?"  
  
"Yeah - they'll be good enough cover for the one night," Link agreed. Navi bought the reins up, and then whipped them down swiftly.  
  
"Go!" The horse took off, and all three of us, who hadn't been quite prepared for the sudden move, fell backwards into the cart. Navi looked around with a guilty smile, "sorry about that."  
  
"Navi!" Link moaned; his mouth was somewhere near my shoulder. Everything was all the wrong way round, and it took me quite a while to realise how we'd fallen. Link was trapped underneath me, and then Sheik had fallen on top of me - at least, I had a mouthful of silver blond hair, so I guessed it was him. "Sheik, get up man!" Link said, and he reached an arm around me to prod the Sheikah in the side.  
  
He sprang up with an annoyed yell, and then reached down like a gentleman to help me up. "Don't do that again if you please Navi," he said levelly.  
  
"I said sorry!"  
  
"Sorry isn't going to fix this guitar," Link said from behind us. I turned around to see him holding up the guitar, with the neck broken clean off.  
  
"Ah," Navi flushed, and then looked quickly down at the horse, concentrating on the copse we were heading to.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Sheik fumed. "We needed that guitar! Navi, I'm gonna..." I grabbed his raised fist, and yanked it to back down by his side.  
  
"Calm down. I'll just sing instead - if I dance, then no one will notice the lack of guitar. Bards are all different, are they not?" He swallowed, and the angry fire in his eyes seemed to die back.  
  
"Yes - yes, of course. I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Don't mention it," Navi said cheerfully. "There's a bit of rough ground up ahead," she said. "Just thought I'd warn you," she added. I reached out and held onto one of the wooden ribs that held up the canvas roof of the cart. We bumped over tree roots and ruts in the ground, before halting about a dozen yards into the clump of trees. "Welcome to your hotel - we hope you enjoy your stay," Navi had jumped into the air and turned back to her original size, to curtsey, and hold out her arm so that our attention was drawn to the clearing around us.  
  
In the short ride to the trees, the moon had come up, and lit the whole field with ghostly light. A small spring was tinkling out of the ground in the clearing's centre, and sparkled like a Zora's skin. "Good spot Blaise," Sheik congratulated me, clapping a hand on my shoulder. Then, he swung down, and strolled over to the spring, where he bent down to scoop a handful of water and drink it.  
  
An awe-inspired, "Wow," was all that Link could manage. He too went to the spring, and stuck his head into the jet of water. "Cold!" he exclaimed, standing back up and shaking his hair like a dog. It hung in straggles around his face, and he grinned. "Hey, where does the stream go d'you think?"  
  
"Don't know," Navi said. "Why don't we follow it? May as well, we can't go much further tonight."  
  
"At least the rain's stopped," Sheik commented, and indeed, it had. The trees around were still dripping, and a lush green from the moisture in the air, but it was not actually raining anymore.  
  
We followed the stream along a winding path, which at points we thought was going to leave the trees all together. Instead, it curled through the vegetation, to end up in a large granite bottomed pool, and then plunge over a waterfall and then out of sight underground. "Bath," I said wistfully, and the other two looked at me amused. "Hey, a girl's gotta have her hygiene!"  
  
"True - so does a guy," Link said, running a hand through his wet hair, which had begun to curl as it dried. "Sheik - bath perhaps?"  
  
"Hell yeah," he nodded his head furiously. "But, who's going first?" We all looked at one another, and smiled falsely, before all making our way to the pool. On the edge, we stopped, and teetered.  
  
"That's not gonna work," Navi commented. "Why not draw straws?"  
  
A minute later, the fates had decided to let Link have the pool first, then Sheik, and then me. "Aww, no fair," I grumbled, but followed Sheik and Navi back to the cart anyway. We climbed back in, as the night was beginning to gain a little chill wind. "Shall we get on with that Sheikah ballad? I still can't do the third verse off by heart."  
  
"Yeah - good idea. I'll sing it with you for a bit. Are you sure you want to sing alone in front of all those people?" He was looking unsure. I just batted him round the head with the back of my hand.  
  
"Of course - we need to gain their trust don't we?" he nodded, and picked up his lyre.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Lets. Navi, can you call us when Link gets back?"  
  
"Of course," she called back from where she was sitting on a branch, acting as lookout.  
  
"Oi, just remember, I'm using the pool next," Sheik said, wagging a finger.  
  
"Damn, thought I'd fooled you," I said in a joking whisper, and he just threw back his head and laughed. "Come on, are we going to do this song or not?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Sorry," he sniggered a little more, and had to struggle before he managed to keep his face straight again. "Now, what verse was it again?"  
  
"The third I think."  
  
"OK - this is how it goes...  
  
...  
  
..." He set down his lyre, and nodded encouragingly. "That's it, I think you've pretty much got it." He looked impressed and perplexed and happy and afraid and all other kinds of things at the same time. I wondered what on earth he was thinking about, but his burgundy eyes gave no clue.  
  
With a sudden intake of breath, he grasped my hands; a small static shock ran between our fingers. "I just wanted to say - that; well, you're not all that bad, you know?" he stammered.  
  
"Uh...thanks..." I said, unsure of what exactly had spurred this. Just so that Navi wouldn't interfere and break this interesting moment, I added an extra lock over my internal link.  
  
"Your welcome," he answered vaguely. Those eyes are intimidating when they stare straight at you. I was tempted to try and shrink away, but that would have been a bit obvious. And there wasn't really anywhere to go in the cart. "What I'm trying to say is...what I mean is...oh, I don't know how to say it. Just...I heard what you were saying in Xenia's house when you though I was asleep, and, well-"  
  
"You heard what I was saying?!" I dragged my hands back and crossed them defensively over my chest. "And you didn't have the decency to even wake up and say so at the time?" He looked shocked, and leaned forwards to attempt to grab my hands again. [Oh no,] I thought angrily. [Don't you dare Sheikah boy.]  
  
"Get off," I threw his hands away. "I take back what I said - you deserve every bloody hardship those extra senses give you. And you know what, maybe I'm glad that you don't like me, that you don't trust me. At least it means you can't get hurt in the end for knowing me!" [Shit, too far, shit, shit!]  
  
His pupils had dilated to probably as far as they could go. A flicker of hurt spasmed over his face, followed by one of pity. "Oh, Blaise, I didn't mean to hear. It's just; I wasn't really fully awake, and your shoulder was comfortable and...Oh Goddesses, I'm talking rubbish. What I'm trying to say is, is that I do trust you." It was my turn to gawp.  
  
"What?" my voice didn't seem to want to work.  
  
"I trust you. There's something odd about you, granted, but I trust you still. Maybe I...maybe I do sense other things. But your intentions seem good enough. And, perhaps it's more than trust," he was stammering again, and stopped to take in a deep, shuddering breath. "I mean...well, since I've gotten to know you - without yelling at you and stuff I mean - I've come to like you. Quite a bit actually," he laughed nervously.  
  
"Spit it out," I urged, still sounding a little croaky. [If he's trying to say what I think he's trying to say...Then it's more than I dreamed.] Then, I snapped back at that voice in my head immediately. [Even if he is, which he most certainly isn't, nothing would come of it. You *know* that!]  
  
"OK!" he held up his hands in defeat. "It'd probably be easier if I just showed you - I'm not quite sure how to say this, so..." He reached out to take my hands again, which I relinquished from my sides. After a piercing look, right into my eyes and ostensibly into my mind - my thoughts and feelings - he shuffled forwards.  
  
"SHEIK!" Navi's voice came from above, and I jumped so high that I hit my head against one of the wooden ribs of the cart. "Link's back!" Sheik blinked, and drew back, his face as crimson as his eyes, and hopped out before I could say a word. Link came into view at the front of the cart, shivering and dripping all over the ground.  
  
[Navi!] I thought angrily.  
  
{What?}  
  
[Oh, you just - never mind!] I slammed my end closed, and sat fuming silently within the cart. [Stupid timing. Why can nothing ever go my way? He was going to...going to what, kiss you?] My thoughts turned on me venomously. [And why? Perhaps for the same reason that Lucifer wants you in that case. It isn't for you, it's because he can get rid of you when he's through, because he *knows* you're worth nothing!]  
  
[No, you're wrong] I protested weakly, shattering the hissing voice mid sentence. [He - he cares!] I was more confident, and the darker side of my mind cowered away. I repeated it [he cares.] It sounded nice, so I did it again. [He cares. He cares. He caaaaaaaaaaares!]  
  
"Hey Blaise," Link hopped up into the cart, and took out his ocarina. "I heard you practicing on the way back. Shall we just carry on?" I nodded dumbly, and sang along to the sweet sound of the Ocarina of Time.  
  
*  
  
The water in the pool was cool against my skin. After a few seconds of lingering on the edge, with the water up to my knees so I could adjust, I literally dove in. It was deep enough so that I couldn't touch the bottom in the deepest part. I resurfaced, absolutely frozen, and gasped a lungful of chilly air.  
  
Even with the cold, it was a luxurious feeling to be on my own for once. I could stay here for as long as I pleased, and just soak in the water, which I was already becoming habituated to. Paddling over to the edge of the pool, I grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it between my hands to create a foamy lather, which I then applied to my hair. I may as well take the opportunity after all.  
  
A small crack in the undergrowth drew my attention, and I sank down into the water so that all but my nose and eyes were submerged. Squinting, I could see a low scrubby bush rustling. The distance to my weapons wasn't great - however, they were in between me and whatever creature was in the dense undergrowth. Panicking, I backed away in the water into the very centre, where I floated, staring at the bush.  
  
And, what else should emerge into the moonlight but a small rabbit, hopping this way and that in great lolloping steps. I let out a shaky breath of relief, and moved back into the shallower water. Feeling a biting cool wind blow across me, I quickly washed the suds from my hair, and clambered out of the pool. There, I wrapped the towel I'd bought with me around me, and sat down on the bank, intent on doing a spot of stargazing.  
  
It wasn't to be however - I'd had all the quiet time I was allowed for that day. Navi buzzed through the trunks of the trees, closely followed by a stumbling Link and Sheik, who were wearing their full disguises. In Sheik's hand, there was a patch of lighter material, which when they drew close enough, I saw to be my wig. And, also there, in Link's arms, were the clothes Eloise had made me.  
  
"Ganondorf's moving this way - he must be following our tracks in the mud," Navi panted. "We haven't got long - he's only a mile away, and on horseback. *With* a whole train of cronies."  
  
"Get changed quickly," Link said, stuffing the clothes into my hands. Sheik dropped the wig onto the pile of my other clothes.  
  
"Hurry up," he urged in a low whisper. I ambled over to the same patch of vegetation the rabbit had emerged from, and slipped into the desert pants and shirt. Hurriedly, I tied the bandages into place, and then rushed back out. "The wig!" Sheik plonked it onto my head, and then kicked my clothes out of the way. "We'll get them later - quickly, back to the cart."  
  
"Try to look like you've been asleep all this time," Link said as we got nearer the cart.  
  
"I'll stay over here," Navi said, peeling away from the group, and alighting on a tree branch. By the time we got to the cart, she was completely out of sight.  
  
"Up you go," Sheik said, bodily lifting me onto the floor of the cart. There was no time for delicacy now. Hoof beats were fast approaching.  
  
"Where are the blankets?" Link asked, looking around.  
  
"Here," I threw one to him and one to Sheik - they both lay down on the small bench/beds on either side, and I took the floor in the middle. As soon as I'd closed my eyes and pulled the blanket into place, the flap of material that served as a door at the back was thrown open. Just to make it look a little more convincing, I sat up with a startled sounding scream, which in turn 'woke up' Link and Sheik.  
  
Ganondorf was scrutinizing the three of us closely, and I prayed that we'd hidden our weapons well enough under instruments and parchment. Then, he jumped down from his horse, and cleared his throat with a short cough. "Good evening fair ladies," he bowed his head slightly. I returned the bow, and then had to carefully hold onto the end of the blonde wig to stop it falling off.  
  
"Evening sir," I said, and the accent came out like that of Malon the Ranch girl's. Behind him, I could see a train of guards, some of which had been at the party only a few days earlier. Also, were a few miserable looking girls, some of whom were younger than I. Judging by their clothing, they must have come from quite rich families, and I wondered what was to happen to them.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing out here in the field?" he asked, though by the way he was picking at a loose thread in his cloak, he did not much care. It must be routine now to stop people, wake them up, and terrorize them for a while by now.  
  
"We're travelling to the Gerudo fortress to offer our talents as bards," I answered simply, sitting up more, so that I could spring out of the other end of the cart if need be.  
  
"Indeed?" he seemed a little more interested now. "I happen to be travelling there also - it is likely that you will perform whilst I am there."  
  
"It would be an honour to do so," Link said, his voice sickly sweet, but thankfully, feminine enough not to arouse suspicion. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at him, and Link feigned a giggle. He was certainly getting into his role at least.  
  
"Perhaps my men and I could hear a sample?" he suggested commandingly.  
  
"But we're not nearly ready for a performance, begging your pardon sir," I said. He frowned,  
  
"Bards are always ready; don't be coy girl!" He snapped his fingers, and six of his men proceeded to 'escort' us out of the cart. "We have had a hard ride, and the music would sooth us before we must go on in a few hours. So, play!" Another click of the fingers saw us dropped onto the floor, in front of a semi-circle of leering men. I self-consciously stood up, and brushed some leaves from the gauze around my middle.  
  
"For Goddesses' sake, stand like a woman," I hissed to Link, who had been standing with his legs firmly apart, and slouching like there was no tomorrow. Then, I turned and looked up at Ganondorf. "We need our instruments sir."  
  
"Get them then," he sighed. "Just be quick about it, lest I get bored and give you to my men as play things." He was much coarser then he had been - no surprise, seeing as in Hyrule, some bards were no better than the common prostitute on other worlds. I hurried back to where the cart was, and clambered inside. There, I grabbed Sheik's lyre, and Link's Ocarina; then, I pulled the wig more firmly onto my head.  
  
"Hello darlin'," one of his men slapped me on a place that I'd rather not mention. I whirled around and clonked him on the head with Sheik's lyre. This caused another couple of them to advance on me, but at a bark from Ganondorf, they let me be.  
  
"How rather amusing," he smiled dryly. "I see you've got some spunk after all, girl. Now, come on, give us a few songs." I bequeathed the other two their instruments, and then stood in between them both, looking forwards and over the heads of the men, who were now sitting on the floor, into the night sky beyond. There were a few carrying torches, who had stationed themselves near the makeshift 'stage', so that the three of us were bathed in light.  
  
" 'Wherever you will go,'" I whispered to the other two, who nodded, and began to play it perfectly on their respective instruments. I waited for the two bar intro, and then gave it all I had. "So lately, been wondering  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own...  
  
...  
  
If I could, then I would,  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go." I wavered a little on the last note, and then finally it was over. Biting my lip, I turned around to nod a well done to the other two. Turning back, I was confronted by the tall bulk of Ganondorf, who was clapping softly.  
  
"Bravo indeed. 'Tis a song I have not heard before - pray tell, what is it?"  
  
"A song from across the waters sir - my homeland. It's called 'Wherever you will go', and I learnt it from a fellow musician."  
  
"Musician is it now?" he purred, sitting down. He motioned for the three of us to sit. "I thought you looked a little too respectable to be the kind of bards we're used to in this land. Are you all from across the waters?" We exchanged quick looks with one another, and then Sheik answered,  
  
"Aye - but we all came across many a year ago now." His voice was perfectly pitched to that of a sultry flirtation. I was sure I saw the smallest of blushes creeping over Ganondorf's face, but he dipped his head and hid it.  
  
"Is that so?" He stood up again, and we followed suit. "Well, I believe that the thieves will be pleased enough with your music. Fare thee well," with another swift bow like the one he had greeted us with, he and his men moved away.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, I sank to the ground, and just lay on my back amongst the grass, staring at nothing. There may have been tears in my eyes - and then again, there might just as easily not have been. I was at a level of fear and exhaustion that made it impossible to tell. I didn't want to move. I wanted to let the smothering blackness to take me into the nice oblivion of the unconscious world. Time passed, though I know not how much.  
  
"Come on Blaise," Sheik said softly, putting an arm under the crook of my knees, and the other under my shoulders. "We all need sleep," I leant against his chest quite happily enough, which was now devoid of the sacks of flower we had used to serve as the necessary extras to be a woman.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," I told him, and he looked down.  
  
"I know - now shush, I think Navi and Link are already asleep." He set me back down onto the space that I had been pretending to sleep on, and pulled the blanket over me. Then, he got his own blanket, and put that over me as well.  
  
"Hey, won't you be cold?" I protested, but he just shook his head.  
  
"I'll use my cloak - anyway, you're still in that ridiculous disguise, which isn't exactly all that warm, is it?" He stepped carefully over me and onto his bed. "But, before you go to sleep, take this bloody thing off. It doesn't suit you," he tugged at the wig, and I pulled it off, sending my real hair sticking out at odd angles.  
  
"Night," I yawned, and gathered the blankets around me, curling into a small ball on the floor.  
  
"Night," he said back, and turned over to face the canvas wall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't do this," Link wailed, looking up at the distant walls of the fortress. He was raking a hand through his hair, and Navi was helping him pull the disorderly mess into some kind of order.  
  
"Of course you can - we've already performed in front of Ganondorf. If we can fool him, we can fool anyone," I assured him. "Sheik, stay still!" I said sharply to the Sheikah, who had been tugging at the skirt of his dress nervously. "Hang on, I'm almost done," I flicked a brush laced with dark blue eye powder just under his brow, and then put it back down.  
  
"Thanks - I'll never be able to understand why women put themselves through all this. How do you have time in the morning?" Sheik was peering into a sliver of mirror, and arranging his hair in a more girlish fashion.  
  
"I don't," I said bluntly, and then added, "though, it must be quite obvious when you poor three have to see me in the mornings without!"  
  
"I don't mind awfully," Sheik smiled quietly. I just dipped my head down and pretended to be cleaning the brush of the blue powder. Link's winces as Navi pulled his hair into elaborate braids punched through the otherwise silent air.  
  
"That's it! Leave it how it is, it's fine!" Link suddenly yelled, dragging himself away from Navi and clutching his hurting head. "Ow, ow, ow!" He sat and looked so dejected that Sheik and I were compelled to go over and sit with him.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, sitting down on his right side, whilst Sheik took up the left.  
  
"Lots of things - silly things really," he answered, smiling obscurely.  
  
"Tell us," Sheik urged.  
  
"Well, we've been so close to that - Gerudo man - so many times, and yet we haven't even been able to challenge him. So how are we going to be able to anyway?"  
  
"The Sages will help," Navi said softly, and we all turned to look at her.  
  
"How?" Link asked, surreptitiously wiping his eyes when he thought we couldn't see.  
  
"They're watching us now from the Sacred Realm, so they know what's going on. And once we've freed the last Sage, they can extend their powers back to Hyrule. Which means, in that sword you've been given," she circled above the glinting blade of the Master Sword, "they can channel their powers into Hyrule." Her voice had deepened to one which showed deep wisdom, gathered from the experience of living. Link nodded silently, and smoothed down his skirt.  
  
"Come on, let's get this show on the road," Sheik yawned, stretching his arms up and then slipping into the driver's seat. From the back, in his blue dress, he looked like any normal Hylian girl. I hopped up into the seat next to him. "Hello," he said distractedly, tapping the horse to make it go.  
  
"How long do you think it'll take us to gain their trust?" I asked, and he frowned.  
  
"I'm not sure - hopefully not as long as it's taken me to give mine..." he laughed sheepishly. Then, he sobered up. "I don't think it's a matter of trust with the Gerudo. If we can prove ourselves to them somehow, then they'll tell us what we need to know."  
  
"Like where the Temple is, for instance?"  
  
"Exactly. And maybe we'll be able to get some insight into Ganondorf from their point of view." Link had come over as well, and was sitting on the bench, looking out as we drew ever closer to the fortress.  
  
"From what Xenia told me, they're not on the best terms with him," I said. "But they can't do anything about it because he's so powerful."  
  
"It's not just that," Navi scorned. "He's a tyrant too - he says jump, you only pause long enough to say how high, and you don't worry about what you land on when you get back down."  
  
"Nice analogy," Sheik murmured dryly.  
  
"Aye," I agreed, and then turned around to Link. "Can you pass me my wig?"  
  
"Sure - hang on," he stood up and moved down to the far end of the cart to retrieve it. A rut in the road caused the whole cart to shudder, and he fell over. "OW!"  
  
"Sorry! Are you all right?" Sheik called back through a grin. I gave him a silent reprimand by way of a poke in the ribs, and he struggled to lose the grin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right," he stood up again, and held onto the beams of the cart roof to protect against another fall. "Here you go," he handed me the wig, and I jammed it onto my head.  
  
"Thanks." The gates of the fortress came into view, before which stood four guards dressed in a purple uniform, their red hair tied back from their faces to show rounded ears. From the corners of my eyes, I could glimpse strategically placed guards, ready to shoot down any unwanted intruders. "Let me do the talking," I whispered to both Sheik and Link. [Navi, are you well hidden?]  
  
{Yeah - I'm in Link's pack. Keep your link open so I know what's happening, won't you?}  
  
[Of course].  
  
"Halt!" one of the guards raised her spear, and the other three hovered behind her menacingly brandishing their own weapons. "What is your business coming here to our land?"  
  
"We're travelling bards here to offer our services," I answered, flourishing a hand and holding it out. The guard didn't seem to know what to make of that, so I dropped the hand. "We heard that his Lordship Ganondorf was coming to stay, and, having performed for him before, we thought he may like to indulge in our music again." Now she looked stunned.  
  
"Sire Ganondorf has never mentioned any such bards before. How can we be sure that you are telling the truth?" She was a shrewd one, and her eyes were narrowed mistrustingly.  
  
"I do not tell of all my exploits Aveil," came a scathing voice, and who should appear but the Gerudo man himself. "I did not expect to see you so soon ladies," his manner was completely different now; soft and accommodating. "Aveil, see to it that they are given food and comfortable quarters for their stay," he barked, and the guard jumped to attention.  
  
"Yes sire," she saluted, and then looked at the other guards under her charge. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let them through," the guards withdrew, and Sheik urged the horse to pull us forwards into the fortress.  
  
"Oh boy," Sheik said under his breath. "This is going to be fun."  
  
*  
  
We were lead into a lush sitting room, with a table at the centre filled with all kinds of food. Fruits and vegetables that must have been exported in from Hyrule proper, as well as bread, and a couple of pitchers of wine. We were left alone to 'settle in', as Aveil put it. As soon as the canvas door fell shut over the flap, we had descended onto the food and drink thankfully. Sheik and Link stayed at the table, whilst I grabbed a grapefruit and went to explore the rest of the room.  
  
In doing so, I discovered a doorway that led into a little hall. From here, four doorways branched off; two at either side, and at the end of the hall, there was a small balcony which overlooked the fortress. It was getting late, and the desert was beginning to cool as the sun set behind the cliffs in the west. All around, I could see splodges of purple and red, which were patrolling guards.  
  
Someone walked up behind me, and looking around, I saw Sheik, holding two goblets of wine. "Thanks," I said, taking the one he offered.  
  
"Your welcome. This is one heck of a view," he looked around appreciatively. "See - over there - the gate to the desert." I looked where he pointed.  
  
"Oh yes - so that's what we have to get through when we find out where the temple is?" He nodded, and then froze in fear. I stopped, and listened as well, only to hear the sound of voices from the main room. There was a high laugh from Link, and a bit of girlish chatter from him.  
  
"Come on," Sheik whispered, and we walked surely back into the main room. There, standing with the shifty looking Link, was the Lady Nabooru - leader of the Gerudo.  
  
"Hello there," she said, looking over at us. "I was just wondering whether you would be ready to perform tonight?"  
  
"Of course ma'am," I answered quickly. "Won't we?" I looked at the other two, who nodded.  
  
"If I may ask, what are your names? I'm Nabooru," she bowed politely. Now this was something that we hadn't discussed - names. I made it up on the spur of the moment; the spiritual stones were the first things that came into my head, so I used those.  
  
"I'm Ruby," I said, and bowed. "This is Sapphire," I pointed to Sheik, who bowed as well. "And this is Emerald." Link bowed, and the introduction was complete. [Phew]  
  
{Well done for the quick thinking} Navi praised me.  
  
Nabooru just nodded, and looked a little suspicious - however, she seemed to brush it off. "Ah, and another thing," she said, seeming to remember something else. "His Lordship Ganondorf was wondering whether these rooms were adequate?"  
  
"Yes, more than adequate thank you kindly," Sheik answered, smiling graciously. Nabooru's face broke into the first real smile I'd seen from her.  
  
"Very good; I look forward to hearing your performance at dinner - it starts at nine, which gives you," she looked down at a timepiece on her tanned arm, "two hours." She whirled around, and left, tossing the canvas door aside.  
  
Link let out a huge sigh of relief. "Well done for those names Blaise," he said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"It was nothing - I was thinking of the spiritual stones at the time, which was lucky," I answered. He laughed, and drained the wine from his goblet.  
  
"Come on - if we have two hours, we may as well start mingling now," Sheik said, making for the door. I grabbed him and pulled him back.  
  
"Just remember you have to act like *girls* now," I said to him sternly, and looked at Link to make sure he got the point too.  
  
"Of course Ruby," Link answered in a falsetto, and fluttering his eyelashes. I snorted, and pushed him through the door.  
  
"Don't bloody overdo it Emerald," I warned, punching him on the arm.  
  
"I won't," he said, and then wandered off down the hallway straight across from our rooms. I looked from right to left, and decided on the right, which led out into a courtyard of some kind. Sheik called out to me from the doorway.  
  
"Hang on, come back here Ruby," his voice was tuned into a feminine one now, and I felt proud of him.  
  
"Yes?" I asked as I stopped in front of him.  
  
"Surely I don't have to act like a girl *all* the time," he grinned mischievously, and darted in to kiss me on the cheek. I bought my hand up to my cheek in surprise; he was looking at me hopefully.  
  
"Well, maybe not *all* the time," I stood up on my toes to return the gesture, and then turned back to go down the right corridor. "See you later Sapphire," I called back with a smile, and waved a hand behind my back.  
  
"Later," he answered, and turning to look back, I saw him going the opposite way, down the left corridor.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
It's taken me fifteen chapters, but finally I got a kiss in.  
  
Sheik: About bloody time  
  
Alexis: But - him - I like Ganondorf better...Sheik's such a goody-two- shoes  
  
Soda: [Nods] I agree - I like a man with attitude. Oh God, I love that magazine [slavers] *ahem*  
  
Sheik: EXCUSE ME! Many people seem to find me wonderful enough  
  
Ganondorf: [Nods]  
  
Sheik: O.o NO WAY! Get away from me Ganondorf! You did enough of that psyching me out stuff in the Untold Tales.  
  
Ganondorf: [Looks lovingly at Sheik]  
  
Sheik: Aiyee! [Runs away]  
  
Ganondorf: [Sniggers]  
  
Alexis+Soda: [Sigh]  
  
Soda: He's so evil  
  
Alexis: And so wonderful  
  
Ruto: And so *mine*  
  
Soda+Alexis: What the...? [Sweat drop]  
  
Soda: Oh, the depraved love web becomes ever more tangled. Will it never end?  
  
Draco the purple dragon: Not with you as author.  
  
Soda: [Wipes away a joyous tear] I know - it's great, isn't it?  
  
Draco the purple dragon: I'm not complaining. [Snuggles with Volvagia]  
  
Various characters+readers: [Hold their heads] I'm going insane, heeeeeelp!  
  
Soda: [Shakes head] At least you lot aren't me - now that would really confuse you.  
  
Various characters+readers: [Feel queasy at the very idea, and all return to the muse cupboard/review box (HINT), carrying water bottles and cups of lem-sip]  
  
And with that VERY confusing end bit that I always seem to put in to piss readers off with, I shall tootle off. [Bounce] kissy kissy! If anyone wishes to give me a kiss in their review, I would be most obliged [flirts overtly with anything that moves]. This is what happens to me if you coop me up in a room on my own for four hours! ACK! And now that it's three in the morning, there's no one to flirt with.  
  
Damn it.  
  
Oh well - you go review, and I shall mope at the lack of flirting opportunities. 


	16. Bad timing and flirts

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: Please refer to previous chapters [mutters] you idiot...  
  
Just have to say this - all those end bits where all the characters have a huge melee chat thing - they're nothing at all to do with the plot. I read them through, and realised that if you took them as part of the plot, it would be very confusing. Luckily, not even I'm that cruel to my readers. Please just remember that they're just some random little things I do to let off some humour steam.  
  
Now, back to the actual telling of this story. We had a kiss - which was rather marvellous if I do say so myself. (LOL at kizna's review!! 'YAY! Blaise/Sheik!') Bear in mind though - I am the woman of the twisty turny plots (this is also not a Mary Sue you evil bastards out there!)  
  
They're at the Gerudo fortress, dressed as bards, and are about to perform. Ganondorf is there (he's heard them perform before). You just know that I'm going to have my fun with this chapter. Be warned - it is going to turn darker at the end of the chapter. So don't come running to me complaining, cos I gave you all fair warning!  
  
(Also, I'm sorry this has taken a bit long. The end bits I had to keep re- writing, because it just didn't get across what I was trying to say. But, I think I've cracked that problem now, so go ahead and read.)  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
The courtyard that I walked into was bathed in a golden-orange light from the last rays of the setting sun, which hung like a giant red lantern to the west. One side of the courtyard was edged by ornate railings, and looked out over a training area. Looking down, I could see that there were several young Gerudo women there, following the orders being dealt out by a fierce trainer dressed all in red. The trainees all wore a dusky grey uniform, consisting of the usual desert pants, and a cropped, long sleeved shirt.  
  
As I looked on, one girl nudged another with her spear. The other retaliated by turning around and scowling at her. The first girl, who seemed to have a wish to stir up trouble, nudged her again. The second couldn't let this go after a repeat offence, and turned around with her own spear raised. Within seconds, a frenzied battle was going on between the two, and I watched in half shock, half enjoyment as the two fought. They were *good*! Exceptionally good.  
  
The trainer was having none of this within her ranks; she jumped between the two girls, her twin swords flashing. The second girl was thrown to the floor, where she lay quivering, holding her arm in obvious pain. The first girl was having to be held back by several of her classmates. Even from this distance, I could see a clear line of blood slashed across her cheek.  
  
All of a sudden, however, the troublemaker fell still. The trainer looked around quizzically, her sun kissed face puzzled. But understanding dawned quickly, and she straightened up. I had already seen what the learning girls had - Ganondorf was striding across the training square towards the group. The air was so still within the enclosed area, that I could hear every word spoken.  
  
"Felicity," he growled, "what's going on?" All of the girls were as still as statues as he glared at them. "I expect discipline within my people." And, he calmly backhanded the trainer - I gasped in shock, and then clamped a hand over my mouth and ducked down behind the railings. Luckily, however, it seemed he didn't hear me. I peered through the gaps in the railings as the exchange went on. "Get up you weak creature," Ganondorf aimed a kick at the girl on the ground. She squeaked and jumped up.  
  
"Better," he didn't sound much pleased though. The girl flinched, and he chuckled darkly. "You are dismissed. Tonight's feast should at least provide you with energy for the tournament tomorrow."  
  
"Tournament, my Lord?" Felicity questioned.  
  
"Aye, tournament!" he snapped. "If the only way to get the strength I need is to have them fight for their lives, that is what I shall do." A wave of fear ran through the assembled. He indulged in an amused smile. "Really, you do all scare easily. Tis only a tournament to test skills - death won't come to any who meet the levels I require. Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind about the feast."  
  
The girls scattered, and Ganondorf left by the way he had come. The only person left in the whole training square was the red-clothed trainer, who set about clearing away the weapons the girls had dropped. On seeing that she would be there a while, I though to go help her - after all, if I was going to gain some trust, I'd need to introduce myself to some people first!  
  
Looking around, I spied a set of steps going down from the far end of the courtyard. Within but a few minutes, I was padding quietly over to the stooped woman. She was carrying an armload of spears, and I walked after her as she made for a storage room of some sort.  
  
She abruptly turned, dropping the spears, and flung out a fist towards me. I blocked it easily, and she looked in surprise at my arm against hers. Then, she took in stock that I was, for all intents and purposes, nothing more than a singing Hylian. "You're quick," she said, sounding impressed.  
  
"Aye - it comes from years of training," I answered, concentrating hard on my accent. She cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"Training? And what sort of training might that be?"  
  
"The usual - swordsmanship, general fighting skills - I wasn't always a bard after all." She seemed shocked, and I indulged in a little smile.  
  
"Fighting skills indeed?" I had dropped my arm from hers by this point, and she was stroking her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. Then, again, she swung out a fist, which I succeeded in blocking a second time. "We'll see just how good you are shall we?" she asked, a playful fire dancing in her brown eyes.  
  
"Fine by me," I smiled back. She threw me one of the spears the she had dropped, and then picked up one herself. "Not a match to draw blood I hope," I said, walking with her towards a roped off rectangle of about twelve foot by eight. "It wouldn't look exceptionally good on stage after all."  
  
"Ah well, I suppose the first to fall will have to do then," the trainer answered, stepping over the rope and taking up a position in the centre. I followed her actions, and she smiled at me. "I can tell it now - the way you walk speaks of many years of training. How old are you exactly?"  
  
"Now, isn't it a rude thing to ask a lady's age?" I quipped, and she laughed. "But, I suppose I'll let it slip - sixteen. And, as for my name, since we haven't done that yet either, it's Ruby." I shifted my spear into my left hand so that I could hold out the other to be shaken. The red-clad woman took it in a firm grip and pumped my arm up and down with great force.  
  
"Felicity, and as for age, twenty myself." We both let go of one another's hands, and each gave a curt nod. Then, the match began.  
  
It was a lightning quick array of flashing silver in the dying sunlight as we clashed our weapons against one another's. The spears were a little more cumbersome than I was used to, so I had to compensate for that by using a more defensive strategy. I waited for her to come to me - the old tactic of allowing the enemy to tire themselves out before striking back.  
  
The only problem was, she didn't look to be tiring anytime soon. And the spear was growing heavier in my hands. [Time for the offensive now,] I thought, gripping the wooden shaft of the weapon in a tight hold, and lunging forwards. The trainer jumped backwards as I had suspected she would, and I bought my leg around to kick hers out from under her. And then it was all over - she lay flat on her back in the dirt, looking up at the pink-tinged clouds in amazement.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked as I pulled her back to her feet.  
  
"Aye - I'm fine," she answered brusquely, dusting herself off. "I'm just wishing that I could have a pupil like you in my classes." I blushed and dipped my head down at the compliment. "How long are you staying, did you say?" She had relieved me of my spear, and begun to go back towards the storeroom.  
  
"I'm not sure - as long as it pleases the Lord Ganondorf to listen to our music, I suppose," I answered. At the mention of his name, a small shudder passed over Felicity. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I just thought that you could show some of the girls a thing or two about fighting. That's if you wanted to of course."  
  
"Of course I would!" [This is perfect - I've already made myself a friend in this place!] "Though, next time, do you think I could seek out a weapon the right size for me?" Felicity just looked at me, and grinned amiably.  
  
"Of course. I did notice your difficulties with that spear." She laughed again, and I joined with her.  
  
"Here - help me with these won't you?" she grunted, taking up an armful of spears from where she had dropped them earlier on the ground.  
  
"Certainly," I picked up the remaining spears and followed her into the storeroom. I say storeroom - the correct term would be the armoury. On every available shelf and surface were weapons. Swords, daggers, scimitars, knives, daggers, bows, arrows, spears, wooden bars, nun-chucks, maces, bombs, Deku-nuts, Deku-sticks, even a crude looking dozen crossbows were hanging from brackets on the walls. Felicity seemed to notice my amazement, and led me further into the armoury.  
  
Here, I could see suits of armour standing proudly to attention, helmets topped by plumes of purple feathers. There were wrist guards, shin guards, breastplates, shields and so many other things that I couldn't list them. The only other place I could think of that came close to this was the bazaar in Kakariko.  
  
"Just put them down there," she pointed to a pile of worn looking weaponry in the corner, where I dumped my armful. "Impressive, isn't it? We've got twenty full-time smithies, and fifteen temporaries to keep this lot maintained. And you haven't even seen the magic-using weapons yet."  
  
"Magic using?" I repeated in awe. [I know they're on His side - but wow, what a way to keep an army!] I was always one to appreciate good fighting tactics.  
  
"Aye - there are some who are trained how to use magic as well as the usual fighting skills. Sadly, I don't fall into that category - from what I've seen of the weapons, they're amazing."  
  
"Wow," was all that I could supply to that.  
  
"Hey - there's a tournament tomorrow - perhaps you could stay and watch that? Then you'd really see how the Gerudo fight."  
  
"I'd like that," I said, nodding vigorously, and she grinned. The grin faltered, and a shadow fell onto the two of us from the doorway.  
  
"Felicity," the person said, and I was surprised to hear a male voice within the fortress. I knew it wasn't Ganondorf, as he wasn't nearly tall enough.  
  
"Yes Darren?" she answered, exasperation plain to hear in her voice.  
  
"His Lordship Ganondorf wishes you to attend an urgent meeting straight away in the council chambers." The man stood expectantly by the door, and Felicity growled softly in annoyance.  
  
"I'm afraid I must go - I'll be seeing you at the feast I take it?" she asked in a low voice, narrowing her eyes at the man in the door when he coughed impatiently.  
  
"Yes - I'll be the one at the front, singing and making a general spectacle of myself," I whispered to her, and she smiled tightly.  
  
"Bye," she said, and then turned to the door. I watched the two of them go, and saw him rap her smartly on the shoulder with the hilt of his sword. [That must have been for keeping him waiting.] I guessed. [Well, what to do now? Find the others, I suppose.] I left the armoury, and strolled back up the steps into the courtyard on the level above. Where had the others gone again?  
  
I walked back to the chambers we had been given to get some bearing, and then took off down the corridor that was directly opposite our door. That was where Link had gone, and since it was the route by which we had gotten to our rooms in the first place, I at least sort of knew where I was going.  
  
*  
  
A flash of green fabric caught my attention, and on turning, I saw that Link was leaning provocatively against the wall, talking to a man in full battle armour. He was curling his hair around his forefinger, and giggling every so often. I realised now that Ganondorf must have bought some of his men with him - the Gerudo would never have allowed them in otherwise.  
  
I ducked back into the shadowy corridor I'd just left; interested to see how this would pan out. [Let's just see how good a girl you make, Hylian boy.] And, it looked like I wasn't to be disappointed - Link had peeled himself away from the wall, and was walking towards a bench that overlooked the horseback archery course. The guard was following closely, his gauntleted hands bare inches from Link's behind.  
  
I had to move forward a little more to hear what they were saying. Quickly, as Link was taking the hand of the guard to help him sit down, I darted across and glued myself to the wall that he'd previously been leaning on. Now, I could hear everything that was going on. "So what's Ganondorf like as a leader anyway?" Link asked, fluttering his curled eyelashes.  
  
"Ack, e's not tha' bad. A bi' strict sometimes if we don't follow orders, but e's all righ' really." The man was concentrating more on staring at Link and drooling than answering questions. Link persevered anyway.  
  
"I think it's silly, all these people being scared of him. I mean, you seem like a nice sort of man. And what's to say that Ganondorf is any different?"  
  
"Mmm - exactly...you've the most beautiful eyes, you know." The man was totally lost now, and I suppressed an amused giggle. Link just smiled demurely,  
  
"Why thank you." The man moved quickly, and seized Link's hands in his own. Link gasped, which was lucky, because it covered up the gasp I let out when someone grabbed me also.  
  
Spinning around, I looked up to see a figure clad in blue, and vermilion eyes peering out from under a veil of silvery hair. "Sheik!" I hissed. "You scared me damn it!"  
  
"Sorry," he answered swiftly, and then looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm just checking that that guy isn't following me."  
  
"Guy?"  
  
"Yeah - one of Ganondorf's men got it into his head to try and kiss me." I smirked, and he poked my nose. "Hey, it's not funny. And what are you doing here anyway?" I signalled towards where Link and the man sat on the bench. By now, Link was finding it quite difficult to keep the man's advances at bay. If he slid along the bench anymore, he'd fall off.  
  
"To the rescue?" I asked Sheik, who nodded, and then fixed a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Emerald!" he said, erupting before the couple on the bench in a whirl of colour. "We've been looking for you everywhere!" I followed after, and smiled sweetly at the guard, who still seemed to be a little drunk on 'Emerald's beauty'.  
  
"We need to be getting ready for our performance," I said, and Link cast me a look of gratitude.  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you later then," Link said, jumping off of the bench as though it had burnt him. He came over to us, and the guard waggled his fingers,  
  
" 'Bye sweet cheeks," he called after us. Link's cheeks flamed, and it was a struggle not to burst out laughing until we reached the corridor which led back to our rooms.  
  
"Sweet cheeks?" Sheik inquired, tears of mirth rolling down his face. Link just scowled, and pushed past the both of us.  
  
"Careful now - you wouldn't want to spoil your complexion would you now, sweet cheeks?" I called. He didn't turn around, just gave me the middle finger behind his back. When we got into the main room, he had disappeared from view.  
  
"Hey, where'd you go?" Sheik called out, looking around the room.  
  
"Bathroom," Link grunted back, still sounding peeved.  
  
"I think we'd best leave him alone," Sheik said conspiratorially.  
  
"Good plan."  
  
*  
  
By the time of the performance, we'd patched things up again, banding together to get through the ordeal. A guard came about fifteen minutes before the feast to escort us to the hall, and then left us there to start setting up.  
  
The stage was made up of old crates and wooden planks, nailed together to make a platform of about ten foot across, by four foot wide. A little small, but it would have to do - if the worst came to the worst, and I had to do some kind of strange acrobatics, then I'd just use the space in front of the stage.  
  
"Here, help me with this will you Emerald," Sheik grunted, pulling a small- ish crate up onto the stage. Link rushed over, and together, they managed to pull the crate up. "C'mon, let's get one for you as well."  
  
"Huh? What for?"  
  
"To sit on stupid. Unless you really want to stand all night." Link nodded his understanding, and followed Sheik to get another crate. They were making to get a third, but I stopped them.  
  
"Hey, don't bother with another crate - I'll just stand."  
  
"Are you sure? We're going to be here a long while."  
  
"I'm sure - I mean, when was the last time you saw a singer sit down during a performance?"  
  
"Well, in the Indigo-gos..."Link began, but stopped when I threw my wig at him. "Hey!" he laughed, and then threw it back. At a sound from the other corner of the room, I whipped around, jamming the wig back on. There was no one there.  
  
[I could have sworn...] "Yeah, yeah wise guy," I said, shaking a finger at him. "Well, I'm just going to stand - if I sat down, no one would be able to see me!"  
  
"Would that be such a bad thing?" Link muttered, and I glared at him. Sheik clonked him over the head with his lyre, and Link's eyes unfocused for a little while.  
  
"Thanks," I grinned at him, and he winked back, picking up his sapphire skirt in order to hop up onto his crate. Link rubbed the top of his head, looking a little surprised, before hopping up onto his own crate. The purple and yellow velvet curtain caught my attention as it waved in the breeze.  
  
Presently, they began to draw closed, and I let out a cry of shock. "Hey, chill, we're just the curtain pullers," a girl of about ten waved up at me from one side, and then her partner in crime peeked over the edge of the stage at the other end.  
  
"Sorry about that," I said back, heart still fluttering a bit. "You just startled me."  
  
"Didn't mean to ma'am - we'll warn you next time, 'right?" I nodded, and they ducked back down out of my line of sight. From the other side of the curtain could be heard the muffled sounds of chattering voices and shuffling feet as the Gerudo and Ganondorf's men entered the hall. I looked around at Link and Sheik, who were busy tuning their instruments, and pulled a face.  
  
Link stuck his tongue out at me, and Sheik just gave me a thumbs up. "Curtain's going back now miss," the little girl had stuck her head back over the edge of the stage.  
  
"Thanks for the warning," I smiled down at her, and then the curtains were yanked away. A spotlight burnt high above, and dazzled me for a few short moments. When my eyes had adjusted, I could see just how many people were there. And right there, right in front of my eye line, in the very centre of the room, sitting atop his gold-coloured throne, was Ganondorf.  
  
I gulped, and turned my head to the side slightly to give the signal to go to Link. I held out my fingers, and then counted down. Four...three...two...one...go. The first strains of 'The Goddesses' Eulogy' were struck up, and I swayed with the melody, letting the familiarity of the song wash over me.  
  
Three bars of music to go.  
  
Two.  
  
One.  
  
GO!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I gave a final bow, and then the heavy velvet curtain fell down over our makeshift stage for the last time. Sweat trickled down my face, and my throat hurt from singing so loud. But, we had done it - it was over. Our first performance had been a huge success, and looking back at Link and Sheik, it was obvious that they thought so too.  
  
"Well done," Link panted, smiling up at me from the crate on which he had sat for the whole performance.  
  
"Very nicely sung," Sheik agreed, putting his lyre down, and looking down at his hands with a grimace. His fingers were torn and bloodied by the strings, and I ordered that we go back to our chambers immediately to sort them out. And talk about the rest of our plan - the first part was over - and that had been the easy part.  
  
[If that was the easy part...] I thought, and then shivered. It didn't look like it was going to be so easy as we had hoped. But, optimism never killed anyone, so I just looked on it as 'things would pick up in the morning'.  
  
By the time we got back to our chambers, the moon was high above in the sky, and our breath was misting before us in the cold desert night. Going into the main room was a blessing - someone had come in and built up a fire, and the heat punched straight through us as we walked in. Looking at the table in the middle of the room, I saw that the Gerudo had also provided us with nightshirts and thick blankets to sleep in.  
  
"What service," I commented, feeling the soft blanket material. "Hey, Sapphire, get your butt back in here." Sheik had been making towards the bathroom with a roll of bandages. "There's no way you can do that," I scolded him. He sat down, and I slid onto a chair opposite him. Link sat down in the third chair, and let out a whoosh of air.  
  
"That was kinda fun, wasn't it?" he said, grinning dazedly, wiping a last few trickles of sweat from his face.  
  
"Fun? Making a spectacle of ourselves in front of over two hundred people?" Sheik echoed incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, it was kinda fun," I agreed quietly, wrapping the bandages over Sheik's ripped fingers. He looked at me in shock, and Link nodded sagely. "Who'd have guessed I was such an extrovert?" I grinned.  
  
"Good question!" Link laughed, rubbing a fist into his eye and yawning. When he bought the fist away, his eye looked as though he'd been punched.  
  
"Oh, for Goddesses sake, what was the one thing I told you not to do?" I yelled at him, making him jump and blink his eyes wide open.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking confused.  
  
"I said to not rub your eyes like that - go look in the mirror you fool," I shook my head and returned to bandaging Sheik's poor fingers. Link got up, and padded out into the bathroom. A few seconds later, I heard a surprised shriek, and Link came running back in.  
  
"Get it off, get it off!" he pleaded, yanking my hands away from the bandages and crushing them in his. "Please, get it off me!"  
  
Sheik fell off his chair laughing, and I bit my lip to keep back a tidal wave of giggles. "All right - Sapphire, your bandages are done anyway." No response from Sheik, who was still laughing away on the floor. "Come on then, let's get this stuff off you." Link stood up, holding his hands over his face, fingers splayed so that he could see what he was doing. I made for the bathroom, and he followed, almost tripping over the corner of the rug in his haste.  
  
Sheik's laughter wafted after us, and Link at last seemed to see the funny side. This made it a little difficult to removed the smudged monstrosity of makeup, but I managed eventually. Then, I booted him out, and removed my own. Then, getting annoyed with the wig, I took it off, and dropped it onto the counter of the dressing table. My real hair was sticking out in wild peaks and tufts from my head, and I spent a couple of minutes just flattening it down again.  
  
Sheik's laughter had finally been subdued by the time I got back into the main room, and it seemed Link had helped Sheik remove his makeup, since Sheik obviously couldn't alone. He threw me a couple of shy glances as we talked, but apart from that, didn't seem to be much affected by the kisses earlier.  
  
{Kisses?} a drowsy voice came in my head. {What on earth? What *has* been going on?}  
  
[Nothing Navi, don't worry,] I told her, a mental smile playing over my words. "I'm exhausted," I announced, and from the looks of the other two, they were as well.  
  
"Yeah - I'm gonna head off to bed," Link said, yawning widely. He gathered a nightshirt and blanket from the table, and left.  
  
{Tell me about this kiss business!} Navi insisted.  
  
[Hang on! I'll talk to you in my room.] She was silent, and I saw a tiny ball of light dart down the hallway and under the door of the room I'd bagged earlier as mine. " 'Night Sapphire," I stretched and yawned at the same time. Sheik stood up, and then waited for me to go first. "Thanks," I yawned again, also collecting a blanket and nightshirt - he did the same.  
  
"No problem." He followed after me into the hall, and I felt a tingle go down my spine as his breathing echoed in the stone passageway. Without a further exchange, I turned around, and draped my arms around his neck to give him a hug. " 'Night Ruby," he mumbled, chuckling softly, and then pulled away and walked to his own room.  
  
I went into mine, to confront a fully-grown Navi, who was grinning shrewdly. "So you two finally got together?" she asked, and I just grinned guiltily. "At last!"  
  
"What?" I wriggled out of the desert-style outfit I was wearing, and then yanked on the nightshirt.  
  
"Well, it was a little obvious. All that tension between you two was just going to lead to something. If not your sudden demise, it just had to be love," she clasped her hands before her and sighed dramatically. I threw one of the daintily embroidered cushions at her, which spoiled the effect somewhat. "Well, all right, so maybe it wasn't quite so glaringly obvious - almost, but not quite."  
  
I held up another cushion threateningly. "All right, I'll just shut up before the hole I've dug gets any bigger." She shrank down to her normal size, and zipped out under the door. I just shrugged, and lay down on the soft mattress. The ceiling above was covered in layers of different coloured gauze, softening the stone above. A large window (the shutters of which I had left half open to let some light in) looked out at the starry sky above. I pulled the thick blanket right up to my chin, and luxuriated in it's warmth.  
  
Soon, I was drifting off, and curled up under the blanket, comfortable and warm.  
  
*  
  
I woke up to a small scream from the room next to mine - Link's room. I flipped open the small travelling chest I'd bought silently, and lifted up a few layers of clothes to get at my sword. I held it tightly in sweaty palms, and walked towards the door. My nightshirt was clinging to my back, and the night air chilled me quickly. I pushed the door open, wincing as it squeaked, and then was out in the hallway.  
  
Sheik's door was still closed, and putting my ear to it, I heard soft breathing from inside his room. "Oh sweet cheeks, I love you," came the voice of the guy that Link had been flirting with earlier. I panicked - it was lucky it was dark, or the guard would have known Link was a guy straight away! Even so, I'd have to make sure that the guard didn't get far enough to find out the hard way...  
  
[Eww,] I thought to that mental image.  
  
{What's eww?} Navi asked, bussing over and landing on my shoulder. I relayed what was going to her quickly and silently. {Eww!} she agreed. {I'd better go back and hide - he might come out of this door anytime soon.} She dove back into Link's pack, which had been discarded on the table. That was a good point - what if the guard did come out of the door? I looked around, and on seeing me bedroom door was open, slipped the sword back through, and shut it.  
  
Then, I rapped loudly on Link's door, and called out, "What's going on in there?"  
  
"What does it sound like sister?" the guard's voice came back, and then there were muffled slurping sounds.  
  
[Oh, I'm going to need a lot of therapy after this - and so's that guard if he ever finds out.] I couldn't help but to let out a sharp snort. I knocked again, "I told you already, no boys this time Emerald!" There was a sound of indignation, which must have come from Link, and the door was flung open by the guard. Link was lying on the bed, looking terrified and disgusted all at once.  
  
"Excuse me - I think you'll find that your beautiful friend hasn't got a boy this time," the guard said, puffing up his chest. "I'm the *man* for her, so kindly leave us be."  
  
The door behind me clicked open, and Sheik padded out, and said in his normal voice, "Blaise, what's all the ruckus?" The guard's mouth dropped, and he turned around slowly, to see Link still lying on the bed. The light from the hallway illuminated him perfectly.  
  
"Oh dear Goddesses," the guard blanched, and then, before we could stop him, had run out into the main room, and out into the hall. "Intruders - spies - the bards are spies - hurry!" he yelled. Link had his head in the bin, and was being violently sick, and Sheik was looking mortified.  
  
"Oh no! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," he babbled, but I just shut him up by putting a swift kiss on his lips. He grinned dreamily, and then shook his head. "What are we going to now?"  
  
"We're going to get the fuck out of here, that's what," I answered. "Grab all the weapons you can - don't bother with clothes, those can be replaced. If we hurry, we can get out into the corridor, and to the courtyard down the right fork." Link finished emptying his stomach, and lifted his head from the bin. His face was deadly pale, and I rushed over to pat him sympathetically on the back.  
  
"I'll just get my weapons then," he said falteringly, and I nodded. Navi had re-appeared, and was carrying Link's pack.  
  
"Here, put them in here," she ordered, and he began to do so.  
  
"Quickly - we've got a minute at most before the whole fortress is awake!" I rushed back into my own room, and grabbed my sword, shield and daggers, putting all of them on hurriedly over the knee-length nightshirt. With a quick forethought, I also pulled out the tiny ocarina on a piece of cord, and tied it around my neck. Then, I was back out in the hallway, hopping from foot to foot waiting for the others. Another thought crossed my mind, and I rushed back into the bedroom to pull a pair of boots on.  
  
Finally, about thirty seconds after the man had run into the corridor, we were ready to leave. "C'mon, this way, and quietly," I whispered, tiptoeing my way over to the main door. There was the faint murmur of angry yells, like the buzzing of bees, and I turned to the right, and began to run swiftly. Link's arsenal of weaponry clanked, but only slightly - not enough to give us away if luck was with us.  
  
Navi swirled her way to fly in front of me, lighting the path. I saw the steps, and I saw the training square. I did not see the guards stationed in the towers on the other side of the square, nor the arrows which flew to seek a target, the fairy acting as a guide.  
  
A dull thud came to my ears, and something threw me heavily backwards into the other two. Pain. A lot of it - exploding away from a region in my left shoulder. Navi was there quickly, tending the wound and taking the edge off. I was back on my feet quickly, and we dodged a further hail of arrows - only to run into a group of spear brandishing guards halfway down the stairs.  
  
I jumped over the side, and was closely followed by the other three. The impact shocked through me, travelling from my feet up to the still open arrow wound. "Ow," I grunted, hitting the dusty surface at a hard run. There was a sound of hoof beats, and looking behind, past my friends, I saw a silhouette I knew. He raised his arm, and a bolt of dark magic arced over our heads, to land on the ground before us.  
  
We had to skid to a stop to prevent ourselves from running into a wall of fire, which rapidly spread into a ring all around us. I slipped over in my skid, and landed face first in the dirt. "Uh oh," Link muttered, pulling on my injured shoulder to help me stand up again. I ignored the pain, and clambered back to my feet. Navi was trying to make a hole in the firewall, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Stop with all that puny magic, fairy," Ganondorf sniggered, and sent out another bolt, which encased Navi in a glass bottle, and then drew the bottled fairy back to him. "You three again? Do I really *have* to kill you in order to get some peace?" He was looking at me in particular, probably expecting an answer. I didn't provide one; all I could hear was Navi screaming for help in my head.  
  
Ganondorf snapped his fingers, and the firewall died away. I plucked my sword and shield from my back, and the other two did the same. "Thieves," he called to the gathered guards and warriors. "This will act as a substitute for the tournament - take these three alive, and get them to the torture chambers if you please." He waved a careless palm, and the reigned women flew at us, weapons raised.  
  
"Alive I said!" Ganondorf barked, snapping one girl's neck as easily as though it was a dry twig. She fell to the ground, dead. Her fellows looked down in horror, but then carried on, terrified of the great dark man. The girl lay there, her eyes wide open, seeing nothing - her lips were parted, but never again would they breathe - never again would they talk or sing.  
  
I ignored the oncoming Gerudo women. With some acrobatic skill that I thought would have grown rusty from misuse, stirred within me, and I managed a spectacular somersault, which landed me right next to his horse. This time, I had a weapon with it's own magic, and the blade cut through his defences easily. "Aiyee!" he cried, jerking away from the source of pain, and his horse pulled away as well. He jumped down, landing heavily; the earth beneath my feet shook at his footfalls.  
  
"That's it - enough with the training session." He waved his hands, and manacles appeared around Link and Sheik's wrists and ankles, pulling them down to the floor with their weight. He looked down at me, and grinned cruelly, before waving his hand again. The same manacles appeared on me, and I fell forwards into the dirt for the second time in so many minutes. Dark magic sizzled across the metal, and lines of blood appeared along my wrists - I was sure they were at my ankles as well.  
  
"I trust you can cope taking *chained* and *sedated* prisoners to the torture chambers?" The women nodded, and moved forwards to grab us, being wary of the chains themselves. [Sedated? What did he mean...oh, that's what he *yawn* meant...]  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my eyes and then closed them again. Open...closed. There was no change in the amount of light. "Link? Sheik? Hello?" I called out, and my voice was thrown back at me as an eerily distorted echo. Something warm and liquid was running down my arms, which I had figured were chained above my head. The liquid was trickling slowly down the bare skin of either arm, and then seeping into a wide river of damp at my back.  
  
[Oh man, my shoulders hurt,] I thought, and tried to relieve the tension across my shoulder blades by finding the floor with my feet. No such luck - I was hanging on a wall, way above the floor from what I could tell. My boots had been removed at some stage, and pins and needles had settled in. I flattened the soles of my feet against the wall, and took some of the weight off of my arms that way.  
  
Then, when the pain had receded a little, I edged my feet up the stone wall, and crept towards the brackets which must be holding my wrist chains from above. Everything was going quite well until I overstepped and discovered that I was chained by the ankles as well. The taught bonds snapped and jerked me back downwards. As my arms retook my whole weight, unbelievable pain jarred through me.  
  
"Damn it... Hey, let me down for Goddesses' sake!" I yelled, and again was answered only by an echo. [I think I've gone and dislocated my bloody shoulders. Oh, well done genius!] I berated myself silently, and then a stream of curses bubbled up my throat, spilling out of my mouth in a steady stream of muttering. The stream carried on for a minute and half, without repeat. (Dozen's of world's worth of swear words sure helped vent some anger at least.)  
  
But, now that the anger was gone, I had to begin focusing on a few facts. One, I was chained to a wall. Two, I couldn't see a damned thing. Three, I'd probably just lost the use of both arms. And four, I was undoubtedly alone in whatever hell-hole I was in. Cold tendrils of fear wrapped across my chest, seizing upon my heart and raising my pulse to a ridiculously high level. I took deep, steadying breaths in order to bring it back down again.  
  
What was my best option? Well, for a start, take the weight back off of my arms. I took up the trick of pressing my feet against the wall again, bending my knees to aide the position. Now, what was I going to do? I couldn't get out of the chains, that was for sure. [I suppose I'll just have to wait. Wait and see what happens.] Not exactly my idea of a battle plan. I was weak from blood-loss - staying up here much longer might mean that it could take months for my shoulders to heal. From what I knew of the state of my case back home, those were months I could not afford.  
  
So, for now, keep the weight balanced on my legs instead of my arms. And wait.  
  
I listened, being the only thing I could do really. 'Drip...drip...drip...' came from somewhere close by. There were small snuffling, squeaking sounds, which I guessed were probably rats or some other delightful rodent-life. And, now that I listened hard with my Hylian ears, I heard other sounds too - a rumbling overhead as though of cart wheels. Some footsteps in a hallway buzzed through the wall at my back.  
  
And, then suddenly, a screech like that of banshee tore the air to shreds. The shock caused my to slip, and again yank on my arms, which if they hadn't been broken before, sure were now. "Please, mercy, mercy!" a female voice begged, and then there was a crack of a whip against flesh, and another of those screeches. I was ready now - so these were the torture chambers? I wouldn't talk - I never had, and I never would.  
  
Crash - light pooling out from a doorway, dazzling me. A tall figure barred the way, wide and practically filling the doorway. [Hang on - that's a pretty big doorway. Not even Ganondorf would fill it...] I trembled at the idea of someone that monstrously huge. But, then, two shapes were detached from beneath a third figure's arms, and thrown in. A tiny stump of a candle was taken to a torch on the wall, and the whole room burst into focus as the flame took.  
  
The male guard who had bought the other two slammed the door shut, and clicked the lock into place. I looked down at the peacefully sleeping figures before me, and almost wept. They had been broken - ripped to shreds by some torture or another, only to be sent back into sleep so that they couldn't even tend their own wounds.  
  
"Link. Sheik," I called, hoping that I could wake them. Link stirred first, crying out in pain as he sat up.  
  
"Blaise? Where are you?" he looked around slowly, wincing at every small movement.  
  
"Up here," I replied, and he painfully tilted his head upwards. "Hi." Sheik coughed and then sprang up from the floor, his hands fists before him.  
  
"What the...?" he began, before suddenly collapsing back onto the floor, clutching his arms around himself in pain. "Ow..." he moaned.  
  
"I agree," Link said, lying gingerly down on his side on the floor. I shuffled my feet slightly, and found a small ledge on which to place them so that they stayed.  
  
"I'm sorry guys," Sheik said morosely. "This is all my fault. I blew our cover!"  
  
"Look, it wasn't your fault at all. In fact, I'm kinda glad you came out when you did," Link said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, just think how far that guard would have had to go before he realised Link was a guy," I laughed dryly, and Sheik chuckled.  
  
"Laughter? Do I hear laughter? Pray tell, what's so funny about pain?" The guard who had deposited Link and Sheik was looking through a small slit in the door. A shadow flitted behind the man, and I heard a sickening sound of metal grating on flesh, and then bone. The guard's eyes widened in surprise, and then he fell out of sight.  
  
"That's what's so funny about it," a cool voice said, and Ganondorf's face appeared at the door, smirking. Then, he slammed the slit shut.  
  
"Oh holy Goddesses," Link murmured.  
  
"They're the only ones who could possibly get us out of this now." Sheik rolled over, and clutched his arms closer around himself. I shivered as a gust of air blew from somewhere above. It caught the flame of the torch, which stuttered, and then went out.  
  
"Oh great," I yelled, adding a few swear words for good measure.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
And thus, they are captured. Oh what the hell am I going to do now? How am I going to get them out again?  
  
Sheik: You should have thought about that before-hand!  
  
Soda: [Pout] But it was a heat of the moment thing...  
  
Sheik: That's not what you said last night [quirky look]  
  
Soda: OH MY GOD! SHEIK! I thought I told you not to talk about that in public. [Blushes madly]  
  
Sheik: [Grins coyly] Well, how else am I meant to get your attention.  
  
Soda: I can think of other ways [dirty look]  
  
Sheik: O.o  
  
Alexis: Hold on one second - Sheik's my romance bunny, hands off!  
  
[Cat-fight ensues]  
  
[Cat-fight ends]  
  
Soda: [With split lip] Tune in next time to see how I dig myself out of this plot-hole.  
  
Alexis: Die bitch, die!  
  
Sheik: [Sighs like the diva he is]  
  
R+R to save me from my own mind! 


	17. Torturous times

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, I wonder...  
  
This chapter will be dark. Period. If you don't like this stuff, then scroll down until you see an author note sounding the all-clear, all right? There will also be an author note when it begins, so you're all right for the first scene. For those of whom don't mind a little bit of evil, until the author note, I will be having pain, torture, and general nastiness.  
  
And if you're wondering what bought this on, I'll tell you shall I? (This series of events occurred on May 9th).  
  
Some foolish little rude-boys decided to skip merrily into my school, and trash it. What got trashed, I hear you ask? Only a fucking year's worth of artwork, including that picture I was drawing of the Hyrule band that I was doing for Jordiscy. I'm so sorry about that Jord, it looks like I have to start from my preliminary and work through *again* which will take me ages. I *will* do it, somehow, some way, I will redo it and get it to you. It'll just take longer than I was expecting.  
  
And, as well as that, they also wrecked a painting (a black dragon circling a tower, on which stands a white-robed woman holding a staff) that I was going to try and sell for a local charity auction. And now I can't - because by the time I've been able to paint in the wings and tail again, it will be too late.  
  
So am in foul mood. Please review and cheer me up. Would be much appreciated. Every single torturous act, I will be seeing the little rude- boys screaming away. Christ, I'm angry.  
  
[Demented laughter - peters out three hours later] Now onto the story, and let's try and forget about this juicy gossip shall we?  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I don't know how long we were left in the darkness. It could have been days, weeks; maybe it was only a few hours. The time passed by at a snail's pace, and I was constantly worrying about my body, which was teetering on the brink of total collapse. I was aware, but not awake - resting, but not asleep. The only thing I could see was the void of black, and the only things I heard were intermittent screams of pain.  
  
It did give me time to think though - which in retrospect, wasn't really that good a thing. For all that was on my mind, now that I didn't dare speak for fear that breaking the silence would cause disaster, was the case Lucifer had cooked up against me. If I was left hanging like this much longer, I'd be lucky not to die in my battle assessments, let alone pass the adequately.  
  
Loki would do everything in his power, as I well knew; he'd never gone back on a promise in his life. But, it wasn't likely to be enough. As he had said, it was my own fault that I was in this mess - I had killed his partner, leaving myself with only one Master angel. I had also broken so many of the petty little rules placed upon me to make a case in itself. I did not want to think of what would happen at the end of my trial. Instead, I tried to focus on what was happening in the present.  
  
It wasn't easy - images of the broken women from the house of courtesans floated through my mind. (I'd seen them many-a-time on my way to and fro, from the only café in town which would serve fallen angels as the sole customers.) All of the girls there went through phases, almost like a butterfly. At first, they were always beautiful, headstrong and rebellious. Then, slowly, you'd see the resolve wear down, and a tiredness descend bout the face. Next was the most horrific stage - their very features, which had made them so beautiful to begin with, seem to turn back, turn inwards, so that they are nothing more than burnt out shells. Then, they would snap and break and shatter into pieces.  
  
Tears were running down my cheeks, and I couldn't even wipe them away. For the first time, Link spoke, "Blaise? Blaise? Are you all right - what's going on up there?" He'd obviously heard me sniffling away.  
  
"Nothing...I'm just a little cold," I answered, surprised that my voice still worked. There was a groan, and then Sheik called up,  
  
"Finally, we're talking! I thought you two had forgotten how."  
  
"So did I," I muttered. There were shuffling sounds from the floor, and then a clatter of metal on stone. "What was that?"  
  
"That," Sheik said gleefully, "could be our ticket to some light."  
  
"Your flint!" Link said joyously. "Right, now all we must do is find the door, and the torch isn't far from that."  
  
"All we must do?" Sheik echoed. "You make it sound so simple!"  
  
"I was trying to be optimistic!" Link exclaimed, and I laughed in my croaky voice. "Well, c'mon then, Sheikah boy, the sooner we start, the sooner we get some light." More shuffling sounds ensued, and muffled whispers of "over this way a little" or "just follow the sound of my voice" drifted up to me. I shifted position so that my weight rested more heavily on my left foot, and waited.  
  
"Here it is!" came a hushed, but nonetheless jubilant cry.  
  
"OK; here, take my hands to it will you?" Sheik asked. This was soon followed by the chinking of Sheik striking metal and flint together. I looked in the vague direction of the door, and saw a couple of sparks.  
  
"C'mon Sheik, you can do it," I urged, and he struck them together again. The fuel in the torch took, and the other two looked elated at their success.  
  
"We did it!" Link smiled triumphantly, and turned back to look up at me. His tanned face blanched, and a look of horror overtook him. "Oh Goddesses, we have got to get you down from there." I wondered what he was talking about - the feeling in my upper body had died down to a numb pain a long time ago.  
  
"How?" Sheik queried, following Link back over to where my chains were attached to the wall below. Link just shrugged, and took one of the chains in his hand to tug at it. "Blaise, we'll have you down in a jiffy, OK?" I made a sound of agreement, and then tensed as Link pulled the chain too far. "Careful you dolt!" Sheik snapped, then softened his voice, "Sorry. Just try pulling out the pins or something."  
  
*  
  
(A/N: And thus will the torture and darkness begin. You are warned. Skip to the next author note if you don't like.)  
  
*  
  
They scrabbled at the stone for some time, but the pins were wedged in firmly. I was drifting closer and closer to unconsciousness, and fearing what dreams it would bring. Sheik and Link kept calling up reassurances to me, but their voices easily betrayed their fear. "Guys," I called, my voice croaky. They stopped and looked up. "Listen for a moment." They fell silent, and listened hard - I was sure that I had heard footsteps, and when the door was slammed open against the wall, I knew I had been right.  
  
And I had seen that silhouette too many times now to even try and mistake it. Link and Sheik sprang up defensively, but he just lazily extended an arm and they were chained down to the floor. Then, another calm little wave of that powerful limb, and my chains suddenly weren't there anymore. I crashed the ten-foot drop to the floor, and rolled as I landed to prevent further broken bones. Feeling returned swiftly to my shoulders, and I couldn't help but exude a small scream.  
  
"I'm really fed up with you three jumped up kids," he said in a conversational tone, coming closer. Sheik, who I had landed next to, was bending over to check on me, but Ganondorf just swept him out of the way. "You especially lady - I would have thought you at least would have seen enough sense to leave behind this little idea of fighting me." He grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to my feet - this time, I bit my lip so as not to show my pain.  
  
"And, where is this wonderful death that you promised me? It seems all your weapons are gone, and your source of magic is right here," he plucked the bottle with Navi in it from thin air. Now or never - I lunged forwards to try and get it, forcing my battered arms to move. He just hit me with a quick punch to the gut, and I doubled over.  
  
"Leave her alone you bastard!" Sheik spat, stretching his chains as far as they would go to stand before me. Ganondorf growled, and grabbed Sheik by the throat. The magical chains melted away as the Gerudo lifted Sheik upwards. Then, he let him fly, to slam against the wall I had so shortly before fallen off.  
  
"Sheik," I was able to worm my way over to him, ducking Ganondorf's attempts to grab me again. "Sheik, answer me - Sheik? Please? Sheik!" I was snatched back by the arm, and my shoulder clicked even further out of place. The Sheikah's body was twisted and bloody, a puppet when the strings have been cut away. "Let go!" I squirmed and writhed, the bones grating further and further away from where they were supposed to be.  
  
Ganondorf just stubbornly pulled me along, and out of the door, which he kicked shut behind him. "Naomi," he barked, and a woman all in black hurried over, a sneer adorning her face as she regarded me. "Ready Ayesha for me." The woman's eyes widened, and then narrowed in sheer delight.  
  
"Of course master," she bowed, and then stalked off with the grace of a mountain cat. Ganondorf then proceeded to drag me through a myriad of passages, my head reeling as the pain intensified ten-fold. The only thing I could liken it to was having my wings torn away - but that at least was in the past. This pain was here and now, and wasn't going away.  
  
Finally, we stopped outside a heavy metal door, and he let go of me. [You idiot] I chuckled to myself, and turned to sprint away down the corridor. He didn't seem to notice, and I turned two corners before stopping to catch my breath. Footsteps approached, and I shrank back into the shadows. They were coming closer, and I turned to run the other way - only to face the woman Naomi, accompanied by another, who looked just as cruel.  
  
"What have we here?" Naomi asked brightly, fist connecting quickly with the side of my head. Then, she grabbed one of my arms and twisted it behind my back. I howled in agony, and didn't have the strength to try and fight her off anymore. "Look here - the bones are already broken. That spoils a bit of the fun," she sounded disappointed. "Useless - I wanted to play with that Sheikah again - now that could provide hours of torturing pleasure."  
  
I shuddered, and she pulled my arm further. "Let's take you back to his Lordship, shall we?" she whispered in my ear, and chuckled. She did just that, the other woman with her walking silently, dark eyes smouldering with some unspoken joy. I didn't want to find out what she was happy about. But I had a feeling I would soon.  
  
"Ah, Naomi - thank you. I thought it would be interesting to see how far she would get." Ganondorf turned with a sadistic smile.  
  
"Two corridors is hardly far my Lord," she snarled, and then bit the rest of her comment back as he glared at her.  
  
"Give her to me - Ayesha, in," he commanded, and I was relinquished back into his grasp. Dark magic was pulsing through his palms, and blood sprang from every wound on me, oozing slowly across skin. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions," he growled, pushing me through the door and into a bare room. "Tell me the correct answer, and I won't hurt you too badly. Answer me wrongly, and you will experience a pain unlike any you have felt before. Simple enough for you?"  
  
I remained silent, and he sighed. "Ayesha? If you would be so kind." The woman removed a rolled up whip from her back, and opened a door at the other end of the room. It led through into a stone cell, much like the one I had been in before with the other two. There were even chains there. "Stand there," he demanded, pushing me to stand in the centre of the room. He cast a questioning look at Ayesha, who nodded curtly.  
  
"Your name," he asked softly.  
  
"Is not important." He tutted, and grabbed me by the hair again.  
  
"Your name," he asked more forcefully this time.  
  
"Blaise," I spat back.  
  
"She lies," Ayesha whispered, and Ganondorf tutted again.  
  
"I won't be fooled by lies - your name girl, lest you wish to be flayed within an inch of your life."  
  
"Go - to - hell."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I will - and you're going on a day-trip with me, you ignorant, proud bitch."  
  
[Uh-oh]. I was propelled to the wall, and the chains snapped over my blood- encrusted wrists. Ayesha stepped behind me, and skilfully removed the nightshirt I was wearing. My cheeks flamed in shame as I stood there in only undergarments. I didn't have long to think on it, as the whip was bought down quickly across my back. Three - four - five - I lost count.  
  
"Enough. Now, let's try this again - your name?"  
  
"Alexis," I spat out, drooping in my chains, and hanging from my ruined arms.  
  
"Good. Next - what are you?"  
  
"What?" I was stumped - the whip came down for the insolence of questioning him back.  
  
"What. Are. You?" he accentuated each word. "You're not Hylian, and the colour of your eyes betrays you as not being Sheikah either. And the elves across the sea are nothing like you."  
  
"I *am* Hylian," I mumbled stubbornly, squeezing my eyes shut in apprehension of the whip. Something stayed it though.  
  
"Ayesha - leave. The scenes here may be too much even for you." Shuffling steps left the room, and I sagged even more. There was silence, bar breathing. "You know, you could always just ask me to let you out of those," he said softly. "But, for not telling the truth, I might not oblige. You may ask anyway."  
  
"Fuck off," I retorted. He laughed lightly, and the stood right behind me.  
  
"Mind you manners," and he rammed my forehead directly into the stone wall before me. Stars exploded behind my eyes, and I dropped completely from the conscious coil for a few seconds. When I came back, there was a sheen of red dripping down over my eyes, and I felt as though I was being hit repeatedly over the head with the Megaton hammer.  
  
"Don't you understand? Fuck off you bastard," I giggled defiantly, a little delirious from blood loss.  
  
"Really now? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" I didn't answer that one. How dare he dredge up those memories? Even unintentionally, how dare he? "I suppose not," he answered for me, and I tensed as his hand again pressed against the back of my head. "Say sorry." I didn't answer, and he slammed my head against the wall again. "I said say sorry!"  
  
"You say sorry," I spluttered through a stream of blood, spitting out a mouthful of the stuff. His fingers tensed, and moved to my neck.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say sorry for all the children without mothers cos your men took them away. Say sorry for all the families whose members you have killed. Say sorry because you fucked around with stuff only meant for the immortals." His nails were drawing blood from my neck, and I paused. [Wait - immortals...where did *that* come from? I'm going insane...]  
  
"Immortals," he echoed absently. Then, he seemed to come back, and his strong fingers traced across one of the welts from the whip, making the blood flow again. "What would you know of immortality?" he asked angrily. "Don't talk about things you don't know!"  
  
"I know more than you give me credit for, Dragmire!" I snatched the name from the reams of texts I had learnt on my portal journey to Hyrule. He faltered, and I was able to turn my pounding head around to glimpse his round eyes. When he saw me looking, he scowled.  
  
"Dragmire is no longer alive," he said sharply. "Sadly for you, you still are. And I don't plan on killing you for some time yet." His fingers again traced my torn back, and I shuddered at the touch. They were withdrawn, and were replaced by the sharp bite of the whip once more. This one was different - I could feel small shards of metal woven into the leather. Twenty lashes - twenty one. I was loosing count again.  
  
"You need only ask me to stop," he called over the crack of another hit. I remained adamantly silent.  
  
But, after another few minutes, I snapped. "Stop!" I yelled, and then sobbed, "Stop...stop..." The hits ceased, and I was released from the chains. I dropped in a dead faint to the floor.  
  
*  
  
(A/N: OK, it's safe to come back out now - but there may be more torture later).  
  
*  
  
"Blaise?" someone was gently cradling me in their arms, and I opened my eyes to see Sheik, bloodied but alive. "Thank the Goddesses," he smiled, and kissed me softly on my throbbing forehead. "Link, she's awake," Link walked over, and I was vaguely amused to see that he was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. I then remembered that I was similarly attired, and my cheeks became fiery hot.  
  
But, looking down, I saw the white of a collar, and my brows furrowed quizzically. "I lent you mine - you looked a bit cold," Link said, and blushed a little at the memory. "Are you all right? What did he do?"  
  
"Not much - though I did black out at one point," I said, cringing as I sat up. "Can I ask a favour before we carry on chatting?" they both nodded. "Good - could you help me relocate my shoulders?"  
  
"Of course," Sheik answered, and didn't delve any further to ask how they'd been dislocated. He did have tact after all. Link's blue gaze was wide with shock at the sheer calmness with which I had asked, but moved to help anyway. "Link - hold her in place will you?" Link place one hand gently on my waist, and another above my collarbone. Then Sheik took my arm firmly, just above the elbow.  
  
"Ready?" Link asked.  
  
"Fuck no," I snorted. "Just do it." Sheik swiftly lifted my arm up, and pushed it back into place. There was a satisfying pop, and then he moved over to do the other side. "Thanks," I grunted, rolling the replaced joints.  
  
"We should really do something about this," Link said, air touching my forehead. "There's not much we can do for your back, but this we should be able to do something for."  
  
"Don't bother," I said. "He'll probably want to 'interrogate' me again."  
  
"I hope next time he doesn't find it necessary to take the shirt," Sheik quipped. I just shook my head, unable to force a smile. His face became serious again. "How are we getting out?"  
  
"I have no idea - the passages are like a maze," I answered, wiping the congealing blood away from my forehead with the sleeve of the shirt. "And there are sadistic bitch guards everywhere." [Hell, there are some half- formed telepaths as well, but I won't tell them about that right now].  
  
"Look, we'll get out," Link stated matter-of-factly. "It may be a few days, and a few broken bones from now, but we'll get back out."  
  
"I wish I had your confidence on that Link," I mumbled, and drew my knees up to my aching chest. Then, I put my chin on my knees, and drew in a deep breath.  
  
"It's not just confidence," he protested. "I know - I can *feel* it." His eyes were blazing, and even though he was only clad in undergarments, and his skin was littered with fresh wounds over old ones, he looked every inch the hero.  
  
"OK - I believe you," I said sincerely, and he nodded with a small grin. "Now then, how do we get out then?"  
  
"Good question. I hadn't really got as far as formulating a plan."  
  
"Well, let's get onto that whilst we're all here shall we?" Sheik said, and Link and I agreed. "So, our only option is really to try and jump a guard and get some weapons. Then we can at least be on equal terms when we fight."  
  
"We could never be on equal terms with Ganondorf," I put in. "If only I had my sword..."  
  
"It's a little late to wish for it now," Link scolded, then looked sorry for it. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Sheik, carry on - jumping the guards is the first step."  
  
"That's as far as I got."  
  
"We could always force them to lead us out," Link pondered, and I nodded.  
  
"That could work. But, they might cry out an alarm. They don't mind dying, so long as you go down with them."  
  
"That's true. So, what then? As you said, the passages are a maze."  
  
"I don't know," I answered truthfully.  
  
'CRASH!' All three of us jumped as the door was thrown open yet again. "Oh, what now?" I muttered exasperatedly. A whole army of guards, both Gerudo women and Ganondorf's men descended on us. We were broken apart, and Sheik and Link were dragged off, looks of fear quickly masked by brave determination. I struggled for all that I was worth, but the two men at either side of me were easily able to hold me in place.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked, and one of them jabbed me hard in the ribs with his armour-clad elbow.  
  
"Shut up. You'll see soon enough wench." His eyes were gleeful, and I wondered briefly what kind of training would make so many people such fucking sadists.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Welcome back to torture city. Don't you feel lucky this is only a PG- 13 - I could have decided to do things that were a *lot* nastier, but I toned it down. I've stolen the main torture idea from the Tenth Kingdom. Sorry, I just couldn't think of another one...)  
  
*  
  
The passageways were growing warmer with every step I was dragged along. The walls were lit by a dull red glow, and perspiration was springing out all over me. Where it ran over my wounds, it left a dull stinging sensation. I ventured another question, "What's down there?" The guard who had elbowed me earlier smirked,  
  
"The Liege said you liked surprises, so shut up and wait."  
  
"Surprises from depraved maniacs don't fall high on the list," I muttered darkly, and the guard to the right, who had been silent the entire time, snorted. Then, on catching the eye of his fellow guard, he raked the point of the rapier he carried down the side of my face as a reprimand.  
  
We abruptly stopped at the entrance to a large chamber with heavy stone walls. Dotted here and there were blazing torches that cast a flickering light over the area. Instruments of torture were hung from the walls, including whips, braided with metal shards and spikes. There were also weapons of every shape and description, some of which I had not seen before. A low hum in the air told me they held some trace magic.  
  
The men holding me threw me down the steps to the main floor of the room, and I tumbled head over heels before sprawling at the bottom. They laughed, and I hurried to pick myself up before they did it for me. I was taken over to a large table, with winches at either end, attached to ropes. A rack - how rather quaint. [I suppose I could do with the extra height] I thought sarcastically.  
  
I refused to relinquish my arms, and squirmed and writhed until eventually about ten of them weighed me down enough to attach the ropes. [And I just put my shoulders back in as well!] The table, which was made of metal, was just hot enough to cause great discomfort. I arched my back as well as I could, so that as little as possible of the ripped flesh touched the table. The guards had withdrawn, and I was alone in this chamber.  
  
Not quite actually - a stooped figure was stoking a fire in a large hearth at the other wall. I had to put my back down flat in order to see what was in the fire. They looked like a pair of shoes - heavy, ugly things made of metal. And, they were changing from a matt black to a dull red. The figure left as well, departing by another door to the one that I had entered by. Those shoes didn't look good - wouldn't they melt?  
  
As I watched, they brightened to a red glow, the same colour as a few embers which drifted at the edge of the fire. Waiting around for something to happen was almost as bad as the torture itself. Images were forming in my mind as to what they might do, and I just wished they'd get on with it. Prolonging the wait was making me feel nauseous and panicky.  
  
Two doors cracked open simultaneously, and Link and Sheik were bought in, shackled on hands and feet. They were pushed and dragged and pulled and prodded into two identical wrought iron cages at each end of the room. Each was just wide and tall enough for a man to stand in. Their chains were attached to the thick bars, and then each cage was hoisted up and over to a large pit to the side of the table I was on.  
  
"Blaise, is that you?" Link squinted down through the heat-haze of the room.  
  
"Aye, it's me."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Beats me. Whatever it is, I hope they get it over with soon." I glanced again at those metal shoes, unable to keep my eyes away from them. The way they were glowing so brightly enthralled me.  
  
"His Lordship, Ganondorf," a henchman announced, bowing the tall, proud Gerudo man through the door. His people were stationed around the edges of the room, like spectators at a show.  
  
"Are the shoes ready?" he queried, and looked at the fire. "Good. I think you, Hero, and you, Sheikah, are going to enjoy this show." He strutted over, his cloak billowing behind him like the wings of a great bat. Then, he leant over me, so close that I could feel his heart thrumming in his chest. He put his mouth against my ear, and whispered, "You once told me you don't dance. Well, you shall dance now."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" I demanded, and felt his face change into a smile. He pulled away, clearing my view to the fire again. Where the shoes lay, smoking slightly on the hearth, still red-hot. I looked at him for confirmation, and he stared back.  
  
"You will dance," he hissed, "when you wear those."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would - you pissed me off," he stated calmly.  
  
"Ah," I gulped. "I don't suppose you would reconsider?" He smiled a fathomless smile, and again leant over to speak into my ear, so that the rest would not hear. They were all talking amongst themselves anyway, and Link and Sheik were conversing in hushed whispers high above.  
  
"Would you make it worth my while?" he asked, one hand trailing to settle on my prone hip. I tensed, and he chuckled, bringing the hand up to settle under my chin. "I see you understand my meaning." I ducked my head and bit down on those fingers as hard as I could. "Shit!" he bought the bleeding digits to his chest. He quivered like a wounded rabbit, fascinated by the blood I'd drawn. Surrounded by the halo of the fire, he looked wild and unearthly. Maybe I could bring myself to make it worth his while - if he released the other three...  
  
[What am I *thinking*? Oh demons, yuk - shut-up Alexis, that's gross!] I yelled at myself, and crept back as far as the ropes would allow me from him.  
  
"Pity," he said, and turned away to the fire. Those shoes were going to go on my feet, and there was nothing I could do about it. I was beyond caring - my pride would not allow me to beg, and my sanity would not allow me to follow the other - option. Ayesha came over, her whip at her waist on a thick belt, and whispered into his rounded ear. He nodded, and looked at me appraisingly. I scowled back. He then stood back to his full height. "Darren - the shoes if you'd be so kind."  
  
"Certainly sire," I recognised him as the man who had escorted Felicity away three days ago. Was it really only three days? I couldn't believe all that had happened since then. Darren grabbed a pair of leather handled tongs, and grasped the shoes in them. He then carefully manoeuvred so that he could pull them out of the fire without bringing any of the coals with him. Next, he began walking over to the table, and Ganondorf stepped back out of his way.  
  
"Stop!" Everyone in the room fell silent as a white-clad figure sprinted down the worn stairway to the right. "Ganondorf, for Goddesses' sakes, don't you think you've done quite enough already?" The lady Nabooru rushed to him, and clasped her hands desperately before her. He just pushed her out of the way, and nodded to Darren. She let out a feral growl, and knocked the tongs from his hands. He dropped the shoes, one of which brushed against the bare skin showed by his sandal, and he let out a cry of agony.  
  
"I assigned you to quarters, and I expect you to return to them immediately!" Ganondorf raged, threatening her with a thin dagger. She backed away warily, eyeing the men and women around. Then, she bowed her head.  
  
"I shall stay sire - to - to watch," she forced the words out, and his eyes gleamed in amusement.  
  
"Very good. Darren...Darren!" He barked at the man, who was clutching his burnt foot in agony.  
  
"Sire - sire - I can't," he groaned. Ganondorf sighed heavily.  
  
"It's a shame that," and he seemed to be struck by a sudden idea. "I think I've just had a better idea." He advanced on the shivering man. "The shoes, Darren. Put them on." The man's head snapped up, and he looked terrified.  
  
"Sire?"  
  
"Put. Them. On." The man quivered, and swallowing, forced his already pained feet into the shoes. A scream of agony sliced the tense air, and he fell down again, twitching and waving his feet to try and alleviate the pain. "Get up." Ganondorf lifted him off of the ground, and the man stood, tears streaming down his face, whimpering. "Dance." He did a semi jig, whining and keening like a puppy. "Very good," Ganondorf clapped, and his people around the edge watched with the same sick amusement.  
  
I turned my head away, trying to blot out the smell of charred flesh that was in my nostrils. Ganondorf entwined his long fingers into my hair, and forced me to watch. I felt the bile rise in my throat, and squeezed my eyes tight shut. A burst of magic forced me to open them again. For the third time, he leant across me. High above, I could see Sheik tensed with unspoken rage. "Ayesha tells me you would be willing," he began, and again his hand rested all-to-comfortably on my hip. "Very good." I shuddered, and he stood up again, smiling crookedly.  
  
"I grow weary of this - kill him."  
  
"My Lord! Please - have I not served you well?"  
  
"Of course you have," Ganondorf patted him on the head. "But, with feet like that, you're unsuitable for the work I require." He snapped his fingers. "What did I say? You know I don't like giving two orders." They descended on the unfortunate man like hungry vultures, steel and magic tearing him limb from limb. All that was left at the end was a bloody mess. My sickness finally got the better of me, and I emptied the contents of my stomach over the edge of the table.  
  
"You sick fucking bastard," I managed weakly, and Ganondorf turned from his sport.  
  
"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" he said disapprovingly. "I have an idea. Naomi, you take Darren's post, and bring me the signet." The cruel woman hurried over, and took a long metal pole down from the wall, on which was a shaped end. It was an emblem with crossed swords, and a 'G' overlaid. Now this, I knew. And it wasn't any better than the shoes. Naomi handed it to him, and the end sprung into a vibrant red glow in his hands.  
  
"Hold her still," he demanded, and four people moved to hold me down. He yanked the nightshirt sideways so that it exposed my left shoulder. The poker was poised above my skin, and he grinned merrily. "Now you'll belong to me," he muttered, and made to press the burning hot metal on my skin. Again, Nabooru intervened, and knocked the poker from his hands.  
  
*  
  
(A/N: Torture over again. Remind me I owe a lot of characters cookies for being so mean.)  
  
*  
  
Then, swiftly and fluidly, she took out a Deku-Nut, and before anyone could stop her, threw it to the ground. I closed my eyes to shut out the bright light. The ropes on my ankles and wrists came free, and there was an arm around my waist and a hand at my mouth, which muffled my scream of indignation.  
  
Everyone was staggering around blindly, bar Nabooru, and also Felicity the trainer, who was high above, ushering Link and Sheik away through a darkened passage. Nabooru was the one who was carrying me as though I weighed nothing more than a sack of flour, and soon, we were out in the passage as well. "That went rather well, don't you think?" Nabooru grinned, plonking me down. "Quickly now, follow us - they'll regain their sight quickly enough."  
  
This was all rather surreal - they led us through the passages, and then we suddenly sprang into the very same storeroom I had come into with Felicity. And there, right in the centre, were our weapons. I ran to my sword and picked it up joyfully. "Quickly, for crying out loud," Felicity hissed as we strapped all our weapons on. "So, what exactly *are* your real names then anyway?"  
  
"Link."  
  
"Sheik."  
  
"Blaise," I shook her hand firmly, and then Nabooru waved her arms wildly at us.  
  
"They're coming - let's get the hell out of here." I ran with my sword swinging in my hand, and cast a couple of glances back. If we could just get out of sight before Ganondorf got there, we'd have a good chance of getting out now.  
  
Nabooru led us through an archway, which led out onto the front of the fortress - we could see the gate to the desert there, and next to it, a stable full of thoroughbred horses. "Get a horse, and I'll climb up to open the gate," she instructed, swinging up the wooden rungs like a monkey on heat. We did as she instructed, jumping onto the first beasts we reached. The gate screeched open, and stopped at about halfway. Nabooru flew back down the ladder, holding onto the edges for a quick descent.  
  
"Come - I'll take you to the Temple - he won't be able to follow us inside. It's a sanctified place, so evil bastards like him aren't allowed." She swung up onto a horse also, and wheeled around to exit the stable. And there was Ganondorf, breathing heavily, and looking very, very pissed off. "Get out of our way," Nabooru demanded, and he laughed shrewdly.  
  
"You dare order me around?" He raised his arm, but Nabooru quickly countered it with a burst of her own magic. A bottle fell from his pocket, and tinkled onto the floor, smashing on impact. And there was Navi, dazzling the tall Gerudo man, driving him backwards - he fell over a water- trough backwards with a heavy thud.  
  
"Let's go," Felicity said, and we trotted quickly past the still form of Ganondorf. I was last in line, and steered my horse around him; the creature stepped over one of his legs nimbly. And then he snapped up from where he had obviously been feigning unconsciousness and grabbed my leg. My sword metamorphosed quickly to the double-edged broadsword that I had used against the shadow in Kakariko, and I slashed it across his forearm. He let go, and I dug my heels into my steed's sides to follow quickly after the others.  
  
As soon as I passed through, Link let loose an arrow, and the gate fell shut with a resounding crash. Turning about to face the desert, I at last realised it was nighttime, and cold, and there was a storm blowing. I felt sorry for Link, who was still clad in only boxer shorts. He didn't seem to notice the cold, and turned to lady Nabooru and Felicity. "I don't know why you're helping us, but thank you."  
  
"No problem - Ganondorf's an evil git. It's nice to get one over on his at last," Nabooru answered.  
  
"And Darren got his comeuppance at last," Felicity added, her eyes shining with relief.  
  
"Where do we go now then?" Sheik asked as we were led over a dune into the desert proper.  
  
"The temple, just as I said. They won't dare to follow until morning, which gives us a few hours head start." Nabooru pulled her horse forwards to trot at the head of the line. "Oh, and Hylian - here," she threw a cloak at Link, who wrapped it around himself thankfully.  
  
"Now, we ride," she told us, and tapped her horse on the hindquarters. "Hyahh!" I did the same, and we were riding off into the desert night, with no idea about where we were going, being led by the leader of the Gerudo and a trainer. We didn't even know whether they were trustworthy. But, anything to get away from those iron shoes and that brand. I shuddered again as I though about it.  
  
Glancing at Link, I saw that Navi was sitting on his shoulder, definitely the best for wear. She had her hands placed against the side of his head, and a small glow was spreading out from her tiny fingers. Link sat up slightly straighter in the saddle, and let out a heavy sigh. Then, Navi flew across to Sheik, and did the same to him, closing up numerous cuts on his arms and face. Lastly, she came over to me, and repeated the service a third time.  
  
{I hope it doesn't take long to reach the temple. There's a great fairy there who could heal you three properly. I've done all I can for now.}  
  
[Thank you Navi. It's good to have you back again.] I answered, and took her gently in one of my hands to prevent her from being buffeted away by the breeze.  
  
{It's good to be back. Living in a bottle isn't very comfortable} she joked softly, and I smiled. It was good to be free again.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
And there you have it. Oooh boy, I really let loose there. Sorry Sheik, sorry Alexis, sorry Link, sorry Navi (sorry Ganondorf and Darren as well, I was mean to all of you!)  
  
Alexis: I know - I mean, dislocated shoulders I can cope with. Whipping - hmm, just about. But those iron shoes were pushing it!  
  
Soda: Hey, it wasn't you who had to dance in them!  
  
Darren's ghost: Yeah! Hey, Soda, you owe me a million cookies you bitch!  
  
Soda: So I do. [Waves her author wand, and a fountain which spews cookies appears]  
  
Sheik: COOKIE!  
  
Link: Chocolate Chip!  
  
Alexis: Ginger snap!  
  
Navi: Shortbread!  
  
Ganondorf: Mmmm - pink wafer!  
  
Soda: O.o pink wafer biscuits are your fave?  
  
Ganondorf: [Blushes and nods, mouth full of said biscuits]  
  
Soda: How - rather...odd.  
  
[Munch, crunch. Yummy yum!]  
  
R+R, and give some other people some cookies. To people like kizna1200, The Weird One, Ranma Higurashi, Cassidy dell, Parmesan-Power, Winged One, Jordiscy, The Mighty Krazoa God, Oracle Vortex, Donovan, Miow, Kadros The Minion of Time, Saturnalia, Fortuna and Snowsilver. For you are the ones who have reviewed, albeit some of you only once. They counted, and reading them through again kinda made me less angry about the rude-boy incident.  
  
But, make no mistake. If I ever see any of the little sods, I will kill them with my bare hands. [Smiles sweetly].  
  
Luv Soda, and here, have your very own cookie fountain - only one review needed as payment! [Wink] 


	18. The Guide of the Desert has a stand in

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: [Whacks you with her N64] For Christ sake, when will you people learn? [Giggles].  
  
Dear God, I really was mean to the guys last chapter. [Smirk] it was rather fun. And, to all those of you who have offered to kill the rude-boys...go right ahead. Bring along your own weaponry, and we'll have a regular 'let's scare l'il kids shitless' fest. [Evil cackle].  
  
Sheik: O.o - Soda. You need coffee, don't you?  
  
Soda: [Strained look] The doc said I wasn't allowed caffeine after five...  
  
Sheik: [Mischievous smile] He'd never know [passes her coffee cup]  
  
Soda: Aww. [Squick!] Thanks Sheik. [Drinks - is calm]  
  
OK, last chapter, we had some gory tortury stuff, and then Nabooru and Felicity helped them to escape with an ingenious use of a Deku-nut. Go Nabooru! And now they're making their way across the Desert to the Spirit Temple. What will happen? To be honest, I don't know. I shall merely surrender to the muses now, it will make it all much more fun.  
  
Tally ho!  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
[I'm so tired,] I groaned to Navi, who was sitting on the horn of the saddle before me. She just looked up at me, and a worried look crawled across her face. [What?]  
  
{You don't look too good. You're damnably pale...I just hope we get there soon. It's ridiculous to make you three ride like this.}  
  
[But what choice do we have? Either this, or go back to Ganondorf and say 'hey buddy, remember us?' I don't think so somehow.]  
  
{I know, I know.} She settled back on the saddle horn, and looked out over the desert, which was beginning to light up with the first rays of the rising sun. The sand was a glittering sea of golden-red crystals, and shifted at every step our horses made. The creatures were skilled at picking their way through the sand though, and all we had to do was steer them in the right direction.  
  
"What's that?" Sheik raised one hand to shade his eyes, and the other to point at something to the west.  
  
"That would be the old watch tower. One time, there always used to be a squadron of guards there, to guide people to the Temple. But in recent years, there just hasn't been the time for such extravagant travels." Nabooru too had turned to see the small tower, and her eyes softened slightly at the obviously fond memory. "Now, come on, we've still a way to go."  
  
But, Link had peeled off, and was heading towards the tower. In one hand, I caught a flash of purple and red, and the sunlight glinted from a polished lens. The Eye of Truth. Perhaps...I pulled my horse to follow him. "Where are you going?" Felicity asked, cutting across Link's path easily.  
  
"To the tower," he said. "I just know I need to go there."  
  
"What is he, some sort of psychic?" I heard Nabooru whisper to Sheik, who snorted.  
  
"No. It's a lot more complicated than that," he answered, and then he too joined Link on the pilgrimage to the tower.  
  
"How complicated?" Felicity asked, trotting along next to Sheik.  
  
"This complicated," Link said, and he drew the Master Sword from it's scabbard. Felicity and Nabooru gasped, staring at the legendary blade in disbelief.  
  
"The - the - Hero of Time!" Felicity said reverently, and bowed in her saddle at Link. He blushed, and quickly placed the sword back into the scabbard.  
  
"Then we have no time to lose," Nabooru hissed darkly. "Ganondorf surely knows, and he'll be only too keen to take you out before you can do so to him." And she dug her heels into her horse's sides, and galloped over to the tower. Navi had arisen from her perch, and was flittering after Link. My horse trotted along steadily after them, and I lifted a small bottle of water that Nabooru had given me to my lips for a swift drink.  
  
[Ahh, that's much better] I sighed as the cool water slid pleasurably down my parched throat. [Navi?]  
  
{Yes?}  
  
[Why exactly *is* Link taking us to this tower?]  
  
{Well, when we were in the chamber with the sages, they said we'd meet a guide here. One that needs to be seen through the eyes that show only the truth. So, Link and I figured that we'd need the lens of truth to see whatever it was.}  
  
[Oh. So, we've just got to follow Link. Since he's the only one that will be able to see...]  
  
{Yup.}  
  
[I hope he doesn't get us lost!]  
  
{If he does, I'll help you beat him up!} she promised. I just grinned, and carried on towards the tower. The horse's flank beneath me was shimmering with a thin layer of sweat, and I wondered how much longer it could put up with this before it keeled over. Probably a lot longer than I could - I was about ready to fall off of the saddle.  
  
There was a swishing sound, which I recognised as that of a Poe, and I lifted my sword, looking around me to try and see where it was. I pinpointed the noise as coming from the tower itself, but the Poe wasn't visible. "Link, watch out!" I called, and he looked around startled, the lens held limply in his left hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a Poe by the tower - use the lens to see it!"  
  
"Oh - I already knew that," he said offhandedly. At my quizzical look, he carried on, "It's the guide that will lead us to the Temple."  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"You really need to ask?" Sheik cut in, and Link and I just grinned, shaking our heads. "Did the sages tell you the guide would be a Poe?" Link nodded. "Then we follow it. Link, go and talk to it - we'll just wait here until we have to leave."  
  
"OK," Link trotted off, his shoulders tensed in anticipation. Navi followed after him, leaving Sheik, Nabooru, Felicity and I standing in a semi-circle watching him. "Eurgh, I'm getting off this bloody horse before I fall off," I grumbled suddenly, and more fell out of the saddle than anything else. "Ow," I picked myself up and dusted the sand off of the nightshirt I was still wearing. "Did anyone bring anything to eat?" I was prompted to ask this by a growl from my stomach.  
  
"Of course," Nabooru smiled, and reached into one of her saddlebags. "Here, Sheikah, you have some too," she threw us both apples with vibrant green skin. I tucked into mine eagerly, and finished it in about sixty seconds.  
  
"I take it you were hungry then," Felicity said, half-surprised, half- amused. I just nodded, and licked my fingers to get rid of some of the juice that was sticking to them. The sand beneath me was pleasantly warm, and I wriggled my toes in the sand. "You should get back on your horse," Felicity advised.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Link's coming back," Sheik answered my question, and looking up, I saw that he was right. So, I jumped back up into the saddle (after a couple of failed attempts), and joined the others to meet Link. "So, will the Poe guide us?"  
  
"Yeah, but we've got to make sure we keep up with it." Link said, and on the saddle in front of him, I saw Navi tying some cord onto the edges of the Lens of Truth. She handed it to him, and he tied it so that it rested over one of his eyes. "Which means you lot will have to follow me as quickly as you can."  
  
"Will do cap'n," Felicity saluted, grinning, and Link smiled back at her. "So, let's get going shall we?"  
  
"Good idea. Follow me." We all followed Link back to the tower. I felt a little bit anxious about following something I couldn't see, but it was probably the safest way to find the Temple, and the quickest. We didn't have time to linger around; Ganondorf could be upon us at any minute as it was. "You guys ready?" Link asked, and I tensed my legs to dig them into the sides of my horse. "Guide of the Desert, please show us the way," he called out to the unseen Poe, and then kicked his horse into motion.  
  
{Here we go.} Navi sounded as anxious as I felt.  
  
[Yeah. This is definitely going to be interesting to say the least,] I thought back, and she mmed her agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[I hate riding, I hate it!]  
  
{I feel sick.} Navi and I had been firing our complaints silently at one another for about half an hour. It had been three hours since we had set off from the tower, and the Poe had stopped in order to give us and our horses some rest. It had spooked me no end when the creature had spoken in an effeminate voice, reminiscent to the voice of...I am not sure who. It was a voice I knew, but did not know all at once.  
  
"We shall stop here. You have no need to worry about Ganondorf for the time being - I have ensured that he will find it difficult to find his way." The Poe had sniggered softly at this, and I had shuddered, in some part pleased that I didn't have to worry about the Gerudo man finding us, but worried as to what the Poe had done. "Now, dismount, and over to the left, I believe not even a hundred paces away, you shall find a sink well, complete with a bucket on a rope. Fill your canisters from that."  
  
After that, there we found ourselves, with only a slight hissing flutter to tell us where the Poe was waiting. I hurried over in the direction it had instructed, and sure enough, a hole about a foot across appeared from the sand, and dangling from a long rope which was attached to a chain from the ground, was the bucket that had been promised. I lowered the bucket down, and heard the splash, feeling the bucket get heavier as the water poured in.  
  
I tried to lift it up again, but my arms gave out halfway, and I almost dropped the bucket. "Here, let me," Felicity had relieved me of the bucket, and yanked it up in five long heaves.  
  
"Thanks," I said, before taking the bucket of water and dunking it over my head. It splashed down over the nightshirt I wore, which clung to me a little. With the soft desert breeze, it cooled me down immediately, and I didn't even care about the sand that clung to me when I sat down again. All of the others gave me odd looks, and the desert women looked in awe at the overt waste of water. "I was too hot," I gave as by way of excuse. I distinctly heard one of the boys snigger, 'well, it is a desert'.  
  
To my great surprise (and abject relief), the desert sky above was studded with fluffy white clouds, which kept off most of the biting sun. The few shafts of light that did make there way through were falling upon the dunes way to the west, leaving us in a pleasurable shady spot. "I see that you are troubled," came the voice of the Poe, whispered into my ear. I bit back the urge to yell, jump up and run away.  
  
"Aye?" I prompted. "And, what worry is it to a spirit if a mortal be troubled?" I regretted the tone as soon as the words came out of my mouth, but nothing could be done then.  
  
"I do remember what it was like to be mortal you know!" the voice sounded wounded, and had lost some of the sure swagger it had had. "And I can also sense you are sorry for what you just said, so you are forgiven." The Poe was silent for a while, before suddenly gliding off; the floating sound seemed a little more melodious than it had before. Back by the horses, I saw Link sit up, and nod his head at thin air (then I remembered the Lens of Truth, still strapped over his eye).  
  
He bounded over, and lifted the lens from his head. "She says she wanted to talk to you face to face," he whispered, and gave me the lens. "I warn you; she won't be what you're expecting." He looked at the patch of air where I assumed the Poe was, and dipped his head in a formal bow. "I'll see you a minute."  
  
"Yes hero - go back and rest," the Poe said, her tone friendly. "You, leave that lens for now, and walk to that dune opposite us - I shall be with you in case you fall." I was assured, and traipsed across the sand. Looking back, I saw Link preventing Sheik from following, speaking to him tersely when he no doubt asked why.  
  
"Stop here," the Poe demanded. "Now - I hope you are braced for this. Put the lens to your eye, and see what I am." I did as the Poe said, my hand shaking for no reason I could think of. The world took on a lilac hue as the lens enhanced my vision, and I dropped it again in shock at what I saw. "Pick it up," the voice said, and then added as an afterthought, "please."  
  
Again, I lifted the lens shakily to my eye, and used the strings still attached to it to tie it firmly in place so I would not drop it again. There were ice-white wings which glowed against the background of gold-red sand, and a long flowing robe. Hair curled down to the angel's feet, a mass of violet and black curls. For it was an angel, not the hideous Poe I had been expecting. And it was not just any angel - it was Fleur, the very high angel I had seen fighting with Lucifer in a trance not some two weeks before.  
  
"Hello," she smiled tightly. "I'm here because Loki cannot be - the Poe was more than happy to let me take over for a few days." She patted the sand, sitting down, and I sat down with her. More sand stuck to the sopping wet nightshirt, and I resisted the urge to brush it away. "You poor dear child," she began, and her eyes were bright. "I do believe that were this case not coming to you, Loki would see fit to allow you back to the station you were born for."  
  
"You're only saying that to soften the blow I suppose you have come to deal me."  
  
"No - I speak the truth. You haven't seen him recently - he is so tied up amongst books and old laws that it's hard to know where the paper ends and he begins." I grinned at that, remembering the times I had be spied Loki lying stretched across a table in the library, snoozing on an open book. "But, you are right - there is dark news for you this day."  
  
"Tell me quickly, before I go mad with anticipation," I urged.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Oh demons, Loki owes me big time for this," she muttered, then looked up at me. "Diabola returned from exile two days ago." I was overcome with an urge to be violently sick, and had to clamp a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from doing so. "And she is going to be on Lucifer's side for the case." I got up, un-chartered seas of rage boiling in my veins. The Mithril sword on my back was glowing so brightly that the rest of my party on the hill was looking over curiously.  
  
I wrenched it off of my back, and threw it to the ground, where it dulled again. "Take it," I kicked the blade at her. "Take it and tell Loki to come and stab me through the heart himself. Because I am not going to be part of whatever shambolic idea of a trial that is in store for me. I would rather be killed than go through such a ridiculous load of garbage!" Fleur was nudging the sword back at me.  
  
"I'm just the messenger, Alexis!" she said sharply, and I stopped my enraged rant immediately. Of course, she was but a messenger.  
  
"I am sorry - for my outburst," I said in a level voice, picking up my weapon and putting it back upon my back. "But - when you go back. Relay what I have said. When this adventure draws to a close, I shall be making sure my life does so with it. Do you understand?"  
  
"No, I don't, to be quite frank. Why kill yourself unless you know for certain that your case cannot be won?"  
  
"Do you have any brain cells in there?" I growled, and she raised a fist angrily. "Sorry," I looked at the floor, and then boldly looked up once more. "But, you know as well as I do that with Diabola as *well*, there is no hope with all the powers of the Apocalypse that I could escape." Fleur was silent, and reached out to remove the Lens of Truth from my eye. It dropped to the desert sand with a thud.  
  
"Go back to the others. At least see what a normal life is like. Because, if, by that miracle you claim it will take to win, you escape, then you may be granted such a life." She proceeded to flutter off, and I stood like a statue on that dune, a slant of sunshine tearing through the clouds and lighting up the land I stood upon. [A normal life?] I echoed in my brain, the door to Navi shut tight. [How long have I wished for it...though it will never happen.] I shook my head, and did as she bid me, trekking over the sand to where the other five stood (and no doubt, Fleur hovered invisibly close-by).  
  
"Here Link," I dropped the lens into his hands.  
  
"What did she want?" he asked in a low whisper.  
  
"Just to talk about our mission," I said, and he seemed happy enough with the explanation. "Well, are we ready to set off again?"  
  
"I believe so," Fleur answered, her voice coming from a few yards away. "Hero, put on once more the eye that shows the truth, and follow. The Temple is only a few more hours away now." Link tied the lens once more to sit over his eye, and mounted his horse. Nabooru and Felicity did the same. I had to entreat some help from Sheik, as my arms were not nearly strong enough yet to lift myself up into the saddle. Navi settled on my shoulder,  
  
{I'm not riding with that bloody maniac anymore,} she growled, gesturing to Link at the head of the party. Just as she thought it, Link whipped his horse into motion.  
  
[Here we go again. Did I mention how much I hate riding?]  
  
{Only about a thousand times,} she laughed. {And did I mention Link is an insane fool, who rides a horse like a madman?}  
  
[Hmm, I'm not sure. Wait, I think I remember you telling me something like that. Oh, it can't have been more than what - ten minutes ago?] She laughed with me, and I obstinately kept the news I had just heard to myself. Yes, normal life was a definite winner over the one I had had so far.  
  
*  
  
At last, we have ridden far enough to see the Temple far off, hewn into the rock of tall cliffs, the stone of which was the same colour as the sand all around it. It had suddenly come into complete focus as we reached the crest of a huge dune. From here, you could clearly see the design which the Temple was built to. It clearly depicted the face of a Gerudo warrior, a great shining stone set high up in the centre to be the stone that many of the women had in their head-bands.  
  
As we got closer, the design became less apparent, and the Temple began to blend into the background once more. "The focus distance is set for a mile," Nabooru leaned over to tell me. "It's so that we always knew where the colonies of sand creatures started and finished. Not one has ever crossed the one mile line, so we always used to set up camp here." She sighed heavily, and bought her horse down the steep side of the dune that faced the Temple. "That was all a long time ago, of course."  
  
"Here is where I leave you - I trust you can find you own way?" Fleur called, and Link chuckled up to the air where she no doubt hovered,  
  
"Aye, I think we can cope from here."  
  
"Then farewell."  
  
"Farewell," he answered, and slipped the lens off of his eyes, and into his pouch at the belt at his waist. He still only wore the boxer shorts, cloak and weaponry. I wondered how on earth he could stand it. "Now, Lady Nabooru, I think it's only fair that you and Felicity lead the way to your Temple."  
  
"Thank you very much," Felicity said with a gracious smile.  
  
"We'd be honoured," Nabooru chimed, and she and Felicity quickly moved to the head of the pack.  
  
"Wait - I'm sure that there must be the fountain of a Great Fairy around here somewhere," Navi tinkled. "I remember hearing about one of them moving here for a change of scene." Nabooru looked clueless, but Felicity's face had lit up.  
  
"I think I know just the place," she said, and we followed her over to another set of cliffs which rose from the sand to the right of the Temple (as you looked at it). About halfway along the cliffs was a jagged crack in the rock. "I remember seeing fairies dance around this place at nighttime," she offered by way of explanation."  
  
"Well, Link, you're the one with the bombs," Sheik prompted, and Link dropped down from his steed to go over to the crack.  
  
"If I remember rightly, you're the one with the flint!" he called sharply, and Sheik followed him, with the said item ready. "Get back," Link warned just before they lit the bomb and set it down, and then ran backwards as fast as their bruised and battered legs would carry them. The bomb exploded with an almighty crash, and there was a startled scream. As the dust settled around about, and the sand was blown away by the light breeze that was still playing across the desert, a sight appeared which pushed all dark thoughts out of my head for a few joyous moments.  
  
A Great Fairy, looking much like the one on Death Mountain (though this one's pink hair was cropped close to her head), was sitting in the pool of water before the Tri-Force symbol, surrounded by fluffy looking bubbles. The dust from the explosion had settled on her wet hair and face, giving her skin a red hue. And she was looking out at us with fear and anger plainly etched on her face.  
  
"It's a bloody guarantee," she screeched, "That every time I try to have a bubble bath, someone will blow my door down. Now, tell me what you want quickly, before I liquidise you annoying people!" She had a lot more spunk than her cousin, that was for sure. There was a yellow flash, and she was standing there in clothes very much different to those that the other Great Fairies wore. In fact, she not only looked respectable - she also looked kinda scary.  
  
Her pink hair, plastered to her skull and dusted red, came barely to her pointed ears. Those ears were pierced four times each, thrice at the points and once at the lobe. Next, a black choker wound around her neck, where the skin was glowing brightly. Her lithe figure was clad in a black body-suit, and a dark magenta cord was tied around her waist as a belt. To top it all off were a pair of ass-kicking boots, which rose to her knees, and were fastened with huge, heavy buckles.  
  
"Hello, your greatness," Navi decided to go forwards first. "You sure have...changed...since I last saw you." She, now human sized, was looking the Great Fairy up and down in surprise.  
  
"No shit," the Great Fairy answered. "And the name is Skye, not bloody great one, OK?" Navi nodded. "How are you anyway?" The Great Fairy's eyes shifted quickly to look at the five of us standing there. "Aha - that would be the Hero of time, if I'm not mistaken?"  
  
"Aye, that's him. And Sheik of the Sheikah, as well as Blaise from across the waters, the Lady Nabooru and Felicity of the Gerudo."  
  
"Yes, yes, introductions, nice to meet you and such like. Next time, could you knock instead of blowing up my door. Bye now," and she made to disappear.  
  
"SKYE!" Navi yelled, and the Fairy stayed her hand. "We blew up your door because we needed your help."  
  
"Oh - well, why the hell didn't you say so?"  
  
"Because you were bloody rabbiting on, and generally acting like a spoilt brat!" Navi bit back, and I was surprised she was allowed to get away with. The Great Fairy just looked at her toes guiltily. "Right, now, Blaise, Link and Sheik are a little bit worse for wear, so would you kindly heal them?" The Great Fairy looked anguished.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I can't."  
  
"What do you mean, 'you can't'?" Navi's skin was flushed with a dark surge of red light.  
  
"Well, ever since the fairies fountain across the way dried up, I haven't been able to use my powers for anything other than teleportation, and rebuilding of course." Navi was breathing heavily, and she reached out to grab the wrist of the larger Fairy.  
  
"That's it - you're coming with us. Link, get the Ocarina out, and let's go to this dry fountain shall we?" Link did as he was told, and we all followed Navi and the petulant looking Skye over to a dip in the ground which I took to be the empty fountain. "Play the song of Storms Link," Navi commanded, and I realised what she meant to do.  
  
And, within minutes the sky was filled with black clouds, which threw rain down upon the hard, dry earth, and filled the hollow in no time. Swirling lights danced across the surface, and dozens of fairies appeared. Skye looked down at her hands, in which were glowing twin balls of ice-white fire. "Thanks!" she exclaimed, and quickly directed beams of healing at Link, Sheik and I. I felt the pain leaving me, and the strength flowed back into my tired body. "So, can I go now?" she whined when our wounds had been dealt with.  
  
"All right, you can go," Navi smiled.  
  
"Hang on, before I forget - you do know you have to go back in time to gain something you will need here, don't you?" she queried. My mind was hazy, but Link just nodded.  
  
"Aye, we know."  
  
"Just checking." She fluttered off back to her own fountain, and proceeded to put it back together again.  
  
"Ahh, that feels so much better!" Sheik said, running a hand over his forehead, from which had been removed of all evidence of the beatings he had received. Link stretched his arms above his head, and gave out a similar sigh of contentment. Looking around, I saw that Nabooru and Felicity were trotting off to the Temple.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" I called after them. Nabooru turned back.  
  
"You have a quest - we'd just get in the way."  
  
"We shall stay here until Ganondorf has been vanquished," Felicity said, and then turned back with Nabooru to the Temple.  
  
"I suppose now that they're gone, and we're all better, I'd best teach you the Temple melody Link." Sheik was already hefting his lyre in his newly repaired arms.  
  
"That'd be good. Then, when we go back seven years, we can get ourselves some clothes," Link quipped, lifting his ocarina to his lips once again. I sat down on a boulder by the fairies fountain, and Navi landed on my shoulder.  
  
"That was interesting," Navi said, holding back an amused giggle. I just nodded, and did my best to smile. It didn't quite work however. "What's wrong?" she asked, placing a small hand on the side of my face to comfort me. "Blaise?"  
  
"Oh - it's nothing Navi," I answered distractedly. I could tell from the silence that followed she wasn't going to accept that as an answer. "Oh fine, if you must know, that Poe told me some things that I would rather not have heard."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"That's all you're getting I'm afraid," I said, and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry - it's just another of those things you shall have to wait to find out."  
  
"All right...I say, why don't we go for a swim whilst those two are playing around?"  
  
"Sure - I could do with a good wash as well as a swim to cool me down." I got up off of the boulder, and dove into the clear water that had so recently rained down from the heavens. It was cool and refreshing, and I took a handful of it to drink when I surfaced again. Navi was floating just above the surface of the water in her human size, and I grinned up at her through strands of wet hair. "C'mon in, the water's great!"  
  
"I'm not so sure," she said, looking doubtfully at the water. I took the opportunity to grab her legs and physically pull her in. "ARGH! You're going to pay for that!"  
  
"Blaise, Navi, why are you two trying to kill each other, if I may be so bold to ask?" Link called from the shore.  
  
"Oh, no reason," we both grinned at him. Then, I turned to Navi, and thought [he looks like he could do with a bath too.]  
  
{So does Sheik.}  
  
[I say we get them.]  
  
{Seconded.} "Link," Navi called innocently.  
  
"Yeah?" he walked even closer to the edge of the pool, and I followed Navi over to him, clouds of fairies dancing around me, chattering away in their own tinkling language.  
  
"Did you ever wonder," Navi began, "what it might be like," she edged closer, and then grabbed hold of his arm, "to be thrown into a fairies fountain." And she yanked him into the water. He sank with a great splash, and came back up again spluttering. "Sheik!" Navi called, and Sheik backed away.  
  
"No way Navi - back away!" he said, holding his hands out before him. She just clicked her fingers, and he was lifted from the ground, to be flown to hover right over the very centre of the fountain. "Cripes," was all he managed before she dropped him. Navi and I laughed loudly, and swam hurriedly to the edge of the pool to escape the *very* annoyed looking Sheik and Link.  
  
"Now, now, you wouldn't want to do anything too hasty," I said nervously as they both hoisted themselves out of the pool.  
  
"Wouldn't we?" Link growled good-naturedly, and grabbed Navi from where she was hovering in the air. She squirmed to try and get free, but was soon thrown back into the pool, closely followed by Link, who canon-balled his way in. Sheik did pretty much the same to me, and I was flung into the pool, closely followed by him.  
  
"Well - this is fun," Navi muttered dryly as she came up from being dunked under the water by Link.  
  
"Isn't it just?" Sheik asked, ducking Link's head under the water.  
  
*  
  
Finally, we decided we'd had enough of messing around in the water, and clambered out, the clothes we were wearing dripping over the sand. I wrung as much water out of the nightshirt as possible, before collapsing, panting, on the sand. "C'mon, back up," Sheik said, pulling me up from the sand. "We'd best be getting back to the Temple of Time soon. I don't want to stick around here to wait for Ganondorf to find his way." I agreed with his sentiment with a small shudder. He squeezed my arm reassuringly. "Don't worry - he's not going to get any of us again...I promise," he whispered, and I nodded.  
  
"Well, everyone, come and join the one way express to the Temple of Time. No refunds available, and the refreshments trolley is empty I'm afraid," Navi called from where she sat on Link's shoulder. I smirked at her, and she giggled back. "I always thought I should be a holiday rep."  
  
"You'd certainly suit it, the amount you talk," Link muttered, and she pulled his ear hard. "Ow. Point taken Navi, sorry," he grumbled, and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. "Well, let's go and save some more stuff shall we?" Sheik grabbed onto Link's free shoulder, and then snaked his hand over to meet mine. With a slight blush (which I'm sure I mirrored, from Navi's incessant giggly thoughts), he grinned at me, and I grinned back. "Here we go then," Link breathed, and played the Prelude of Light.  
  
The portal came down over us, and as a group, we were whisked away to the Temple of Time, to land on the Tri-Force symbol there. We walked to the Chamber where the stand for the Master Sword lay, and I noticed with delight that Sheik was still holding my hand. Link paused before the pedestal to fiddle with the clasps on the sheath for the Master Sword, and Sheik pulled me away to the bottom of the steps.  
  
"I don't know when I'll get the chance to do this again," he whispered, "so I figure I'll just do it now." I raised an eyebrow, and he grinned sheepishly, before leaning down to kiss me.  
  
{Blaise!} Navi had obviously spotted us, and sounded shocked.  
  
[Sod off, I'm having quite the enjoyable time here.] I thought back at her in annoyance, and returned my attention to the kiss at hand.  
  
"Are you two quite done?" Link asked, sounding amused, and we broke apart to look guiltily up at him.  
  
"Uh - heh - yeah, I guess so," I stuttered, casting a sideways glance at Sheik, who winked. Link rolled his eyes, and swung the Master Sword to point downwards.  
  
"Back in time we go," he said in a sing-song way, and we clambered up the stairs to stand next to him. Again, Sheik's hand and my hand found the way to one another, and were clasped together. "Annoying squeaky voices, here we come," Link said, and plunged the Master Sword into the pedestal.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
There you are, a new chapter people. I'm sorry it took so long - and is so horribly sappy - and generally not much happens. I promise to make up for it in the next chapter!  
  
Oh, and the Great Fairy back there was definitely changed around by me. I decided I was bored with ivy covered whores with long, funny looking pink hair, so I made one of the Great Fairies vaguely interesting (though a little wussy). As I keep saying, this is fanfic, and A/U, so I can pretty much do as I please.  
  
Review. This has taken me three hours after all!  
  
Luv Soda 


	19. Old Hylian is confusing

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto the one from the last eighteen chapters or so.  
  
I got an interesting review - and I have no idea who it was from. Go and have a look if you're interested - the name is along the lines of 'she should have died' (how pleasant) and the person talks about KFC and the series 24. OK, so, I like that show and all, but I want my reviewers to at least acknowledge the fact that they read the story. [Looks vaguely angry]. Oh, and Weird One, as for the trial - well, we shall see. I'm not telling you guys anything, but I think it'll be easy enough for you to draw your own conclusions up whilst you wait for me to write mine.  
  
Ah hell, I can't stay mad - I'm too happy. I finally managed to tab some of my music properly, and my band's going steady at last. And, for all you guys who have reviewed and made sense, I just want you to know, you are the ones who inspire me. Without you, I doubt this thing would have got much past the second chapter. It's nineteen chapters (including this one now) and probably the second longest thing I've ever written in my *life*. So, thanks again.  
  
And, now that I've been sappy, back to the story. (And sorry for all this Blaise/Sheik sap that's been going on. It's just the way the story needs to run so that I can get to the end on the right level. I'm also sorry for the lack of action Kizna - I promise to get a lot in for this, OK?)  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
For the second time, I met Loki in-between the two times. However, this time was not nearly so jovial, for the case was going to go through no matter what was thrown at it. Loki appeared amidst the curling fingers of dark mist, his Mithril staff already gripped firmly in his hands. By a swift look at his clothes, I could tell he hadn't slept in days - his hair wasn't much better, and was sticking up all over the place. He looked about ready to drop, but his resolve seemed hardened to what he had to do.  
  
"Hello again, little one," he said warily to me. "Sit," he directed as before, and I sat on the floor that was barely there. He too sat down, and laid his staff on the floor. "Come here you," he said, voice strangely muffled, and embraced me like a long-lost friend. I gripped him back just as tightly, and had to sniff away a few tears that pushed to get out from under my eyelids. "I'm sorry for all that you still must go through," he whispered, stroking my hair the way he used to when I couldn't sleep at night.  
  
"It's not your fault, don't dwell on it," I whispered back, face buried in his broad shoulder. He chuckled weakly,  
  
"You always think of others over yourself, don't you Lexis?" I didn't answer; a lump in my throat was preventing me from saying anything. "Brave girl; come on, I fear that Hyrule cannot wait long for you." He let go, and I had to take a few seconds to compose myself before I bought myself to let go as well. He helped me up from the floor, and then bent to pick up his staff. "I'm sorry I left so abruptly last time - it was just - odd for me," he apologised, rubbing the back of his neck and looking a little sheepish.  
  
"Hey, it was nothing. And, I can understand why," I assured him, and he smiled. He was doing that a lot more recently, and I was almost able to believe what Fleur had said.  
  
"Well, best get started," he said, and I stood up straight as he cast the spells at me with his staff. It was a lot quicker than the first time ("If I've done a spell once before, I can do it twice as fast the next time" - Loki's theory on spell casting). As I looked down, I could see as my limbs shortened and lost the definition of muscle bought on by years of training. "Hmm, I have a feeling I should probably give you some new clothes, right?" he asked just as he was done perfecting my vocal chords.  
  
"Yeah, that would be good," I answered in my child voice. "And some glasses again."  
  
"Another pair?" he asked in surprise, one hand on his hip as he glared down at me. "What happened to the last?"  
  
"I lost them..." I offered, and he tutted, shaking his head.  
  
"Dear me - I should keep a store of the damn things, the amount of pairs you've lost over the years. How many is it now, thirty?"  
  
"Well, technically, thirty one, if you count that pair that melted in the Mount of Dragons on-" he waved his hands, and I caught the sound of a slight laugh from him. I just smiled, and took the pair of glasses that he held out to me. "Thanks."  
  
"Now, those clothes. Hylians wear those tunics, don't they?" I nodded. "Well, one like the one you wore before should suffice. Urm..." he scratched his head and looked a little bemused. "Sorry, it evades me for a minute - I've been rather busy of late. What are they like again?" And, to my surprise, he held out his staff to me. "Show me, won't you? Just an apparition will do for the basic idea."  
  
I looked at the staff, and then up at him. [WTF?] was a distinct thought. "Have you gone insane?" I asked curiously, and in my young voice, it sounded quite amusing. His brow furrowed,  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"You've just given me your bloody staff! You *must* be insane!" He just shook his head.  
  
"Make the apparition. It's not like you can have forgotten - I know how they beat that stuff into you at school." I hefted the staff nervously, and muttered a few choice spell-words. The carven end of the staff glowed momentarily, before shooting out a translucent picture of a Hylian-style tunic in the air. "Ah - now I remember," and he bent down and took the staff back.  
  
[He just let me have access to a staff - with which, if I wanted, (though I never would), I could have killed him. He *hugged* me just now, and he's being civil - no - friendly.] I blinked a couple of times as Loki made the finishing touches to my clothes. [Either he's gone insane, or I have. Or what Fleur said was true. Maybe I'm dreaming...]  
  
"All done," Loki said, dusting his hands off, and stepping back a couple of paces. His eyes held some of the sorrow that they had when he first turned me back to a child, but not half so much. He didn't say anymore, just waved his hand, and was gone again. I slipped the glasses he had given me onto my nose, and braced myself for the portal that would whisk me back to Hyrule. It came, and jerked me from the misty area - the last glimpse of Loki was him turning his head slightly, and raising his fingers a miniscule amount in a wave.  
  
*  
  
All three of us landed on the other side, and, to my surprise, I managed to be the only one who remained standing. The other two tumbled head over heels down the steps to come to an abrupt halt at the bottom. Three moans of "Ow," drifted up, and I shook my head in disbelief. "There's no time for a nap you three; get up," I said, rolling Link over with my kidskin booted foot. He looked up at me, a little dazed.  
  
"Ow," he said again, before managing to get himself up off the floor and standing up. Navi hadn't fared too badly - at least this time, Link had managed to keep his hat on, and so she hadn't been sent spiralling off somewhere. Sheik was nursing a bruised forehead, which Navi swiftly healed.  
  
"Thanks," he murmured, and Link and I helped him to his feet. "To the Spirit Temple?" he queried, and Link nodded immediately. "OK - but - do you think we could eat first?" He looked pleading, and I poked him on the shoulder,  
  
"That's all you ever think about, isn't it?" I laughed, and he grinned guiltily.  
  
"Yeah, all right, let's eat!" Link yelled, and rushed off to the far-off doors out to the market place. Navi buzzed after him, calling,  
  
"I want some candy dammit!" Link laughed back at her, and she sped up to catch up with him. Sheik and I walked at a more sedate pace (giving both of our stomachs time to grumble and moan at us to hurry up).  
  
"You know what?" Sheik suddenly said, looking down from his vantage point of a couple of inches taller than me.  
  
"What?" I asked, grinning as I heard Navi yelling something about candy again as Link and she reached the doors.  
  
"I'm hungry," he said simply, and broke into a run towards the market place. "Come on, hurry up, or I'll eat all the food there is!" he yelled back, and I threw caution to the wind and followed him. I was bloody hungry too! I skidded out of the temple door and down the steps, and had to pause for a few seconds as the glare off of the white stone walls blinded me momentarily. I pushed my glasses further up my nose to get rid of the sun's glare, and carried on into the market place.  
  
The market place was the same bright whorl of colour that I remembered from my visit there. There was even another Sheikan band of musicians playing for the shoppers in the main square. This time, they had taken up a space by the great white marble fountain in the centre, and a crowd of merry dancers had already gathered to appreciate the music. I stood still at the bottom of the Temple steps and gazed around to try and spot the indigo figure of Sheik, or the emerald green one of Link.  
  
Neither of them were anywhere in sight, and I felt a little put out - I could also feel angry tears begging to force their way out of my eyes, but I ignored them. At a growl of my stomach, I remembered why we were stopping here in the first place, and began to scout out a food vendor. Reaching a hand to my waist, I discovered that I still had over thirty rupees left of the purple rupee Link had given me the last time. This gave me some scope for serious shopping after lunch. I noted down the locations of a few weapons stores to return to later.  
  
[I suppose I can forgive them,] I decided as I spotted the exact vendor I'd been looking for. [We're all bound to be pretty hungry after...] I didn't carry that thought any further, and settled instead on [we're all pretty damned hungry.] With that, I sped through the crowd, darting around and sometimes even through people's legs. I found my way barred by a tall horse that I was sure looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. The baker's wagon was all I could focus on anyway, the smell of food wafting enticingly through the air towards me.  
  
"'scuse me," I called into the wagon, leaning on the low counter as I waited.  
  
"I'll be right with you," the shadowy bulk of the baker called back, and he put down a tray of freshly cooked loaves before ambling out to serve me. "Yes? What can I get you?" I was about to answer when a voice I didn't want to hear cut across mine,  
  
"Three plain loaves, my good man, and make it quick won't you!" I turned my head, and found myself looking at a black-clad midriff. Looking up, I saw that he hadn't even seemed to have noticed me all the way down on my short level. Perhaps I'd be able to sneak away before he looked down and saw me. He might recognise me from Kakariko... [It was his horse!] my brain told me as I also tried to plan my escape.  
  
"Yes sir, right after I've taken the order of this young lady here," the baker answered, a slight chiding tone in his voice. Ganondorf blinked, and finally looked down - he jumped when he saw me standing there in front of him.  
  
"Ever so sorry," he muttered, and I fought the urge to smirk.  
  
"Now, what would you like, little miss?" the baker leant on the counter as well, so that we were roughly the same height.  
  
"Just a plain loaf, thanks," I said, and fished out a blue five rupee piece to hand to the man. He grinned and reached back into his stall to grab one of the freshly baked pieces of bread. This he handed down to me, dropping a friendly wink. "Thanks - good day," I said, and hurried off before Ganondorf could finish making his own purchase and perhaps try to follow me. I managed to quickly hide myself in the crowd watching the Sheikan musicians, and crept my way through them over to the other side of the square, where there was a small pile of crates on which I could sit and eat my meal.  
  
From my seat on the crates, I had a perfect view of what was going on in the entire square, and watched as Ganondorf walked his horse towards the drawbridge side of the square. He'd looked around a few times, but I knew he hadn't seen me, and relaxed a little. I chose to incline my head towards the musicians, thinking with a small grin [entertainment whilst I eat. Excellent!] Then, I took my hands and tore the still-warm loaf in half. Steam rose from the fluffy white interior, and the delicious smell exploded outwards.  
  
I guzzled it down quickly, congratulating myself on finding perhaps the best food in the whole town. But, when I had eaten half the loaf, I reasoned with myself that I might need it later, and put it away in my pack. The food had made me a little sleepy, and I had to stop myself from falling asleep then and there. But, even so, I fell into a slight snooze, one hand on the hilt of one of my daggers...just in case.  
  
A change in the sounds of the shoppers around me forced it's way into my mind, and I had to open my eyes again. No longer were they bustling around merrily, to stop at every little stall and barter over merchandise. The only sound which echoed off of the tall buildings all around was that of the Sheikan band, which was playing on regardless of everything else.  
  
The shoppers had come to a standstill, and were looking towards the drawbridge. It was open, and looked out onto the field, where a black mass, followed by a dust cloud, and preceded by swift messengers on horse, was advancing. "The Gerudo," one man hissed, pulling a woman who I presumed was his wife down a narrow alley, and away from the crowd. The rest were muttering now, quietly and scared beyond all doubt.  
  
"Someone must warn the king!" one of the Sheikan musicians called, as they too finally ceased their noise. "And, by the holy Goddesses, get by those gates to raise them as soon as the messengers are in!" At the obvious commanding voice, and ease with which he spoke, the crowd did as they were told. Many women ushered small children, and those who could not/ would not fight, away down alleyways and side-roads.  
  
This left the square decidedly empty, and at last I spotted Link and Sheik, all the way at the other side, crouching next to a cloth stall and whispering frantically. I jumped from my crate and ambled over quickly, making sure that I was not seen. I did not wish to be ushered away like the other children after all. The musicians, as well as a few other men, and some of the town's guards were moving towards the drawbridge, so I did not worry about that for the moment.  
  
"Blaise!" Navi darted out and hovered in front of me. "Thank the Goddesses you found us. Come on, we've got to get out of here!"  
  
"But what about the town?" I asked, even as I followed her back to the other two. "Someone needs to warn the king!"  
  
"Don't worry about that," Link said darkly, his face in an angry frown. "We already know that King Harkonnen shall die before this day is out."  
  
"But, surely, we could save him," I said, casting a look in the direction of the palace. "All it would take is a simple few minutes, and then we could be on our way..."  
  
"No." Link answered firmly. "The past can't be changed like that. We come, we get what we need, and we go back to our own time." I didn't try to argue against the tone he had, and nodded mutely. "I'm sorry," he put a hand on my shoulder, "but that's just the way it is. I wish as much as you that we could save his Royal Majesty. But - it cannot be done. We cannot, and must not even try, to change the past!"  
  
[Oh, such wise words. And if only they were not true, there are so many things I would wish different,] I thought, completely forgetting Navi.  
  
{Wouldn't we all?} she sighed in a regretful voice, making me jump slightly. {But, Link's right. We must do what we came to do, and nothing more.}  
  
[I know.] "So, shall we go to the Spirit Temple then?"  
  
"Aye, I think that would be best," Sheik nodded, and nudged Link, who bought out the Ocarina of Time. Then, he quickly turned to me, before Link had had a chance to begin the melody. "Wait a moment," he told Link, who let the Ocarina hang loose. Then, Sheik reached into his pocket, and drew out a small ring, that looked to be made of haematite. It was a simple band, devoid of any carvings or stones, but shone brightly with it's own beauty. This, he handed to me, blushing profusely.  
  
"What's this for?" I asked, staring at the ring in my palm, and then at him curiously.  
  
"I found it on a stall of magic objects," he said, stuttering slightly. "It's supposedly got the power to protect you from magical attacks." I nodded, and reached out a hand to ruffle the unruly hair of his.  
  
"Thanks, Sheikie boy," I smiled, and he looked up at me with a good-natured scowl. It seemed to say, 'if you ever call me that again, I swear I shall have to kill you with a torture worse than being hugged by a Goron.' I just laughed, and slipped the ring onto my middle finger. It felt a little loose, so I swapped it to the thumb of my left hand, where it fit quite snugly. A small spark of magic crawled along the scars on my left palm, and I clenched the fist as the long-dead nerves beneath the skin there came back to life.  
  
"When you two have quite finished," Link coughed, tapping his foot impatiently. I threw him a glare, and he looked up at the sky, whistling innocently.  
  
"Fine, fine, we're done. Shall we go then?" Sheik retaliated, punching him on the shoulder amicably. Link punched him back, and then raised the Ocarina to his lips and played the Requiem of Spirit. For the second time in but an hour or so, we were whisked away by a portal, in order to carry on our quest to save this land, which had become like a second home to me.  
  
Here I had friends, here I had perhaps even found love (though I was not sure). And here I was beginning to wish I could stay, even after the adventure was over, and peace had returned. Life would not be good back in the angel world; not for me anyway, if things went as I believed they would. Not believed - *knew* they would.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as we hit the sandy ground before the Spirit Temple, desert creatures of all shapes and descriptions surrounded us. There were curious green things, which seemed to arise out of the sand at every possible space. And then there were a smaller, more nimble desert version of the Wolfos. Obviously, here, in this time, the Desert held more life. "Look out!" Navi trilled as one of the sandy coloured lupine creatures swiped a paw, claws unsheathed, at Sheik's head.  
  
"Holy Goddesses!" he exclaimed as he ducked easily under the swipe. However, the attack did succeed in separating a few strands on hair from his head, and he blanched in horror. Quickly, we unsheathed our weapons, and formed a circle, our backs towards one another. It was a whirlwind of hacking and slashing in order to get out, and make a break for the Temple. The burrowing creatures followed after us with a scrunching sound, and the sandy Wolfos padded easily across the sands of their home territory.  
  
"Turn about," I called, as I realised we could not outrun the Wolfos. The others did so, weapons and shields raised. "Sheik, I think Deku-nuts would be good about now." He nodded, and dug his hands into his satchel to extract a handful of them. These he threw to the ground, where they split open and let out a blinding flash of light. The Wolfos howled in pain, and I was easily able to dart in a run two of the clean through before the light had fully died away.  
  
"Come on, let's get to the Temple," Sheik puffed, turning on his heel and sprinting across the few dozen yards left to the shadowy entrance. Link and I did the same, glancing every now and then over our shoulders. But, the Wolfos that we had left alive were still stumbling about blindly, so we paid them no heed. And the burrowing creatures could not keep up with our fast pace easily, so we were safe from them.  
  
But not completely safe from danger, as we soon found out. There weren't just Wolfos and the green creatures to worry about here. With a feral snarl, a tawny furred feline, much like a mountain lion, jumped before the entrance to the Temple. As it snarled again, it exposed a set of sharply pointed white teeth, and a blood red throat. I cowered back from it, for it was at least twice again my size.  
  
"What shall we do?" Link hissed to Navi, who was hanging indecisively in the air.  
  
"I would suggest you do not move," came a cool voice from the shadows of the Temple entrance. "Yalta, heel!" the feline put it's ears back, and became as meek as a kitten as it slinked over to the person in the shadows. "Now, children, what are you doing in this inhospitable place?" They stepped out, and it was easy to recognise the red flowing hair and humoured smile; the lady Nabooru.  
  
"Nothing really," Link answered nonchalantly. "Just exploring, that's all."  
  
"You're brave to explore such an inhospitable place," she observed, sitting down on the steps of the Temple. "Come, sit. I believe you may be the exact help I've been looking for."  
  
"Help?" Sheik queried, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"Aye. There's something in there I want, but I'm too damned big to get to it." She didn't seem too worried about giving information away, it seemed. "Are you with Ganondorf?" she asked suddenly, and I saw a flicker of movement as her fingers flexed on the handle of a long rapier at her side.  
  
"No! How dare you even ask?" Link spat back, an outraged flush lighting his cheeks. She laughed, and let her hands drop.  
  
"One does not make a judgement on looks alone. I did not think you looked like one of his followers, but I thought I'd ask to make sure. Personally, I despise him."  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Navi muttered, and the Gerudo's eyes darted in surprise to the fairy.  
  
"One of you is from the forest?" she looked to the three of us, and picked out Link immediately. "Of course you are," she said to him. "How stupid of me; I should have figured out by your fare straight away." The large feline was pacing to and fro along the stone terrace, and she whistled softly to it. "Yalta, rest you great brute!" The cat growled indignantly, but lay down with its head on its paws all the same.  
  
"Where did you find - that?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I found *him* as a cub out here around two years ago. Desert lynx are rare, so I thought I'd keep Yalta out of pity." I nodded. "But, this is not what I wished to talk on. We all four of us,"  
  
"FIVE of us," Navi interjected angrily.  
  
"Ah yes - I am so sorry. All *five* of us are against Ganondorf. And, he (may the Goddesses curse him) has taken away much of the treasure that rightfully belongs to the common Gerudo. I wish to get it back - but there is no way I can get into the Temple without the Silver Gauntlets." A shiver went through me, and I knew that these gauntlets must hold some magic power or other. "I'll need you three to help me by getting the silver fists for me. Because, I cannot get in."  
  
"Why?" Link asked. She got up from where she sat, and we followed her example.  
  
"It will be easy enough to understand if I show you." She led us into the cool entrance hall of the Temple, and I looked around it with awe. The stone had been hacked away and carved so that it was smooth and beautiful to behold. Light filtered down from air vents high above, making the dim walls come alive with vibrant red highlights. Nabooru wasn't impressed by all this, and instead led us into a shadowy area, and pointed to a small hole in the wall with her foot.  
  
"Oh," all of us said as we looked at it. Now we understood completely. There was no way Nabooru could fit through that narrow hole; only us, as children, had any hope of going in and retrieving the silver gauntlets.  
  
"So," Nabooru had her arms crossed over her ample chest, and was looking down at us. "Will you do it?"  
  
"Of course," Link answered in his diplomatic, gentlemanly way. "But I would suggest you don't just stand here waiting for us - have a rest - or something." She nodded, a little shimmer of surprise rippling her face at the grown-up sounding words coming from this child. Link sat down on the floor, and then dropped to his belly to crawl through the ridiculously small hole.  
  
[Great. Another one of these,] I thought in annoyance, and Navi agreed with me.  
  
*  
  
As soon as I had exited the tunnel, I could hear the sounds of battle reverberating in my ears. Looking up, I could see Link and Sheik darting away from a great stone enemy, which was pirouetting through the air with a ridiculous amount of grace for such a cumbersome looking creature. "Look out, it's gonna blow!" Link called; I had absolutely no idea what he meant, and was shocked to see the creature was now heading towards me.  
  
It's stony exterior was thrumming slightly, and pulsed with a red light. I knew from experience what that meant, and scurried out of the creature's path as quickly as I could. Just as I had passed it, there was an earth- shattering explosion, the force of which sent me flying forwards into Sheik and Link. All three of us cannoned along the floor, only halting when we came into contact with the stone wall at the end.  
  
"Youch," Navi winced, looking down at the three of us. "Are you guys all right?" I was quite surprised when I found all of my limbs in working order, and stood up. The other two did the same, shaking themselves slightly.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Link grinned, looking over at the remains of the stone creature. "Bloody Armos. I hate those things! They always explode at the most inopportune of times." Sheik snorted, rubbing his wrist with a slightly pained expression.  
  
"An Armos - I take it that was what that thing was?" I asked, indicating the charred and still smoking remains.  
  
"Quick on the uptake, aren't you?" Link jibed, strolling over to the ashes on the ground. He nudged them with his boot. "Yep, this was an Armos. And, with any luck - oh yeah!" he had stooped down, and stood back up with a couple of bombs in his hands. "That's the only good things about these suckers - you always get a couple of bombs out of them."  
  
"I'm not sure I trust you with those," Sheik said, grabbing the bombs from Link. Link frowned, but didn't try to get them back.  
  
"Hey, fine, you're the one that has to carry them," he grinned, and then looked around, most likely for the exit of the room. "Urm - which door d'you think?" he asked, and I saw that there were two.  
  
"I don't know," Sheik answered with a shrug. "Blaise, you want to do the honours and choose?"  
  
"Not really," I muttered, and all three of them looked at me expectantly. "Fine - that one," I pointed to the door on the left. They nodded, and moved over to it. "I hope I didn't choose a difficult room," I said jokingly, and Navi laughed. Link nudged the door open with his shoulder; his sword and shield already out. I quickly unhitched my own, and settled the shield comfortably on my left arm.  
  
"And what's behind door number one?" Sheik said dryly, and then Link flung the door open completely. There was an iron grilling which barred the way to a platform which was separated from the one the door opened onto. There was a crystalline switch on the platform behind the grill, and I briefly wondered how we were going to trigger it. But, the thought was cut short by the old noise of metal bars sliding across the doors.  
  
We all knew what was coming, and I looked up, as Link looked at the ground, and Sheik scanned the air just above our heads, to wait for enemies to appear. It was from above that they came this time - three Stalfos. I could have cried with joy at being given such easily beaten opponents to begin with. It was a matter of seconds before we had felled all of them, and, panting slightly, had to turn to the problem of the switch.  
  
"Don't worry - I've just the thing for it," Link assured us, and pulled a strangely curved stick from his belt.  
  
[Where does he keep all that weaponry?] I asked Navi in amazement.  
  
{I don't rightly know,} she admitted. {I'm not sure I want to...} I snorted, and Link looked at me curiously. I just shut up and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Is that - a - boomerang?" Sheik asked incredulously.  
  
"Aye," Link answered, gripping one end of the curved stick, and bringing his arm back. Sheik burst out into laughter, and I looked between the two.  
  
"What's so funny?" I didn't get any answer from Sheik, so I turned to Link. He just shrugged. "OK, I'll change the question. What's a 'boomerang'?" Sheik stopped immediately and looked down at me with surprise.  
  
"You don't know what a boomerang is?" I shook my head. He took a steadying breath to compose himself. "Well, I guess the easiest way to describe it, is as a 'stick, that when you throw it away, it always comes back'."  
  
"If you'd thrown it away, why would you want it to come back?" I asked, and Link laughed this time.  
  
"Just watch, and you'll see," he smiled, bringing his arm further back. "And don't underestimate the power of this thing - it helped me to defeat Barinade after all." And, he threw the stick as hard as he could. I watched in interest as it span through the air, arcing and clipping the crystal switch as it came flying back. Link reached out and caught it deftly, before turning around to stick his tongue out at Sheik. The iron grilling had fallen down to act as a bridge between the two platforms, which we crossed immediately. "And that's what a boomerang is used for," he told me, slotting the funny shaped stick back into - Goddesses knows where.  
  
"All right, I admit, it does have it's uses," Sheik conceded. "But I still never thought the Hero of Time would use a boomerang." Link just shook his head and laughed disbelievingly. I couldn't really see what was so odd about the usage of the boomerang myself, but kept my mouth shut. No doubt we would soon come to a place where all this idle chatter would be impossible, and I wanted to be ready for it.  
  
On the other platform, there was a door, which was half rotten and hung off of its hinges balefully. The room beyond was littered with razor-traps and falls into dark gorges. Strange, snake-like creatures were hovering in the air, letting out unsavoury chattering sounds. On the wall just before the decrepit door was an inscription. "What does it say?" I asked Link, who was studying the words. I wasn't very sure of my grasp of the languages of Hyrule, and didn't want to make myself look like a fool.  
  
"I'm not sure. It looks like Old Hylian, and I only know a few letters of it. Sheik, do you know it?" he turned around, and stepped back so that Sheik could look at the wall.  
  
"I learnt it a while ago; I just hope I can remember." He studied the wall, eyebrows knitted in concentration. Then, he began to read the words slowly, stumbling a few times, but always managing to carry on again. "The Anubis room.  
  
Creatures of fire and air, of darkness and light.  
  
Protectors of the silver hands against thieves in the night.  
  
Fight fire with fire, and cross swords only with swords.  
  
If it be the hands you desire, beat us to pass forwards." He looked back at us. "I suppose that means those snake-things have to be killed with fire. Do you have the magic of the fire arrows with you?" this he directed at Link, who pulled out the sparkling bottle.  
  
"It won't be much use. I mean, none of us can use bows as we are now."  
  
"Who said anything about using bows?" Sheik asked, puling out a few seeds from his satchel, along with a slingshot. I understood immediately, and also pulled out my slingshot and ammunition. "It's all a matter of how many of these we prepare though. It says nothing as to how many of these 'Anubis' there are."  
  
"I can soon sort that out," Navi said, and she bravely charged through the half-rotten door into the room. Within a few seconds, she was back, "Eight, I think. I had to hurry back because one of them was about to singe me with a fireball." The said fireball darted past the door at that very moment, and ricocheted off of the wall to expire on the ceiling of the Anubis room. "If you each have sixteen, that should be more than enough to defeat them."  
  
So, we sat there, dipping the hard, round seeds into the bottle of fiery magic. It didn't seem to be being used up, and the bottle looked just as full as ever. I marvelled at the magic there, and gathered the seeds into my right hand so I could use them straight away. My slingshot I held in the left, so that I could pull the string back with my right. Link, I noticed, held the slingshot in his right hand. From this, I finally noticed that he was left-handed. {You only just noticed?}  
  
[Yeah...wow, it has taken me a long time, hasn't it?]  
  
{Only the better part of two months!} Navi scolded. {Oh - back we go. If one of them looks to be about to set me on fire, you will warn me, won't you?}  
  
[Of course.]  
  
{Thanks.} We got up from out position on the floor, and Link put the bottle of magic away. Slowly, in single file, with Navi at the head, we advanced through the door into the room.  
  
It was a lot bigger than we had suspected, and the far end was barely visible in the low light. The snake-like creatures were a lot more menacing close up, and the chattering noise was almost like a low voice. Almost - but I couldn't make out the words. Sheik, however, tensed at his place at the head of the group, and looked around with wide eyes. "They're speaking Old Hylian. They want to know why we're here."  
  
"Well, answer them then!" I hissed.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think I know enough to do so."  
  
"At least try!" Link urged, and Sheik gulped.  
  
"OK," he looked up at the Anubis, and cleared his throat. Then, the language spilled easily from his lips, sounding both melodious and harsh, mysterious and as known to me as an old friend. "Non si preoccupi, noi sono amici di i vostri. Nous souhaitons seulement gagner les mains argentées afin d'aider cette terre à l'avenir. Por favor, você deixe-nos após? Renderebbe le cose così tanto più facili per noi e saremmo i più riconoscenti."  
  
The Anubis answered back, the same sounds, though much more menacing when they came back times by eight from the undulating, sinewy bodies. "Nós não o acreditamos." Sheik looked a little panicked, and threw his arms up.  
  
"Que voulez-vous dire, vous ne me croyez-vous pas?" He looked a little worried, and I watched a bead of perspiration trickle over his brow.  
  
"Você encontra-se, Sheikah carregado. Vos os se décomposeront ici pour toujours pour votre trahison!" The Anubis did not sound as though they were welcoming us with open arms. Sheik lay down his slingshot, and motioned for us to do the same. Obviously, this was our last shot attempt at making peace with them.  
  
"Pace, significhiamo soltanto la pace!"  
  
"Préparez pour mourir." The Anubis said, and began to form balls of fire around the ends of their whip like tails.  
  
"Thoughtless fools!" Sheik hissed, and picked up both slingshot and handful of fired seeds. "We shall have to do this the hard way. Attack them, and make a break for the doorway at the other end!" I raised my slingshot, seed resting on the small strip of leather in the centre. The magic warmed my fingers slightly, and then I let the seed fly. It exploded on contact with the Anubis I had aimed at, and the creature fizzled out of existence like the ashes of an old fire.  
  
We flew through the room, leaping across the pits to which we could see no bottom without fear. Just so long as we could get away from those blasted flying snakes, it was good enough. Navi had to yet again duck as they threw fireballs at us - luckily, as we were on the move, their aims were clumsy, and they weren't able to recharge quickly. This, was, however, made up for by their numbers. There were still five of them left, and they were bearing down on us faster that we could run.  
  
"Blast it - we shall have to stand and fight!" Sheik cursed, and whirled around on the small platform on which he stood. His slingshot came up quickly, and he fired - the seed missed the target, but only just. The Anubis he had been firing at finished recharging, and before he could load another seed, had let loose a new fireball.  
  
The platform he stood on didn't leave him anywhere to go. He stepped backwards, and I saw as though in slow motion him fall down into the darkness below. "NO!" I jumped over the tiny inferno from the Anubis, and grabbed the hand that was stretching up desperately. Link turned and swiftly took down the creature that had almost cost us our Sheikah. "Up you come," I grunted as I helped it back up. "You all right?"  
  
"For someone who almost fell to their death, fine," he answered, face paler than usual. He still had his slingshot in his hand, and I passed him a fire seed. This he strung, and managed to down two of the Anubis at the same time. The last two were short work for Link and I, and then we stood, panting, before the door at the other end, looking at the small piles of ashes every few feet which were all that remained of our enemies.  
  
"What did you say to them?" I asked when I'd gotten enough breath back, and he seemed to have overcome his near-death experience.  
  
"I know you said something about peace, but not much more," Link cut in.  
  
"Look, I'll tell you later," Sheik wheezed. "We've got to get on now. I don't want to be in here any longer than we have to be."  
  
"OK - good plan," Navi agreed, and rapped on the door with her small fist. "Open it Link."  
  
"Will do," he said, and pushed the door open. We walked through, and looked about the room. It was easy enough to figure out the puzzle. As Link so aptly put it, "Go get the silver rupees."  
  
*  
  
A lifeless metal statue was sat at the far end of the shadow-plagued room; there was nothing else there, unless you counted the pillars which held the roof up. "What do we do now?" I asked, running a finger over the shiny armour of the statue.  
  
"I'm not sure," Link admitted, leaning against the statute. His Kokiri sword clanged against it loudly. There was another metallic sound, and I looked around to see where it had come from. However, at Link's startled cry, I realised where it had emanated from at once. The very statue itself was beginning to stir, and was hefting an axe bigger than we were. "Eep," Link squeaked, jumping away from the statue, and unsheathing his sword. Sheik and I followed his example, gulping as the huge statue rose to its feet.  
  
"Navi - what the hell is that thing?" Sheik asked, as we all backed away from the lumbering giant. Navi was quivering, and her light pulsed with every shiver.  
  
"Dear Goddesses, I didn't think these things existed. It's called an Iron Knuckle. They're quite slow, so it should be easy enough to outmanoeuvre it. If you make it follow one of you, then the other two circle around to attack, you should be all right. And I don't really need to tell you to keep out of the way of the axe..." she sounded terrified.  
  
"I'll act as the decoy," I said, and there wasn't really time for the other two to argue. I ran across the path of the Iron Knuckle, drawing it after me. "Hey! Yeah, you - over here slow-coach, bet you can't catch me!" It let out a rumbling sound of annoyance, and swung its mighty axe towards me. I rolled behind a pillar - but the axe just went straight through it. Luckily, I had been crouching; otherwise I might have found myself with no head.  
  
Now, the axe was trapped in the wall, and the tall armour clad creature was pulling and tugging for all it was worth to get the weapon free. At this, Link, Sheik and I all set upon it, slashing hard and fast. And, when it had finally regained the use of it's weapon, we led it through the same dance as before. This time, I hid behind the throne, knowing that it would not be wise to take out any more of the ceiling supports. It was quicker now, as we had angered it, and I had to verily sprint to prevent myself from being caught by the keen edge of the axe.  
  
The weapon became lodged again in the masonry of the tall hall, and the creature let out a cry of outrage. We all three set upon it again, and it fell quickly beneath the flashes of our blades. The great axe crumbled into nothingness, and the creature inside the armour disappeared, leaving only an empty shell. "That was...exhilarating," Sheik puffed, lying flat on the floor and drawing in deep breaths. I didn't answer, having to concentrate on getting enough air into my lungs. Link was the only one who seemed unaffected.  
  
Indeed, he let out a little whoop of triumph, and clattered across the stone floor heavily, his boots clopping like a horse's hooves. "The silver gauntlets!" I heard him exclaim, and pushed myself up on my elbow to look at him. He stood before a chest that had materialised, and was holding what were, without any doubt, the silver gauntlets. "Come on - let's get out of here," he said, pulling Sheik and I off of the floor.  
  
A shrill feminine scream rent the air, and we looked about wildly. Light from behind the throne outlined a doorway, which we crashed through, Link still carrying the gauntlets reverently. The doorway led out onto a stone terrace high above the desert, which caught the last rays of the setting sun. And, far below, in a pool of purple quick sand (obviously magicked there) was the lady Nabooru.  
  
And, above her, were two hideous women riding on brooms. Looking closely, I could tell immediately that the women had once been beautiful. But, by the power that they had gained, they had turned into the bent and horrific figures before. They were flying around the purple sand on broomsticks, and I took them at once to be witches.  
  
Nabooru let out another shrill scream, and I stepped forward to slide down the slanted wall of the Temple to get to her. Navi grabbed the back of my tunic. "No," she hissed. "This must happen. The past has changed enough for us to go back to our own time. Link, play the melody to take us back to the Temple of Time."  
  
"Can we do nothing to help her?" I asked Navi in a pleading voice.  
  
"Not in this time, no," she answered brusquely. Link quickly played the Prelude of Light, and we were whisked back to the Temple of Time. Here, Link pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal, and we went shooting towards the future with the speed of arrow bolts.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
There you are everyone. I hope the action parts in there were to your liking. And, you realise, the end draws nigh! There's only one more temple to go after all. And after that - well, I'm not sure. The fight with Ganondorf of course...and then...well, I've said too much already. You will have to wait.  
  
This is the chapter I promised - another one should make its presence known within a week or two. Until then, I hope to see the reviews in the box! [Shakes fist].  
  
Luv Soda  
  
PS: If you were wondering what the Old Hylian used up there meant, here it is in English. As you can tell by the languages in brackets, I used a mixture. I may be *very* rusty on all of these languages, so please give me any grammar corrections if you can. If not, then it will just have to do.  
  
(Italian - Sheik) "Do not worry, we are friends of yours. (French) We only wish to gain the silver hands in order to help this land in the future. (Portuguese) Please, would you let us past? (Italian) It would make things so much easier for us, and we would be most grateful."  
  
(Portuguese - Anubis) "We do not believe you."  
  
(French - Sheik) "What do you mean, you don't believe me?"  
  
(Portuguese - Anubis) "You lie, Sheikah borne. (French) Your bones shall rot here forever for your treachery!"  
  
(Italian - Sheik) "Peace, we mean only peace!"  
  
(French - Anubis) "Prepare to die."  
  
And on that note of a very mixed up soup of languages for my version of Old Hylian, I'll be off. (Eek, I'm confused now. Why oh why didn't I pay better attention in my language classes the last few weeks?) 


	20. The final Temple

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: [Waves hand carelessly] If you don't know by now, I can't be bothered to tell you.  
  
I hope the last chapter was to your liking - I've got some feedback, to which I must blush and say in a small voice 'thanks!'. As I said, without you guys, I doubt I would have carried on much farther than a few scraggly chapters. So, it's really down to you (and my muses - look at them, they're overworked, poor babies!)  
  
Muses: [Agree, then get back to helping Soda]  
  
Soda: AWW!  
  
Well, last chapter, they were kids - which I still like...ch'ibifying them is one of the funniest pictures I've ever had in my head. [Cough]. Well, anyway, they gained the silver gauntlets, and now they're heading forwards again. This be the last of the temples. O.o I've written a lot a lot! This chapter will be quite a/u, as I'll have to change the Temple so that it fits in with what I wanna do.  
  
And on that note, on to the Spirit Temple!  
  
Oops - just noticed I've been forgetting to put the thought denotations. [Blush] sorry guys - oh well, you pretty much know them by now. But, for old times' sake:  
  
[] = Alexis' thoughts {} = Navi's thoughts  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I was surprised when I found myself being stopped yet again by Loki in- between times. The last time I'd been whisked back to the present (and by demons, that sounds confusing!), it had all been over with a mere casual wave of his staff. But, this time, he'd deemed to slow time once more, in order to speak to me.  
  
His face did not fill me with confidence when he greeted me - in fact, it was filled with more dread than Fleur's had been at the news of Diabola and Lucifer. "Little one, we must talk," were his first words, and he motioned that we both, once again, sit on the cloud-floor. His staff was out, and he waved it slightly, causing me to shoot up to my normal size. Then, he drummed his fingers against the carven surface, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to find the words.  
  
"What is it?" I prompted, and felt so bold as to take the restless hand between both of my own.  
  
"Demons, Lexis!" he gasped, shaking his head violently and squeezing his eyes tight shut. I knew that expression well - he was trying to keep back tears.  
  
"Please, tell me what's wrong!" I demanded, and he placed his free hand over the top one of my two.  
  
"It - is - a difficult matter to broach." He chewed his lip, then seemed to remember that he was supposed to be the one in command here. He straightened his back, and retrieved the hand I was clutching. "The Sheikah," he said simply, and for a split-second, I swear my heart ceased to even beat.  
  
[No! What can have happened?] Then, I remembered, that he was of course in- between times. No harm could possibly have come to him there.  
  
"You're too close to him!" Loki continued, and his voice was matched only by the sternness of his face.  
  
"I...well...I..." I was at a loss for words (in case you hadn't noticed.)  
  
"You must put a stop to it *immediately!*"  
  
"Why?" I protested. "Why stop the one thing I've ever managed to do right?"  
  
"Right?" he echoed. "How can it be 'right' if he doesn't even know who your really are? How can it be 'right' if he doesn't know that you must leave as soon as this is over? How can it be 'right' if he doesn't so much as know your *name*?" his tirade had escalated into a yell, and I sprang up onto my feet so as to glare down at him.  
  
"It's 'right,'" I said, in a shaky voice that was nonetheless as loud as his, "because I *love* him!" The words hung heavily in the air between us. And, only then, when I had been forced to it, did I realise that what I had said in my anger was true. Loki was right. For his sake, perhaps more than mine own, I would have to distance myself from the dear Sheikah.  
  
The obvious stab of pain to my godfather at my words could not be taken away, but I mumbled a soft "sorry" anyway. To this, he merely waved a hand as if to say 'it was nothing'. His look was forlorn and regretful, and I felt odd as he showered such unbridled pity upon me. "I - I will do as you asked," I stuttered with a swift bow.  
  
"'tis for the best," he told me softly, and I nodded. "Mayhap in the future the situation can be remedied," he added, but I just shook my head. It was either all or nothing - and I was bound to nothing. "Do whatever you can to make sure that your leaving will be as easy as possible. If not for you," he paused, and seemed as though he sensed what I thought, "then at least for him." Loki readied his staff to send me back. "Demons know things are bad enough for you all..."  
  
"Yes Loki - of course," I replied with another stiff bow. "Just send me back now so that this ridiculous mission will be over quickly." It was amazing how I could revert to deadpan indifference when I needed to.  
  
"I shall. And may it be we can all see some happier times," he sighed heavily, and then sent me back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This time, upon landing, all three of us managed to stay on our feet. I glanced over at Sheik and felt like crying in frustration. These would be the last few sweet moments for him; I'd let him have his oblivious freedom for now. There was no point in completely shutting him out after all that effort I had gone to in order to get him to trust me! Just so long as we were fighting, there would be no need to cross that bridge for a while.  
  
"Shall we head straight on then?" Link asked, and we answered the affirmative. "Well, let's go then. But, after this temple, we sleep for a week, agreed?"  
  
"Aye!" Sheik laughed, and caught my eye. I cracked a smile, but felt glad when Link played the Temple melody to whisk us away to fight.  
  
As soon as we arrived, Link was pulling out the silver gauntlets and strapping them onto his hands. "Now to see whether these things work," he said brightly, placing both shining hands, palms flat, on a huge rock which barred our way into the temple proper. To my great surprise, after an initial couple of test pushes, Link managed to shove it out of the way with ease. And then, he calmly slipped the gauntlets off again. "They're handy, but I don't want to crush this baby," he quipped, grabbing the Master Sword from his back before proceeding.  
  
"I have *got* to try those," Sheik breathed quietly, before stepping after Link into the dark temple interior. I was at the back of the group, as per usual. Curiously, I paused to lean against the stone that had so recently barred our way. I tried to see whether, by applying my whole weight, I could make it move. No luck - the great sandstone block remained adamantly still, a testament to the power of the gauntlets.  
  
"What do you reckon we'll fight first?" I asked Navi, who was hovering at a cross-roads in the passages, along with the other two.  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered, chewing her lip. "I wish we had a map for this place!"  
  
"We might," Link said, and looked pointedly at Sheik, who swiftly produced the map from our previous excursion to the other part of the Temple.  
  
{It's a long shot, but there might be something.}  
  
[I sure hope so - this place is already bigger than any of the other Temples.]  
  
{I wouldn't want to get lost in here} Navi agreed darkly, fluttering over to the map Sheik held. "Here; that looks like it might overlap to this set of passages," she pointed.  
  
"You mean this one?" Sheik squinted down at the passage Navi was pointing out with her dainty finger. I leant over his shoulder to scrutinize the map (Link leant round his right shoulder, and I his left).  
  
"No, that leads out to the balcony I think," I muttered. "Yeah, see, here it is, and there's the entrance below." Sheik nodded, and I felt a jolt as he smiled fondly at me for a brief second, before returning attention to the map.  
  
"Umm - well - dammit, Navi, do you think you could give us some light here?" Sheik asked. Navi didn't answer.  
  
{Does the phrase 'run' mean something to you?}  
  
[Yeah - why?] I'd already guessed what would be coming next, and tensed my muscles for the chase.  
  
{Good - run would you?} she answered calmly, before flitting off down the hallway to the left.  
  
"Run," I snapped to the other two, and for once, I took the head of the group. They followed, questions forming on their lips as boots clattered against the ground. "Don't ask," I growled, "just run." Behind, I could hear more sounds; those of talons against stone, and low, rasping growls that bespoke of hunger. [What are they?]  
  
{They look like the Desert lynx Nabooru had - it must have gotten out and bred.}  
  
[Oh, simply wonderful.] Already there was a stitch in my side, and I was sorely tempted to yell as many swear words as I could possibly remember. But, that would have been a waste of breath, which I definitely needed. [Some day, I'm gonna make sure I can run better] I thought wryly as we skidded around a corner, and on seeing a heavy iron door, slammed it shut on the whiskered faces of our pursuers. They raked their claws down the other side of the door, making a sound like chalk on a blackboard. Finally, however, they seemed to give up, and we heard their soft foot-pads walking away.  
  
Turning around, we saw a large chamber, and high above, I saw a diamond- like object. We all knew what these meant by now, and Link, spotting it only a second or so later, fired the longshot at it to trigger it. This opened a door halfway down the left wall of the chamber, which we went through, still catching our breath.  
  
More snarls reached our ears, but these ones were easily recognisable as those of Wolfos. Which are a piece of cake to kill. It was less than a minute later that all of the creatures lay dead, and a shimmering blue ring appeared, denoting a chest. I backed up, not fancying standing on top of it when it appeared, and bumped into Sheik. Not good - demons, why wasn't I paying attention to where I was going. He laid a hand on my shoulder, and guilt sped through me.  
  
Within the chest was the map which showed the rest of the Temple, which Sheik immediately took and scrutinized. A couple of rooms blazed blue, showing where we had already been, and he pulled out the compass to hazard a guess as to where we had to go next. "Back into the last chamber, and then we should see a door directly across from us," he said. "There's that room there with a chest in it," he pointed it out to Link.  
  
We hurried out into the chamber and through the door opposite. Immediately, there was a scary kinda squelching sound, and the huge black mouth of a Like-Like swooped down towards us. "Bloody hell!" Link yelled, as the creature managed to wind it's - gooey's the only way I can describe it - body around him. An undulation threw me backwards into the door, which hurt a hell of a lot. Which left only Sheik in a state to fight, and stop Link being eaten.  
  
He was quick about it, and manoeuvred carefully so he didn't hit Link with his sword as he swiped at the creature. At last, it shuddered and pulsated for the last time, before collapsing and liquefying onto the floor. Link landed with a loud thump on his butt, and moaned loudly. Every part of skin that the Like-Like had touched was a vivid red, as though he'd been severely sunburned. "Ow," he grumbled, and Navi just giggled as he rubbed the tender skin.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do anything for Like-Like love-bites Link," she snorted, and dodged as he tried to swipe her out of the air.  
  
"Sheik - do you have any bandages I can borrow for this?" Link asked hopelessly, and Sheik dutifully pulled his pack from his back and rummaged through it. Meanwhile, I looked around the rest of the room, now that it wasn't obscured by the bulk of the Like-Like. Chest! Over at the other end - I walked over and kicked it open, to find a small key. This I took out, and then came back over to give it to Sheik for safekeeping. Link was gingerly wrapping bandages over his face, and making a pretty shoddy job of trying to imitate Sheik's style.  
  
"Great Goddesses, you're only going to make it worse!" Sheik said exasperatedly, and pulled the badly applied wrappings away. "Let me - Blaise, do you and Navi mind having a scout around?"  
  
"Sure," I answered, and Navi flitted over to me. "Wonder what's over here," I murmured as we strolled to the shadowy end of the room. Navi flew ahead of me to light the path before me, and we soon came to a dead end.  
  
"Not much," she said dryly. "Oi, Sheik, there's nothing else in here!" she called back, and he looked up from where he had just tucked the last bandage in place around Link's injured skin.  
  
"OK - well," he pulled out the map again. "There's another door in that room we just came from - funny.I didn't see it before."  
  
Link just rolled his eyes, "Sheik, hello, we live in a kingdom full of magic, and you're worried by appearing doors?" Sheik just stuck his tongue out in a very childish way, and I couldn't help but to laugh. It was so hard not to carry on as I had been before Loki's warning. Sheik was just - incredibly, insanely adorable.  
  
{Bleurgh - can you ever think about anything else?} Navi asked in mock disgust, and I jumped slightly.  
  
[Wha...?]  
  
{Oops - sorry, I wasn't meant to be listening...ehehehe} she giggled guiltily.  
  
[No worries - but what did you expect?] She looked over at me with a shrewd smirk, and I playfully swatted at her.  
  
{Hey!} she shook her fist at me, before heading back to Link's shoulder. {You know I'm going to have to pay you back for that, don't you?}  
  
[Yeah...eep!] I thought back, and she sniggered. Sheik was leading us back into the previous room, where a door had indeed appeared. He put the key in the lock and turned it, to allow us access.  
  
"OH NO!" Link shrieked, and jumped backwards into me - Sheik had jumped sideways, and I wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
"Link," I mumbled through a mouthful of his tunic, "Geroff!"  
  
"Huh? OH! Sorry," he rolled over to the side, allowing me to sit up. And I saw what had caused the outburst of horror. Another Like-Like was in the room we'd just tried to enter. I took one look at Link's face, another at Sheik's grin, and laughed. "Hey, it's not funny!" Link pushed me by the shoulder, and I shoved him back, still laughing. Then, with a deep breath, I got back to my feet, and, as I simply couldn't be bothered to muck around with arrows or my daggers, I pulled my sword, and began to slash away at the shapeless creature.  
  
"The big bad Like-Like's all gone now Link," Navi said in the voice that people usually use when they're talking to babies. "We can carry on now, can't we, l'il Linkie-kins." Her voice was cut off as Link caught her out of the air and held her in his fist.  
  
"You must have a death wish," I informed him, before treading over the remains of the Like-Like, and climbing up the ladder on the wall behind it.  
  
{Too right there.}  
  
*  
  
"Another Iron Knuckle?" I moaned, looking up at the great statue before us. "Wasn't one enough?"  
  
"I bloody well thought so," Sheik growled, rubbing his aching muscles and looking up at the statue in annoyance.  
  
"Look, come on. The sooner we kill it, the sooner this is over, right?" Link reasoned, stemming the flow of blood from a nosebleed. (He'd managed to hit the wall, instead of letting go, whilst using the long shot earlier on. It wasn't really worth the bother of Navi healing it, or red potion. We were saving those for a real emergency.)  
  
"Fine." I walked up to the statue, raised my sword, and looked back at the others. "Ready?"  
  
"As we'll ever be," Link grimaced, and readied his sword as well. I swept my sword downwards to hit the armoured shoulder of the statue. It made a huge clang which echoed around the stone room, and with a loud grating sound, the Iron Knuckle came to life. And, as I was the one with the most energy left, it was up to me to act as decoy again. I started off by clanging my sword against its helmet, to draw it back.  
  
Link and Sheik were quick to dart in, but not quick enough. This Iron Knuckle was a lot faster than the other two we'd seen, and they barely managed to dodge the giant axe as the creature swung it. I distinctly heard Sheik screech angrily, "The bastard got my hair!" And then, I did what is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done in my entire life.  
  
I blame it on the rush of adrenaline surging through me at the time, because I can't be that dumb. Seriously, no one can be that dumb. I jumped on the Iron Knuckle's back, swinging my legs over the armoured shoulders, and hacking away with my sword. Which didn't do much good, since there was armour there. We hadn't been able to whittle it away, so I began trying to pry it away with my hands instead.  
  
"BLAISE! What by the Goddesses are you doing?" Navi shrieked up at me, even whilst she used her magical strength to lift the two boys above an axe- swing.  
  
"I'm killing it, that's what I'm doing!" I grunted, as I carried on my attempt to wrench the metal plate away from the thing's overly large head. The edges of the plate were sharp, and multiple cuts criss-crossed my fingers and palms. No matter - the glint of a piece of sunlight off of the metal I was pulling at gave me an idea. "Link, try using the mirror shield to blind it for a bit," I called.  
  
Link complied, and the creature let out a wail as the sun was reflected directly into its eyes. It dazzled me at the same time though, so I didn't see the giant hand coming up to clamp against the monster's pained eyes until it was too late. Luckily, it was only my arm that was in the way - the crack was sickeningly loud as it echoed around the room. [Ow. Stupid bone.] I thought angrily. The world seemed to be spinning - no - the creature was falling.  
  
The clap it had given itself on the head had done the trick - now all the others had to do was deliver the final blow. I slid off of the thing's shoulders, and rolled out of the way as it fell. The sound as the Iron Knuckle connected with the floor was stupendous - like a crack of thunder right by your ear might sound. There was another crack, and I wondered what else was broken...  
  
I must have phased out for a small while, because when I next blinked my eyes open, I heard the other two talking quite jovially, and another voice that I vaguely knew answering. "You all right?" Navi asked as she came over with three other people. The dust that lingered in the air made them all look slightly blurry, but I knew whom the third was by their hair. The lady Nabooru.  
  
"Ah - I take it you are Blaise?" she asked, and I nodded. "Thank you," - she reached out a hand, and I lifted the arm that wasn't broken (the left) to shake it. "You've saved me from my servitude at long last."  
  
"Servitude?" I queried, being helped to my feet by Link. "Ow - OK, I know which other bone I broke now," I said as my left leg decided it didn't want to hold me up. Sheik grabbed my left arm so I didn't have to be reacquainted with the floor, and Navi buzzed around me, swiftly mending my bones for me. This, Nabooru watched with interest, before launching into her story.  
  
"Well, the two witch sisters, Koume and Kotake placed me under a spell, so that I had to do their bidding. I've been in that bloody suit of armour for years!" she crossed her arms over her chest, and breathed in deeply. "Ah, it does feel good to be able to breathe proper air again." I sniffed, and all I could smell was dirt and perspiration - not exactly awe-inspiring. "Well, again, I thank you - we must get out of here now though, before the witches come back."  
  
"No - we can't," Link said dutifully. "We have to free this Temple from the evil here and free the sage." Nabooru blinked.  
  
"The evil here - the only evil I know of are the witches."  
  
"Then that's who we fight," Link said stoutly, and Nabooru opened her mouth to argue. She didn't even get to begin, as there were two intense flashes of light, and the two witches we'd seen in the past appeared. Nabooru looked at the both of them, and cowered low down to the floor, crouched, ready to fight for her very life.  
  
"Get away from me, ugly hags!" she spat, and the witches cackled once more. With a wave of their knarled hands, both they, and Nabooru disappeared. Nabooru's anguished cry floated through the air, and a door materialised at the end of the room.  
  
"I suppose that's where we go next," Link muttered, and walked confidently towards the door. "Blaise," I looked up from where I'd been staring at the place Nabooru had been standing in. "Are you all right to go on?"  
  
"Of course," I answered curtly. "Let's kick some witch butt," I didn't say this jokingly, and by the looks on the faces of the others, they completely agreed. It was time to fight, and fight hard now. This would be the last of the great battles before Ganondorf.  
  
*  
  
"It's dark in here," Navi had found a perch on my shoulder at some point, and she whispered this into my ear, sounding slightly panicked.  
  
"Pull yourself together, we all need to be alert," I hissed back as kindly as I could, as I too strained my eyes to see anything in the gloom. No doubt, those two witches were circling around in here, just waiting for an opportunity to pick us off.  
  
{That isn't exactly helping my mood!}  
  
[Look, I've told you before, I'm a pessimist. Just ignore me - hell, maybe things will be all right, and they'll let Nabooru free and play poker with us!]  
  
{OK - I know you just had an arm and a leg broken, but don't you think that's a little bit too bitchy?}  
  
[Yeah - sorry. I'm just tense.] She made a sound of understanding, and then rose into the air, and put all her effort into lighting the chamber - room - place - we were in. And there, straight ahead of us, yet so far away that if you held out a hand, you'd not be able to see them, were the two witches. They had tied Nabooru to an altar at the far end, and something suspiciously like a knife was glinting in the hand of the red-haired witch. But, their attentions had been drawn by Navi's light, and torches of both red and blue fire ignited along the measureless walls.  
  
"Look sister, they've come to play!" the blue-haired one said with a menacing giggle.  
  
"So they have - I suppose we can leave the slave there whilst we play a game with these little mortals."  
  
"Oh - but I did so want to teach her a lesson," the blue one whined, even as she rose up on her crudely crafted broom after her sister. "Mind you, we can always work on this girlie here," I knew they were pointing to me. "I'm sure our dear-heart Ganonny would love to have her back."  
  
"Ooh yes, the little sweetums did have his heart set on that one." I scowled, and my sword changed into its broadsword form. Oh boy, I was pissed off now.  
  
"Stop with the chat and fight already," I yelled up at the babbling fools above, stepping forwards onto a circular platform which seemed to make up most of the room's floor.  
  
"By golly, she is a feisty one, isn't she?" the red one sneered.  
  
"Yes indeed, that she is sister."  
  
"No wonder our Gannony is partial to her." I let out a howl of utter annoyance, and grabbed Link's bow from his belt. He serenely offered me an arrow, which I took, thought about it, and then shot the blue one, for bringing the subject of Ganondorf up in the first place. She let out a short scream of surprise, and swooped down a couple of feet.  
  
"That wasn't very friendly!" The red one sounded indignant, and a ball of red light surged out from her wrist to collect at each fingertip. There, each point grew, until she held a raging inferno in her hand. The blue one was still moaning about her wound, and the red one gave her a glance. This gave Sheik time to fire an arrow from his own bow at her. The fireball disappeared, and she let out the same scream her sister had.  
  
"Well, if you're going to be like that!" the blue one said huffily.  
  
"I suppose we have to teach them a lesson now, don't we sister?"  
  
"Oh yes - preferably a painful one!"  
  
"Of course." They both summoned handfuls of their own magic. Earlier on, we had come across a devious little deku-scrub, who had told us how to defend against these attacks. So, I shuffled backwards to Link, who had the mirror shield raised. The two magics flew towards us, and Link leant more heavily to the left (Sheik, Navi and I leaning with him), so that the blue magic (ice) sped past us to the right side, and the red (fire) was absorbed by the shield.  
  
The witches, enraged by the fact that they had not caused us some considerable damage, began volleying the magic at us at a ridiculous speed. Link had to be careful to store the energy within his shield, but finally, by darting here and there, the shield had collected three red magics. "Aim at the blue one," Navi whispered, as the mirror shield glowed sun-bright, illuminating the furthest reaches of the high ceiling above.  
  
The blue one came crashing down as the counter-magic to her own hit her. And, high above, the red was paralysed for a moment whilst her sister was down. I rushed in with my broadsword, and managed to take of her left hand before she rose again. "Look!" Link called, as the witches were slowly righting themselves. Looking back, I saw that the mirror shield had broken into three equal shards, which even as we watched, took on the forms of the very same shield they had once made up.  
  
"Three shields in one - handy," Sheik panted, picking up one of them. The other, Link tossed to me, and we returned to the battle, which was much easier with all of us much more mobile. We could each store different attacks - so, at one time, Link might be storing the ice, and Sheik and I the fire, or Link and I the fire, and Sheik the ice, and so on. The witches were quickly loosing strength, and they were moving more and more sluggishly in the air.  
  
[This is kinda easy when you think about it,] I thought, bracing myself as my mirror shield absorbed a huge blast of ice.  
  
There were no volleys, and I dared to peer around my shield. Vaguely, I noticed Link and Sheik do the same, and Navi buzzing around Link's head. High above, the sisters were - I don't know how to describe it. The only way to know what it was like is if you were there. The best I can put it is to say that they - were merging. Becoming one. So that they were joined in the body of a giant woman, that could be likened to a Gerudo woman on the one half, and a Zoran if it were human on the other.  
  
The left half was blue - and azure hair floated down to that side's waist. The skin there was like Link's - slightly tanned, but nothing in comparison to the skin on the red side. There, the merged witches' hair was scarlet and spiked down to the shoulders. Both halves wore the same expression of anger and intense concentration though. And each arm was conjuring magics, one blue and one red.  
  
As I say, it is difficult to explain lest you were there. But, the only other thing I can remember as I watched in horrified awe, was Navi thinking to me. {You just had to go and think that, didn't you? You've bloody jinxed us!} I gulped. Oh yeah, this was definitely a jinx...  
  
*  
  
"Look out!" Link and Sheik had been backed into a corner, where the residue of an ice spell was still lingering on the floor. They couldn't stop their backward march however, and their legs were encased completely in ice. The witches seemed content just to leave them there, and gave off a cackle that echoed - two voices were coming from the one form. Then, they turned on me, half and half face grinning darkly. I had to wrench my eyes away from the other two; the ice was slowly creeping up their legs, and would soon encase all of them.  
  
Navi was trying to wrench both of them away, but one swipe from the hand of Twinrova put an end to that. The fairy slammed into the wall and fell down, changing into her human-form as she fell. With each jagged breath she took, her wings went up and down. I didn't have long to carry on watching, as Twinrova was now focused completely on me. "Now, let's settle this, shall we? We're just going to knock you out good and proper, and take you back to Ganonny." The condescending tone was enraging, and I had to force myself not to get annoyed.  
  
"Just try it," I said, setting myself into a battle stance, shield arm ready. She - I mean they - uh - it - complied immediately with both red and blue balls of magic. I dived out of the way of the main brunt of the attack, and caught the backwash of the ice attack. My shield glowed slightly as the blue tendrils sank into the shiny metal.  
  
Another set of bolts, and she flew around behind me to try and catch me out that way. My position was perfect however - I just pivoted to follow her every move. I had to be wary of the residues of the spells all around me, but apart from that, I was fighting the battle well enough.  
  
Twinrova's eyes widened, and whilst she was looking away from me, I managed to throw one of my daggers, which embedded itself into her lower torso. She didn't seem to notice much, and a creaking, shattering sound caught my attention. Looking around, I saw that Sheik had managed to free himself from his icy prison, and was attempting to free Link with shivering movements. Of course, the combined witches' were having none of that, and fired a couple of magic bolts at him.  
  
He dodged them easily, raising his shield to prevent himself from being frozen or burned. Now that Twinrova had two opponents, each half was working independently of the other. The blue aimed at me, and the red at him. Together, we managed to weaken the creature further, until her pants for air could be heard around the room. She was gasping out loud, and her moves were sluggish. [That's it - she's wearing down.] I'd bloody well done it again, because at that precise moment, Sheik stumbled backwards over the still form of Navi, and crashed against the wall. With a slight moan, he slid down to lie on the floor, legs stretched over Navi's shoulders.  
  
[Shit.] Link was completely encased in his ice prison now, and I didn't know how long he had been like that. If this didn't end quickly, he could - I didn't continue that thought. Twinrova's movements were still slow, and though I was exhausted beyond reason, I was still faster than she was. So, I danced circles around her, bought her to the brink of exhaustion and beyond.  
  
How long I carried on this darting fight, moving in and out, around and around my adversary, I don't know. But, finally, she dropped to the floor in exhaustion, and I managed to slouch over, sword drawn. The split face looked up at me, one black eye, one yellow, and seemed to acknowledge that I had won. There was an almost congratulatory smile there. I drove the sword home, and light permeated the whole room, the whole level, the whole Temple in fact.  
  
A shock wave blasted through the air, releasing Nabooru from her chains, Link from the ice, and the body disappeared. Nabooru wasn't making any noise, but I was more worried about Link. Rushing over, I saw his collapse like a crumbling old tower. His lips were blue, and his normally tanned skin was as pale as parchment. He most definitely was not breathing, and I hurriedly checked for a pulse.  
  
There. Soft, feeble and fluttering, but there. I shook him. "Link - Link - get up! LINK!" It didn't raise a response, though Sheik did blink his eyes open, and reached up to wipe a trickle of blood off of his forehead. "LINK! Get up you damn Hylian fool!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sheik's eyes flicker, and realised the mistake I had just made. I put it to the back of my mind, and pinched Link's nose. Then, I placed my mouth over his icy-blue lips, and blew air into his still lungs.  
  
"C'mon..." Another breath, and air came up to meet that which I was supplying him with. Suddenly, he was sitting up and coughing loudly. "Finally - don't do that to me," I scolded, and he just shivered bemusedly.  
  
"Oh - Chamber of Sages," he whispered, as a portal took him away. Leaving Sheik and I with an unconscious Navi on our hands.  
  
"Shall we try and wake her?" I asked Sheik, pointing at Navi.  
  
"No - look at her. She's exhausted. We'd best let her rest for now." This was all said stiffly, and I could almost predict word for word what was coming next. "What the hell was that business about 'Hylian fool'?"  
  
"Hey, it was just a heat of the moment thing," I said, then added, "It's not like I had the time to think out what I was saying. He was this close from death after all," I held out my forefinger and thumb so that only a tiny sliver of space was left between them. He nodded, furrowed his brow, and then seemed to accept the explanation. [Thank you. Thank you whoever made him believe that!]  
  
"Blaise," Sheik ventured a few minutes later. I sat up from where I'd been slouching against the wall, and opened my eyes.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"This quest is nearing it's end..."  
  
"Yes...? Is there a point to this?" I covered my mouth as a yawn forced it's way out.  
  
"Well - you said you'd tell us about - things - at the end." He looked tentative, and was staring at the floor.  
  
"Yes - and I meant at the end. Surely you can trust me until then?" I ignored all the cautions I'd been given, and grabbed him by the chin to force him to look at me. "You can trust me, can't you?"  
  
"Of course," he smiled, and blushed. "I can think of some other things I could do as well," he dropped a roguish wink. I snorted, and jerked a thumb at Navi,  
  
"What if she were to wake up? And it all depends what 'things' you mean." He snorted as well, and then traversed the stone floor to sit closer to me.  
  
"These kind of things," he muttered, never breaking eye contact, and he reached out to place his hands on the back of my neck. "Now, this I've been wanting to do for a while, but we haven't had the chance." And he pulled my head forwards with the hands on my neck, to introduce our lips to one another. And a very pleasant introduction it was as well. I gave up - how the hell was I supposed to resist this Sheikah man? I wasn't blind, after all!  
  
"Ahem!" A beam of light shot through my closed eyelids, and I pulled back to see Navi hovering over the two of us. "I'm out for a few minutes, and this is what I find?"  
  
"Ah, buzz off Navi," Sheik laughed, waving a hand in annoyance. "Can't you see we were busy?"  
  
"I could see all right...ick, do you know how many germs are passed on by each kiss?"  
  
"Have you ever kissed?" I asked suddenly, and Navi's glow pulsed red. "I thought so - who was he?"  
  
"Uh - yes - carry on," she squeaked, and floated off.  
  
"You heard the fairy," I said to Sheik, who grinned.  
  
"Well, I suppose we'll just have to carry on then."  
  
"Seems like a good idea." I grabbed the back of his head, and buried my fingers in the platinum strands of hair there. Then, it was just a matter of guiding his head back to mine - and well - you've all been kissed, right? Or seen people kiss - you all know what it's like.  
  
*  
  
"Are you two quite done yet?" Link called back to Sheik and I. We'd been trailing behind him to the Great Fairy's fountain, holding hands and chatting idly. Link was obviously desperate to see the Great Fairy again, and then get back to Hyrule proper. No doubt to end this business once and for all. However, I was relishing what little time I had left here, so dawdling seemed good.  
  
"I don't know - are we done yet?" Sheik asked me in a loud voice that carried to Link and Navi at the front.  
  
"Well - I suppose we can always postpone till later," I answered just as loudly, and Link and Navi let out exasperated sighs. We sped up to join them, and walked into the Great Fairy's fountain together. Link played the melody to summon her, and she came out.  
  
"Hello - I suppose at least this time you didn't blow my door down," the Fairy said sulkily. She raised her arms and dutifully healed the three mortals of the group, then boosted Navi's magical power. "Good luck to you four," she said as she disappeared back into the water, leaving a trail of sparkles.  
  
"We're going to need it," Link muttered. "Right - back to the Temple of Time. And then on to Ganondorf..." Link raised the ocarina once more to his lips once we were outside the fountain again. Sheik placed a hand on his shoulder, and I kept my hand linked in his. The portal came down over us, and we were pulled all the way across the expanse of Hyrule to the great Temple of Time, which sparkled white as light fell through the stained glass windows.  
  
There was a figure standing before the pedestal where the Master Sword had resided. She was wearing a long white and lavender dress, which trailed down the steps behind her. An ornately carved headband was perched delicately atop flowing golden curls. And gloved hands could be seen clasped behind her back, bright white against a deep blue cloak.  
  
"Zelda?" Link called unsurely, and we let him go ahead to greet the Princess. She turned around, and blue eyes remained passive as she acknowledged our presence.  
  
"The time has come," she said in a clear, bell-like voice. "You now have the power of all the sages, and it is time you knew the truth about many things." She descended the steps, swaying like a graceful willow tree in a gentle breeze. "Please - sit - the tale will be long in the telling. I would not wish you to tire yourselves with silly court impracticalities." She sat down on the marble steps, and we sat on the floor below her.  
  
Most of the speech was directed at Link. She spent the time looking down at her white-gloved hands, which she held clasped in her lap, or looking over our heads to the doors of the Temple. "First of all, Ganondorf did not receive all of the parts of the Tri-Force." Even this first sentence sent my head reeling, and by the looks on my friends' faces, they too were surprised. "The Tri-Force split, as it was being stolen and not by one of a pure heart. Only the Tri-Force of Power went to the dark Ganondorf.  
  
"In order to gain complete control, Ganondorf needed the other two pieces. But, he knew not where they had gone to, so he could not get them.  
  
"The other two parts went to their pre-destined owners. The ones who were always to hold it if ever the worst came to the worst, as it has in our time. The recipient of the Tri-Force of courage is...it's you Link." She pointed to his left hand, where a golden triangle of light could be seen glowing through his gauntlets.  
  
"But - I mean...why?" Link asked, looking bemused.  
  
"It is destiny," Zelda answered primly, and then scowled slightly, "I cannot explain it more than that." A dainty laugh bubbled over her lips, "I suppose it's come as a shock to you?" Link just nodded mutely. "I know the feeling - for the other part - the Tri-Force of Wisdom - came to me." She held up her right, white-gloved hand, where another of the golden triangles of light could be seen.  
  
"Neither of us asked for these pieces - but it was the only way. And now, to correct the mistake I made seven years ago, we must destroy Ganondorf, and rescue the other piece." She looked down at the floor, and the softest of pink tinges entered her cheeks. "I am sorry for the trouble I've caused you all. If I had not bought all the spiritual stones together, none of this would have happened..."  
  
"No majesty!" I blurted out, and she looked up. "You did what you believed was the best. And, begging your pardon, but Ganondorf would have acquired the stones eventually anyway." She blinked, and then smiled and nodded in appreciation.  
  
"Your words are well-spoken, and I thank you for trying to remove a blame which nonetheless I will still bear. Now, we must talk of how to go about this. Are you four all ready to go into battle again, or wouldst you like a few days rest?" We all looked at one another, and then at the tense figure of the princess.  
  
"We shall begin the final fight this very second if you so command it," Link said gently. Proud tears washed over her eyes, and she wiped them away with the back of a gloved hand.  
  
"That I shall leave up to you. If you wish for a rest, or time to stock up supplies, then I shall be able to hide well enough for a few days.  
  
"When the fight does begin, the six sages will lend their power to help lure Ganondorf away into the Sacred Realm. And then, I shall be there to close the door and trap him. But, I shall need you brave warriors to protect me when it gets to that part."  
  
"Of course majesty," Sheik said. "As a Sheikah, I would give my life to ensure your safety, and the safety of the kingdom." The princess nodded, and then raised her hands above her head.  
  
"There is one more thing. To defeat Ganondorf, you shall need these." Arrows with tips that sparkled all the colours of the rainbow, and then some more colours I couldn't name, floated lazily to be caught in her outstretched hands. "The light arrows," she whispered reverently, and handed three to Link, and three to Sheik. Obviously, she had seen I had no bow. "They will never run out - each time you shoot one, another shall appear in its place in your quiver."  
  
{That's a good thing too - it's going to take more than six arrows to take Ganondorf down.}  
  
[No shit.] "So, when shall we begin our storming of the castle?" I asked the assembled. It seemed appropriate to look on Zelda and Link to make the decision.  
  
"We need rest Zelda," he said tentatively. "We haven't slept for days, and we must be at our fullest strength to fight him."  
  
"I suspected so - do not worry - I shall keep out of sight for a few days with my Sheikah guards. Then - when you are ready - I shall know. I'll meet you here." She threw a Deku-nut to the ground, and disappeared.  
  
"She didn't know that trick the last time I saw her," Link observed quietly. "Come on - let's get out of here. Being this close to the castle is making me feel a little nervous." I agreed whole-heartedly with that sentiment in my head.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I'm so sorry this has taken so long to write - but if any of you pay attention to my bio, you'll see that I've been busy with coursework, studying, band stuff and the like, so it's been hard to fit this in. However, I did manage to get this, which is all building up to the end of this *huge* saga of mine. I don't know how many chapters it'll take to end this, but rest assured, they're going to be pretty chapters. Ooh yes, fighting and angst and betrayal. NICE!  
  
Thankies to everyone who has reviewed this monstrously long piece of waffle so far. I appreciate it more than words can say. And I just know my last chapter will be mostly thanks for reviewers [grin]. What a sap I've been turning into...ah well.  
  
This is all you'll be getting for a while, because I've still got five weeks or so until term ends for me. Which means I'm working away for all that time. I will try as hard as I can to get something out as soon as I can, but it might not be for this (it might just be an annoying one-shot thing for Harry Potter or LOTR or something.)  
  
It's goodbye for now - Soda XXX  
  
PS: KISS! I made them kiss - I suck at kiss scenes - can someone help me write one? I mean, kissing in real life I have no problem with [wink] but writing it all down is difficult, especially if you're trying not to make it tacky. 


	21. Kisses in the snow

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: Phht...waste of my time...  
  
I just decided what the hell, I may as well write the next chapter for this thing. Since I'm pumped full of coffee, just got back from practice with the band (we're *still* nameless!), and I'm not going to be able to sleep for hours yet. I've also been doing an intensive Dutch language course this week, so I keep wanting to greet people with 'goedemorgen', 'goedemiddag' or 'goedenavond'. Which is slightly disturbing...  
  
Well, anyway, our wondrous four have defeated Twinrova (with Link almost dying in the process), and Alexis is finding breaking away from Sheik an impossibility. They're having a whee break before they go in for the final battle, to stock up on weapons, sleep and such. And...err, I'm not quite sure how this chapter's going to turn out. All I know is, I can't promise anything Cassidy - Sheik and Alexis may stay together...and they may not. (Bear in mind I'm ever so very likely to write a sequel to this if I can find the time [nudge, nudge, hint, hint].) Wait - that should be hint, hint, nudge, nudge, shouldn't it?  
  
Sheik: [Shrugs]  
  
Soda: Meh - ah well, who cares? This bit isn't important to the story anywho - tralalala!  
  
[] = Alexis' thoughts {} = Navi's thoughts  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
We decided that walking through the Castle-town with Ganondorf so close by probably wasn't a good idea. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time, and quickly played the Nocturne of Shadow to take us to the Graveyard in Kakariko. Climbing up the steps, I saw that the sky outside was dark and dotted with stars - evidently it was nighttime. A few Poes were hovering around, but we just strolled past them quickly, and they didn't even raise their lanterns against us.  
  
The gravestones loomed up before us through the night, and a couple of times I found myself almost walking into the smaller ones. Luckily, Navi, seeing my predicament, decided to come back to where I was and help me out. To the left as we left the stern silence of the graveyard was the old hut of the man who'd cared for the place years ago. It was the only testament to life, other than the ravens, in this haven of death.  
  
Stepping out from the passage between the graveyard and Kakariko itself, we came into the devastated part of the town. It was eerie, full of strange shadows and the echoes of our footsteps as we carried on forwards. They, plus our breathing, were the only sounds in the night air, and I got that feeling that something was about to happen. The hair on the back of my neck was standing straight on end, and I slipped my hand surreptitiously into Sheik's. He squeezed it reassuringly, and also gazed around the empty piles of rubble.  
  
Navi's glow caught a few wisps of mist that were beginning to make themselves known. A few steps further down into a small hollow in the ruins submerged all of us completely. Only the dim halo of light around Navi showed that we were indeed still in Hyrule, and had not slipped into some strange world. I was strangely reminded of street lamps on another world that also held halos on misty nights.  
  
Finally, we clambered back out of the translucent pool, and were able to see clearly again. In every hollow or dip was a similar patch of silver- white, as though the clouds had descended to sleep there for the night. And, farther off, about one or two miles in the distance were the lights which showed us all where the outskirts were. Faint sounds of music and laughter were carrying over the air, and a bonfire was flickering to the side of one of the squares. "What do you suppose is going on?" I asked Sheik, who shrugged.  
  
"We'd best go carefully - if it's him..." Link trailed off meaningfully, and all four of us crouched low to the ground, using the mist as a cover. It did indeed remind me eerily of the night of the party, when the bonfire blazed. I thought of all the young women and girls who had been taken off that night, and wondered where they were now. Perhaps they had been subjected to the same horrors as I would be when I fell to the house of courtesans...  
  
{What's wrong?} Navi asked, able to gauge my mood even though my internal door was shut.  
  
[I was just thinking about how much I'm looking forward to killing that bastard. It's about time he understood the suffering he's caused.] She agreed quietly, and forged a way through the mist in front of us, leaving a tiny jet stream of clear air behind her. Everything was still so silent and calm out in the ruins, as though the very earth itself was slumbering. However, the sounds from the outskirts were carrying further now, and we could see shadows emblazoned over the sky, dancing before a large bonfire.  
  
"Blaise, Navi, Link, Sheik, hello!" a voice called, and all of us whirled around, weapons raised. Navi's glow lit up Eloise' face, which was smiling broadly. "Oh, I'm so glad you four are safe! We heard about your plight from a few rebel Gerudo, and we thought..." she sniffed loudly, and threw her arms around Sheik's neck, since he was the closest to her. "Oh, come on, come with me. We're having a celebration!" She lowered her voice, and beckoned for us to come closer. "There are rumours that the princess has returned, and she's preparing to help destroy that Gerudo man."  
  
Link smiled secretively, and nodded, "We know. We...we saw her but a few hours ago." Eloise squeaked in joy, and clapped her hands.  
  
"Then, we are saved! Oh, do come on, come and enjoy yourselves, you deserve a break!" She didn't give us much choice in the matter, grabbing onto Sheik and Link's arms, and dragging them along behind her. I followed sedately, swinging my sword aimlessly at the wisps of cloud around me. They looked rather like the clouds of the place in-between times, and I closed my eyes to see again how Loki had opened up, had let me once again see him for what he was. But, I was dragged out of this happy reverie by Eloise, who had run back to me, and began pulling me towards the bonfire as well.  
  
I gave in and went along, clipping my sword back onto my back, and grinning slightly as the sound of jaunty music rang in my ears. Link had already found himself a dancing partner (or rather, she had found him), and was being propelled around the set aside area which was acting as a dance floor. The girl he was dancing with was blonde, busty, and seemed to have trouble keeping giggles at bay. I shot her a withering look as the twirled by, and then Link a sympathetic one as he mouthed 'help' at me.  
  
Sheik was sitting half in shadow on the side lines, tapping his foot, one hand resting on his lyre. He looked up and grinned at me, and held out a hand. "Want to dance?"  
  
"Uh...Mind if I take a miss?" I asked quietly. "I'm not really much of a dancer. And, anyway, I can tell you want to go and play with the band." He flushed guiltily, and nodded, placing the hand he had held out back on his lyre. "Hey, go ahead - I'm just going to sit here and watch." He smiled and leant down to place a kiss on my cheek, before bounding off to join the other music makers. How did he still have so much energy? I just sat down in the shadows and watched the people dancing.  
  
Soon enough, I was beginning to get drowsy, and curled up on the dry grass to try and get some much needed sleep. Through squinting eyes, I saw Navi buzzing my way. "Hello Navi," I mumbled, shifting my head to a more comfortable position.  
  
"No talk - sleep," she muttered, and landed on the point of my shoulder.  
  
"Fine by me," I answered, and closed my eyes on the scene. By listening hard to the music, I could pick out Sheik's playing. A slower song had started up, and it lulled me to sleep.  
  
*  
  
A loud explosion resonated around the square, and I jumped up from where I had been slumbering, slipping my sword from my back. I looked around wildly for any sign of Ganondorf or his men, and was surprised by a blinding flash of light in the sky above. Red and gold sparkles, much like stars, drifted down around me, and I looked up to see more of them. "Blaise, up here!" I snapped my head upwards to see Sheik, Link, Navi, Xenia, Eloise and Quentin sitting on the roof of the stable across the square. "There's a great view from up here!" it was Navi who had called, and she buzzed over to me. "What've you been doing?" she hissed softly. "Sheik was looking for you earlier!"  
  
"He was?"  
  
"Uhuh..." she paused slightly, as though hesitating on a sentence. Finally, she said (in the dull voice of someone who is not saying what they really want to), "Come on. Watch the fireworks with us." Ah, that did explain the sparkles and the loud bang. I followed her over to the stable, slipping my sword back onto my back. It was a simple manner of clambering upon a pile of milk crates beneath the lip of the stable roof, and then vaulting up onto the straw surface. Sheik patted a space next to him, and I obliged by sitting down next to him. Quentin looked at me with slight fear, and a sour frown. The next firework however managed to draw my attention away.  
  
"Where've you been?" Sheik asked amiably, helping me to remove my sword and place it on the straw next to us. Then, he slipped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer.  
  
"Asleep," I answered truthfully, leaning gratefully against him and turning my eyes to the sky, where a series of rockets were exploding in shades of green and blue. "They're so beautiful, aren't they?" I gestured at the sky, where a carefully arranged display was now painting a giant Tri-Force.  
  
"Aye, that they are," he murmured back, resting his chin, which I realised, was devoid of his facemask, on top of my head. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling exquisitely comfortable. The flashes of the fireworks crept through my closed eyelids, and I found I just had to watch. The echoing bangs were accompanied by appreciative 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the towns' people. Sheik shifted slightly, inviting me to sit on his lap, rather than the scratchy straw of the roof. I did so, and was surprised when Link suddenly jumped up from his seat, and literally jumped from the roof.  
  
"What on earth?" Sheik peered over my head to try and see what was going on. More fireworks went off (Catherine wheels this time, which gave a steady stream of light), and we could see a certain redheaded farm girl strolling towards Link below. "Malon!" I exclaimed, looking around to Sheik who was looking on with a soft expression on his face. Looking back down, I saw that Link had offered his hand to Malon, who had blushingly taken it. Now, they were dancing to music that only the two of them could hear.  
  
Eloise sighed happily, and smiled at the rest of us. We silently agreed to give Link and Malon the privacy they deserved, and looked back to the sky. Now, there was a dragon swooping down over the town - a few people screamed jokingly, and then the dragon metamorphosed into a huge wave of purple and red flame, which swept back across the town, and disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. "Sheikah fireworks..." Xenia breathed. "You have to admit, no one can do them better."  
  
"And coming from a Gerudo, that's one heck of a compliment!" Sheik said - I could feel the reverberations of his voice down my spine. That, coupled by the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed was enough to make me feel in safe hands. Xenia just laughed, and pointed as the last of the fireworks was lit. "If I know the merchant that makes these half as well as I think I do, I know exactly what this one will be...and it could last for hours," Sheik intoned as the fuse paper burned down.  
  
"Do tell," I begged, and he chuckled softly, his whole body juddering with the sound.  
  
"Trust me - it's better just to watch."  
  
"Fine," I pouted good-naturedly, and leant further against him so I didn't have to crane my neck so much to look up. The fuse paper was finally burnt down, and the ornately painted rocket launched with a whistle into the sky. It was almost impossible to follow the small light of the thing amongst the millions of stars above, but I just about managed to. It slowed, and then stopped dead - there, the light of it pulsed for about two seconds, and then all of the town, perhaps all of the field - nay, all of Hyrule! - was lit up by the flash of light that followed.  
  
Three shining golden figures, made completely of tiny golden sparks, appeared. One had flowing blue hair, and piercing blue eyes. Another was sporting a short red haircut and red eyes, almost the same shade as Sheik's. And the third had green bunches and eyes that were brighter even than the trees of the Kokiri forest. I knew that these were the Goddesses (how the Hylian populace thought of them), and watched with interest as an old legend was played out amongst the twinkling stars.  
  
First, the one with the short red hair (Din) set about with creating the very earth itself. Flames of yellow, red and blue appeared over her arms, as a tiny brow speck grew and grew to show Hyrule's contours and valleys.  
  
Then, she stepped back and dulled, whilst her sister, Farore, created the trees and the grass, and all of the creatures. Her green hair floated ethereally in the air, and sparks shot from her fingertips.  
  
Then, lastly, was Nayru, who waved her arms with an unearthly grace, creating all the peoples of Hyrule. The three Goddesses stood together, and looked at the miniature Hyrule, contented smiles on their golden faces.  
  
With a great sweeping arc of silver stars, they shot off into the sky, and at a point about a hundred feet from the ground, they disappeared into nothingness. The display was over, and below, I could already see people beginning to move away to go to bed and rest for the day to come. I didn't really want to move - here was comfortable enough, and Sheik didn't seem desperate to leave himself. So, we sat and looked at the stars, which seemed to have brightened ten-fold since the fireworks had finished gracing the sky with their presence.  
  
Malon and Link had disappeared, and looking around, Sheik and I found that we were the only two left on the roof. The others must have left during the last display, as neither of us had noticed. "That was..." I couldn't find the words to describe it.  
  
"I know," Sheik said, obviously catching my drift. He sounded a little breathless, "I've never...they've never been quite so vivid before. Jacque's work has improved a lot since the last I saw of it..." He trailed off, and hugged me closer, shivering a little. "Are you cold?" he asked, teeth chattering. I just laughed slightly,  
  
"Just a little - come on, we'd best get to Xenia's before we freeze out here!" We stood up, and reluctantly I extracted myself from his embrace to climb down from the roof. He dropped down lithely next to me, and once again threw an arm around my shoulder. [I could really get used to this] I thought dreamily, all cares gone for the moment. [I don't care what happens anymore - I've seen the light.] For some reason, this thought made me giggle, and Sheik looked down at me with a confused expression. It just made me giggle some more, and it seemed like they were infectious, because Sheik began to laugh as well.  
  
We staggered a few more steps, almost drunkenly, before having to give up and fall to the dew-laden ground. I gained some control, and propped myself up on my elbow to look down at Sheik, who had tears of mirth rolling down his face. "Wha-what are we laughing at?" he asked, coughing and trying to keep the laughs at bay.  
  
"I have no idea!" I answered, and threw my head back as more merry laughs bubbled up from my throat and spilled over my lips. It was heaven - complete and utter bliss - to just sit there on the ground, the dew soaking through my trousers, and to have Sheik there, both of us laughing fit to bust. It took another few minutes for us to calm down, and get over a few more outbursts, but finally we stopped, and wiped tears of laughter away.  
  
Sheik was still lying on the floor, panting to get his breath back. His silvery hair was laid around him like some sort of halo, and I don't believe he'd ever looked so - perfect - before that moment. He noticed my scrutiny, and reached out hand. I didn't need it's guidance though as I leant down to seek a kiss. He complied, a tender smile curving his lips into an upwards arch as they connected with mine.  
  
Soft white flakes of something cold and wet were floating down in my peripheral vision. I didn't notice anything else about my surroundings, as I closed my eyes. Sheik reached up and locked his arms around me - I wound one arm into the silver locks at the back of his head and lifted it up. The other, I used to cup his cheek (graced with a swathe of stubble). With a tiny moan, Sheik trailed his fingers across my cold back, brushing away some of those soft flakes I had spied earlier.  
  
A tiny tumble down an inopportunely placed hill at that very moment startled us, and we rolled over and over, the white flakes soaking us through and through. I could see our breath intermingling in foggy clouds through the air, and a large cloud of this was exuded when we finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Sheik looked down at me, a devilish sparkle in his eyes. In my mind, I briefly gave the finger to all the precautions Loki had set for me, and reached up to that stubbled cheek again...  
  
"Blaise! Sheik! Get in here! Can't you see it's snowing?" Eloise' voice rang out from the direction of the mansion. We broke apart, and looked around - I could see a flush across Sheik's face, and knew I must look about the same. But, she hadn't seen us - yet anyway. Sheik turned back and placed a finger to his lips. I stifled a titter, and stayed completely still, the snow the only movement now. "Goddesses, where are they? They could catch their death!"  
  
"I don't know - maybe we should look for them." That was Xenia, and I saw her shadow dart across the ground only a few feet away from us.  
  
"Where do you think they could be? You don't think he could-" Navi was asking, and Link hushed her, telling her not to be paranoid. I kept my telepathic side completely silent, and shut the door inside of me, grinning as I thought of what Navi would say if she knew what Sheik and I had been doing only seconds before. Speaking of Sheik, by now, the snow had settled in a heavy blanket over the two of us, and a few flakes were clinging to his eyelashes. I reached up and brushed them away, and he blinked rapidly to remove the water droplets I left behind.  
  
"Why not leave them be?" Quentin asked sulkily. "As that Blaise proved, they can take care of themselves!"  
  
"That's not the point!" Xenia snapped. "Do you pay no heed to any others apart from yourself? Blaise could possibly regain her fever from being out in the cold. And none of us would want that hanging over our heads, would we?" Sheik's face flushed crimson, and he looked down at me guiltily. I silently cursed Xenia's good intentions, but was at the same time glad. If I got a fever again...it could be disastrous. We all needed to be at our full strength for the final battle.  
  
"Come on, there's no point arguing, let's just look for them," Link suggested reasonably, and there were sounds of agreement. The party moved off, and we waited for their muffled footsteps to disappear before standing up. Sheik had to shake himself like a dog to remove all the snow that had accumulated over him, and I shivered at the sudden loss of his body warmth. He draped an arm over my shoulder for the third time that night, and propelled me to the great front door of Xenia's home.  
  
"Come on you," he whispered, "I wouldn't want to be the cause of you getting ill again."  
  
"Trust me - if anyone would be to blame, it would be me," I assured him. He didn't agree, and shook his head, but didn't try to argue. To be true, I was still shivering slightly, and one of my hands had lost feeling in the fingers. Apart from that though, the night had been...just...indescribable.  
  
We scaled the stairs, and walked along to the rooms we had had before. Sheik paused outside my room, and I reached up to hug him strongly, before leaving to sleep. "Good night," he called, and I returned the sentiment. Then, I closed the door slowly, watching as he bounced along to his own room. When he was out of sight, I snapped it shut, and walked over to the bed, shedding wet clothes on the way. There was a nightshirt already laid out, and I pulled it over my head.  
  
The covers had been warmed by a bedpan, and I sank into the soft mattress contentedly. I pulled the covers up to my chin, and closed my eyes. Within seconds, I had drifted off.  
  
*  
  
Something occurred in the middle of the night that was so wondrous, and unbelievable, that I almost thought it a dream. I was close enough to sleep that it might have been...  
  
The soft click of the door woke me from a shallow sleep. A patch of pale moonlight highlighted a head of silver hair, and I knew at once it was Sheik. He was moving quietly, probably suspecting that I was still asleep, and I watched from shuttered eyelids as he traversed the floor to the edge of my bed. Luckily, my eyes were under the shadow of the tasselled hangings on the bed, so he couldn't tell that they were slitted open. I didn't feel awake enough to start a conversation, so carried on as though I really were asleep.  
  
He just sat there for some time, looking at me with his soulful eyes. There was a tender expression on his face, and he looked slightly scared for some reason. I wanted to reach up and comfort him, to ask him what was wrong, but when he saw one of my arms give the slightest twitch, he reeled back with a look of terror on his face. I quickly faked a sleepy sigh, and let the arm lay still again. [Why?] I wondered briefly, my mind unable to supply much more coherence.  
  
He swallowed, and returned to the side of the bed. It was like the vigil a mother would keep on a sick child - or a lover on a wounded partner. I smiled contentedly at that thought, and my eyes were drifting closed again, when he finally spoke. "Blaise," he whispered, so that I had to strain to hear him. "It's been a strange time knowing you." He smiled fondly, and stroked a trembling finger across my hand, which lay across my stomach on top of the coverlet. I still pretended to be asleep, even though breath was hitching in my throat at that one touch.  
  
"I...I know not when it happened, but I have fallen." He took a quiet breath. "I love you." And, before I could react or answer him, he had raised himself from the floor, and left the room. I blinked up at the dark ceiling, but it quickly merged back into sleep, and I didn't awake again until morning light was streaming through the windows.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke, Eloise was tiptoeing into the room, something black and gold draped over her arm. She looked over, and smiled when she saw that I was awake. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Very well thanks," I answered, and then yawned widely, stretching my arms high above my head. "What's that?" she had draped the black and gold something over the back of the chair which sat in front of the vanity in the corner.  
  
"This?" she asked, tugging at the something.  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"It's what you're going to wear today. It's been decided (Goddesses know by whom), that you, Link, Navi and Sheik are going to go with Malon back to the Ranch for a day or so. So, I though you might like something new to wear."  
  
"What exactly is it?" I queried, clambering from beneath the soft covers. I flinched slightly as my feet connected with the cold floorboards. Then, I stood up and walked over to Eloise, who had picked up the something or other to show me exactly what it was. And my jaw dropped in amazement.  
  
"It's just a dress I whipped up using some black cloth I had," Eloise said modestly, dusting down the material to removed non-existent motes of dust.  
  
"It's...wow," I finished, unable to think of exactly what to say. It seemed to satisfy Eloise however, who smiled proudly, looking at her creation. And proud she should be. It was a dress - but not just any dress. It was spectacular! Even I, a person with no particular love for dresses of any kind, could see the potential beauty in this one. The bodice was mainly of black, crushed velvet, which was ribbed and corset like. It scooped downwards to show a frill of black lace at the neck, and downwards again at the waist. The main part of the bodice was woven with gold threads, which depicted twisted vines and flowers.  
  
It had long sleeves which flowed down to come to points at the end. The points had ties upon them, which I presumed were supposed to go over the middle finger of each hand. Then, the skirt of the thing flowed out, a fountain of black interlaced with golden threads, also showing more flowers and vines. On both sides, a slit ran through it, going up to mid-thigh, and broaching these gaps were pieces of indigo cloth (so dark they were almost black as well).  
  
"It's not like the last one, is it?" I suddenly asked, remembering the twenty minutes it had taken just to lace the thing up. "I mean, with the laces and everything."  
  
"No, no, I've put buttons on this one dear. But, do hurry up and start getting ready - the trip can't wait forever you know, and everyone else is already up."  
  
"Why didn't you just come and wake me?"  
  
"You needed your sleep!" she said matter-of-factly, as she began helping me with the buttons at the back of the dress. It didn't take as long as I had feared to do them up, and I made to leave the room, when Eloise called me back. "Oh no - we need to do something with that hair!"  
  
"But, you said they were waiting for me!"  
  
"They can wait a little longer," she insisted, waving her hand and reaching out for a brush and hairpins. "A well-mannered person always knows a lady has to look her best - no matter how long it may take." And with that, she set about vigorously brushing my hair (which almost made me cry out in pain as the tangles were roughly gotten rid of).  
  
*  
  
"Come on dear, you look lovely!" Eloise had to coax me down the stairs and out into the sunshine. I felt incredibly self conscious, as a few strands of hair fell out of the meticulously braided plait it had been set in. My sword was on my back (I had refused to let it be put in the cart), which at least was some comfort. And, at least the dress was easy enough to walk in - the side slits helped a lot in mobility.  
  
Link, Navi and Malon were already sitting on the cart, ready and raring to go. Only Sheik stood out in the road, tapping his foot and waiting for me to come out. I noticed with some slight satisfaction that Eloise seemed to have kitted everyone out in fancy clothes for the day. Malon was in a long yellow dress, complete with a white lace flounce and yellow ribbon in her red hair. Link was bedecked in a green tunic (much like his normal Kokiri one), which was interlaced with tiny pearls around the hem and neckline.  
  
Sheik, however, suited his new fare to a ridiculous degree. Mind you, perhaps that was because it was so similar to his old look. Eloise had supplied him with another indigo bodysuit, but had wrapped a pristine white cape over the whole ensemble, on which was stitched the Sheikah symbol in blood red. He looked up as I clattered down the stairs (almost tripping, but just managing to stop myself), and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Blaise...you look..." he gestured to the dress, and I felt my face burn in pleasure at rendering him speechless.  
  
"Thanks...you too," I beamed. He reached out and grasped my hand, and pulled me over to the cart. He had to give me a leg up, and I settled self consciously on the seat at the back. He pulled himself up after me, and Link whipped the reins of the horse. Immediately, we jerked forwards, and it was only Sheik's quick reactions which prevented me from tumbling off of the seat and onto the road.  
  
"That was close," he breathed, pulling me backwards in the seat so that I was less likely to fall off.  
  
"Yeah...thanks again!" I took his hand, and we sat swaying at the back of the cart, watching Kakariko retreat behind us.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The day was a lazy, hazy kind of day, and when we got to the Ranch, we found that none of us had much energy for anything other than lying on the sweet-smelling grass, and looking up at the clouds in the sky. All around, were the sounds of the horses cantering and whinnying softly as they grazed, and the footsteps of Ingo and Talon as they worked. Malon had been granted the day off, and was making full advantage of it, spending all the time she humanly could at Link's side, talking and laughing with him.  
  
Sheik and I were a little more quiet. Our silences with one another were comfortable and amiable, and we spent many hours merely staring up at the sky, lying on the ground with our heads together. "That one looks like a rabbit," Sheik said quietly, pointing up at a cloud overhead. "See the ears?"  
  
"Oh yeah...hey, that one looks kinda like a Flare dancer," I pointed up at a spindly part of cloud, one part of which had broken away, just like the head of a Flare dancer did. Sheik laughed when he finally found the cloud, and I grinned. "Oh, and that one looks like Navi," I pointed to a cloud which was almost completely spherical, bar two tiny wisps which looked like Navi's wings.  
  
"Was I called?" Navi asked, soaring over.  
  
"Oh, we just found a cloud that looked like you," Sheik told her, pointing up at the sky.  
  
"Oh...right..." Navi didn't sound immensely impressed, and floated off. I stuck my tongue out at her as she went.  
  
"Pah! She doesn't understand the joys of cloud gazing as we do!"  
  
"Alas, it seems so. She shall miss out on much fun - look, there goes a dragon!" Sheik pointed up at another cloud, and we carried on in this strain for a good half hour or so. Then, the clouds started to gather and thicken, and it was more a case of 'search for the blue sky', than 'look for the clouds'.  
  
"We'd best get inside folks," Malon called in her soft country voice. "It's looking like a storm right now." We picked ourselves up from the ground, and followed her towards the farmhouse. I dusted a few bits of grass from my skirt, and then reach up to pull some out of Sheik's hair. He even bent down slightly to let me, and I grinned, pretending to inspect his hair from every side, before declaring that it was satisfactorily free of grass.  
  
The sound of galloping hoof beats echoed from the Ranch gate, and we looked up to see a skitterish ruddy brown horse, sides flecked with foam, force itself forwards towards us. The rider on top was bent almost double to the saddle, close to slipping off their steed. The beast drew to a complete stop on front of us, snorting and eyes wide and rolling with terror. The rider flew off over it's head, one hand tangled in the reins causing them to come to an abrupt stop, followed by a snapping sound, and then land heavily on the ground.  
  
Malon quieted the horse, patting its quivering flanks and whispering to it soothingly. The rest of us turned to the rider, who was panting just as heavily as their steed. To my horror, I saw blood was soaking through their cloak, and when we rolled them over, a cough bought blood spilling over their parted lips. It was impossible to tell whether they were male or female, through the injuries and bandages covering their entire body. Only one thing was sure - they were Sheikan, by the burgundy eyes.  
  
"The Princess..." they said weakly. "She is...taken. You must go - now...before fate claims Hyrule for darkness..." Their head drooped backwards in Link's hand, and their chest ceased to rise and fall. Link looked up at Sheik and I. We all knew what this meant. Within three minutes, I had stripped away the black dress and replaced it with my own black tunic. My sword was across my back, dagger belt at my waist and shield on my arm. Link and Sheik emerged from the Ranch house, similarly attired, and Malon led out Epona, along with two other horses to us.  
  
Sheik cupped his hands together and gave me a leg up onto the same grey steed as I had ridden before - Nostawen. Sheik took Valar again, and Link of course rode upon Epona. Link reached down from his perch on the mare, and placed a kiss on the top of Malon's head, before kicking Epona forwards. I did the same, as did Sheik, and the three of us sped out into the field. There was no joking around or trick riding this time, and Navi was being decidedly subdued.  
  
I didn't blame her in the slightest. This could be the last time all four of us would ride together in the bright sunshine. This could be the last time we all saw one another alive again, free and strong...it was time to end it.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
The suspense! OOOH! I can't believe it's almost over! Yipes...the next chapter is going to be a bitch to write! But, I'll try and get it out as soon as I can. For now though, I can't stay to babble long, because I fear I may fall asleep on the desk.  
  
Tot ziens, and for God sake, check out the stuff on my personal website. (The one at the top of my profile!) I've got some fics up there, as well as some character pictures for this. Any feedback for the site would be appreciated (over three hundred hits to it - am amazed!)  
  
Drop a review in the box before you go as well please! [Grin] Thanks y'all!  
  
Soda xxx 


	22. Penultimate

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: [Glares at you]  
  
It's the penultimate chapter. [Gulps]. Blimey. This is going to be difficult. But I'm going to do it. Without further ado, welcome to Ganondorf's lair.  
  
Sheik: [Looks around, shivers]  
  
Alexis: [Holds Sheik's hand]  
  
Navi: [Turns up her light so they can see the way]  
  
Link: [Makes his way towards the castle]  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I gulped loudly as I looked up at what had once been the palace of Hyrule's royal family. Far below, at least twenty fathoms down, (a fathom is about eight feet), lava was bubbling and hissing, casting a hazy red glow of heat over the area which I knew had once held lush green courtyards and merrily tinkling fountains, as well as endless, red-carpeted corridors, and the largest feasting hall in the land. And now, everything was twisted, turned in on itself, and I could think of no other word; ugly.  
  
Link's face was the ultimate picture of shock as he looked up at what had once been a beautiful, stately home. Sheik was able to rein his disbelief somewhat - I had a sneaking suspicion he had seen this place like this before, being a Sheikah and all. We took our time to study the place from a distance, and circled around the entire extent of the ruined palace grounds to try and see a bridge across to the place over the lava. But we could see none at all, and despair was eating away at my insides.  
  
"How do we get in?" I voiced the question we'd all been thinking.  
  
"I don't know," Link muttered through gritted teeth. He ground them angrily as he rove his eyes once again over the castle, which now looked impenetrable. Then, his eyes widened, and he blinked a few times as though the weak light was blinding him. A crash of thunder sounded far off, and I felt a slight nervousness at being on such a high point in the middle of a storm.  
  
"Link, what is it?" Navi asked, peering down at him from where she hovered above us. The fat raindrops that fell around her sparkled like tiny rainbows.  
  
"I - Saria. She just told me," he shook his head, and became a little more coherent. "I just had a dream-vision. Saria says just to go to where the gates to the palace used to be at the edge of the lava lake, and wait there."  
  
"Are you sure? Did she say anything else to you?" Sheik asked. Link bit his lip, and then shook his head. Obviously, if Saria had said anything else, it was to remain strictly private. "Well, all right, let's do as the Sage said. Forward Valar," he clicked his tongue, and his horse turned tail to clatter down the steep path we'd used to get up on the cliffs around the palace. I followed him, letting my horse do the work as I turned in the saddle to check on Link. He was looking pale, but determined.  
  
"Link?" he seemed to jolt out of some daydream, and stared at me. "Are you all right?"  
  
"We're about to fight for the whole of Hyrule, and it rests on me to give the last blow, or the land is doomed," he answered darkly. "Apart from that, I'm fine." He clenched his fists around his reins, and hurried after Sheik and I. I didn't try to broach any more conversation after that. We all needed to be alone with our own thoughts, and that was exactly what we all did.  
  
Five minutes of precarious climbing later, including a couple of close calls when the ground slipped from beneath our steeds' hooves, we were at the place that Saria had directed us to. We dismounted, and let the horses wander off at their own will. "What now?" I asked quietly, scared of incurring Link's wrath. It had only just occurred to me how dedicated he was to this land. And how all this had been thrust upon him so early. I knew how that felt...but I at least had had the time to adjust and grow to it. He - he'd had childhood ripped away.  
  
"We wait I suppose," his voiced had lost the hard edge, and he sounded slightly weary with the whole business. "I just want you all to know, it's been an honour to fight alongside you."  
  
"The honour was all mine, Hero. It was a duty and a joy to be able to fight with you," Sheik responded sombrely, with a sharp bow, that Link returned.  
  
"I'm glad to have met all three of you," I said, managing to avert a break in my voice. "This land has been worth all the trouble, and meeting three friends along the way sure was a bonus." They all gave half-hearted smiles, and then we turned to face the lava pit once more.  
  
"Hero...Sheikah...Fairy...Fallen One..." Many voices echoed together over the breeze, and about halfway between where we stood, and where the castle door was, six shining lights appeared. One yellow, one green, one red, one blue, one purple, and one orange. These lights grew (much like Navi when she changed to human form) to show the six sages. At last, I knew what Saria looked like - she was so tiny, but the emerald fire raging in her eyes and dancing around her slender body, showed the power running through her veins.  
  
"Link," Saria called, her voice echoing eerily in the suddenly magic- stilled air. "With our powers combined, we are going to make a bridge across so you can get inside. But, after that, we must leave again - I'm sorry..." sparkling tears trailed down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Saria, don't cry, please don't," Link sobbed with her, and Sheik, Navi and I remained respectfully silent.  
  
"Now Link," a woman with an aura of purple light interjected. "This isn't going to solve anything - we must leave soon, so that our powers will be strong to seal the Dark King away."  
  
"Yes Impa," Link answered dutifully, and dashed a few clinging tears away.  
  
"Now, here's a bridge for you young 'uns!" A large man with a yellow glow boomed, and I took him to be Rauru, sage of light. All six of the figures shrank back to the forms of six coloured lights, and then sped across the gap dozens of times, weaving strings of magic after them all the time. Soon, the magic had woven itself together, to create a solid looking bridge, which shimmered and changed colours as we watched.  
  
"Good luck," The echoing voices called, before the lights disappeared completely. I fervently hoped that the other three hadn't taken too much notice of that 'Fallen One' comment. As soon as the last traces of the lights left the air, the sky was rent in two by a huge bolt of lightning, followed almost immediately by thunder. The rain returned full force, and was being blown almost sideways as a gale rushed against us.  
  
We hurried onto the bridge, and swayed precariously in the wind. Navi took refuge in Link's hat, unable to look down at the lava below with blanching. I kept my eyes straight ahead, and placed one foot in front of the other, determined that I wasn't going to look down. But, halfway, a particularly strong gust of wind forced me to either fall forwards onto the translucent bridge, or fly off of it. I chose to fall, and landed with my nose pressed against a strand of magic that changed from yellow to red to blue. Far below, I could see the lava, and feel the heat of it against my face. Luckily, Sheik and Link helped me back up, so that I could carry on.  
  
When we stepped off of the bridge at the other end, I let out a great sigh of relief. That had not been the most pleasant experience, by any means. "We're here now. If either of you two wanted to back out now, I'd think no less of you," Link whispered, nodding back to the bridge. Sheik and I just walked around him and pushed open the tall iron doors to the castle, holding them open for him. He smiled tightly, and his eyes shimmered as he managed to choke out "Thanks." He walked through, and we followed, the doors clattering shut behind us.  
  
"We're in," Link muttered to Navi, who crept out from under his hat and looked around.  
  
"This place sure is dark," she commented, and immediately torches burst into flame all around us. Link and I let out involuntary screams of shock, and Sheik jumped a little at my side. "Not anymore," Navi said, looking around.  
  
We did as well, and noticed immediately, at the very centre of the room, a statue of some kind, on top of which was a sphere of perfectly clear, unblemished crystal. And, as we watched, six beams of light descended from the dark heights of the ceiling of the room above, and plunged into the crystal. It refracted them away as separate colours; yellow, green, red, blue, purple and orange, the same as the Sages. They all sped to meet tiny replicas of the first sphere, below each of which was a door.  
  
All of the doors had iron bars over them, which slid up with a soft hiss when the lights hit the spheres above them. And, at the same time, similar looking bars were falling over a staircase, which led away to our right. "The staircase!" Navi exclaimed, though it wasn't really necessary - we'd all flung ourselves to it, and tried to stop the bars falling any further. Even when Link fished out one of the silver gauntlets and put it on, we couldn't stop the bars, let alone push them up so we could get through.  
  
"Damn it!" Link kicked the bars and the clanged loudly. He gave a small wince, but nothing more than that. "Now what?"  
  
"I suppose we'll have to see what's in all those rooms - maybe we have to complete some tasks before we can get into the tower," I offered, and it seemed a good enough explanation for Link, who forged his way through the room to the door above which a yellow light was shining.  
  
"Well, come on then, we can't keep waiting around. Zelda's life is at stake!" He kicked the door open, and held his sword raised as he waited for us. I pulled my sword out, and shrugged my shield onto my arm. Then, I walked over to Link, closely followed by Sheik. I was as prepared as I could be, and walked into the room first, deciding it was my turn to do so. The light wasn't bright, but was enough to see by if I squinted slightly.  
  
Ahead, was a strange, shining stone, which was being fed by a similar strand of yellow light to the one above the door. Sheik stood next to me, his knives raised, and Link pulled the door shut behind him as he came in. "What is that?" I asked, signalling to the stone. A sharp outburst from Link made us all turn around and stare at him. He was clutching his head in his hands, and leaning heavily against the wall, shuddering. "Link?"  
  
"Hey, Link, what is it?" Sheik asked, rushing over to stop him falling over completely. Link's head suddenly snapped up again, and he pulled himself up to his full height (helped slightly by Sheik). He rubbed his temples, and glared at us.  
  
"I just saw things how Zelda's seeing them," he growled angrily. "She's in pain, and I know it's the fault of him." He spat bitterly, and swung his sword, killing a stealthy Keese that neither Sheik nor I had noticed. "She asked us to hurry - and the light arrows need to be used on - that," he pointed with his sword (which quivered slightly) at the stone. "You do it Sheik - I - I need to..." he trailed off into silence, and Sheik walked forwards to do as Link had said with the light arrows.  
  
Link slid down the wall again, coming to an abrupt halt as he finally hit the stone floor. I crouched down next to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He copied the gesture, to pull me into a one armed hug. To my surprise, there were now tears running down his face. "Shh Link," I wiped them away, and patted him on the top of the head. "It'll be all right. Shh now."  
  
"I can't do this. I don't want to be a hero...I'm just a kid!" he whimpered, and gripped onto me harder, as though I was going to save him from this. I couldn't - no one could. [That's the cruelty that is destiny].  
  
{Don't we all know it?} Navi thought to me. {Link's had to grow up way before his time.}  
  
[Why in Goddesses did they choose him? He doesn't deserve all this on his head.] I carried on patting Link on the head, and he sniffled slightly.  
  
{I don't know why...he's just the one. The hero.} I made a non-committal sound, and then prised Link's fingers away from my arm.  
  
"Come on Link, you can do this. Think of all the people you've already saved!"  
  
"I didn't manage to help those people in Kakariko," he pointed out bitterly.  
  
"No one can be everywhere at once. You've done the best you can, when you've been landed with such a large task, and been forced to grow up so quickly. There's no more you could have done," he shook his head, and I forced him to look up at me. "Believe me - you have done all that was required of you, and much, much more that was not. The goodness of your heart is your greatest strength, and strength itself you have in abundance. You *can* do this. And we will help you until the very last ounce of strength leaves us."  
  
"That's seconded," Sheik said, coming back over to us. "I've destroyed the thing - that light's disappeared. Where to now?"  
  
"The next room, I suppose," I answered, looking up from my position crouched next to Link on the floor. "Do you want to rest a while Link, or go on?" He flinched, and brought his hands to his head again. Then, with a new bout of anger, he jumped to his feet.  
  
"We go on."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The iron bars over the staircase finally rose up again, and tentatively, we began to climb the winding steps, ever upwards into the depths of Ganondorf's lair. Faint organ music was drifting through the otherwise silent air, and I wondered where it could be coming from. I cast a confused sidelong glance at Sheik, who just shrugged, and carried on climbing. Navi was lighting the way for us, as there were no torches here.  
  
Shadowy corridors led off the left and right, and I shivered every time we passed one, thinking at each entrance that this place had once been alive. It had once been a home - but now it was cold, and dark, and overflowing with more evil creatures than I cared to count.  
  
Far above, the organ music stopped, and was replaced by a stifling silence. It pressed around the four of us like some smothering blanket, and I shivered again as we passed another black corridor. [How does Link know where he's going?]  
  
{I think Zelda must have told him - or be telling him even now. They have strong bond, though Link doesn't like to talk of it much.}  
  
[Do you know how much farther we have to go?]  
  
{I'm afraid not - we just keep going until Link tells us we're there.}  
  
[OK - sounds good to me.] I closed the internal door, and mulled things over. I was undeniably uncertain about this battle. There were still half- formed feelings bubbling under the surface of my consciousness about the man we were about to face. But, those were countered by great waves of anger, every time I thought of what he had done to the land. And then, there was what was to happen to me after all this was through.  
  
Yet another shiver pervaded me, and this time not because of the dark corridors to either side. Lucifer's face had appeared within my mind, and I had to shake my head vigorously to make the smirking features disappear again. Loki's warnings rang in my mind, and I forced them down, forced them back. I could not, under any circumstances, compromise the land of Hyrule because of my own problems. I was non-consequential when set against the lives of thousands, maybe even millions.  
  
But still...one small part of me wished that this battle would be the death of me. If only to make sure I did not have to go to - that house. And so that Sheik and Link would not have to wonder at what happened to me after the battle was over. Sheik...oh Goddesses, I wanted to tell him so much. I wanted him to know why I was so secretive, why I could not tell him to begin with. I wanted Link to know too - they deserved it. By heaven, yes, they deserved to know. But, Loki's warnings rang in my ears, and I did not entertain that idea any longer.  
  
"Link, how much furth-" I began, but was stopped as a large hand reached out of one of the side passages and clamped itself over my mouth. Link, Sheik and Navi did not turn, and I struggled and kicked as hard as I could against whatever it was holding me. Navi's internal door was closed for the first time in Demons knew how long, and so I couldn't even call out to her.  
  
"We meet again," a voice I knew all too well whispered in my ear. A few red strands of hair appeared in my peripheral vision, and I had to restrain myself from either kicking his shins, or relaxing completely into his grip. I stayed completely still, and he seemed a little put out. "What? No fight, no snide comments? You have lost your touch my dear, haven't you? Or maybe the lessons of the fortress are still with you." He smiled (I could feel the movement against my ear), and ran a hand through my hair, a parody of a lover's caress.  
  
Still, I did nothing. I could do nothing. I was paralysed with fear at what I might do if I did move. Of what he might do if I did move. He seemed to take this as some sign of assent, and span me around, grabbing my wrists in one hand, and encircling my waist with the other, meaning I could not escape if I tried. [Maybe if I do nothing, he'll let me be - or kill me. I don't mind which.] I thought dully, looking at the black mail of his shirt, adamant that I would not look him in the eyes. He didn't seem to like that idea, and with a growl, sent a buzz of magic through me that was so strong, that startled tears fell from my eyes, and I felt about to faint.  
  
I glared up at him in abject annoyance, and he grinned winningly. "Ah, finally, I get some response. I was just checking you were still alive - I was worried that Sheikah had taught you the dull ways of his people. So very difficult to bait them - but you - ah, a past time I relish!" He laughed brightly, and I briefly wondered whether he was right in the head.  
  
"I'm as right in the head as you are, Alexis," he purred, and I realised with a jolt I had said the last thing out loud. And, him using my true name felt sacrilegious - not many knew it, and to have him use it was so wrong... "Well, perhaps more so than you; you do seem swayed towards having me kill you - rather than to other...more pleasurable activities." The hand at my waist tightened, and I dug my feet into the ground as he tried to pull me back into the dark chasm of the corridor.  
  
"Let. Go." I finally managed, quietly and calmly, which scared him even more than a loud shout would have done. To my surprise, he let go with a yelp, and looked down at his hands. I glimpsed my own left palm, and saw that the scars there were glowing with long forgotten magic. I stumbled backwards, almost tripping down the stairs, and stared at him. He stared back, and we stayed in those surreal positions for a few seconds. Then, he lunged forwards, and I sprang up the stairs, yelling, "Link, Sheik, Navi, wait!"  
  
Looking over my shoulder, I saw Ganondorf scowl, and then disappear into a portal of black light. The organ playing above resumed, and I climbed a couple more floors, to find the other three waiting for me expectantly. "Where did you get to?" Navi asked.  
  
"Ganondorf - just a little way-lay back there. He's in the room up there, playing that blasted organ right now." Navi's eyes widened, and Sheik frowned. Link just nodded,  
  
"Aye, that's right. And, there's but one more floor to that room. Shall we?" he indicated the final flight of stairs, and we continued our ascent.  
  
*  
  
As soon as we stepped through the golden door to what had once been the throne room, our eyes were drawn to a rose pink crystal, which hung above the elaborate organ, which was the only remaining piece of furniture in the place. Within it, Princess Zelda was trapped, her eyes frozen wide open in shock. A small glow reached my eyes, and looking down, I saw that Link's left hand was glowing with the mark of the Tri-Force of Courage. All the cuts and bruises he had acquired on the way to this place phased away, and a new fire reached his eyes as energy returned to him. [I could sure do with a booster like that.]  
  
Looking back up, I saw Ganondorf's symbol do the same - and, judging by the sudden dazzling brightness of the crystal above, Zelda's must be doing the same. All four of us stood silently, fingering our weapons lovingly, waiting for the dark man before us to make a move. It was common courtesy, after all, to at least let your opponent see you before you killed them. Though I wouldn't much mind making an exception for this one.  
  
Suddenly, Ganondorf began to speak, though he continued to play the organ, exuding a beautiful melody as his fingers flew over the ivory keys. "The two Tri-Force parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago... I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two. This is a most unexpected happenstance." His tone was light, conversational, which I found terrifying. By the twitching muscles in Link's arm, he wasn't too comfortable with the situation either.  
  
The melody from the organ suddenly cut off, and Ganondorf whirled about, his black cloak flaring as he stood up. Even Link and Sheik looked small in comparison to him, but none of us moved. Ganondorf lifted his hand, on which the triangular mark was still glowing brightly. "I command you to return the pieces to me!" he growled.  
  
"We will not, because they were never meant for you in the first place!" Link countered darkly. They both glared at one another, sizing each other up. "Well? Too scared to fight us are you?"  
  
"Link," I muttered, cautioning him with that one syllable. He just lifted his right hand, on which rested his Mirror Shield, and hushed me.  
  
"I was just giving you the chance to reconsider, *Hero*," the Gerudo drawled the name with a smirk. "After all, you'd make good enough slaves, and perhaps I would even let you live past the first year." A derisive snigger tumbled out of his mouth, and he caught me off guard when he lunged forwards, and grabbed me by the front of my tunic. Sheik grabbed my arm, and managed to pull me back. I dusted off my tunic, and smiled up at him.  
  
"Trust me - you're going to be lucky if you live out this hour. We lay our challenge - now, will you accept, or are you such a coward to run from children?" He looked taken aback by the cool tone in my voice, and flexed his Tri-Force branded hand thoughtfully.  
  
"Very well," he conceded, and the area around us slowly changed to show a battle arena. The true walls of the tower came into view, and now we could hear the steady drumming of raindrops on the tiles of the roof. Floor to ceiling windows, many with missing panes of glass, showed us the stark greyness of the world outside. It was not a cheering picture, but then I managed to superimpose the place of the past over the top. [We fight for a worthy cause,] I smiled merrily, and shuffled my feet into a more comfortable combat position.  
  
{Oh - Goddesses - what's happening - to me?} Navi's voice filtered to me, and I turned around to see her flickering on and off quickly. At one second, her wings would be fluttering quickly, and then, they would suddenly stop, before starting up again. "Link - help me," she yelled, and over that, I could hear Ganondorf let out a satisfied sigh.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" Link demanded, catching Navi in his outstretched hand.  
  
"Why, isn't it obvious?" Ganondorf sneered. "What do you expect from trailing that fairy all over the land, into places full of dark magic. She was bound to die sometime."  
  
"What?" Link's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, the poor little baby didn't know?" he chuckled, floating a few feet from the floor on his back, his hands behind his head. "Don't you ever read? No, I suppose not - after all, Kokiri schooling isn't exactly what one would call thorough, is it?" He switched so that he lay on his front in the air, his cloak falling on either side of him, almost like black wings... Bats wings. He rested his chin on his hands, and smiled indulgently as Navi's laboured breathing grew quieter and quieter.  
  
"Navi? Navi, is this true? Navi?" Link bought her close to his face, and she turned to look up at him, eyes squeezed almost shut in pain.  
  
"I'm - I'm afraid so Link. I didn't want you to find out; or I wouldn't have been able to help you so much as I have. Don't worry for me, I wanted to do this. You've always been my friend, you know that!"  
  
"But - Navi...you're not...please, you can't. I need you here to be my friend," Link whispered to the fairy in his hands. Ganondorf was about to make some other snide comment, and Sheik calmly shot a light arrow into his shoulder. It gave a very nice effect, in causing the dark king to collapse hard onto the floor, and howl in agony. Hah, serves you right, you Gerudo bastard!  
  
"Link, you don't need me anymore. Look at you - look at what you've done! You're so close; don't let it be me that is the downfall of Hyrule." Navi smiled up at him. "Besides, Saria and my brother fairy are waiting for me in the Realm. I can't keep them waiting much longer."  
  
"No, no, this can't be, you can't leave me now!" frustrated tears dripped from the tip of Link's pointed nose, one of which splashed onto Navi's small forehead. She wiped it away, and reached up to touch his cheek with a tiny trembling hand.  
  
"I won't ever leave you. Even in death, I am here with you Link. That - that's a promise," and with that, Navi the fairy was gone. A few particles of sparkling fairy dust lay in Link's palm, and he clenched it tightly, pressing the hand against his chest. He cast a look over to Ganondorf, who was regaining his footing. Oh, the poor little Gerudo was looking pissed after the arrow to the shoulder. Pity that - but what the hell did he expect? Hugs and kisses?  
  
"Let's get this show on the road," Link murmured to Sheik and I, and we stood side by side, waiting for the Gerudo man to get up again. He finally rose (shakily) to his feet, and looked at us in surprise. He pressed a trembling hand to where the arrow protruded from his shoulder, and yanked it out, wincing slightly. He looked at his fingers, and seemed shocked when he saw the red liquid upon them.  
  
"I have underestimated you - it will not be done again," he observed, rising once more into the air, this time raising his hands in front of him. Balls of fire formed in either fist, and I remembered back to the fight with the phantom Ganondorf. It seemed the others did too, as they raised their swords like bats, ready to send the magic spells back at the man floating in the air before us.  
  
With a grunt of exertion, he threw the magic, and more began to form as soon as the first two balls left his palms. One of them exploded with a gigantic crack through one of the windows to the left, and the other I whacked back, but Ganondorf managed to easily dodge, and volleyed both of the balls he had just conjured at me. I had to pull off a spin attack (similar to Link's) in order to prevent both of them from hitting me. Luckily, whilst he was occupied with me, Link and Sheik were able to string light arrows to their bows, and though their first shots missed, it was obvious Ganondorf was unnerved by our co-ordination with one another.  
  
However, he did seem to have a few tricks up his sleeve, because he smiled darkly, and turned so that his head was pointed to the ground. His cloak stayed flared out behind and above him, some unearthly magical wind that he had created keeping it there. Sheik notched another light arrow, and fired it at the stationary Gerudo. Quicker than lightning, Ganondorf snapped his Tri-Force emblazoned fist out before him, and plummeted an eight-foot drop to the floor of the tower.  
  
Tongues of magical white fire licked around his fist, and when it connected with the floor, the shock waves sent all three of us flying backwards. I was lucky not to spiral out of the window behind me, by banging into a balustrade first. None of us were badly hurt, and were back on our feet in seconds. However, this had given Ganondorf to prepare yet another, more deadly attack for us.  
  
It seemed as though there were three of him flying above us, and again, we were sorely reminded of the Phantom in the Forest Temple. And each of the three held huge blazing spheres of magic, one directed to each of us. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," I heard Link muttering over and over again as he raised the Master Sword. I agreed with that completely. The three Ganondorfs fired their missiles, and, by some stroke of luck, all of us managed to volley them back. This time, the Ganondorfs above returned the volley, and we once again struck it back.  
  
This carried on until my arms were aching from swinging my sword, and my neck beginning to ache from having to change my view so often. But, finally, finally, my volley hit the Ganondorf I was battling against - and he disappeared. Sheik's did so at the same time, but Link's one shrieked, and became paralysed in the air. "Shoot, shoot! Now Sheik!" Link commanded, and Sheik fumbled for a couple of seconds before managing to fire off a shot.  
  
The paralysed Dark King dropped like a stone to the ground, and Link traversed the masonry littered floor to land a blow with the Master sword. First blood drawn by our side - perfect. But, it wasn't enough against this magic encased man to fall, and he once again rose into the air, magic licking an almost blinding aura around him. Now there was a new state of play. The man high above didn't look quite so complacent anymore. I was stunned to see spasms of pain across his face, and fear in his eyes. I was even more stunned to find I had no pity for him. None at all. [Evil is as evil does.]  
  
With this new revelation, I found it much easier to relax into the fight again. It was a simple matter of dodge, parry, dodge, volley, spin, duck, jump. Everything seemed to slow down, and all the sounds faded away apart from the clash as I threw back spheres of magic with my sword. It was beautiful, this feeling of detachment. This was what fighting was all about - an opponent worthy of the challenge, and the absolute joy of the battle...  
  
The thing that bought me back into full consciousness of the surroundings, was when a sphere of magic clipped Sheik on the shoulder. He spiralled backwards through the air, and was headed for the empty shell of what had once been a window. Link was too busy running over to slash Ganondorf once again to notice, so I had to play the hero that time. Sheik's eyes were wide in shock, and he was almost at the window now - almost out. I sprang up from the floor, and managed to grab hold of his leg, pulling him back down to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Thanks," he said, sounding a little winded.  
  
"No worries - come on, up before another volley comes," I lifted him back onto his feet, and he managed to steady himself quickly enough.  
  
Ganondorf's strength was beginning to wane, and his attacks were more erratic. It was becoming difficult to actually get him to fire the damn magic at us, instead of about five feet to the left or right of us. We took to standing three abreast so that he at least got the damn stuff in our general direction. At last, a sphere came close enough for me to bat it back, and Ganondorf wasn't able to dodge it at his new sluggish pace.  
  
He fell again, and all three of us descended upon his this time. He looked upwards, tears streaming down his face, and the compassion flooded back into me just as quickly as it had left before. [He's human...he was granted too much power, and did as any unsure human would...]  
  
"The Great Evil King Ganondorf...defeated by you kids?" he laughed a little, great shuddering breaths punctuating the sudden silence of the battle arena. "I cannot believe it..." He scowled now, suddenly seeming to regain some strength again. He let out a yell of feral rage, and lifted his arms upwards - we backed away, and looked around us as the whole area began to shake. "You shall die with me," he said, voice once again quiet, and his eyes closed, hands dropping to the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" I yelled over a sudden roar of noise.  
  
"The castle - he's destroying it. Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Sheik turned, and then stopped suddenly, as he found himself nose to nose with the Princess. "Your majesty - we must fly!" She nodded, and turned, lifting up her skirts as she jogged off.  
  
"Come on, I know a short way out. Hurry now!" she called back to us, before disappearing down a set of steps we had not noticed before. As we ran, she related the happenings that had led to all this to us. "Without a strong, righteous mind, he could not control the power of the Goddesses...and with his last breath, he is trying to crush us within this place! Come on, we must be swift to escape!"  
  
*  
  
We looked back as the dust settled over the fallen palace. Sheik placed an arm around my shoulder, and sighed quietly. "It's over...at last..." he smiled, looking down at me. I couldn't help but to smile too, even though I knew this was the cue for me to be taken away. In fact, I couldn't see any reason why I hadn't been removed from this world already...  
  
There was a small clattering sound, as a few more stones crumbled onto the pile of rubble. We all turned away from the ruins, to face the land of Hyrule, which was at last free. "It really is over..." Link looked down at the Master sword in his hands. Zelda placed her dainty fingered hand on his shoulder.  
  
"There are things that we must discuss - but first, I suppose you three will all need a rest?" We smiled, and nodded at the sovereign, sheathing our weapons, and wiping bloodstained hands on our clothes. Another small clatter of stones resounded behind us, and I turned my head, curious to see what part was crumbling away.  
  
"Oh Goddesses," I said, eyes almost bugging out of their sockets. For there, pulling himself out of the ruins and rubble of the palace, was Ganondorf. "I thought we killed him..." I murmured, unsheathing my sword again. Ganondorf looked up at this, and his eyes were glowing a demonic yellow, set into a leering face that was still smeared with blood.  
  
"Did you really think defeating me would be so easy?" he called in a harsh voice, that came from everywhere, and yet nowhere. He held up his hand, where the Tri-Force piece was blazing more fiercely than ever. In his place, so quickly that I did not see the change itself, stood a grotesque monster, which rose at least fifteen feet from the ground. Now it's eyes glowed pure white, and with a sweep of its malformed arm, it propelled our swords by magic from our hands. A wall of energy blocked Zelda from the battle, and then the creature rose on its hind legs, adding another ten feet to its height.  
  
"Don't panic now," Link said, his voice shaking almost as much as he was. He withdrew the Megaton hammer, and spat on his hands so that he could grip it better.  
  
"I think now would be the perfect time to panic," Sheik answered dryly, pulling out his bow and light arrows. I could only find my throwing daggers, and wondered what use they would be. However, they were all I had, so I'd have to wield them as best I could. The creature - Ganon I suppose it was called - growled and began to advance towards us. I gulped, and raised one of my daggers, ready to throw it at the thing if it came too close.  
  
"Aim for the tail, that's its weak spot!" Zelda called, and I glanced back to see her with her hands pressed to her temples, eyes squeezed shut. "I'll try to break through the barrier. Just keep it occupied until then!"  
  
"I hope she gets through soon," I said under my breath, and looked back at the creature. [Daggers really aren't going to work...] My problem was solved when Link called back to me,  
  
"Blaise - take my bow and light arrows to fight with." I readily accepted them, and this time, we didn't wait for the creature to move first. We darted in towards the creature, which crashed back down to all fours, and roared loud enough to shake the very sun from the sky. I distracted it with a couple of light arrows to its armour-plated brow, whilst Link wheeled around behind it, hammer raised to strike the vulnerable point where the tail was.  
  
The beast was quite slow, so this was easy enough to do, and the creature collapsed to the ground. "Link, over here, the Master Sword! Hurry up!" Zelda called, yanking the sword from where it had plunged deep into the ground, with a strength that her small frame didn't seem apt to. Link rushed over to the weak point in the energy field, and took the sword from her. "You must fight the rest of this battle with the sacred blade of the Master Sword," she told him hurriedly. He bowed, and then turned back to where Ganon was rising once again.  
  
It was strange - even though the creature was more wounded than before, it seemed quicker and more agile now than it had been. Though, I suppose the same can be said for many injured animals - like rats when they are cornered. This though - this seemed ridiculously fast. Even our distraction technique wasn't working as well as it had before. Link was running hither and thither to dodge the creature's horns, and Sheik and I were frantically firing light arrows which were having no effect whatsoever, but to anger Ganon further.  
  
It was also difficult to fire at all, as Ganon was swinging his great flashing blades at us; they were larger even than the axes of Iron Knuckles, and I dreaded to think what would happen if one came into contact with any of us. I ducked under a swipe, and then found my opening. The arrow was already on the string, and I managed to fire into the tail itself. The creature faltered for a second, and then turned its great, ugly head towards me.  
  
I backed away from it, noticing Link creeping around to the tail again, and Sheik continuing to pelt it with arrows. Those eyes - those bright white shining eyes, were staring at me. The great brow was furrowed as it tried to think of something; I know not what. What do monsters think anyway? I raised the bow and another of the self-replenishing store of light arrows, and drew the string back -  
  
And that is when it swept out a great, clawed paw, and hit me.  
  
The pain was immense - worse than any I had ever felt before in my life. The air was knocked clean out of my lungs, and I was tossed out, through the energy field, which burned painfully. "Blaise, no!" I heard Sheik yell, but the sound was distant. I couldn't open my eyes to see how the battle was faring, but I heard a screech from the creature.  
  
Then, I landed.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
ARGH! What have I done?! Yikes!  
  
You'll have to tune in for the last chapter to see how this all ends. [Sobs] I can't believe I killed Navi. I'm so cruel! I was beginning to like her too!  
  
[Cries]  
  
Soda XXX  
  
R+R, and the last chapter should be soon... 


	23. Final justice

Repaying a Debt  
  
Disclaimer: This thing's so long, they may as well be mine...but sadly, they aren't.  
  
This is it folks. The final chapter. So I'm just going to shut up, and tell the story now. (Third person perspective now.)  
  
^^= Sheik's thoughts  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
Ganon was held down by the great power of the Princess Zelda of Destiny, who also charged the sacred blade of the Master Sword. Link held the shining blade, and plunged it into the heart of the quivering creature. It became limp, and Zelda lifted her arms to the heavens, which still spilt rain across the land, to call the six Sages to do their task. They appeared, and wove their magic over Ganon's body, sealing him away in the Sacred Realm forevermore.  
  
The Princess collapsed onto one knee, panting heavily, and looked up at the valiant heroes before her. Only two - where was the third? The Sheikah and the Hero of Time had their eyes cast down to the floor, bitter tears running down blood stained faces. The Princess turned to look around, rising from her kneeling position. And there, lying as though asleep, was the other - the girl, who Zelda knew quite well was not from the world of Hyrule at all. She shook her head sadly, and picked up the girl's sword from where it had lain in the mud since the beginning of the second battle against the dark king.  
  
Link and Sheik walked over to her, heads still bowed in silent reverence. Zelda followed, the sword carried like a precious thing, clutched to her bosom. This, she laid at the feet of the girl, and then stepped backwards to let the other two pay their respects. Firstly, the Sheikah knelt down in the mud, and leant his forehead on his raised knee. The Princess watched in amazement as the man shuddered with loud sobs. A Sheikah that cried? This was something she had never seen in her life before; and she had seen much, much more than most.  
  
The Hero followed suit, taking a knee on the waterlogged ground - but he held back his tears, grieving silently. He patted the sobbing Sheikah on the back, unable to find any words of comfort at all. No words seemed able to describe the scene. No words were needed now. It was over, but at the price of so many lives... The Princess sighed, and cursed her own foolishness - perhaps, if she had not meddled, so many people would still be alive now. Her father would still be...she took in a hitched breath, and fought back her own tears. It was not good etiquette to cry before one's subjects.  
  
Sheik could not believe what had happened. They had been so close to victory - just a few seconds more, and they would all have made it alive, and for the most part, unscathed. And yet, here she lay, still and broken on a pile of dusty rubble, her face twisted in a permanent grimace of pain. He reached out to touch her cheek, which was still holding traces of warmth, and withdrew his hand again, unable to bear the thought that so soon ago, she had been standing and fighting.  
  
She had been alive.  
  
The mourners did not notice a tiny rip forming in the air, which quickly grew and grew into a large portal. Out of this, there tumbled a tall, stately figure, with dark eyes, and black, shoulder length hair. Not to mention the black feathered wings, which sprouted from his shoulder blades, and flapped slowly to keep him airborne. He had on robes of bright, startling white, which swirled about bare feet, and over that, a cloak of the same dazzling brilliance. His ageless face was torn between sorrow and anger, and he moved towards the group.  
  
The Princess noticed him first. She turned her head to look up at him, and a flicker of understanding dawned across her face. He looked down upon her, and his stately graveness silenced her. Even so, he pressed a long finger to his lips, and she nodded her understanding, bowing slightly to the man.  
  
He proceeded forwards again, and moved around the Hero and the Sheikah, to land above the girl on the pile of rubble. They looked up in shock, and the Sheikah wiped the tears from his face, jumping to his feet. "Who are you?" he demanded, hand making a move to the bow strapped to his side.  
  
"Leave your weapon," the winged man commanded, and Sheik dropped his hand. "To answer your question, my name is Loki. I am an angel, if you had not of course already guessed." Link and Sheik's mouths dropped open in astonishment, but the Princess just nodded as her theory was being proved before her.  
  
"If you are an angel, then can you save her?" Sheik asked abruptly, taking a step forwards. Loki held out his hand, and shook his head.  
  
"She needs saving - but not from what you fear." At the looks of confusement on the two young men's faces, he elaborated. "She is not dead, if that is what you fear. Well, at least, she will not die when I take her back. No - now, she merely sleeps in this world, and I must take her home."  
  
"Home?" Sheik choked in disbelief. "But - she comes from across the wate-"  
  
"Hah - you do not believe that boy! Your instincts have been right all along. She is not, and never has been a Hylian. This is her true form." Loki waved a staff, which seemed to have appeared from nowhere, and the girl lying on the rubble was enveloped by white light, which soon dissipated. Now, where Blaise had once been, lay another. She looked in many respects similar to the girl that Link and Sheik had learnt to know.  
  
But, the differences were there. Her build was even slighter, so that when she moved, the bones in her arms could be seen shifting under the skin. She was maybe a couple of inches taller, and her hair lay in a light russet halo around her delicately featured face. Just above her left eyebrow was a curved scar, and on her left palm, the scars which made up a pentagram now stood out clearly. Most noticeable of all, were her ears, which had changed from the pointed ones of a Hylian, to curved ones that could be likened to those of a Gerudo.  
  
"But - how can this be?" Link asked, staring down at the girl who had been Blaise.  
  
"Sit - this shall take a while to explain to you, and even then, I doubt you shall ever know the whole of it." Loki sat down on the rubble, and lifted the girl's head to rest in his lap. Sheik cast a longing glance, before sitting down next to Sheik at the bottom of the pile. "Firstly, the name you have known her by is not hers. Her real name is Alexis, and she's my goddaughter."  
  
"She's an angel?" Sheik guessed breathily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why does she not have wings?" Link asked shrewdly.  
  
"I am getting to that!" Loki said, scowling. "She was an angel once - but, she committed a terrible crime against our people." Sheik looked about to say something, and Loki glared at him warningly. "At the age of nine, she aided in the murder of the Master Angel David. So, she was condemned to the life of a Fallen Angel, to serve until such time as her debt was repaid."  
  
"She killed - at the age of nine?" Link blinked. "But - why?"  
  
"She was in contact with a disreputable Angel sorceress name Diabola. Diabola asked her to bring David to her - and Alexis complied readily."  
  
"No," Sheik murmured.  
  
"What?" Loki asked.  
  
"No!" Sheik repeated, louder this time. "You're lying! She couldn't, she didn't. This - this 'David' probably wasn't the benevolent character you make him sound to be! She wouldn't do that to anyone who didn't deserve-"  
  
"He was her godfather, and my love, you insolent little boy! We are not here to qualm over a crime that was committed long ago. I am merely telling you the facts. Not embellishing them with your little ideas!" Loki was bristling with anger, and Sheik recoiled. His face was in shock, and he looked at the still body of the girl before him. Surely, surely she had not...she was not a murderer.  
  
Was she?  
  
"Now, I must tell you in what circumstances-" Loki began, but broke off suddenly, and looked over the heads of the two young men and the Princess. They turned to look behind them, and saw another of the winged people, this time a man with pristine golden wings and hair.  
  
"Loki, you have taken enough time," the new angel drawled. "I really would like to get this case up and running before the century ends you know." Loki just glared at the other angel, and nodded curtly.  
  
"Yes - sir," he spat the word out vehemently, and Link and Sheik turned to look back at him. He hoisted the girl - now known truly as Alexis - and moved to the shimmering portal where the other angel stood. The angel in the portal smiled nastily, and looked down at Alexis in Loki's arms.  
  
"Finally - now we can get out of this hell-hole world." And with a crack like a whip, the two angels, and Alexis, were gone. Sheik stood stock still, staring at the point where the girl he had travelled with for the past months had disappeared. The girl, who he - he had admitted (at least to himself) that he had deep affection for. And now, all that he could think of her was that she was a murderer, and a liar.  
  
The Sheikah collapsed to the blood soaked ground, and lay there, hoping to die, or that the earth would swallow him up completely. Neither happened, and when he felt Link's arm on his back, he got up, and allowed Link to warp him, and the Princess, to the graveyard of Kakariko. The journey to the outskirts, where they would rest for that night was blurred to him, and he could think of nothing, other than the facts he had heard, which stumbled and tumbled around in his head.  
  
It could not be true. And yet - she had been so secretive. She had believed that they would not have trusted her if she had told. ^And she was right^ he thought bitterly, as the rain beat against him, and he wondered if he would ever feel again.  
  
*  
  
In the medical chambers of the Angel world, Alexis was being revived. She blinked open her eyes, and coughed out a mouthful of blood, before peering blearily up at Loki's face, which swam slightly in her vision. "She's not fit to stand today Lucifer, for demons sakes, anyone can see that!" Fleur, the High angel, said sternly.  
  
"Fine, fine, I suppose I can wait for another day," Lucifer said, almost jovially. He reached down as though to chuck the prone Alexis under the chin, but Loki barred his way.  
  
"You are not allowed to touch her - ever," he growled, and Lucifer smiled.  
  
"Oh, trust me, when I own her, I shall *touch* her all I want," he smirked, and Loki had to be restrained by two Medical staff, to stop him from punching the Ancient Angel. "Tata now!" Lucifer laughed, sweeping out of the room.  
  
Alexis balled both of her fists into the blankets that had been laid over her. "Damn it," she said quietly, but it was still audible to all who were left in the room. "I thought I was dead. This is so unfair!" She turned away from the gathered, and buried her face into the soft pillow. Loki ushered them all out, and then knelt on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"Little one? Little one, come here," his voice broke, and he pulled his wounded goddaughter close to his chest. "Shh now - sleep whilst you can - there's a girl." She had closed her eyes and fallen back into sleep, and he laid her back down again. He sat in the chair next to the bed, and leant his elbows on the edge of it. "We need a miracle. God, if you are still listening to us, and have not left us all alone, please help."  
  
To his utter disbelief, two glowing figures appeared on the other side of the bed, and smiled at him. "You called?" they said together. "Sorry about being away so long old chap, we've just been a bit busy with a few of our children - you know, Din, Nayru and Farore in Hyrule? Apparently, they've had a bit of a tiff there with some mortals and their Tri-Force toy - and there was a Fallen One there, don't you know." Loki just stared at the two, one male, one female, his mouth agape.  
  
"Now now, snap out of it, what's all this...oh..." they suddenly looked down at where Alexis lay. "Hang on - we'll just catch up on some news," they both closed their eyes, and then snapped them open again in horror. "Lucifer's been doing *what*?!" They glowed red in anger, and then called in a loud voice, "Lucifer, Ancient one, God command you to the medical ward of Alexis the Fallen One immediately!"  
  
Lucifer appeared at the door almost at once, and smiled smarmily at the all- powerful entities. "Yes, your majesties?"  
  
"Don't give us all that tripe, Luc," the female of the pair scowled. "The whorehouse from hereon has never existed, and all the girls who have been used there were never used. And you - you are struck from the record as an Ancient, and demoted to gate-keeper." Lucifer's mouth opened wide in horror. "And if you argue, you will be lucky to leave this place without having your wings cut off!"  
  
"Escort him to the gate," the male of the pair ordered to two High Angels, who had appeared at the door as the woman spoke. They grabbed Lucifer, and pulled the jewelled headband from his head, throwing it to the floor.  
  
The door slammed, leaving the still stunned Loki gaping at his rulers. "For goodness sake, close your mouth boy!" the male reached out and snapped Loki's chin upwards to shut his mouth. "Better - now, please, leave the room for a moment. We wish to speak with Alexis."  
  
"Majesties?" Loki raised his eyebrow in questioning, but was again shooed. He rose from the chair, looked down at the slumbering girl, and then walked out of the door into the hallway. He leant against the wall, and let out a heavy sigh. He had never in a million years expected his call to work. Though - having been so close to David, who had been great friends with the two, he shouldn't really have been so surprised.  
  
*  
  
"Urm - well, wake her up then," the woman prompted, twisting a shimmering curl around her finger.  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Because I'm the woman, and I know best - so you have to do it," she answered sweetly, and he sighed. Being all-powerful was all right, but he still never could say no to his partner. So, the male half of the pair who made up God prodded Alexis in the ribs. She stirred, and then turned over, jamming the pillow over her head. "Do it again," the woman urged, and he did it again.  
  
This time, Alexis sat up with a startled scream, and almost pulled the wire which was drip-feeding her blood out of her arm. "Argh! What the...?" she too stared open mouthed at the two, and they sighed, this time the woman reaching out to snap Alexis' chin upwards.  
  
"Now, child, we've been away for a while, so things have been getting a little out of hand," the woman began, and was nudged by the man. "What?" He looked meaningfully at her, and she nodded. "Oh yes - well, whatever, you don't need to know all the details. But, we do have a preposition for you."  
  
"A what?" Alexis murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and pinching herself to check that she was awake.  
  
"Yes, you're awake!" the man said exasperatedly. "Now, will you listen!" Alexis nodded, and looked at them attentively. "A preposition is an offer."  
  
"Which we're going to make to you!" the woman interjected joyfully.  
  
"Yes, yes dear, now pipe down!" the man scolded. "Anyway, it's this. And you can only choose one mind. You may bring your family back from beyond the gate, just as Diabola promised all those years ago," Alexis gasped, and bought her hands to her mouth, tears jerking into her eyes.  
  
"Or - you may bring back David from where he has been standing by the gate."  
  
Alexis looked down at the coverlet, her brow furrowed. [No - this is too hard...how can I choose?]  
  
"We will give you some time," God offered, and disappeared. Alexis continued to stare at the bedspread, her mind turning over and over. However, it was only a few more seconds before she managed to call out,  
  
"I've made my choice..." The man and woman reappeared, faces grave.  
  
"Are you sure it is the right one?"  
  
Alexis nodded fervently. "I am sure. I made a mess of things to begin with, and now it's time I repaid my debt in full." She shakily lifted her eyes to meet those of the most powerful entity before her. "Bring David back - Loki needs him. He's suffered enough...he deserves David back." The golden pair before her smiled knowledgably, and nodded their heads in praise.  
  
"Well done child - you have chosen what we would never have suspected you to. From that, you show a righteous heart - we grant you the status which was torn away from you." They smiled, and began to fade. A tingling sensation ran across her back, originating at the base of her spine, and then flooding into her dead shoulder blades. She felt things erupt, though there was no pain, only a slight itching, and when she turned her head, grey, mottled feathers confronted her.  
  
"Wings...I have wings..." she whispered, the tears now overflowing from her eyes. And, when she turned to look back, it was to see a face smiling at her, that she had never suspected to see again. "David," she whispered hoarsely, raising her arms to the merrily grinning man. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Aye, it's me all right shortie," he smiled, lifting her easily from the bed in a bear hug. "Thank you - thank you so much for bringing me back," he whispered into her tangled hair. "And know this - I blame you not even the tiniest shred for what happened. You could not have known what Diabola would do."  
  
"I should have guessed."  
  
"Don't be silly," he laughed, the sound rumbling around in his broad chest. "Come on, Loki's probably still waiting outside, tapping his foot and pouting like a little girl," David chirped, letting her drop gently to the floor again. Alexis opened the door into the hall, and Loki turned.  
  
"You're done at last then," he smiled wearily. "Good - I was beginning to wo-" the words caught in his throat, and Alexis moved aside so that David could come through the door. "David?" Loki's mouth dropped open for the second time, and then he ran towards the newly risen angel, crashing into him at such a speed that both of them fell over backwards.  
  
Alexis smiled a tired smile, and leant against the wall, to look out at a patch of cloud, which was being lit from above by the sunset. There, far in the distance, she thought she saw two shining figures waving at her. But, she blinked, and they were gone. She sighed, and stared at the sunset, which was a beautiful vermilion. [It's over.]  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
[Looks stunned]. Oh my God. It's finished.  
  
R+R, for old time's sake.  
  
Soda XXX 


End file.
